That Girl
by u2shay
Summary: Bella has been alone for 4 months. Edward is gone. Alice's marriage is in tatters. Carlisle agonizes as his entire family is destroyed, until the day he receives a desperate call from the one person who can change it all: Bella Swan E&B Canon Pairing NMAU
1. Paging Dr Carlisle

**That Girl by u2shay

* * *

**

**Chapter One—Paging Dr. Carlisle

* * *

**

**Synopsis:** Bella Swan is trouble; her very life may be in danger. It has been four and a half months since Edward left her alone and broken. Desperate and with no other choice she seeks out the one person she knows can help her: Carlisle Cullen. New Moon AU, Canon Pairings, characters may be a little OOC and there is some divergence from canon. It is rated M, NC-17 for language and lemons. (POV's: Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Jacob, Jasper, & Charlie)

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done. That said, this story is mine and cannot be recreated or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009, u2shay (Shay)

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~**

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, please," I stated with a confidence I didn't feel. I waited for a response without hope, knowing that I would be crossing another possibility off of my list in mere seconds. Two and a half months ago, I had started my quest.

"Just one moment," a pleasant voice replied.

My breath caught. Had I finally found them? I had been calling every hospital in the northern U.S. for what seemed like an eternity. It was a very long list and until today, it had been a fruitless endeavor. I began to question if I would ever find them. Maybe they weren't even using the name Cullen. What if they weren't in the United States? And who's to say that Carlisle was working in a hospital? I had started with Washington, then Oregon, before finally moving on to Alaska. There were an amazing number of hospitals and clinics in Alaska.

I kept a special cell phone just for this purpose. I had found a plan with unlimited minutes—it was costing me a fortune, but it was worth it. Thank God for the useless college fund. It was beginning to run low, and I was beginning to run out of time.

Had I found _him_? I gritted my teeth and tried hard not to think his name. It was just too painful. I didn't want to think too far ahead. I didn't need him. I needed Carlisle. I closed my eyes and tried to wait patiently on hold, while the mantra flooded through my mind_. I will not think his name. I will not think his name. I will not . . . __Edward. Damn it!_

I groaned with the agony, closing my eyes to keep the stinging in them at bay. Even four months later, my chest was ripping open with the staggering pain of his loss. It hadn't lessened one iota. I felt the same as I had when _he _had left—empty. Dead, but breathing, it was an apt description, but I didn't have the benefit of being a vampire.

_Damn him! How could he leave me like that?_ I wiped a tear from my eye angrily. I wouldn't cry for him anymore—not one more damn tear.

I missed them all, Alice—my breath caught in my throat and I choked back a sob as I thought of my erstwhile best friend—Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and even Rosalie. How on earth could I miss Rosalie? I didn't know, but I did.

I was so alone. _Well, not completely alone._ I corrected myself. It was just that the people I really needed around me were gone. I had Charlie, but Renee was so disappointed in me that when my dad had suggested I move back in with her, she had hesitated, stammering and making excuses. _Way to go, Mom! Thanks for all the support!_

So, I decided to stay in Washington. The memories were masticating, shredding my heart and soul, but I wouldn't force myself on my mother if she didn't want me. It would have been better for me—on so many levels—if I had left this place, left the memories, the daily reminders behind, but I didn't know if I could've. I needed the connection. I needed to know that he was still real, still out there somewhere, even if it wasn't with me.

Charlie had taken to drinking more and speaking less. He just mumbled a lot under his breath. Dinnertime was especially horrendous since he couldn't just ignore my existence and watch sports. I had finally started eating in my room. He didn't complain as he might have once. That was a good thing. It almost destroyed me every time I heard him hiss a certain name under his breath. His mumbled sentences usually started with "damn" followed by a lot of grabbled speech, the occasional name or two, and ended with the word "prick." Charlie had never been one to express his emotions very well.

I wished he would just yell at me already. The silent treatment was getting old. It was almost as bad as the way he avoided looking at me.

He was upset with Billy again and I was glad. I hated the glances my dad's best friend kept shooting my way. They were speculative, wary, and somewhat expectant. I couldn't help but wonder if he knew. He did take the tribal legends seriously, after all.

I remembered the day _he _left me clearly. I remembered his painful words. The numbness I had felt when he told me he didn't want me. What I wouldn't give for a little of that numbness, today? Even now, I couldn't help but want him. I wanted him beside me. I needed him to help me through this.

After everything that he had put me through, after all that I had suffered, I still wanted him. I still longed for his touch, the feeling of his mouth on mine. I still loved him—the insufferable bastard! He should be here!

I was angry and broken, and even as I loved him, I hated myself. I hated myself because I knew if he walked through that door right now, I would take him back. I hated myself because I still loved him, maybe even more than before—I always would. But mostly, I hated myself because I hadn't been enough to hold him. I hadn't been enough to make him want to stay. I hated myself because I wasn't worthy of his love.

"Dr. Cullen," a cultured and familiar voice said.

I fought to keep myself together. It felt like pieces of me were shattering off like shards of ice on a glacier. It really was Carlisle! I would know that voice anywhere. They were in Alaska! What was I going to say?

"Hello?"

"Um . . ." I gasped for air. "Carlisle?"

"Bella?" His eloquent voice was incredulous. I pictured his brow wrinkling in consternation.

"Uh, yeah."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I really shouldn't be talking to you. I promised Ed—"

"Please," I said desperately, cutting him off. I couldn't handle hearing that name right now. _Just breathe_, I told myself. _Just keep breathing. You can fall apart later. _Shaking and unsteady, I wrapped an arm around my middle tightly.

"Bella—"

He was going to hang up any second, and then I would lose him forever. They would leave Alaska, and I would never find them again.

"I need your help, Carlisle. Please! You have to help me!"

"But—"

"You owe me!" I cried frantically. "I wouldn't have called unless I had no other option! This is not about—" I closed my eyes and squeezed my gaping chest harder "—Edward!" My breath rushed out on a gasp, so the name came out no louder than a whisper. My foolish heart leaped at the sound of it flowing from my lips. I gritted my teeth against the rush of emotion, knowing it would be closely followed by unceasing agony. _This wasn't going to lead to us getting back together_, I told myself. I needed Carlisle. Just Carlisle.

"I need your help, not his. I don't even want him to know I called you!" _God, could I bleed to death emotionally?_ I was panting, the agony of my loss ripping through me. _Come on Bella, concentrate! Just Carlisle, don't get your hopes up. No Esme . . . no Alice—Stop it! Don't go there; you can't deal with that right now!_

There was a long moment of silence on the other end of the line. I wondered if he had hung up the phone, then I heard a troubled sigh. "Okay, Bella."

"I need to see you, Carlisle. Is there somewhere we can meet?"

"That is not possible, Bella." His voice was full of censure.

"Yes, it is! Can you fly into Seattle? I will meet you at the airport."

"Can't you tell me what this is about on the phone?"

_No! I can't! This is something you have to see for yourself, Carlisle. Otherwise, I don't think you would believe me!_

"No, I need to meet you in person." My mind was processing desperately. How could I make him understand? How could I convince him to come? I didn't know if it would work, but I needed to manipulate him a little bit. Play on his emotions. Not that I was sure he even cared about what happened to me at all. . . .

"Listen, Carlisle, I'm terrified and only you can help me. I'm just asking for a little bit of your time. Once we meet, if you can't . . ."

The rapid, raspy inhalations stalled, stuck in my throat as I considered the possibility of failure. It was better not to think that way. I swallowed back a wave of nausea, hating the way my voice trembled. "If you can't or won't help me . . . then I guess . . . that . . . I'll just try to live with it."

There was the sound of a door shutting in the background, and then the low murmur of muffled voices. It sounded like Alice. I wondered if she had seen me calling. My lips moved silently. I was beseeching whatever benevolent being was listening that it would have Alice help me, that she would convince Carlisle somehow.

I waited impatiently for him to speak.

"My flight lands at 7:05 this evening. I'll meet you in the Alaska Lounge. It's at the beginning of Concourse C."

I felt unwanted tears gather in my eyes. _Thank you, God. Thank you, Alice._ I was so relieved. Everything would be all right now. Carlisle would take care of me. I had to believe that.

"Thank you," I said quietly, fervently. "Goodbye, Carlisle. I'll see you soon."

"Take care, Bella."

I managed to snap the phone closed before the shaking enveloped my whole body. I laid my head on my pillow and curled into a tight ball just as the first sob was torn from my throat.

**~~~Carlisle~~~**

"_You owe me!"_

She was right. We did owe her. How could I deny this girl, my daughter? Even though giving into her demand meant betraying my son. I considered her request that we not tell Edward about her call. I felt my eyes narrow. He was in such torment. It sounded as though Bella was as well.

She was his entire reason for existing now. This rending, this anguish was all of his making and stubbornness. Every one of us understood his reasons, his desire to keep Bella human, but it was killing him.

My fists clenched on my desk in frustration. I had tried to reason with him. We all had, with the exception of Rosalie. I had never thought I would see the day when Edward would agree with Rosalie. Maybe Hell _had_ frozen over.

"Okay, Bella." I could at least hear her out. I resolved to help her in any way I could. Edward would just have to deal with it. She sounded desperate and anxious. Compassion welled up in me, and the suffering in her voice pierced my heart.

"_I need to see you, Carlisle. Is there somewhere we could meet?"_

I sighed, tapping my steepled fingers together. Edward was going to throw the proverbial hissy fit when he found out. And no one could throw a tantrum quite like a vampire—things got broken, big things.

I needed to dissuade her from a face-to-face meeting, no matter how much I longed to see her again. It was difficult being separated from any member of my family, and I considered Bella to be just that, family.

It was even harder on Esme and Alice. Esme had cried for months, first for Bella and then for Edward, after he had left us. Now, she weeps for them both. She'd had such hope when Edward found Bella, we both had.

He had been alone for so long. It was agonizing for me to watch Edward pass the decades so solitary and introverted. I had worried about him so much, thinking that something vital was missing in his make up.

But when I watched him with Bella, I knew that I was wrong. He glowed like a flame was lit beneath his skin when they were together. His joy had been palpable. And amazingly, she had loved him in return. She accepted him. I had been so proud of my son, of his self-control. Every one of us had loved her for what she had done for him. She completed him, healed him. He was a better person with her, but without her . . .

I often wondered if it would have been better for Edward if he had never loved Bella Swan. The life that he had lived before her was so much better than his existence without her. Finally, he ran away, leaving us; the pain and the loneliness had just been too much. She had been like the sun and the stars to our family, bringing blinding light into our dim world. I couldn't bring myself to resent her presence, but her absence was unbearably painful.

I couldn't meet her. If I did, Edward would never forgive me. "That's not possible, Bella." I struggled to make my voice stern, disapproving.

"_Yes, it is! Can you fly into Seattle? I will meet you at the airport."_

I looked up as the door of my office flew open. Alice stalked through the opening and slammed it shut; her usual light step was weighed down with concern and foreboding. Her face was determined. I didn't need to be psychic to know why she was here.

"Our flight lands at 7:05 pm. Tell her that we will meet her in the Alaska Lounge, it's at the beginning of Concourse C."

"What are you thinking, Alice? We can't do this! Edward will go ballistic. You know that!"

Her smooth brow wrinkled and she clenched her fists in frustration; her golden eyes were narrow and pained. "I will handle Edward, Carlisle."

"Alice, he asked us not to interfere."

"I am going with or without you, Carlisle. I would prefer that we go together."

"Edward . . ." I sighed, my gaze dropped from hers. I thought about Esme for a moment. She would want me to do this. She would want me to help Bella, her daughter.

"She's blurry. I can hear her, but I'm having a hard time seeing her clearly. Something is very wrong, Carlisle. I'm . . . I'm afraid for her." Alice's voice was low and clipped and her hands were trembling slightly.

A sinking feeling rushed through me. We trusted Alice. If she believed that something was going to happen to Bella, then I had no choice. Edward might hate us afterwards, but he would hate us more if some tragedy befell Bella and we did nothing to prevent it. I was sure that if he were here, he would have gone himself.

I spoke quietly and quickly to Bella, relaying the information Alice had given me and rang off.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Alice." I fixed her with a hard, paternal stare. It was going to hurt me to see Bella again. Mentally, I began to prepare myself.

"I do, Carlisle."

I wasn't convinced that Alice would be able to handle the pain of meeting with Bella. I didn't know if she would be able to walk away when it was time. She might try to do something drastic—like take her home with us. She considered Bella a much beloved sister, and the pain of being separated from her was considerable. Time hadn't lessened it.

"Did you tell the family what happened, where we are going?"

"Yes. Rosalie was upset and Jasper didn't say much—" Her lips quivered a bit and her eyes darkened with pain "—Esme just hugged me and told me to bring her baby home. Emmett was hunting, so he doesn't know yet. I tried to call Edward, but he is refusing to pick up his phone." She sighed. "Why does he have to be so pigheaded?" Her elfin face twisted in agony.

I stood and pulled my daughter into my arms to comfort her. We stood like that, with her arms wrapped around my waist, for a short time while Alice struggled to hold back her sobs. I thought about why Esme wanted us to bring Bella back with us. It wasn't just for Edward's happiness, but it was for Alice and Jasper also.

My daughter felt like she had left behind part of herself in Forks. Edward wasn't the only one that was suffering. This thing was destroying Alice's relationship with Jasper. He was having a hard time being near her, and it was breaking both of their hearts. I didn't know how much longer they could go on like that.

I feared that Jasper's guilt and Alice's depression were going to destroy their relationship. I suspected that Jasper had been contemplating leaving, running away for a time. I couldn't risk him doing that. It would devastate Alice and without us supporting him, humanity was too much of a temptation for the bloodlust within.

Esme was going out of her mind with worry. She was agonizing over the possibility that her children would go through the soul rending agony of mate-splitting. It was a rare and horrific thing. A creature was just as likely to seek out destruction as they were a mindless existence. Very few who had experienced it had ever recovered. It affected us the same way a death would. The thought of Alice or Jasper living in such a way or entering into rest—and eventual collapse—to avoid the pain was unfathomable.

"We need to get going. I don't want to miss our flight," she said quietly.

Alice fidgeted while, for once, I didn't lie about having a family emergency in order to get out of working the rest of my shift. She was practically bouncing once I got off the phone. We walked out to my Mercedes at an excruciatingly slow human pace. Without a word, she held out her hand for the keys. I didn't argue. She would just get her way anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! If you feel so inclined, I would love it if you left a review! :) Thank you, as always, to Katmom for beta'ing!**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2: ****EPOV**

"_You're wrong, Alice. She is better off without us. I want her to live, Allie, because I love her. And I need you to love her too, by putting what she needs before what you want. If you involve yourself in her life again, you know I won't be able to stay away. Please Alice, don't do that to me. Just leave her alone, it's the best solution—"_

"_Screw you, Edward!" her voice was high and ringing with anger._

_My eyes widened with shock and rage. "What did you say to me?" I asked, my tone neutral and flat, like ice._


	2. The Best Laid Plans of Vamps & Men

**That Girl by u2shay

* * *

**

**Chapter Two—The Best Laid Plans of Vamps and Men

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done. That said, this story is mine and cannot be recreated without my express written permission. Copyright 2009, u2shay (Shay)

**A/N: **I would like to take a moment to thank my extraordinary friend and unceasing encourager, **Katmom**. She has taken time out of her busy schedule to Beta and critique this story—making it better than it could have ever been without her.

* * *

**~~~Edward~~~**

The phone vibrated in my pocket for the fiftieth time in less than two hours. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I guess some people just didn't understand the concept of "_Leave__me alone__."_ Couldn't a vampire just curl up and pretend to die somewhere without his pesky family butting in?

I was barely existing. Life had very little meaning for me now. Just one life mattered, and it wasn't mine. I was dead, as stone cold as my motionless heart. For the last two months, I had lain in that dirt floored, flea infested hovel and just breathed. As long as the reason for my existence was still breathing, I would remain on this earth, but as soon as her life ended, mine would as well. I could not _be_ in a world without her.

I had followed that red-haired witch down here before losing her trail. She had led me on a merry chase through the lower half of the U.S. and Mexico. I wasn't sure that Victoria meant to hurt Bella, but I couldn't take that risk. So, I wouldn't stop tracking her—no matter how bad I was at it—because I fully intended to destroy her, if for no other reason than her participation in Bella's almost demise.

I would protect Bella at any cost, my life and happiness included. I was miserable without her. Even my crystal clear memories of her weren't enough to sustain me any longer. The only thing that was holding me here, keeping me from racing back to Forks just to see her, was the knowledge that Victoria was still out there. And I would go back to Forks, eventually. It was inevitable now. I wouldn't be able to stop myself from checking in on Bella from time to time. The knowledge that she was happy, that she had moved on, would sustain me even as it massacred my heart.

I dropped the half drained panther at my feet. I knew I was a complete and pathetic wreck when I couldn't enjoy the thrill of an exotic hunt. How many times had I planned to come here and wrestle with the big cats? But now . . . I was just quenching thirst. It was like drinking water, distasteful and weak. It had been three weeks since I had last hunted. If it hadn't been for the exponentially increasing temptation that the humans around me had presented, I wouldn't be out here hunting now. I was down to trying to make it through another day, another hour of existing without _her._

I ran a hand through my hair, tugging on it roughly in my pain and frustration. What I wouldn't give just to see her, to let the smell of her torment me, to touch her in her sleep? W_hat the hell was I doing here? _

Memories of the day before her eighteenth birthday rushed through my mind. I had cajoled her for weeks, trying to figure out what she wanted for her birthday. She had always replied the same way, "You." Finally, I decided to take her to our meadow. It was going to be sunny, so we skipped school and just spent the day together. It was glorious; the best day of my very long existence. It was there that I made the best and worst decision of my life. _How could hell follow heaven so closely?_

_What am I doing here? I should go back._ The memory of Bella's face flooded through my mind. I could see her smiling at me, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling. I remembered her leaning in for a kiss, throwing her arms enthusiastically around my neck. She had no fear, my brave girl. She sighed, the way she always did when I kissed her throat. The noises she made encouraging me, tempting me to lose control.

Surely, she had moved on by now. I could picture her finding another man, dating him, kissing him, letting him touch her in the same ways that I had. There were more than enough boys willing to take my place.

I snarled, my fists were clenched, my bones straining in vain against my stone skin. An unbelievable, agonizing flash of pain tore through my center, reminding me of what it had felt like to burn.

_Bella was mine! Mine!_ I would tear apart any man who even thought about touching her.

I turned and ran. I didn't think. All I could see was Bella's glorious face before my eyes. The sound of her sweet voice whispering that she loved me filled my ears. How could I waste that? How could I live with myself if I let her give that to another? I was a fool, a first class idiot.

I was approaching the border of Columbia, headed for Panama, before reason returned to me. I couldn't go back. She could never be mine again.

My eyes closed in anguish. I fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands. I wished that I could rip out my eyes, letting my fingers dig deep, ruining my mind. Then perhaps, I would finally get these heartbreaking memories out. I knelt there on the damp jungle floor, enveloped in the dank, musty scent, sobbing tearlessly for all that I had lost.

_Bella . . . _

The phone vibrated again. I stood up and pulled it from my pocket. The caller ID showed Rosalie's number. I threw the phone without thinking. I regretted my actions before it even flew from my hand. I ran over and caught it before it could smash into ground, ruining it.

"What the hell . . ." I paused to adjust my intended sentence. "What?" I growled.

"Well, if it isn't my dearly departed brother. I was beginning to think you had dropped off the face of the earth altogether."

"What is it, Rosalie? I'm busy."

She laughed. It was a bitter, angry sound. I wondered who had pissed her off, Emmett most likely.

"Your girlfriend called."

I felt like my heart had just dropped through my stomach. "Who? How? When?"

"You forgot what, where, and why," she replied sarcastically. "What do you think I am, the _Psychic Friends Hotline_? Alice said she saw Bella calling Carlisle at the hospital."

"Is Alice there? Let me speak to her!"

Rosalie huffed. "She's not here."

"Where is she then?" I didn't have patience for her games and pettiness.

She made a disgruntled sound. "You are just going to _love_ this, Edward. Alice called the airport and made reservations for a flight. She and Carlisle are flying to Seattle to meet your little human pet!"

"Rosalie, babe . . ." I heard Emmett's voice caution her from somewhere in the background.

"Did you hear me, Edward? I said—"

I clicked the phone closed and tried to regulate my breathing. How could they do this? I had specifically instructed them not to have any contact with Bella.

And how in the hell had Bella tracked us to Alaska? Why had she called? Was she looking for me? My heart lifted at the thought. Maybe she hadn't given up on us. _Could she still be mine?_

I crushed my hope mercilessly. I was no good for Bella. She might be the air and the light to me, but I couldn't be with her the way I wanted. I would kill her, eventually, one way or the other. I had to do what was best for her.

How could Alice do this? She knew. She knew how hard this was for me, how every day that I faced without Bella slowly killed me inside. I thought that she loved her too.

And my father . . . what was Carlisle thinking? Surely, he—the most rational one in the family—would have been able to put a stop to this, would have dissuaded Alice from her course.

Did they even care about Bella? We had to leave her alone. We had to do what was best for her. She needed a clean break, so she could heal and move past our intervention in her life. I needed to stop this while I still could.

I flipped the phone back open. I was angry, no, I was beyond angry—I was livid. _How dare they defy my wishes like that?_ I was going to rip Alice limb from limb when I saw her. I had told her not to go looking into Bella's future.

I punched Alice's number into the phone, careful not to destroy it in my rage. It rang once before Alice answered. I was surprised that she didn't just pick it up before it rang like she usually did. She had to have seen me calling her.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing, Alice?" I spit through gritted teeth.

"Take a pill, Edward!"

_Take a pill?_ She wanted me to relax . . . chill out? I was _not _overreacting!

"Don't do this, Alice." I was growling.

"You're not here to stop me this time."

She had gone after Bella before, about two weeks after we had left. It had been her intention to kidnap her and bring her to Alaska, knowing that I wouldn't be able to stand impassively through another confrontation with Bella. She had seen me caving, eventually changing her. I could not let that happen.

_This was it!_ I'd had it with all of Alice's interfering, the pesky second sight, and acting like she knew what was best for everyone. If she defied me in this, I was going to take her down and destroy her. I was already lighting the matches in my head.

I couldn't allow her back into Bella's life. It was just too dangerous. Where Alice went, Jazz followed. I knew, all too well, how weak-willed he was. What if he took another snap at Bella and I wasn't there to protect her? I would have to go back. But if I went back to protect Bella from my family, how would I protect her from myself?

I wanted her more than I ever had, loved her more than before. I wasn't strong enough to interact with Bella—not yet. How would I resist her? I wanted to see her desperately, but talking to her, having her within in my orbit again . . . it would be too much. I wouldn't be able to walk away from her a second time.

"I forbid you to go and meet Bella. Just leave her alone! We have damaged her enough. Don't be so shortsighted, Alice! Please, I'm begging you."

"She asked us to come."

"I don't care! She's better off—"

"Is she? Is she better off, Edward, really? Do you honestly want her to forget about you, move on—as you put it?" I could hear the sneer in her tinkling voice. "Would you like to see her married to some creep like Mike Newton? She wouldn't love him, not really—not like she does you. That's what you want . . . her living some pathetic half-life? No, Edward, _that_ is not what's best for Bella!"

I closed my eyes at the stifling wave of agony her words invoked. Bella needed a man, not one such as me. It killed me to acknowledge it. I wasn't enough for her. I wasn't what was best for her. I would drain her—taking every last drop of life that she had to offer. I would leave her a shell of what she could have been without me. I had to let her go or I would destroy her, even as I tried to love her. Anything was better than that . . . even the detestable Mike Newton.

"You're wrong, Alice. She is better off without us. I want her to live, Allie, because I love her. And I need you to love her too, by putting what she needs before what you want. If you involve yourself in her life again, you know I won't be able to stay away. Please, Alice, don't do that to me. Just leave her alone, it's the best solution—"

"Screw you, Edward!" her voice was high and ringing with anger.

My eyes widened with shock and rage. "What did you say to me?" I asked, my tone neutral and flat like ice.

She sniffed derisively. "Screw. You. Edward. Go shovel your bullshit somewhere else! I have gone along with what you wanted—what you thought was best—long enough. You are such a selfish ass, do you know that?"

_I was selfish? How had she come to that conclusion? _I was doing everything in my power—no matter how devastating it was—to do the right thing for Bella. And here was Alice, shooting all my plans and good intentions straight to hell . . . and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it!

"I'm going to take you apart, Alice," I replied, snarling with frustration and powerlessness.

"Why don't you come home where you belong and try it?" she hissed in return. I heard the click of her phone hanging up in my ear.

**~~~Carlisle~~~**

Alice was mumbling under her breath. "Manipulative bastard! How dare he imply that I'm the selfish one, that I don't love Bella enough to leave her alone? Doesn't he realize that I'm doing this for him, for the entire family? She asked us to come, like I'm just going to ignore her. Moron!" She smirked evilly. "I got him though . . ."

"What are you trying to do, Alice?" I glanced at her curiously and slightly worried. That had been quite the conversation. I don't think that Alice had ever spoken to Edward like that.

Her grin was cunning. "I'm making it so that my hardheaded brother has no choice but to come home! Enough is enough!"

My brow wrinkled in confusion. "Edward is coming home?"

Her features were fixed in a searching, yet calculating expression. Her ocher eyes were narrowed. It was how she looked when she was playing chess.

"Oh, Yes. Edward is quite determined to destroy me. He said, and I quote, 'I'm going to take you apart.'" She made little quote signs in the air as she spoke.

I reprimanded her gently. "You shouldn't provoke him, right now, Alice. He's . . . unstable."

"He needs to see her, Carlisle. He has to make this right!"

"You can't force him—"

"The hell I can't!" she cried. "I don't need him to do this just for him and Bella. He has to do this for Jazz and me too! I miss my husband, and I need my sister back, Carlisle—just like you and Esme need your daughter."

I sighed. I knew she was right, but we had promised Edward . . .

"We're doing the right thing, Carlisle, don't worry. Edward will thank us in the end. He will be happy." Her bright little smile was deceptively reassuring. "I've seen it!"

"I thought you couldn't see clearly."

"Oh, do shut up, Father dear!"

Alice danced to the ticket counter to pick up the tickets she had reserved just hours before. I felt sorry for the poor dazzled clerk. He was so flustered by Alice's charms that he could barely string together a coherent sentence.

"Uh, your flight departs 3:00 p.m. our time and your . . . uh, estimated time of arrival will be around 6:26 P-Pa-Pacific St-s-standard time."

She really shouldn't dazzle people like that.

Alice's smile was brilliant. "Thank you so much!"

The poor guy looked like he was going to faint, his dark eyes were unfocused. He ran a nervous hand through his curly, light brown hair. He couldn't keep his eyes off my daughter.

I eyed Alice suspiciously as we walked away. "I thought you said our flight would get there at 7:05. Are we going to be delayed?"

She shrugged. "No. I lied. I thought it would be better if we were waiting for her, rather than the other way around."

It was just so much like Alice that I didn't bother to comment. It was good to see her returning to her old self again. It had been too long.

**~~~Bella~~~**

Every minute seemed to drag by. I didn't know what to think. How would Carlisle react? I didn't know. A better question was whether I could I survive seeing him again or not. I wondered what Edward would think. How he would react.

I sighed and tried to ignore the abject misery flooding through me. He probably wouldn't care even if he knew. After all, he had his distractions. I wondered if he had found someone more suitable. Someone who was all the things I couldn't be. I tried to squash the mental picture of him standing in all his immortal gloriousness next to an equally ravishing creature. She was, of course, tall, blonde, and busty—everything that I wasn't. No wonder he had left.

He was everything to me. I had always known, deep down, that it impossible for us to be together. There was nothing about me that could hold him. I saw myself in the mirror every morning. My mother might have her head in the clouds, but I was a realist.

Edward and I were just so far apart in every way that mattered—appearance, intelligence, physically, financially. Yet, I'd ignored all this because I was helpless when it came to him. I had told myself that the one area where we were equals—emotionally—would be enough. Once I realized that we didn't even have that . . . then what could I say? How could I argue? He was right. _I wasn't good for him. _

I'd had such hopes for us. He had given me that hope, in him, in us. After my birthday, everything just seemed to go wrong. It was funny how in one careless moment my world could fall apart. When we should have been growing closer, he had started to draw away.

I figured that he blamed himself for the incident with Jasper, but I blamed my infernal clumsiness and myself. It wasn't Jasper's fault, really. It was his nature, after all. Not everyone could have Carlisle or Edward's control. I wished that I could see Jasper again, face to face. I wanted to tell him that I didn't hold him responsible. With his emotional gift, I knew that he internalized things, a lot. I recognized a kindred spirit when I met one.

I didn't like thinking Edward's name. It hurt me. I would be tormented when the night came. The dreams were excruciating. They were terrifying in their blankness, in their utter abandonment. I quickly changed the direction of my thoughts. I had to hold myself together, so I could drive to Seattle without having a wreck.

I couldn't go on forever, acting like he didn't exist. I couldn't keep him in the box I had locked my heart in, any longer. I loved him. I would always love him. But, it was time for me to accept that he didn't want me—that he couldn't love me.

I closed my eyes, a wave of stark pain flooding through my body. I didn't fight it. I willingly submitted to it for the first time, perhaps this way it wouldn't overwhelm me.

I was wrong.

Though I tried to keep myself in one piece, I couldn't. The overwhelming agony was just too much. I broke my promise to myself for the second time today and cried. I wept for Edward and I wept for myself—for all the things that could have been, if I had been enough, if Edward had still loved me.

Eventually, my tears were spent. I lay staring at the ceiling looking at nothing in particular. Its blankness, the stark whiteness ridiculed me, reminding of what I had—nothing. I turned away, rolling to my side. I was so tired, not just physically but emotionally too. I picked up my alarm and set it to go off in an hour. I hoped a good rest would clear my head and give me the strength I needed for the coming ordeal. More than anything, I hoped that my sleep would be dreamless.

It was a vain wish.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you feel so inclined, I would love it if you left your thoughts in the form of a review! :)**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3: ****BPOV**

_His arms closed around me automatically and he sighed contentedly. I pulled back with a mischievous look. "So,"—I said, drawing out the word—"do you want me to take off my shirt, too?"_

"_Damn it, Bella!"_

"_Just kidding!" He was fighting back a low, threatening growl. His eyes had darkened slightly. I recognized the emotion-exasperation. I had seen that look in his eyes a lot in the past few months._

_Before I could tempt him further, he threw me down on the quilt and hovered over me. He was smirking, his eyes suddenly calculating. "You are being a bad girl, Bella..." _


	3. All I Want For

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done. That said, this story is mine and cannot be recreated without my express written permission. Copyright 2009, u2shay (Shay)

**A/N:** Did I mention my beta? You know, her Immortal Awesomeness **Katmom** and her fantastic story: _**Dragon Stones**_... I didn't? Well, you know what you should do...

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~**

I hoped a good rest would clear my head and give me the strength I needed for the coming ordeal. More than anything, I hoped that my sleep would be dreamless.

It was a vain wish...

_Edward and I were in our meadow. The grass was golden and it crackled under our feet. It was impossible for me to decide which I wanted to do more—lay in Edward's cool embrace or stare at his perfect, achingly gorgeous face while he sparkled in the abnormally bright sunshine._

_The rusty highlights in his dark hair were a striking contrast to the prism of colors that were bouncing off his skin. I ran my tongue along his jaw, savoring the sweet taste that was he. My heart was pounding out a disjointed rhythm and his hands were stroking my back, pressing me closer to his stone body._

"_Take off your shirt, Edward."_

_He glanced at me, an eyebrow raised in inquiry and amusement._

_I reached out and flicked open a button._ God, he was magnificent!_ His hands fastened around my wrists holding them still. I groaned in frustration. "Come on, Edward. Please...please, take off your shirt."_

_His hands gently moved mine back to my sides and released them. I tried to hide the disappointment in my eyes. I felt his fingers slip under my tucked chin. He lifted my gaze to meet his own. His deep golden eyes studied mine for a moment, searching for something. He sighed, reached for the buttons on his shirt, and quickly slid the intrusive garment from his shoulders. He dropped the long-sleeved, tan shirt into the grass beside the old patchwork quilt we were reclining on._

_I caught my breath. It was hard to pull my eyes away from the sculpted musculature of his chest and stomach. I wanted to touch him, but I didn't want him to draw away, as he had so many times before. _

"_Thank you."_

"_I don't want you to get cold. So say something if you do."_

Sure thing…not!_ I nodded, but I think he knew that I wouldn't say anything. I never did._

_He was hesitant to take me into his arms. He even fidgeted a little. It was an amazingly human thing to do. I smiled a teeny bit. "Don't worry, Edward. It's sizzling out here. I'm not going to get cold."_

_He glanced at me nervously. I knew it was more than his concern for my body temperature. He was reluctant to hold me against his bare chest, concerned that he might lose control. To be frank, that was exactly what I wanted. It was all part of my diabolical plan. Still, I needed to break the ice, so to speak._

"_Trust me, Edward. There is a hot, sweaty girl sitting here hiding behind your love-blindness." _

_He chuckled, the tense set of his shoulders softened and his amused gaze captured mine. "You look perfect to me, love." I smiled brilliantly and threw my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer._ How lucky could a girl get? He was perfect, too perfect.

_His arms closed around me automatically and he sighed contentedly. I pulled back with a mischievous look. "So,"—I said, drawing out the word—"do you want me to take off my shirt, too?"_

"_Damn it, Bella!"_

"_Just kidding!" He was fighting back a low, threatening growl. His eyes had darkened slightly. I recognized the emotion--exasperation. I had seen that look in his eyes a lot in the past few months._

_Before I could tempt him further, he threw me down on the quilt and hovered over me. He was smirking, his eyes suddenly calculating. "You are being a bad girl, Bella." _

You have no idea, iceman...

"_Hmmm, I think you need to be punished." _

_My breath caught and my heart started pounding again. He leaned forward, brushing his chest against mine. A low moan burst from my lips. His sweet breath washed over my face and his features grew steadily unfocused. Edward's lips were hovering just above my own._

"_Kiss me, Edward," I moaned softly. _

_He leaned closer. I could feel him smiling against my lips, but still he held back._

"_Kiss me," I pleaded, my mouth barely brushing his as I spoke._

_He pulled my arms up and held them with one hand above my head—probably so I couldn't make good on my earlier offer. His other hand traveled slowly down my side, settling at my waist. I shivered, but not with cold._

"_Edward…please!"_

"_Not yet," he murmured._

_His hand brushed across my belly, where my tank top stopped just above the waistline of my shorts, causing me to shudder. "Edward!" I squeaked. "Don't. I'm ticklish."_

_He simpered like the devil he was. "I know."_

_I sucked in a sharp breath when his hand ghosted over my exposed hip. _Damn low-rise shorts!_ "Edward..." I cried._

"_Are you going to behave?"_

_NO!_ _My inner tramp whined, shaking her head back and forth vigorously and stomping her feet like a two year old pitching a tantrum._

"_Yes, I'll be good," I promised meekly, my voice low and weak._

"_I think you're lying to me, Bella."_

Yeah, what was your first clue, Captain Obvious?

_I was trembling, my mouth reaching for his. Still, he resisted me. His hold loosened on my hands. Wiggling them free, I reached up and buried them in his soft hair. I tried to force his lips into deeper contact with my own. _

_When he refused to cooperate with his luscious mouth, I decided to bury my face in his straining neck instead. I pressed open-mouthed kisses along the length of his throat, traveling from his collarbone to his ear. He bit back a groan. My hands slid down his back. His skin was so smooth and cool beneath my touch. My fingers traced over the contours of his shoulder blades before I allowed them to sweep lower and trace every indentation of his spine. I discovered the intriguing hollow at his waist and brushed my thumbs against him there. He growled softly._

_His scent was intoxicating and I drew it in deeply as I tasted my way from one side of his neck to the other. My hands slowly moved from his back, caressing their way around his waist, until they rested against his stomach. His breath caught and there was a strange strangling sound originating from his throat._

"_Bella…" His voice was raspy._

"_I love you, Edward," I whispered softly._

_My tongue darted out and moistened my lips, his eyes focused on my mouth, darkening. His body trembled against my own. I could feel his control deteriorating, his resolve breaking. I raised my mouth back to his. He was still a hair's breadth out of reach. "Kiss me," I moaned. _

_He was weakening, the fetters of his resistance were snapping like twigs. Inwardly I rejoiced. At any moment his smooth, marble lips would consume mine. I welcomed it, longed for it._

"_I still think you're lying, Bella," he said, silkily. "But more than I _think_ you're lying, I _hope _that you are!"_

_Then his lips crashed into mine. _

"_Make love to me," I whispered when he began to pull back._

_Edward froze._ Damn. Damn. Damn! When was I going to learn to keep my mouth shut?

"_Bella," he sighed. "You know that it just isn't possible for us."_

"_You could make it possible," I reminded him._

_He shook his head. "No, Bella. I can't. I won't do that to you." His voice was pained._

_I knew now was not the time for that particular argument. I needed to try a new tactic—reason._

"_Edward, there was a time when making out wasn't possible for us, either. But look at us now!" He smiled humorlessly. There was something different in his eyes…longing? I wasn't sure._

_I clutched his shoulders when he tried to move away from me. He paused and closed his eyes in defeat. Compromising, he rolled to his side and pulled me into his arms. He tucked my head under his chin. _

"_Bella, what am I going to do with you?"_

"_I can imagine a thing or two."_

_He chuckled darkly. "Me, too."_

"_Do tell."_

_He didn't say anything for a moment. I imagined that he was rolling his eyes. I loved it when he rolled his eyes, not that I would ever tell him that. "You're incorrigible," he replied._

"_That's what all the guys say."_

_Edward stiffened against me. He growled menacingly. "You're mine."_

"_Possessive, are we?"_

"_You have no idea," he murmured. His lips found my throat and he drew his nose up my skin, deeply inhaling my scent. He placed a kiss over the spot where my pulsed pounded. _

"_I could lose control, love." His icy tongue darted out to taste my skin. I shivered. "I would lose control. I could kill you, so easily."_

_I shifted and he pulled back. I took his face in my hands. "Look at me, Edward."_

_His gaze met mine. "I'm not afraid."_

_He snarled at me, the fathomless midnight of his pupils overflowed their boundaries, consuming his beautiful topaz eyes. They were pitch black now. _

"_Edward,_ _I'm not afraid and I trust you. You won't lose control."_

_Edward glanced away, his brow was furrowed and his lips tight. "Now you are just being ridiculous."_

_Tears filled my eyes. I couldn't stop them. I wanted him so much—what if he didn't feel the same? _

_"Don't you want me?" I hated the way my piteous voice cracked as I said this._ _I cringed in shame, chastising myself._ Pathetic, Bella...so very, very pathetic.

_He drew in a sharp breath, his shocked eyes meeting mine. Acute pain dominated his features as he noticed my tears. Taking my face in his hands, he tenderly kissed the tears away. _

"_Bella, look at me." I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Bella…" he sighed. "Please, love." _

_Slowly, I lifted my gaze to his, afraid that I would see rejection there. Instead, his eyes were glowing with depth and passion. I could see his frustration and hunger laid bare. Over the last few months, I had read many emotions on his beloved features: love, pain, exasperation, hints of desire and fear, but he had never allowed me to see this. I trembled. _

_Reaching out, I caressed his beloved face, drawing my fingertips lightly over his mouth, his jaw. I placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The breath that he was holding blew out gently, making me lightheaded._

"_Bella, I would pay any price to have you, to physically love you…but, I can't ask you to pay that price." His voice was agonized as he said this. My foolish heart leaped. Could he...could he want _me_ as much as I wanted _him_?_

_I stroked his cheek. "You don't have to ask. I am offering...no, begging you to let me pay it."_

"_It's too dangerous."_

"_Edward, your cousins"—I hesitated, nervous—"well, they have human men, right? So it can work…"_

"_No, Bella! I can't talk about this anymore!" He sat up and scooted to the far side of the quilt. Edward picked up his shirt and shrugged into it. I noticed that all the buttons, except for the one that I had unfastened, were missing. His eyes were a seething mass of color, black and gold fighting for dominance. _

_He tried to change the subject and not very smoothly, I might add. "So, have you decided what you want for your birthday?"_

_I frowned at him, hating the reminder. I was turning eighteen, tomorrow. On that day, I would be another thing that Edward could never be. I had never dreaded a birthday like I was this one._

_I glanced at him. His eyes were lighter—the gold was winning._

"_You," I replied, the same as always._

"_Come on, Bella. Surely, you can be more creative than that."_

_I was embarrassed. My face flamed with color. How could I make this clearer to him? _

"_You won't give me what I want." I held his confused stare and waited for the realization to strike. I wondered when he was going to get the fact that when I answered, 'You', what I meant was, 'I want you'. For having such advanced intellects, vampires could be really thick. _

_His eyes widened with dawning horror. "No, Bella. Anything, but that..."_

"_Things mean nothing to me, Edward."_

"_Bella, I can't," he said, conflicted. I knew it tormented him to deny me anything._

"_Then change me, Edward. I don't want to be older than you are."_

"_NO!" he roared, leaping to his feet. "I have to get out of here!" His eyes were desperate and he wasn't breathing. It wasn't that unusual, talk of him changing me, biting me, always caused this reaction in him._

_I rose, trying to swallow back the lump in my throat. I gathered the quilt, folded it, and slowly approached him. I stood quietly, waiting for him to acknowledge me. His face was stony, hard and closed. His eyes were fraught with indecision. _

_I felt his eyes on me. I glanced up, knowing my face was betraying my desire for him. He reached out and ran his fingers down my cheek. I sighed. There was a strange glow on his countenance for a moment, but it was fleeting. His eyes went blank, emotionless, and dark once again. The hope, I hadn't even realized was beginning to burn in me, quickly flickered and extinguished._

_Edward helped me onto his back. I buried my face in his neck as he began to run. I hated and loved this part. I hated the motion sickness, but I loved being this close to him. It was a small price to pay. _

_I tried to hold back my tears. I would cry on the way home, when he couldn't see. Why did he have to be so pigheaded—and he thought Rosalie was bad? He had her beat by a mile. Well, Edward wasn't the only one who could be stubborn... _

_I wasn't going to give up—on either subject. I knew with every fiber of my being that he couldn't hurt me. Edward had resisted my blood once; I was convinced that he could do it again. He had never harmed me. I didn't think that he was capable of such a thing. I might be turning eighteen tomorrow—I would just have to accept that—but there was no way that I was going to turn nineteen._

_By the time we reached Edward's house, he had calmed enough to hold my hand as we walked to the entrance. Instead of going directly inside, he led me to a wide, cushioned swing on the side porch that overlooked the Calawah River. He sat, throwing one of his long legs along the length of the swing. Edward pulled me down, cradling my hips between his thighs. I leaned back into his chest and his arms slipped around my waist._

_We sat like that silently for a time. He used his foot to rock us gently forward and back._

"_Are you comfortable?"_

"_Very," I murmured. "I'm sorry, Edward."_

"_What for, Bella?" _

"_For upsetting you."_

_He kissed the top of my head. I turned my cheek into his chest, where his shirt hung open and quickly drifted off._

_My eyes snapped open when I heard him chuckle in my ear. It was twilight. The sun was gone and the deeply shaded yard was drenched in shadow. "How long did I sleep?"_

"_Not long."_

"_So…what was so funny? Was I drooling on you again?"_

_He laughed. "No, not that I mind. Your stomach was growling."_

"_Oh," I stated, embarrassed. I guess I did feel hungry._

"_Do you want me to make you dinner?"_

_I glanced at him incredulously, my eyes narrowing suspiciously. "You cook?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "Remember all those long nights I had to amuse myself before you came along? Well, let's just say that late night television is very limited in its entertainment choices. So to answer your question, yes, I can cook."_

_He might could cook, but would it be edible was the question. It wasn't like anyone here had ever eaten any of his creations. I had to taste this for myself. I bit my lip. "Okay, Edward. Do your worst."_

_**~~~oOO~~~**_

_I was sitting at the dining room table—probably the first time anyone had eaten at it in more than a century—enjoying the last bite of absolutely amazing chicken and black bean enchiladas with salsa Verde. Edward was smiling at me smugly, knowing that he had just proven to me—again—that he was perfect in every way. He looked as though he took as much pleasure from watching me eat, as I did from eating._

_I slumped back in my chair and pretended to glare at him. "Go on, say it."_

"_Say what, love?"_

"_I told you so." He chuckled. I sighed, full and contented. "That was excellent, Edward. Thank you."_

"_You're welcome. Oh, I told you so." He smiled my favorite lopsided grin and I was suddenly breathless. He was so beautiful. I leaned forward and kissed him lightly before pulling back. _

_Edward made a protesting noise. He drew me from my chair into his lap and deepened the kiss. I moaned softly. _

_It was nice to have a day totally alone. Charlie thought I was spending the evening shopping with Alice. I didn't know where the rest of the Cullen's were at this moment and I really didn't care. I tried to remember to thank Alice later. I had a feeling that the privacy we were enjoying was her doing._

_Edward's lips slid down my throat and my head fell back to increase the contact. I smoothed my hands across his bare chest, grateful that he hadn't changed out of his battered shirt. He groaned softly, when my hands smoothed the shirt from his shoulders and down his arms. He momentarily released me so it could fall free._

_I felt his fingers slide smoothly into my hair, angling my head to give him better access to my mouth. His icy marble lips consumed mine. I moaned sharply, winding my hands into his tousled bronze locks. I don't think Edward had ever kissed me like this before, but I wasn't thinking very clearly at the moment. My mind was spinning, and it was all I could do to remember to breathe._

_I gasped in shock as I felt his cold tongue slide sensuously against my lips, seeking entrance. I opened my mouth to his and tasted him for the first time. He was as delicious as he smelled—the perfect dessert, sweet and spicy. He growled harshly and stilled._

_I pulled back worriedly. He grinned at me sheepishly. _

_"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked. I was desperately hoping that I hadn't done anything to ruin one of the most perfect moments of my life. Feeling his tongue against mine ranked right up there with him telling me that he loved me more than he wanted to kill me._

"_No, love. It's just when we kiss like that, I need you to do the majority of the work, so I don't hurt you."_

_I smiled, my eyes bright with excitement. "So does that mean that there are going to be more kisses like that?"_

_He smirked. "Anytime you want."_

_I rose unsteadily from his lap and reached for his hand. He gave it to me, rising to stand beside me. I led him to one of the small, white loveseats in the family room. With a light push against his chest, he took the hint and sat down, watching me with glittering, dark, predatory eyes._

"_How's your control?" I questioned._

"_Intact, so far," he replied, huskily._

_I grinned evilly. "Let me see what I can do about that."_

_I straddled his hips, placing my knees on either side of his. Purposefully, I pressed myself close to his bare chest and threaded my fingers through his soft hair, tugging it gently. Bending to his neck, I placed small, soft kisses along his jaw before following the line of his neck down to his collarbone. I traced little open-mouthed kisses from one shoulder to the other, before going back to lick the hollow of his throat. His breath hissed through his teeth. _

_I glanced up at him and smiled. His roiling eyes were completely focused on me. I blushed. He inhaled sharply. My heart sped up in response. I pressed a gentle kiss against his lips._

"_Open your mouth for me," I commanded liking the heady feeling of power mixed with passion. He swallowed back the venom that had flooded his mouth and complied—a low rumbling burst from his throat. I liked this kind of growling, it was sexy, animalistic. I wondered if I could make him do it again._

_I teased his open lips, with my own, slowly brushing them back and forth against his. The growling increased. "What do you want, Edward?"_

"_You..." came the low, hissed reply._

_I let my tongue taste his full bottom lip. The flavor was the same, vanilla and cinnamon, honey and cream. I moaned. His hands came up around me and buried themselves in my hair. I slowly brushed my tongue against his as it came out to meet mine. He moaned. So did I, as I gave myself over to enthusiastically kissing Edward._

* * *

**Preview Chapter 4: ****BPOV**

_I gripped the speckled granite counter fiercely, digging my fingers uselessly into it. I was trying to stop myself from doing what I knew I was going to do. My nails cracked and split with the force I was exerting, but I paid no heed to the damage it caused._

_I groaned, closing my eyes and counting to ten. _

_I turned my head and stared at the empty staircase again._

_My hands released the counter._

_Before I could stop myself, I was quietly and quickly making my way up to Edward's bedroom..._


	4. The Best Gifts

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done. That said, this story is mine and cannot be recreated without my express written permission. Copyright 2009, u2shay (Shay)

**Author's Note:** Citrus Alert! AKA Lemon--so folks if that isn't your thing, feel free to read as much as you are comfortable with and then skip down to non-italic print, so you will be up to speed...

I would also like to personally thank **Katmom** for her help on this chapter and her encouragement in general.

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~**

"_Bella…"_

_A protesting murmur burst from my lips. I was stretched out on top of Edward, pressing him deeper into the cushions of the white camel back loveseat. Its fluffy pillows were strewn across the floor._

"_Have we tempted the monster enough for one day?"_

_Edward chuckled. "The monster…no. Fate…yes. And the human in me…well, I don't know how much more he can stand." He repositioned us smoothly, so we were sitting beside one another. He had one arm around me, holding me close to his side. I felt his lips brush across my hair._

"_I think I'm going to go take a shower now," he stated dryly. "Will you be okay on your own for a few minutes?"_

"_I didn't think cold nor hot water had an effect on you vamps," I said teasingly._

_Edward's expression was incredulous and slightly mortified. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like—"You're going to be the death of me"—under his breath. _

_I smiled at him cheekily and winked. "Do you want me to join you? I could stand some cooling off, myself." I pretended to fan my flushed face._

_I meant it as a joke, but the look he gave me was unfathomable. His body froze, locking down with palpable tension. Edward stared at me for a long moment like he wanted to tell me something, but was afraid to articulate it. _

_Finally, he sighed. Reaching out, he stroked my cheek lightly. I blushed. I really hadn't meant for my uncouth words to come out that way. I had been trying to tease him, but had horribly embarrassed myself, instead. My gaze fell to my lap and I began to play with my fingers, nervously._ Of all the stupid things to say...

"_I love you, Bella."_

_I looked up and smiled. I couldn't help it. "I love you too, Edward. Of course, you already knew that."_

"_It's nice to hear, all the same." His eyes were troubled. Turning from me, he ran up the stairs with inhuman speed. For a moment, I had wondered if he was going to snatch me up and take me with him—it was probably just wishful thinking on my part. _

_I watched the staircase for a moment, biting my lip. _

_It felt so wrong to be standing here alone. With a despondent sigh, I turned away to clear my plate from the table. I washed it quickly and put it away. Edward had already cleaned up after cooking. There was nothing left for me to do._

_I looked around, feeling lost. My world had gone away. Even a magnificent house such as this could never be a home, unless he was here with me. _

_The shower upstairs cut on. _

_There was nowhere I wanted to be more, than where he was. Without him, even for a short time, I felt bereft. I gripped the speckled granite counter fiercely, digging my fingers uselessly into it. I was trying to stop myself from doing what I knew I was going to do. My nails cracked and split with the force I was exerting, but I paid no heed to the damage it caused._

_I groaned, closing my eyes and counting to ten. _

_I turned my head and stared at the empty staircase again._

_I shut my eyes tightly and started to hum my lullaby. Of course, it sounded so much better when he did it. Was he up there now, humming it to himself as the water cascaded over his flesh…_ Stop it!

_I glanced at the stairs once more. _

_My hands released the counter._

_Before I could stop myself, I was quietly and quickly making my way up to Edward's bedroom._

_The door was open, not only to his room, but to the bathroom as well. It was as if he had wanted me to come up here. The thick golden carpet muffled the sound of my footsteps. There was a trail of clothing and shoes leading the way to where he was. I followed it, dropping my own as I went. I knew I should feel shy, nervous, but the flutter in my belly had nothing to do with those emotions. _

_I paused in the doorway of the bathroom. It was a large room, spa like in feel. The floors were tiled in natural stone, the colors ranging from tans and rusts, to grays and blues. The walls were paneled in dark leather. The far wall was made completely of glass, giving an astounding view of the river and beyond. A large, inset tub sat before the magnificent view. I could picture us in it together, his arms around me, our chests pressed together…_

_Edward was standing in a huge, open, slate tiled shower. His back was turned to me. I advanced slowly, hoping against hope that he wouldn't hear my approach over the beating spray of the shower. His right hand was braced against the wall and his head was bowed. Tension poured off of him in waves._

_The beauty of his body struck me again. My hands longed to trace the same paths as the rivulets of water that flowed over him. Reaching out with his left hand, he adjusted the shower controls. Suddenly, the bathroom began to fill with clouds of steam._

_I kept moving toward him, steadily. I felt no hesitancy. Everything in me was shouting urgent commands to hurry, but I resisted, not wanting to ruin the moment with my clumsiness. My hand brushed against the slate half wall that defined the entrance to the shower. I caressed the roughness of the stone for a moment—reveling in its hardness—before stepping up into the shower with Edward._

_I approached him leisurely and ran my fingers softly down his back. He stood frozen. His hand was still braced against the wall. He was hard and unmoving, like the slate I had stroked just moments earlier. Taking a deep breath, I stepped around his motionless figure to face him. _

_The water sluiced over my bare skin, warming me instantly. I shivered, feeling the first traces of fear._ What if he rejected me?_ I bit my lip and lifted my gaze to his. His eyes were black, his features harsh. He looked every inch a vampire, just as he had that first day in Biology class. Dangerous…_

_Edward watched me intently, unblinking. I placed my hands on his waist and stepped closer. His dark gaze dropped for a long moment, before rising slowly to meet mine again. I wanted to do the same—to let my eyes freely roam over his form—but I was too shy. I stood before him trembling, my gaze holding his unwaveringly._

_With a soft, longing sigh, he reached out with his free hand and traced his fingers down my cheek. I turned my mouth into his palm and kissed it. His thumb gently caressed my lips, leisurely brushing back and forth, as my lips had done to his earlier. His eyes softened. He breathed for the first time since I had walked into the room and then he smiled at me crookedly. My heart skipped a beat. I wanted to know what he was thinking, but I was afraid to ask._

_His right hand dropped from the wall and caressed my damp hair. He ran that hand slowly down my spine, tracing the long, tangled tresses that hung there. I couldn't stifle the moan that broke free. Finally, his hand stopped at the indentation of my waist, his eyes glittered darkly. His fingers slid over and dug tenderly into the skin of my hip. With a low, feral growl he quickly pulled my body flush against his. My breath rushed out in shock at the electric impact. It felt like I was on fire, tingling with anticipation. He breathed my name with a rough hiss, right before his hard lips captured mine._

_Edward's mouth devoured my own. It was amazingly gentle considering the intensity of the kiss. I raised my hands to tenderly cup his face, lifting up on my toes to increase the contact between his body and mine. I had wondered so long at the differences between us..._

_He pulled back slightly. My heart dropped. Please don't send me away, I silently begged. I thought I would die, right there in his arms, if he rebuffed me now._

_I watched him warily, worried that all of my worst fears were about to crash down upon me. _Just how much rejection could I take from him?_ Every night was rapture and torture rolled into one. It was heaven to be held so closely against him, to feel his lips against my own, his hands hesitantly caressing my body—but he would pull back. He would always pull back. It was killing me. I needed more. We needed more. Surely he knew this?_

_Tears came unbidden to my eyes._ Don't! Please, baby, don't send me away!

_Edward reached out and brushed the wet strands of hair from my face. His onyx eyes were dark and conflicted._

"_Are you sure, Bella?" he whispered quietly. My stone heart started to beat again. _Thank you God_…_

"_Are you sure that I am what you want? Because if you aren't…you need to walk away now! Run! Otherwise—God, Bella—otherwise, I don't think I will be able to stop!" His voice was agonized. _

_Edward dropped his hands from my body and held them, clenched at his sides. The bones and long dry veins were standing out in stark contrast to the control I could see on his face. I realized that he was giving me a choice, even now._

_I closed the distance between us, pressing my body as close as I humanly could to his. I leaned up on my toes and placed a kiss against his straining throat. His arms came around me hesitantly, a rough breath easing out between his gritted teeth._

"_You are all I have ever wanted, Edward. You are all I am ever going to want. I love you."_

_His eyes fell closed. He pressed his cheek against my hair. "God, Bella. I want you so much. You have no idea."_

_His hands came up and brushed the sides of my breasts. My head fell back and I moaned slightly at the delicious sensation of his cool hands gently stroking my bare skin._

"_Did you think about us, imagine it?"_

"_Yes," he hissed. Edward never took his eyes off of me; he watched my reaction to his every touch._

"_Me, too."_

_He sighed, "You shouldn't say things like that to me, Bella." His hands brushed down my sides to my hips and back up again._

_I brought my hands up to his chest and lightly ran them over the chiseled muscle there. "Why?"_

"_Because it makes me feel out of control."_

"_I wish you would touch me," I said. I was aching. My body was crying out for his touch, his mouth._

_His breath was coming in rough pants. "Where?"_

_I took his hands in my own and brought them up to my breasts. "Here…"_

_Edward's hands cupped me gently; he brushed his thumbs across the soft crests. They hardened almost painfully under his light touch._

"_Oh!" I cried. "That feels incredible." There was heat gathering low in my body, my legs started to tremble._

_He did it again and squeezed me softly. His head dropped to my neck and he placed soft kisses there, licking me, sucking my skin lightly. I groaned burying my fingers in his hair._

"_I want to put my mouth on you, but I need you to tell me if it's too rough, if hurt you," he whispered against my ear_

_Shivering slightly, I tugged his head downward, silently urging him to hurry. Edward resisted my not so subtle hints. His lips leisurely traveled down my neck, pausing to lavish kisses on my shoulders and throat. I mewled impatiently, my nails raking futilely across his back._

_My rapid, yet steady breaths had turned into hard, uneven pants; my heart was keeping time with the fiery pleasure that was rushing through my veins. I gasped as his cool tongue darted out, licking the rise of my breasts._

"_Edward!"_

_His hands came around my waist pulling me closer. The swell of his body pressed against my belly, steely and hard. I felt powerful, pleased. I had done that to him._

_His lips brushed lightly down my breast, letting his cool breath wash over me. I felt his icy tongue dart out and taste me. We both moaned._

"_You are delicious," he whispered. "So beautiful."_

_My hands tightened in his hair and I eagerly pressed against his mouth. It was an amazing sensation, the feeling of his cold lips, mixed with the steamy water that was raining down on us. I trembled in his arms._

_His mouth opened over me, pulling the hard, yearning tip into its wintry depths and sucking gently. I moaned wildly and my breath caught. I was tingling all over, my head swimming. One hand dropped from my waist and came up to encapsulate my other breast. Edward let out a low growl, his other hand slid down to my buttocks, cupping me, pulling me up against his rigid flesh. My feet came off the floor of the shower as he lifted me and pressed his straining erection against the juncture of my thighs._

_He moved his lips rapidly over to my neglected breast, quickly pulling the peak into the iciness of his mouth. I whimpered as his tongue laved me, suckled me. His free hand dropped to my thighs, easing them apart and urging me to wrap them around his waist. I cried out as I felt the coolness of his essence lying alongside my tender flesh, starkly, intimately. Edward made no move to join us; it was enough, for now, to feel our flesh sliding against one another, fire and ice. _

"_God, baby, you are burning me alive," he murmured._

_His lips moved up and plundered mine. He plunged his tongue into my mouth before I could utter a reply. My arms twined around his neck. I was happy. I knew that we could do this; everything was going to be all right. _

_Edward dropped to his knees and laid me out gently before him on the shower floor. I stared at him; letting my eyes travel to all the places I had denied myself earlier. He was beautiful. I told him so._

_He smiled and shook his head, "No, love. You are the one who is beautiful."_

_He reached out, letting his hand trace lightly across the swell of my breasts, dipping in to stroke the line of my cleavage. His eyes were dark and his desire plain. He stroked the flat planes of my stomach and bent to press a kiss just under the indention of my belly button. I gasped. _

_He ran his hands around my hips and down my thighs, before tracing my knees. His hands moved lower, caressing my calves, ankles, and feet. I stretched coquettishly, my gaze capturing his as I told him how much I wanted him, how much I loved him._

_Edward lifted my leg, stroking and massaging me. I whimpered as he slowly—very slowly—kissed his way up my body and then proceeded to do it again. The raging fire increased, igniting an inferno within me. I clutched at him urgently. I wanted to feel his body in mine._

"_Edward, I need you," I gasped._

_His was sucking the flesh on my stomach, his hands on my waist. He looked up at me and grinned wickedly. _"_Oh, no, Miss Swan. I have waited for you for almost ninety years. I'm in no rush."_

_I squeaked as his head moved lower. My hands fisted in his hair. He inhaled deeply and groaned, resting his head low on my belly._

"_What? What is it, Edward?"_

"_You smell good, fertile. Sometimes I wish…"_

"_What do you wish?"_

_His fingers sifted through the dark curls that covered me and he pressed a kiss low on my stomach just above them._

"_I wish that we had that potential."_

"_Would you want that, Edward?" I whispered._

_His hand dropped and brushed against my throbbing center, I bucked against his questing fingers moaning loudly, encouraging his explorations. He seemed to instinctively know where I needed his touch the most._

"_Would I want to see your body change, swell with our child?" He groaned softly, burying his face against my belly. "Bella, I would give almost anything to see that. It's a lot to give up, love."_

"_I want you more, Edward."_

_He didn't reply. I gasped as the stroke of his fingers caused the pleasure to intensify unexpectedly._

"_Edward! What—"_

_"Shhh, love. It's all right, Bella. Let me do this."_

_I writhed against him wildly, my hands tugging at his hair, his shoulders, trying to pull him onto my body. There was something building in me, something that I didn't understand. I cried out, my breath panting out to the rhythm of his touch._

_I felt Edward's body move up next to my own. My legs were trembling. I curved into his sleek, damp flesh, stiffening against him, every muscle group in me suddenly cording. Something deep inside was going to snap. Unintelligible sounds were falling from my lips. _

_My mouth fell open and my head fell back. My eyes were open, but they were sightless. Every nerve, every sense I had was focused on the center of my body, on the movement of my lover's hands. A spasm rocked through me, I cried out, Edward's name on my lips. Another pulse slammed through me, then another. Edward rolled me into his body holding me tightly, caressing me as the pulsations continued, one on top of the other until I lay replete in his arms._

_He held me, stroking my hair and soothing me with soft murmurings, as my breathing and heart rate slowed. I felt like warm putty in his hands, my body hot and slick against his. I leaned in and kissed him leisurely._

"_I want to make love to you," he murmured. I think he was asking my permission._

_I brushed the wet tangles of his hair away from his beautifully passionate face. "I think that's the best idea I've ever heard."_

"_Are you cold?"_

_I shook my head. Edward leaned in and kissed me deeply. I was gasping by the time he pulled back. "Would you object if we moved to the tub? I think it would be more comfortable and we would still have the benefits of the warm water."_

_My eyes gleamed brightly. Edward picked me up and rushed me to his heavenly Jacuzzi tub. He stepped in quickly and sat down, holding me securely. I kissed his neck as he adjusted the temperature of the water and left it to fill. _

_He buried his hands in my hair and angled my face so he could kiss my lips. "Bella?"_

"_Mmmm, yes?"_

"_I want to try something. I think it will be easier, safer."_

_"Okay..." _

_He swallowed hard and shifted our positions, so that my chest was facing his and I was straddling his thighs. "When we make love, I think we need to do it like this." His hand pressed against the small of my back, pulling me against him until my flesh was resting against him intimately. "I am going to need you to show me what the right pressure is, what feels good, what the right depth is. Is this acceptable to you?"_

_I nodded into his neck, lifting up against him, until he brushed against me. I moaned impatiently. He was so soft, so smooth, and yet so hard. I braced my hands against his shoulders. His arms tightened around me, restraining my movements. _

_He groaned, "Not yet, baby." I buried my face in his neck, a sound of supreme frustration breaking from my lips. _

"_I want you," I wriggled against him until I felt him brush against me once again. The hot, achy throbbing had started low in my body again. I knew what it meant this time and I wanted to feel it ignite once more._

_He bent down, his lips seeking mine. I dropped my hands to his chest, stroking and caressing his flesh wherever I could reach it._

_His mouth moved to my breasts, alternately teasing and satiating me until I was whimpering and quaking against him. I heard him shut off the water. His hands ghosted down my back, caressing me, pulling my hips closer once again._

_His lips returned to mine and I rose up against him, brushing his length against my aching center. He wouldn't stop me now. I knew it._

"_Bella…" His breath hissed out and his head fell back._

_My hands clutched his shoulders. His palm rested on the small of my back. I could feel his fingers trembling against me._

_I laid my cheek next to his. "I love you," I whispered in his ear._

_His hands squeezed me lightly in response. I pushed down, my breath hissing out as I felt his body ease up into mine. I pulled back and sank onto him again. My body stretched, burning slightly. Sighing against his neck, I adjusted my hips, trying to pull him deeper inside. Edward's hands fell to my waist, stilling my movements. He realigned our bodies, so he could thrust fully into me. My body opened completely to the demand of his. _

_I paused, giving myself a second to savor the new sensation. He felt…He felt—Good…_

_I let out a low moan and undulated against him experimentally, seeking and finding a pleasurable rhythm. Each sweep of my body against his, just served to increase the sweet torment, the fire. I could feel Edward swallowing convulsively under my cheek. The muscles in his neck were tight. His jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into tight fists against my back._

_He growled. The feral, animalistic sound sent a shaft of primal yearning rushing through me. My flesh clenched around him in response. _

_My hands came up and buried themselves in his damp hair. I pushed harder against him, increasing my rhythm, as I grew surer, more confident in myself, in us._

"_God, Bella…" Edward was alternately moaning and growling. He lifted his head and captured my gaze. His eyes were black, scorching me with the heat in their depths. The sensation of his body against mine, in mine, was driving all rational thought from my mind. The coil was beginning to build again, winding tighter and tighter within me._

"_You feel amazing..." His breath was rushing out and his voice was awed. _

_I was throbbing against him now. I could feel the shattering savagery coming upon me. I was going to unravel in his arms at any moment. I was panting. He was moaning, short little sounds that echoed the tempo of our bodies._

_Edward gritted his teeth, his hips rising to meet my own. He was progressively stiffening under me, arching his body into mine—increasing, prolonging the contact. He pulled his hands away from me suddenly, a low snarl spitting from his throat._

_I cried out his name, falling into him, resting my cheek against his again. My nails dug into the skin of his scalp, breaking against his stone flesh. My body was quickly escaping my control. I whimpered as the sweet ache peaked, a faint throb and then rose again, escalating rapidly. Edward shifted, his piercing strokes sharper, deeper than before. I screamed as fulfillment swept through me. My body shook against his, clenching, pulsing hotly._

_Edward groaned my name, his entire frame quivering beneath mine. My gaze met his and I watched as the storm overwhelmed him. I held him as he came undone within me, savoring the rush of his seed, which was spilling into the depths of my body for the first time. _

_We watched one another as sanity returned. I rocked slowly, gently against him, unable to stop myself. His hand came up and cupped my cheek; his thumb gently brushed away the solitary tear that rolled down my cheek, before dropping to stroke my lips._

_His heart was in his eyes and I was sure that mine was reflected in return. Something elemental had transpired between us, something earthy, yet more. We were more. I was his and he was mine. Nothing could change that or steal it away—not the earth, the mortal time clock that stalked my every breath; and not the wind—the unset future that changed on a whim; and not the fire that would burn and consume my body, allowing me to rise above this temporal life—and it would, I was sure of it now. The connection flowing through us, between us was alive and permanent—eternal, immortal._

I awoke with a startled gasp.

_No! Oh God, No!_ I moaned. Tears were pouring down my face; heaving sobs were tearing from my throat. I was clutching my chest together desperately. _How could my mind betray me like that?_

"Why?" I whispered to the air. Why did I have to dream about that last perfect day with Edward? My Edward—the one who wanted me, the one who loved me? The one who told me he would be with me forever.

Tears spurted from my eyes. I pressed my fingers into their corners, trying to staunch the flow. The feeling of his lips, his hands, had been so real. My nose was still filled with his scent; my ears were ringing with the sound of his voice, his growls—his moans. I tried not to think about that voice, velvet and smooth, like a perfect melody.

So many things I had tried to keep hidden, locked away in my never open box. But it had come tumbling out. I bit my hand as a new wave of sobs tried to force their way out. I rolled to my side and curled into the fetal position as best I could. After several long minutes, control started to return to me.

I glanced at the clock. The alarm was going to go off any minute. Sighing, I reached out and preemptively shut it off. I stood up slowly and walked into the bathroom. I needed to take a shower, the thought of which made me start crying all over again.

* * *

**Preview: Chapter 5: ****APOV**

_Edward was convinced that if Bella's life was in danger then it was solely because of us, our presence. Therefore, he had broken himself in a futile attempt to save her from the wrong danger. He was a shell of man he had been before. His self-hatred and loathing had gone to such extremes now. Only one person could fix Edward, heal his heart, and make him a whole person again._

_After much indecision and contemplation, I finally decided to do for my brother what he would not do for himself. I was going to change Bella Swan into a vampire..._


	5. Puppies

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done. That said, this story is mine and cannot be recreated without my express written permission. Copyright 2009, u2shay (Shay)

**A big shout out to **Katmom**--the Grand Pooh-Bah of Betaness! "I'm not worthy...I'm not worthy!" She, of course, just smiles serenely and nods her head in my direction, like the royalty she is...

* * *

**~~~Alice~~~**

We were sitting in the Alaska Lounge by 6:45 PM. It had a trendy, welcoming atmosphere. The bar was backlit in neon and the stools sitting before it were filled with customers having a drink to calm their nerves before their flights. Though it was subdued, there were very few private spaces. We would not be able to have much of a conversation here.

Carlisle was sitting at the bar, fiddling with a scotch and soda, while I was impatiently pacing back and forth in the corner. I was anxious to see Bella; I needed to make sure that she was all right. The way she was bouncing in and out of my visions—all fuzzy and shadowed—was making me nervous and the blankness of her soon to be future had me absolutely terrified.

I had tried to tell Edward—before he forced us to leave—that there were two paths set before Bella. There was only life with us or death without us. No matter how the visions changed, it was the one thing that remained constant. Her very life was in his hands, given to him like some kind of mortal sacrifice. The course of her future was up to him.

He had refused to listen, acting typically Edward—IE: very little talk and a _whole lot of_ overreaction. So, we had left and now that fateful decision had the potential to destroy each and every one of us.

"_She won't _have a life _with us, either, Alice. She will die with us, too! My very presence in her life imperils her at every turn," Edward argued._

_I shrugged. "Our existence is better than none at all. It is her destiny to die, Edward—one way or the other. Change her..."_

"_No, there is another choice," he insisted._

"_You're wrong! How many times has she escaped death already? First there was you, then the van, James, and now Jasper. Oh, and we mustn't forget the serial rapist in Port Angeles. How many women had he killed? Ten?" Edward cringed at the reminder, his face pained. "That is five failed attempts in nine months!"_

"We,"_ he stressed. "We are the reason she is in danger! We are the problem, by virtue of what we are! If we leave, she will finally be safe and she can have a life! A happy, normal, human life." His voice was choking as he said this._

"_And what will you have, Edward?" I asked quietly._

_He turned away. "Well, you know how we are, Alice. I will have my distractions—"_

"_That's a load of crap and you know it! Please, don't do this!"_

_He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose._

"_She will die if you leave her," I told him gently. "Just as surely as Tyler's van would have killed her if you hadn't had been there."_

"_You haven't seen that," he hissed furiously._

"_Your stubbornness is going to destroy you both, Edward. I have seen that…"_

I found no joy in being right.

Edward was convinced that if Bella's life was in danger then it was solely because of us, our presence. Therefore, he had broken himself in a futile attempt to save her from the wrong danger. He was a shell of man he had been before. His self-hatred and loathing had gone to such extremes now. Only one person could fix Edward, heal his heart, and make him a whole person again.

After much indecision and contemplation, I finally decided to do for my brother what he would not do for himself. I was going to change Bella Swan into a vampire. I couldn't bite her—I knew that for sure—but as I considered it, I realized that biting wasn't the only way to introduce venom into her system. I had the syringe ready at home and a ticket for her return flight in my purse. By the time that Edward arrived the transformation would be well underway.

I wanted to tell Carlisle, share with my father what I was planning, but I couldn't risk that. Changing Bella was the best option, the only one, really. Carlisle didn't fully comprehend how Edward's stubbornness was endangering our family.

My brother had told us whatever bullshit he had to, in order to convince us to leave. Edward knew all of our thoughts, our weakness. He knew how to stage his reasoning for maximum effect—playing on our emotions, making it so we couldn't argue with him. I wasn't entirely sure of why he resisted changing her, but I knew what would happen if he didn't.

I had seen his ridiculous plan to end his existence after she died. I would not let that come to pass!

Edward could not live, could not exist without Bella. I was afraid for him and terrified for her. If my lack of visions meant what I thought they did…if she had finally arrived at the crossroads of her existence…

I would not sit by idly any longer.

I had thought it through, looked at the possibilities. If Bella died and Edward killed himself, it would destroy our mother and that would kill Carlisle. Where months of trying had failed, the loss of Esme would end my father's very existence. And if we lost Carlisle…the rest of my family would scatter in grief and pain. Our way of life hinged on Edward's decision about Bella—only he couldn't see it!

I just wanted him to be happy again. _I_ wanted to be happy again. My relationship with Jazz was falling to pieces and I knew that bringing Bella home would fix it, because it would end the emotional upheaval that was tearing me apart.

The grief and worry that had constantly stalked me had combined with Jasper's guilt and now he could hardly stand to be in the same room with me. Jazz hadn't touched me in months. I had seen him leaving, going off on his own. When this knowledge was combined with every other reason I had—saving Edward and ending his pain, making Bella safe, preserving my family…

I was left with no alternative, but to stop this—to interfere. If it meant betraying my brother, deceiving my father, manipulating my family, sacrificing the mortal life of my beloved sister...I would do it.

I didn't know if Edward would forgive me. I really didn't care, at this point. I was going to do the right thing, not just for Edward, but for my family as well.

There was only one thing that could sway me from my course and that was if Bella was unwilling. If that was the case…I had a plan to change her mind…

Bella and Edward would be together again. I would make sure of it!

A flash of a black, oblong, digitally lit, out-bound flight board swept through my mind. All of tomorrow's flights were being canceled due to inclement weather. I froze as another vision washed over me, setting me adrift in total sensory deprivation. It took me over completely, filling my eyes and my ears with its byplay. My nose was filled with the scents of his location; I could feel the cold, oppressive humidity dampening my skin. Edward's crushing sense of loss rushed through me. My dead heart squeezed painfully in commiseration with his grief.

In my vision Edward was in Forks. He was standing in Bella's bedroom.._. _

_His head was bowed and he sighed heavily, looking despondent and hopeless—lost in his thoughts. The door banged open and his black gaze snapped up. Charlie was standing there, his expectant look turning into outrage. Color flooded his harried features, leaving his face a curious mixture of purple and red. _

_"You lousy son of bitch!" he shouted, reaching for his gun..._

I blinked and the vision disappeared. _Not good_...

I fiddled with my phone. Jazz would have to come pick Edward up. There was no way we could risk him going back to Forks.

The future changed. Edward and Jasper were together. Jazz was staring out of the passenger window at the blur of trees. He was miserable as usual_._ I bit back a sob, my resolve firm.

The scent of freesias and orange blossoms filled the air. My head snapped up. Bella was near. Carlisle turned and rose from his stool.

"She's here," I proclaimed in an excited voice, moving a little faster than was prudent toward the large open doorway. Carlisle followed behind me at a more human pace. He was going to chastise me on my inhuman slip, later.

I could see Bella's dark head bobbing as she wove in and out of the crowds. I was bouncing up and down in anticipation. I gripped Carlisle's hand in mine, hard. He winced, tugging against my hold. Unable to wait any longer, I released my death grip and started forward. I had missed her so much! It was going to be hard not to hug the stuffing out of her.

I paused mid-step, abject horror washing over me. _That lousy son of a bitch!_ I was going to rip Edward apart! My fists clenched at my sides in helpless rage. My insides twisted sickeningly. I should have come sooner…Damn it all! Damn me and damn my blind, stupid, miserable bastard excuse for a brother! This was worse than I had could have imagined!

"B-B-Bella?"

She stepped into full view, confirming my worst fears. "Alice. Carlisle, it's…it's good to see you again," she said, her voice tremulous and weak. Her hands were shaking slightly.

Carlisle froze at my side. I was stunned, my shocked eyes still fastened on Bella's huge protruding stomach in disbelief. I jerked them up to her wary face. I opened my mouth to speak, but for the first time in my existence, I was speechless. My disbelieving gaze dropped again.

**~~~Bella~~~**

I rested my hands against my belly protectively. I had never seen Alice or Carlisle at a loss for words before. Her golden eyes were as round as saucers and his mouth was hanging open slightly. If the circumstances would have been different, I might have laughed.

They were both more beautiful than I remembered. Alice was short, dark, and fashionable, as usual. It was a nice surprise to see her. And Carlisle, well, he was his typical Adonis-like self. I was a curious mixture of joy, panic, and heartbreak. I didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or collapse at their feet. There was a lump rising in my throat. I guess I would have to settle for tears. My face crumpled in pain.

Carlisle reached out and gently pulled me into his cool embrace. I wrapped my arms around his waist and wailed. I didn't care who was looking on. I had missed them so much!

How many times had I longed for someone to hold me? To tell me that things weren't as bad as I thought. I had gone through this alone, so alone, for too long. My tears fell harder. I was shaking, not in fear, but in relief.

"It's all right, Bella. Everything is going to be fine, now." His hand stroked my hair.

I pulled back slightly. "I'm s-s-sorry. It's the hormones, you know," I said, motioning to my belly. It wasn't the hormones, but they were a convenient scapegoat.

He smiled and released me. "How far along are you?"

"Just over seventeen weeks. I'm not sure if this pregnancy is accelerated about twice as fast as normal or if I'm having puppies." I grimaced humorlessly. "Now, you know why I needed to _see_ you."

He pulled me into a more private corner near the door. "How did you explain that to Charlie?" he asked in a low voice.

My face crumpled. How do I explain that my dad is apathetic and my mother is so disappointed in me that she is denying I exist? "When I figured it out, well, it seemed to be advancing fast, so I estimated high. I told him I was over six months along."

"So he thinks—"

"That I got pregnant in May," I finished for him, trying not to cringe in embarrassment.

Alice had finally managed to pull her incredulous gaze from my abdomen to meet my wary gaze. Her furious eyes were dark and dangerous. Turning without a word she stalked toward the exit. My heart broke. Was she angry with me?

"Alice?" I asked timidly. She froze, refusing to look at me. "I'm sorry, Alice. I…I…"

Tears began to pour down my face once again. I was so glad to see her; I guess she didn't feel the same. Did she resent me, resent the baby?

She turned and sent me a weak smile, but I could tell that she was seething underneath the bright, stylish exterior. "I'll be right back, Bella. Don't worry, it's not _you_ I'm upset with."

I knew what that meant. "Stop, Alice. It's not his fault. It's mine. I seduced him. I mean, don't blame him"—my voice broke—"If…since he doesn't love—"

Alice placed her hand across my mouth, stopping the rush of words. She watched as I struggled for control, waiting for me to calm down. "Edward loves you Bella. He always has and he always will." I shook my head trying to deny her words, crushing the stupid hope that tried to flare up in me. "He's just a miserable jackass, that's all. Bella, I really believe that he thinks he doesn't deserve happiness—doubts he's worthy of you."

I wanted to argue with Alice, to refute what she was saying. Edward could be dark, I couldn't deny that, but the problem was insurmountable. He didn't love me. He didn't want me. Nothing could change that.

I knew on some level that it was impossible for us to be together, really together, without me becoming like him. But, Edward had always been so vehemently against it. At the time, I didn't understand. I wanted to be with him for eternity. I still did. But now, it all made sense. He didn't want me around forever—an immortal annoyance. The answer was simple and devastating. I didn't know why I hadn't realized that before.

I had been so sure of his love for me, ridiculous though it was. I was a fool. When was I going to learn to trust my pessimistic side more? I had been nothing but a temporary distraction, a novelty and now he was moving on to something more exciting. Would he find those diversions with someone more like himself? Had he already? It was the one thing I feared most—that he had moved on. I felt the ragged hole in my chest throb.

_Stupid, stupid hope! It's over! God, I was pathetic! Over, over, over! Deal with it Bella...he used you and then he left_! _It's not like you're the first girl that's ever happened to..._

I had to concentrate on my child. Though I had never seen myself as a mother, I wanted this baby—desperately. I would give all of my unrequited love to him or her. My Anthony or Elizabeth. I needed Carlisle to help me have this baby safely then I would figure things out from there. I was trying not to think too far ahead. My sanity was less at risk that way.

Alice smiled at me, her harsh countenance, suddenly bright. "Everything is going to work out, Bella. You just wait and see." She bounced up and kissed my cheek. Then she smoothed her cool little hand across my belly, the baby kicked. Her laughter rang out like bells. "I'll be right back."

"But, where are you going, Alice?"

"Well, I have foreseen that you are too pregnant to get on an airplane, so I'm going to cancel our tickets for the return flight and make other arrangements. We are taking you home with us, where you belong." She patted my cheek. "We Cullens stick together, you know!"

I turned to glance at Carlisle that blasted hope rising up in me, once again. He just smiled and nodded his head. The breath I hadn't realized I was holding, rushed out. _Thank God..._

"Alice is right. A flight would be dangerous. The change in pressure could cause your water to break. We'll just have to drive," Carlisle said.

"We could take my truck," I offered.

Carlisle looked horrified; Alice peeked up at him and giggled. "No offense, Bella, but I don't think your truck would make it. It's a very long drive. Don't worry, I'll take care of it." She skipped off, flipping open her cell phone.

Alice returned ten minutes later, grinning widely. "All set. The company is sending someone to pick us up in about thirty minutes."

"So, Alice, I'm curious. Did you happen to see me like this?" I motioned toward my bloated, whale-like form. It was getting ridiculous really. I couldn't even tie my shoes. If I didn't eat fast enough, I was sick. And then there were the cravings. I hadn't eaten so much protein in all of my life!

She shook her head, troubled. "No. I didn't see this coming, most unusual! Are you hungry, Bella?" She asked me that to distract me, I'm sure—it worked.

I nodded. I was always hungry. Taking my hand she dragged me through the central terminal to Concourse A and into one of the more private eating establishments. I ordered a steak—as rare as they were allowed to make it—a cheese omelet, and orange juice. They both watched me with amused eyes as I devoured my dinner.

"What?" I questioned.

"Bella, I thought that blood made you sick," Alice said, her marble brow furrowing slightly.

I shrugged, saying, "Go with what you crave and all that."

She and Carlisle exchanged a worried glance. I tried to ignore it. I didn't know what the big deal was. The baby was half-vampire, after all. I was just glad that they hadn't questioned Edward's paternity. I didn't have any idea what I would have said, if they had.

I glanced up when I heard a page for Alice Cullen.

She smiled brightly. "Our ride is here! We will finalize things at the dealership and we'll leave from there." Motioning toward my dinner she urged me to hurry up and finish eating. I dug in, sopping up the remains of my bloody steak with a roll.

"Carlisle, I think you are going to really like this vehicle. You might decide you want one for yourself. I'm sure that Rosalie will have it completely tuned up in less than a week—"

"Alice," I began, my thoughts confused. "I thought you rented a car."

She laughed and wagged her head at me, making me feel dimwitted in the way only Alice could. "Of course not, silly! I bought it and you are going to love it! It's safe, dependable, and perfect for a family."

"What do you mean, Alice?" I frowned at her.

"Well, I know how you are, Bella, so don't go getting all weird. It's not for you...it's for the baby."

There was a burning sensation in my gut. "Alice, what did you do?"

"It's just a Range Rover, Bella, nothing too extravagant. I mean we needed a vehicle for our trip anyway. I just figured that we could kill two birds with one stone. And you will need a car after the baby is born…"

I was shaking my head. I had been back in their lives for less than an hour and Alice had bought me a car. A very expensive car, I imagine.

"It's too much, Alice."

Her eyes narrowed and she glared at me menacingly. I shivered. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked in a small voice.

"We can do this easy or hard. Which is it going to be?"

**~~~oOo~~~**

I was officially the owner of a brand new 2006 Range Rover Supercharged HSE. Alice had put it in my name. I'd had to sign for it. As soon as I was finished she had snatched up the paper work, so I couldn't see the price. I had the distinct feeling that my version of 'nothing too extravagant' and Alice's were two vastly different things.

She was right, though. The SUV was magnificent and I did love it. I stretched out on the leather backseat as Carlisle drove. He sighed and ran his hand lovingly over the steering wheel. I was reassured that the car wouldn't go to waste when I had to leave it behind.

Alice had tuned the radio to a light rock station and was singing along. Since it was satellite, we wouldn't have to worry about annoying commercials and fade out. It was nice, much better than the radio that had been in my truck. It only picked up A.M. stations. Emmett had installed a new one for me on my birthday, but I had ripped it out with my bare hands and a screwdriver. I didn't listen to music much anymore. It reminded me too much of Edward. I wondered if I would see him when we got home.

Suddenly, I was nervous. What would I say? What would he think? What would he do? Overreact, most assuredly. It was his specialty.

I smiled. It felt strange. I hadn't truly smiled in months. It was then that I realized how desperately I wanted to see him. I was looking forward to it. _Yeah, I'm sick—I know!_ It didn't matter what he said or did. My world would be right again, because I would be near him. I didn't let my thoughts linger on what a complete basket case I was.

I stretched and yawned, nestling my head into a thick pillow. I pulled a warm knitted afghan over my shoulders with a sigh. How in the world had Alice arranged all of this in ten minutes? I faded into a blissful sleep, at peace for the first time in months.

I awoke groggily, blinking the sleep from my eyes. My throat was burning. It was not a good sign. We were stopped at a gas station in God knows where. It was on the outskirts of town and I could see a forest and what looked like a shadowy mountain range stretching off in the distance behind the store. I sat up, sliding my feet along the floorboards until I found my shoes. I worked my feet into them and opened the door, hopping out. It was cold. I rubbed my arms to create warmth, wishing that I had remembered to bring my jacket. My thick shirt had been warm enough in Seattle, so I had left my coat in the truck.

I had not expected that Carlisle would take me with him. I had hoped, though...

I rushed into the store and paused, looking for the sign that would point the way to the restrooms. Ah, there they were, in the far corner. I waddled quickly to the back so I could take care of my most pressing human need. Alice was waiting for me in the narrow hall by the time I was finished, she was grinning at me widely. I think she found my overburdened bladder humorous. I glanced at her nervously, apprehension burning in my gut.

"Alice, I need a favor."

"Okay, Bella," she replied in a cheerful voice.

I reached out and captured her hand in mine, urging her to follow me. I stopped before a selection of travel mugs. On the bottom shelf, stood a line of thermoses. They were tall and green, made of metal, not plastic. They would work nicely.

"Can you grab two of those thermoses down there," I asked, pointing.

She smirked at my inability to bend and reached down snagging two by the handles. I snatched up an insulated mug with a straw in the lid, before reaching for a medium sized Styrofoam ice chest. Stopping at the drink concession, I filled the cooler half full of ice directly from the dispenser. Then I dragged Alice toward the juice. After selecting a bottle of water and two bottles of orange juice, we set our selections on the counter. Alice whipped out a credit card and paid for everything, before I could protest. She just winked at me.

"Alice, I could have—"

"We're in Canada," she replied by way of explanation.

_Right. My money was useless here._ "Thank you, Alice."

We walked back to the SUV in silence as I debated how to approach the subject with her. Carlisle was waiting for us in the driver's seat.

"Alice," I whispered.

"Yes, Bella?"

I glanced nervously at the woods. "Alice, I need you to go hunting."

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Bella. I went before we left yesterday."

"No, Alice. I need you to go hunting—not for you—I need you to go for me." I handed her the two thermoses she had purchased. Carlisle turned to stare at me, his eyes incredulous.

"Please Alice. The thirst is getting worse. If I don't"—I swallowed, trying to soothe the increasingly scorching burn—"if I don't drink soon, I will get sick." I opened the water and took a long draught. It helped a little.

"Get in," Carlisle said. His eyes were dark and unreadable. "We need to park the car out of sight."

We hopped into the Rover quickly and Carlisle pulled back onto the deserted highway. After a few miles he turned off onto a dark dirt road. He drove about five hundred yards in and stopped. Alice leaped from the passenger seat and disappeared into the night. I took another swallow of water.

"How long has this been going on, Bella?"

"The thirst started about two months ago. I wasn't that surprised. Considering..." I motioned at Carlisle vaguely. They were vampires and the baby was at least half of what they were. "I found myself compulsively eating meat raw, when I was trying to prepare dinner. The blood just smelled so good. I couldn't stop myself. The more I thought about blood the more I wanted it. I started dreaming about drinking it."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I began visiting butchers. If I go on Mondays I can buy it fresh. Pig, cow, and even buffalo once—it was very good."

"How much are you drinking?"

"As my pregnancy progresses I want more and more. Right now, I'm drinking more than a gallon a week. I hide it in the freezer. It's not like Charlie will ever see it, he doesn't cook."

He glanced at me troubled. "But how are you explaining the need for so much blood?"

I grinned. "Well, let's see,"—I began to count my excuses off on my fingers—"I am into gourmet cooking and organic gardening, my dad is baiting predators, I'm a Biology major, it's part of my religious practice…" I giggled a bit, that last excuse always managed to raise eyebrows. "Oh, you'll like this one—it's for my gothic vampire club." He laughed. I smirked smugly. That last one was my attempt at a joke.

Alice knocked on my window. "Give me your cup."

I opened the door and handed it to her. I heard the sloshing as she poured the liquid from the thermos to the other container. The scent of it filled my nose. I moaned impatiently. She snapped on the lid and handed it me. I took a large gulp and groaned.

"What is that?"

"Deer. It was close by." She opened the hatch and placed the thermoses in the cooler then shut it, before dancing her way to the passenger side and climbing in.

"I like it much better than cow, wilder somehow. Thank you, Alice."

She nodded and turned away, so I wouldn't see her expression in the dim light. She didn't know it, but my vision was much better than it had been before. It was sharper, clearer—my hearing was as well. It was probably a side effect of the pregnancy, just like the scorching thirst.

I drank absentmindedly. Before long my straw was pulling at air.

"Do you want more?"

"What? Oh. No, I'm good." I yawned. "I think I would like to go back to sleep."

I snuggled under my blanket, getting cozy. Alice and Carlisle were whispering, but I was too tired to pay attention. I quickly drifted back into peaceful oblivion.

* * *

**Before you ask...Yes, Bella's pregnancy will be ****much**** different than it was in BD. The time period involved is just the beginning! Thanks for Reading!**

* * *

**Preview Chapter 6: ****BPOV**

_If Alice threw one more thing over the changing room door, I was going to scream. On second thought, maybe I could drop to the floor and fake labor—anything to get out of this torture._

"_Gee whiz, Alice. How much longer do you expect me to be pregnant? A year?"_

"_You'll need loose clothes to wear after the baby is born. At least until you lose the pregnancy weight."_

_I gritted my teeth. Was it really too much to hope that my super enhanced, vampire pregnancy mojo would help me skip the flabby belly stage? I groaned softly. Yes, it probably was. Another outfit sailed over the door..._


	6. On The Rack

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done. That said, this story is mine and cannot be recreated or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009, u2shay (Shay)

**A/N: And now folks, can we get a big round of applause for the magnificent queen of Betadom: Katmom! A little birdy told me that she just updated _Guarding Edward..._**

* * *

**~~~Carlisle~~~**

Bella was talking in her sleep again. "Ewww, Jake…did you get a dog?"

Alice broke away from her visions to glance at me humorously. I smiled and turned my focus back on the road. I watched Bella's sleeping form in the rearview mirror, intermittently. She was turned on her side; one hand rested under her cheek and the other was fisted against her mouth. Her smooth brow suddenly wrinkled and her face twisted.

"Edward…" Her voice was sad and full of longing. She sighed, heavily. It wasn't the first time she had called out his name in her sleep. "Don't...don't go..."

Compassion welled up and overflowed within me. I couldn't believe that he had left her like this. Bella was seventeen weeks along. That meant that Edward had impregnated her just before he had walked away. I was going to trounce him good when I saw him—maybe Em and Jazz would like to help!

I didn't doubt that it was his child. If she had been half way through her pregnancy before we had left, I would have heard the heartbeat of the fetus. And there was the way she smelled, the differences in her appearance…

"What do you make of it, Carlisle?" Alice asked quietly.

My lips twisted humorlessly. "I'm not sure. It's not as if I thought vampires could make children. I didn't even know that they were…um…"

"Intimate?"

I glanced at her reprovingly. "A father is always the last to know, huh?"

She let out a low laugh. It was like water flowing over tinkling bells. "It's good to hear you laugh again."

Alice bit her lip, turning to look at Bella. "I'm just so happy to have her back."

I reached out and squeezed her hand. Bella was with us…for now. I didn't know if she would want to stay after the child was born. What if Edward had hurt her too much? Could she even raise a half-vampire child on her own? And when he found out…I shook my head and rubbed my hand along my jaw absently.

"What about Edward? Should we warn him about, Bella?"

Her brow furrowed. "I don't know. There are so many decisions that hang in the balance. I think this should be between Bella and Edward, though. She should be the one to tell him and it isn't the kind of thing you share in a phone call."

I figured that Alice was right. It would be better to err on the side of caution. He would control himself better around Bella. If he were on his own when he heard…well, the results could be catastrophic. He might kick out the side of the airplane he was on or something worse.

A familiar car blew by us, going in the other direction. Alice smiled and sent up a small wave.

"Was that—"

"Yes, I called Jasper and asked him to drive down and pick Edward up."

"Isn't he going to fly into Ketchikan?"

She shook her head. "No, the flights are cancelled because of inclement weather. Seattle is in for a heck of an ice storm—they're canceling flights as a precaution. If left to his own devices, I see Edward making a side trip to Forks and that will not end well. He would run into Charlie."

My brow lifted. "And that would be a bad thing?"

"Yep," she chirped. "Charlie would try to shoot him."

"I can't blame him," I said, chuckling. If some man had abandoned my daughter…I would want to kill him. No…I _would_ kill him. I guess my fathering instincts weren't too far off. "So, Jasper will make sure Edward gets home without having to fake an injury or try explaining why he's bullet proof…"

"Yes, I told him where Edward hid the keys to the Vanquish. Jazz has been dying to test drive it."

"But, Alice, Edward doesn't let anybody touch that car." Hadn't she already pushed him enough?

She smirked, "I think Em and Rose have already 'touched' it and they didn't do too good of a job repairing the damage, either."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that they have the conversation about his car, far away from the house. Esme has been working hard on her new project and she will be very unhappy if they damage it."

"I still can't see her, Carlisle…I'm worried." Alice turned her concerned gaze back to Bella. "If something happens to her…"

I turned to her, my focus intent. There was something more to her words then what she was saying. "What is it, Alice?"

"I don't know if I should…"

I glanced at her sternly. "Let's hear it, Alice. All of it."

"Edward…" she began troubled. "Well, Edward plans to go to the Volturi when she dies."

My eyes widened. "He would leave our family and serve the guard? But why, Alice?" There was no doubt in my mind that Aro would accept and corrupt him.

"No, Carlisle. He wouldn't go to serve…he would go to die. I saw him telling Bella this, right before her party. Edward was serious, Carlisle. He doesn't plan to outlive her by long."

"Alice, why didn't you say something sooner? I would never have allowed him to leave the family, if I had known. I wouldn't have allowed him to abandon her. I shouldn't have in the first place. I see that now!"

"I tried to talk to him about it, but I couldn't make him see reason. He loves her. He won't live without her."

"That foolish boy!" I hissed furiously. "This could destroy our entire family!" My mind quickly flipped through the possible consequences, immediately comprehending, as Alice had, the detrimental nature of Edward's resolve. Esme wouldn't survive the loss of another son! My hands tightened on the steering wheel in rage.

"We have to stop him, stop this!" I growled. Now, I understood that I had underestimated his love for her. I should have seen this possibility sooner. Their lives were intricately entwined. If you severed her life, you severed his. Edward had to know that changing her was the only acceptable option…

Alice smiled sadly. "It's why I came…" She glanced back at Bella again.

"I knew you were planning something, Alice, but what if Bella can't forgive Edward, can't love him again?"

"She will."

"Alice, how can you be sure of that? Human emotions are so fragile and fleeting in comparison to ours and when you take her age into consideration…"

She turned on me, her eyes dark and furious. "You—all of you—have always doubted the depth of her love for him, but you are wrong! Jasper showed me, Carlisle. Bella loves him! She still does! All you have to do is just look into her eyes and you can see how much she is suffering without him."

I glanced away. I hoped for Edward's sake that Alice was right. I felt guilty for not recognizing the force of his love for her, sooner. It was the same as what I felt for Esme. I would die without her. It made so much sense now. I could not lose my son, but could I save him by sacrificing the human life of my daughter? As I considered it I came to one conclusion. Yes, I think I could.

"We have no choice, but to change her after the baby is born. You see that, right?" Alice asked, her voice solemn.

"Well, since Edward refuses to exist without her..." My son had left us with no other options. I sighed heavily. "He is going to be a problem, though. You will have to find some way around him."

"I could take her away on some pretext or wait until he went hunting."

"How were you planning to do it, Alice? You could lose control and kill her. Maybe I should—"

"I know, Carlisle, but as I considered it, I realized that biting is not the only way to introduce venom into her system."

I was intrigued. "How so?"

"Well, I thought that I would inject venom straight into her heart, instead. I've already acquired the needle. I planned to do it when we got her home, but…"

"Alice that is brilliant!" I eyed her speculatively. "Are you sure you don't want to go to medical school this time around?"

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head slightly. "No thank you!"

"But what if Bella is unwilling, Alice? We can't force her...even considering Edward's—"

"Bella will choose Edward and us. I may not be able to see her clearly, but I know my sister. I'm just afraid that—" She turned to stare at Bella once more, her eyes resting on her distended abdomen—"she might die before I can save her…"

Alice's face crumpled and she bit her lip. I patted her knee reassuringly.

"Alice, Bella is handling the pregnancy amazingly well. There is no reason to think—"

"I can't see her future. It's a complete blank—just black. She's not fuzzy or fading in and out…there's just nothing there!"

I considered Alice's words. "Alice, you only see vampires and humans in your visions, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, the baby is neither…"

"You think the baby is blocking my visions."

I shrugged. "It's certainly possible."

Hope lit Alice's features. "I think you may be right, Carlisle. It would explain why my visions of Bella are so blurry and sporadic." Alice began bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly. "If I can't see her, I will just have to look around her. Look into the lives of the people she interacts with. That's how I saw her calling earlier. I saw her talking to you!"

Alice turned away, her eyes going blank as she tried a new method of looking into Bella's future. Meanwhile, I sat considering the reasons why my son so heartily resisted the idea of changing Bella Swan. I suspected that he must have a reason beyond what he told us…

I just hoped that it wasn't because deep down, he wanted to die…

**~~~oOo~~**

"How much longer until we get to Prince Rupert?" An anemic sun was beginning to lighten the cloudy sky.

"Not long. We are on the outskirts now. We'll take the ferry over to Ketchikan from there," I replied, glancing at Alice. She looked better, more peaceful.

"Do you think Bella will like the Tongass Rainforest?"

"I think she will feel right at home," I replied smiling. "Did you see anything interesting in the last couple of hours?"

"As things stand now, Jasper and Edward will arrive home about midnight."

"That will give me time to run some tests. I suppose we should stop at the hospital before going home. Perhaps that way I will have some answers for them both."

"Actually, Carlisle, Bella and I are going to need an hour or two of girl time here in Prince Rupert."

"What for, Alice?"

She huffed dramatically and wrinkled her pert little nose in disgust. "Carlisle, _surely_ you've noticed what she's wearing."

_Ah, that daughter of mine… _I chuckled loudly, causing Bella to stir.

She sat up, rubbing her blurry eyes. "What time is it?"

"9:36 in the morning. We've been driving for over twelve hours now."

"Are we home, yet?"

I shook my head. "No, not quite."

"Where are we then?"

"Prince Rupert, British Columbia."

"Do you think you could pull into a convenience store or something…I need a human moment." Bella flushed as she said this.

Alice began to bounce up and down excitedly. She squealed and pointed in the direction of a mini-mall off to the right. "Oooo! Stop there, Carlisle. That store looks promising."

Bella looked up and groaned, pushing her tangled hair back from her face. The store in question was named New Beginnings Maternity Shop.

**~~~Bella~~~**

If Alice threw one more thing over the changing room door, I was going to scream. On second thought, maybe I could drop to the floor and fake labor—anything to get out of this torture.

"Gee whiz, Alice. How much longer do you expect me to be pregnant? A year?"

"You'll need loose clothes to wear after the baby is born. At least until you lose the pregnancy weight."

I gritted my teeth. _Was it really too much to hope that my super enhanced, vampire pregnancy mojo would help me skip the flabby belly stage?_ I groaned softly. _Yes, it probably was._ Another outfit sailed over the door.

"Make sure you try on that one, Bella, it's just too cute! By the way, stop grinding your teeth; it's bad for them. Really, you act as though you are missing your other X chromosome."

I grimaced as I picked up the outfit—the top was burgundy, with long loose sleeves, a scooped neckline and an empire waist, delicate embroidery enhanced the fitted bodice. I pulled it on and adjusted the ties in the back.

_Had I really missed Alice—missed this torment?_ I listened to her skip merrily through the store and sighed. _Yes. Yes, I had_. She stopped outside my dressing room door again.

"Give me the outfit, Alice," I demanded holding a hand over the top of the door. I grasped the hook of the hanger, dragged it over, and placed the clothes in the try-on pile.

"Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome. But, I expect to be fed for my troubles!" I stooped awkwardly to pull on a pair of maternity jeans. They were—_wince_—cute. The jeans were dark blue with a swirling mishmash of metallic, scarlet, and gold embroidered flowers and vines trailing the length of lower bottom seams. They just screamed, '_Look at me, I'm a teenage mother!'_ I thought, sarcastically.

"Let me guess,"—she paused—"you want a western omelet!"

"That sounds great." My stomach rumbled.

I heard her phone snap open. I guessed that Carlisle was being sent to hunt down my breakfast. I bet he was thrilled.

"Oh, Bella?"

"What?" I snapped, my temper short.

"Do you _really_ want to try on all those outfits?"

_No! A stint in purgatory would be preferable. _I didn't say anything, but I was wondering if she was going to offer me a reprieve.

"You know, you could just let me buy them all," she offered smoothly, temptingly.

"I don't need them all."

"Come on, Bella. Please…" she said, sweetly. Alice didn't play fair. How many times had I seen Charlie cave to her when she had used that tone? The manipulative little minx!

Sighing, I opened my mouth to give in, weak person that I was, but she preempted me.

"Awesome! Thank you, Bella!" You'd think _I_ was the one buying _her_ an entire wardrobe, she couldn't use for more than a couple of weeks. How had she roped me into this again? I wasn't quite sure, but I was positive that I had been smoothly maneuvered by the unstoppable force that was Alice.

"Now, where are the shoes?"

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I might as well stop fighting her. She was going to get her way in the end. I reached down and caught the hem of the shirt I was wearing to pull it over my head.

"Leave it on, Bella. It's so much nicer than what you were wearing when we came in."

I groaned in defeat. What was wrong with the black leggings and oversized flannel shirt I had been wearing? It was warm and comfy.

I stepped out of the dressing room. She dropped a pair of comfortable looking dark brown, leather half boots on the floor next to me. I noticed that she had a matching winter jacket slung over her arm. I was grateful that the boots were of the slip-on variety.

I sat on a bench while she slipped them on my feet. It was all very Cinderella-like, though I have to admit, Alice was a strange Fairy Godmother—better change that to a Pixie Godsister instead. And, well, I looked like I'd swallowed the pumpkin...

"Perfect!" she proclaimed, tucking the hem of my jeans into the heavenly boots. She eyed my hair critically.

"Enough, Al! My hair is fine."

"It's passable," she corrected.

I stood up, turned, and began to gather up hangers. I'd had enough of impersonating a Barbie doll for one day. Alice skipped in, grabbed an armload of clothing, and sprinted to the checkout counter—probably in a rush to complete the transaction before I changed my mind. I followed behind her reluctantly.

_I will not grumble and complain. I will not grumble and complain. I will not…_

I was eating my omelet out of a square, white, Styrofoam container. It was fantastic. My travel mug was braced between my knees. I was glad that Carlisle was being circumspect in his questions, even though I knew the scientist inside was dying with all the things he wanted to ask.

"How long is the ferry ride?"

"About six hours," Carlisle replied. Alice was quiet, but her face was contemplative. She was probably thinking about hairstyles. I saw her give me a quick once over and sneer a little before her speculative eyes darted away.

"Where are we going?" I didn't remember the name of the hospital that Carlisle worked at. I had gone through so many; they had started to run together.

"Ketchikan, Alaska. It is a small port town on the Inside Passage. The only way in or out is by plane or ferry."

"Doesn't that, you know, inhibit your hunting trips?"

"We have a small floatplane that we fly out to the middle of nowhere, when the need arises. Also, the Tongass National Forest backs Ketchikan. There are plenty of deer and bears, even mountain goat, if there is a need for a quick trip."

I thought of Emmett and smiled. "Emmett must be beside himself in glee."

Carlisle sniffed, "He likes to wake the bears up from hibernation." He glanced at me, his face humorous. "It makes them very cranky."

"What about you, Carlisle? What's your favorite?"

He shrugged, "Caribou, though I do like a good moose every now and again."

"And you, Alice?"

"Elk. Wolf is good too." I had a hard time picturing Alice taking down an Elk. She was just so small.

"What about Esme?"

"She likes deer," Carlisle replied.

"And Jasper?"

"It all tastes the same to him," Alice answered

"Rosalie?"

They both started laughing.

"What?"

"Well, Bella. It just that Rose…she likes bears—big ones! I think it's because they remind her of Emmett."

* * *

**Preview Chapter 7: ****EPOV**

_Jasper was standing beside my Aston Martin Vanquish, grinning at me like a cat with feathers on his lips. His eyes were hidden behind designer shades. I froze at the sight, knowing he could feel the waves of irritation rolling off of me._

_I didn't let anyone drive that car. How had he found the keys? I thought I had hidden them fairly well before I left. The last thing I had wanted was Emmett taking it for a joyride. My eyes narrowed. There was a suspicious shadow on the front driver's side fender. Had someone scratched my car and tried to cover it up?_


	7. Interminable

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done. That said, this story is mine and cannot be recreated or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009, u2shay (Shay)

**A/N:** Well, **Katmom**, the Discoing Beta-princess not only managed to talk me down from the ledge yesterday, but she also got you guys Edward's chapter in one fell swoop...you might want to show her some love by reading her new update on _Dragon Stones_...

* * *

**~~~Edward~~~**

I had been on this damn interminable flight off and on for almost twenty-two hours. Patient was the last thing I was feeling right now. It had taken me five hours of waiting to get a flight out of Sao Paulo, Brazil and then I'd had two layovers—one in Miami and the other in sunny Los Angeles. Ducking all the sunshine had just made my lovely day even more wonderful.

I was starting to get really tired of pretending to use the restroom every few hours and sleep. We would be landing in Seattle soon and I would have to find an alternative means of travel from there, unless I wanted to endure a seventeen-hour layover—something about an possible ice storm. _No, thank you!_ I will save myself a couple of hours waiting and run!

I shifted in my seat out of habit. I had to keep up the human appearances, after all. I bit back a growl of frustration. It was only an hour more. I would survive it. _Maybe..._

Alice and Carlisle had met with Bella by now. I was tempted to call and find out what had happened, but I really doubted that I could be civil long enough to discover the information I craved. So, it was better if I just resisted the urge. I could be patient—if I forced myself.

I still intended to rip that annoying little pixie apart when I saw her, Jasper be damned. At least, I had reconsidered the matches. He could put her back together later. I really hated to antagonize Jazz by hurting his mate. He was a good brother and I loved him, but right now, Alice…

My hands clenched into fists and I let out a low hiss.

I did owe Jasper…out of deference for him; I would just break Alice in half and leave it at that. She would have to promise to leave Bella alone, though…

Jasper had asked me to go hunting with him about a week before Bella's birthday. He wanted to talk to me. He had felt the emotions, the passion welling up in me and instead of teasing—which Emmett would have never let me live down—he had pulled me aside privately to talk about it.

"_Edward, I can feel the emotions stirring in you. I know it's a new thing, something you've never had to deal with before," he began hesitantly. "I thought you might want to know that Bella is feeling exactly the same way."_

_I stared at him feeling shocked. It would make it more difficult for me to resist her, now that I knew for sure that she was struggling in the same manner. _

"_Sorry..."_

_He grinned at me wickedly. "Don't be, Alice doesn't mind."_

_If I could have blushed, I would have. I really preferred that my siblings keep that side of their lives as private as possible. They had complied for decades as best they could, knowing that my loneliness was a constant torment. But, now that I had Bella in my life…Emmett, particularly, had been hard to be around._

"_It's just…well, Edward, I was wondering what you were planning to do about it? I thought you might want to talk to someone…"_

_Sometimes Jazz astounded me with his thoughtfulness. It would be hard to open up and share this part of myself with him. It was embarrassing. But I would do anything to keep Bella safe, anything to make her happy—even abase myself._

"_Thanks, Jazz." I was quiet for a moment. "You know I haven't…that I don't even know how…"_

_He chuckled. "Edward, you have been in the heads of vampires and humans for almost ninety years. You probably know more about that side of our natures than the rest of us combined."_

_I grinned. "True, but the difference between knowing and doing… Bella's the most precious thing in my world, Jazz. If I hurt her…" I sighed, running a hand over my face. "It's just that I don't know what I will feel, how I will control myself. I don't know if can be with her that way without injuring her, killing her."_

"_I think you can, Edward." Jasper was quiet, lost in his thoughts. "It is a very great pleasure, unlike anything on earth. It might be safer for her and easier for you, if you let her lead, if you know what I mean." _

_I nodded, trying not to flinch at the mental pictures he was sending my way._

"_What if I bite her?" I whispered._

"_It is certainly possible. Could you bite her without killing her?"_

_I swallowed back a flood of venom. "I don't want to change her either, Jazz."_

"_Why?" He sounded incredulous. "It's what she wants. It would certainly make things easier—on all of us." He was thinking about himself, in particular._

_Why, indeed? I had been asking myself that more and more lately. If she were changed, we could be together without fear… I cringed. It was better if I didn't think about such things. It wasn't right. It wasn't what was best for Bella._

"_She's young, Jazz. How can she be sure of what she wants? She has barely lived at all."_

"_Edward, Bella has the one thing that none of us had—the ability to choose the course of her life. It wouldn't be right to take that away by choosing for her, either way…"_

"Do you need anything, sir?" I glowered at the flight attendant. She was tall, approaching six foot. Her blonde hair was twisted into a knot at the base of her skull. "You're feeling nervous, huh? I guess you don't like airplanes."

I sneered at her, holding back the growl that was rumbling in my throat. This annoying creature had been batting her dark blue eyes at me, every chance she got. Her dove gray uniform hugged her generous figure. She liked to smooth her hands over it, drawing the eye of any interested males. I found her utterly unappealing. I preferred long, dark hair, melting brown eyes, a slighter form—narrower hips, smaller breasts, and paler skin.

Bella…

_Shit!_ I buried the heels of my hands in my eyes.

The only other passenger in first class was a middle-aged businessman by the look of him—short, dark haired, balding and married if the ring on his finger was any indication. He had classified the pesky woman as a ten and was imaging her playing some kinky game where she was the 'naughty stewardess'. She had been bothering me off and on the entire flight—first with her annoying, unoriginal thoughts and lastly with her hovering. My eyes narrowed menacingly, as I briefly reconsidered my vegetarian stance. She took an involuntary step backwards and apologized for disturbing me, before rushing off.

Just moments before, she had been contemplating inviting me down to the galley to join the mile-high club, thinking that might help me relax. _Yeah, right!_ There was only one girl on this planet that I would consider stealing away into the galley with. I sighed and closed my eyes. _How was I going to handle being this close to Forks and resist seeing her?_

Alice had called me a 'selfish ass' and unquestionably, I was. It was why I had stalked and won Bella's heart when I should have left her alone. It was why I had subjected my family to danger and exposure at every turn—because of my need to be with her. It was why I had stayed for so long, even though I knew I should have left. It was why I had made love to her when I should have left her intact...

I remembered that day in the meadow, the day before she'd turned eighteen. I could perfectly recall her soft voice asking me to make love to her. There wasn't anything on earth that I had wanted to do more, but I was still unsure. Her sweet face had been pained, full of longing. She deserved more, a tender and intimate relationship. I wanted her to have that. _I wanted us to have that._ But I wasn't convinced that I could share that part of myself, without harming her.

As she had stood before me so sweet and innocent, hunger plain in her direct gaze, I had decided that I would try. I wanted to make love to her there, but I wasn't ready. I needed to feed. I needed to prepare, think it through—plan it out, step by step. Perhaps we could practice, stretch our boundaries a bit. We didn't need to jump into anything right away...

In the end, it hadn't mattered.

Bella had surprised me at the house. When she had teased me, asking if I wanted her to join me in the shower, everything within had been screaming at me to tell her yes and give her my hand. But I couldn't. I forced myself to run away from her before I pulled her into my arms and carried her up there with me. There had been no one at home to stop me—and I truly doubted Bella would have told me no. Somehow, I had found the willpower to go up those steps alone, hoping against hope that she would follow me. When she had, there was no way I could resist her. I didn't even try.

I closed my eyes as the memories washed over me. It was the best and worst thing that I had ever done in my very long existence. The memory was the best of heaven and the worst of hell rolled into one. It was heaven, because I could live on my perfect recall of that moment forever. And it was hell because there was no escape from the torment of having her and the desire to have her again. I breathed deep remembering the scent of her flesh, which was intensified in the damp heat of the shower—the smell of her blood singing with desire for me. A low moan burst from my throat.

I had always known, deep down, that I didn't have a place in Bella's life—not if I truly loved her and wanted what was best for her. I wasn't good for her. The incident with Jasper...well, that had just solidified that knowledge. I flinched, as I remembered her arm slashed open and bleeding. Yes, I would hurt her at best and murder her at worst—that future wasn't acceptable. Finally, I had found the strength to lay that selfish side of myself down—before I did the most self-centered and desirable thing I could think of and gave in, changing her.

I wanted her for an eternity, selfish creature that I was. I still did. It was inevitable that I would bite her. The temptation grew in direct proportion to my fear of losing her. Therefore, it was practically unbearable. I'd thought about her as a vampire, more and more everyday. So, I ran because I knew it was the best thing for Bella—even if it annihilated me.

What did the small, miniscule, unselfish side of me want for Bella?

It wanted her to have a happy life, a human life. It wanted her to grow up and grow old. It wanted her to love someone who was her equal in every way. It wanted her to marry a man who could love her without hurting her…

Unbidden, the memories of the bruises I had left on her tender flesh, filtered through my mind. My hands clenched on the armrests, digging holes through the fabric and padding, leaving dents in the metal underneath.

Bella had been nonchalant. _"I mark up easy, Edward. So there are some bruises on my hip—they're not that bad. I get bruises all the time. What's the big deal?" She leaned in and kissed me tenderly. _I'd tried to resist her, but in the end I had given in and pulled her back into my hungry arms. I let her talk me into soaking in the tub together, into holding her in the warm bubbly water while we took in the magnificent view before us. I let her talk me into making love with her again…

There was a loud, metallic screech as one of the armrests came loose in my hand. The flight attendant looked up, catching my eye, but the seething glare I sent her way stopped her from coming back over.

I wanted Bella to have the children and grandchildren I could never give her. I wanted her to have Charlie and Renee in her life. I wanted to spare her the terrible burning that would make her like me. I wanted to save her from an eternal slavery to the thirst that drives us. I wanted so much more for her than what I was…

**~~~oOo~~~**

My phone beeped indicating a text message as soon as the plane landed. It was from Alice. My eyes narrowed. I ignored the stewardess as she wished me a good day and exited the plane swiftly; glad to be rid of her. I stalked toward the baggage claim, hoping I would not have to wait too long to retrieve my suitcases and flipped open the phone to read the message.

**E**

**Jazz is waiting for you **

**at the main entrance**

**A**

I sighed. Great, they had sent a babysitter. I gritted my teeth. The phone beeped again. I flipped it back open.

**C says not to be difficult**

_Damn precognition! _I couldn't exactly sneak away, now. I had barely even considered the possibility.

I took a pair of sunglasses out of the inner pocket of my tan blazer and slipped them on. As soon as my bags slid down the carousel, I snatched them up and pulled out their handles. I dragged them behind me, as I stomped off to find Jasper, because it would look more normal, more human. Human was the last thing I was feeling at the moment.

Jasper was standing beside my Aston Martin Vanquish, grinning at me like a cat with feathers on his lips. His eyes were hidden behind designer shades. I froze at the sight, knowing he could feel the waves of irritation rolling off of me.

I didn't let anyone drive that car. How had he found the keys? I thought I had hidden them fairly well before I left. The last thing I had wanted was Emmett taking it for a joyride. My eyes narrowed. There was a suspicious shadow on the front driver's side fender. Had someone scratched my car and tried to cover it up?

My gaze cut back to Jasper, glaring. He held out his hands in a placating manner. "Hey, it wasn't me."

I waited with my arms crossed. He tried not to think it, he really did. My breath came out in a hiss. Emmett and Rosalie had been horsing around in the garage…

Jasper threw me the keys. I caught them reflexively. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Just got here, had to drive all night." His mind was filled with his obvious pleasure at driving my car. My teeth gnashed together.

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty rest," I grumbled.

I signaled the trunk release and stowed my bags. Shrugging out of the blazer, I laid it on top of the suitcases. Then I pushed up the sleeves of the white, stretch cotton shirt I was wearing before shutting the trunk.

It was a typical overcast winter day in Seattle. I glanced out over the landscape. The steady rain was quickly turning into sleet.

I had missed the cloudy skies of Washington. It was nice to be out in the daytime without worrying about someone seeing my disco ball impersonation.

"So how'd you draw the short stick?" I asked, as I started the car. I took a second to savor the smooth purr of the engine, before easing the car forward. I really didn't want to draw the attention of the airport police by hammering it out of the parking lot. I would be able to work out my frustration on an unsuspecting highway soon enough.

"Babysitting duty, you mean?"

I nodded.

"Alice called." _Well, that explained how he had found my keys…_

"They're not back, yet?" I tried to sound casual. I failed.

Jasper didn't answer and tried to keep his mind blank. I turned the car west, in the direction of Forks.

"They're not there." I pressed down the accelerator. The car shot forward smoothly.

"Bella's not there, either." I slammed on the brakes and pulled off onto the shoulder of the highway, oblivious to the horns blaring behind me.

"What do you mean, she's not there?" I bit off.

I felt a wave of calm come over me. "Stop it, Jazz! Where is she?"

"She's with Carlisle and Alice. They're bringing her back to Alaska."

"What? What about Charlie, school?"

He shrugged, not meeting my eyes.

I turned off the highway and wove through traffic until we were headed toward British Columbia. Jasper's thoughts were confused like mine. He had been purposely kept in the dark.

His thoughts turned to Alice and how difficult it had been to be around her. He was also considering going off on his own for a while. I hadn't known he'd felt like that.

"What's going on between you and Alice?"

Jasper's eyes were full of sadness. "She's just so depressed lately, angry and full of frustration. It's hard on me. I am having a difficult time just being around her. She's not the same woman I married. I miss her. She's never happy anymore."

_It's my fault, _he thought. _She misses Bella. If Edward hadn't stopped me… If Bella had died… _

He sighed and stared moodily out of the darkly tinted window, not seeing the trees that blurred past. He was thinking of Alice again. No words, just pictures. Image after image flooded through his mind and mine—Alice sitting on the window seat staring out at nothing at all. Alice with her elfin features pinched, her dark eyes filled with pain and longing. Alice flipping through a photo album, her shoulders shaking with sobs. I saw her screaming at Rosalie, cursing her, because of some insensitive comment Rose had made. I saw her staring blankly, her eyes clouded, her brow wrinkled in worry because of whatever she was seeing…

I hadn't had any idea. I had been so wrapped up in my own pain that I hadn't noticed anyone else's. Alice was grieving for Bella like she had died and Jasper, because of his gift, was suffering the brunt of it. Compound that with his guilt for taking a snap at Bella and it was little wonder he was thinking about running away. I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

He sighed again. "No, Edward, I'm the one who is sorry."

"I don't blame you, Jasper. I blame myself for endangering her like that, for not being able to walk away before things got…complicated."

"She's your mate, Edward. You love her. She loves you. We don't expect you to live without her. Your fate was sealed the first moment you saw her."

I turned away, returning my attention to the road before me. It was time to change the subject. "So, you really don't have any idea what's going on here. Why Bella called?"

Jasper winced when I said her name. I was sure he was responding to my emotions. I felt bad that I couldn't keep better control of the feelings her name inspired.

_No, no idea at all. _"I'm completely in the dark. All I know is that Alice saw Carlisle receiving a call from Bella and she made reservations for a flight to Seattle. They met with her and for some reason decided to bring her back with them. I don't know why, but they had to drive. I figure it's probably the weather, they've been canceling out-bound flights all day."

"How long has she been looking into Bella's future, Jazz?"

"She never stopped. She just couldn't leave it alone."

"What did she see?" I was afraid to ask, but I had to know.

"She's having a hard time seeing her, Edward. She says Bella keeps jumping in and out of focus; she can only catch small snippets of what is going to happen. She's blurry. Alice said that her future is dark, a complete blank. She is convinced that Bella is going to die soon."

I stiffened, a strange, sickening sensation gripping my stomach. My fists clenched around the steering wheel and worry flooded through me. Bella couldn't die. I wouldn't let that happen. My foot pressed the accelerator closer to the floor. The speedometer rose steadily, hitting and surpassing 150 mph.

I would stop Bella from dying. I would do whatever it took, even if it meant changing her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 8: JBPOV**

_Chuckling, I tried imagining Paul as a girl. That should bother the hell out of him._

_Hmmm, tall with long legs, thick dark hair, slender, very girly—great body, but the face…I shuddered in disgust, my fur standing up on the back of my neck. No doubt about it, Paul looked better as a mutt than anything else._

_"Maybe if you put a bag over her head…" Jared suggested. "And I think the breasts should be bigger." His mind was full of his own interpretation of 'Paula'._

_Embry shook his giant head, "Still not doable."_


	8. A Dog By Any Other Name

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done. That said, this story is mine and cannot be recreated or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009, u2shay (Shay)

**A/N: Okay guys, this chapter is for all of you...Y'all know who I'm talking about...You--the ones who take the time to read and review, favorite and alert. You guys are awesome...Thanks so much for your support and encouragement!**

And a special thanks to my Beta **Katmom**, who super edited not one, but three chapters for me in one fell swoop...I'm overnighting your cape and Wonder Woman boots! You earned them!

**

* * *

**

~~~Jacob~~~

"_Move your furry butt!" _I growled.

Paul was running late, again…

I wasn't sick of hanging around waiting for the jerk—I was just sick of the punk in general. He had made it his personal mission to make my life a living hell—all because of his disgust for one Bella Swan. I didn't really want to think about her right now. My brothers and sister would hear and I didn't want their commentary—even though it was well meaning.

Jared, Embry, Leah, Seth, Sam, and I were already waiting at the designated meeting place. Quil was running the perimeter. It was the job of the newbie, so it should have been Seth, but Quil had volunteered. He loved two things: running and hunting down leeches!

"_Bite me!"_ Paul thought.

I growled, _"One day soon, pup! Don't push me! I'll put a mark on you that won't heal for days."_

"_Promises, promises. You're all bark and no bite!" _Paul taunted.

That punk really bothered me sometimes—sitting in my house, hogging my television, eating all of our food, and banging my sister. Maybe I could…

"_Jake…" _Sam growled in warning._ "Let it be. Don't make me force you."_

I knew it was Sam's the opinion that as his Beta I should be held to a higher standard of behavior than my brothers. It sucked! What I wouldn't give to slip, just a little…

"_Jacob…" _His bark was sharp and full of frustration. Sam didn't understand why I let Paul bother me so much. First, there was his constant ridicule of my friend, Bella, and second, was the fact that he was sleeping with my sister and he thought about it…often.

He didn't even try to restrict his thoughts when he was in wolf form. Really, I didn't need the picture of my sister in the throes of—well, it should suffice to say that certain aspects of their relationship were uncomfortable at best and horrifying at worst_._

Paul started snickering in my thoughts. _Crap!_ Now that he knew how much it bothered me, he was going to think about my sister all the time!

A picture of he and Rachel down on the beach flashed through my mind. She had been kissing her way down his chest…

I gagged, _"Gah, Paul! Do ya mind? Asshole!"_ The images didn't stop. I groaned, bowing my head to the ground, and throwing my paws over my face.

Jared and Embry laughed. It was a low, rumbling, barky kind of sound.

"_Wow, Jake, your sister is very...um...talented," _Jared stated slyly.

That's it! I was going to rat them out to Billy the first opportunity I got! He would put a stop to it and hopefully, my bed would be solely mine again!

Paul really should be a little more careful with his thoughts. Seth was only fourteen. There was no need to go corrupting the kid, yet. And he was giving us all an eyeful. I just happened to be the only one it really bothered. It was bad enough what Rachel was doing with Paul—_Ewwww_—but, knowing that my pack brothers would probably think about it, dream about it later…

Perhaps if I told Rachel...I sighed heavily.

"_Too bad, Paul doesn't have a sister…"_ Seth thought.

Chuckling, I tried imagining Paul as a girl. That should bother the hell out of him.

Hmmm…tall with long legs, thick dark hair, slender, very girly—great body, but the face…I shuddered in disgust, my fur standing up on the back of my neck. No doubt about it, Paul looked better as a mutt than anything else.

"Maybe if you put a bag over her head…" Jared suggested. "And I think the breasts should be bigger." His mind was full of his own interpretation of 'Paula'.

Embry shook his giant head, "Still not doable."

We began trading images back and forth of each other as girls. All of us were growling and yipping, leaping around playfully and teasing one another. I have to say, Seth wasn't half bad looking. I, on the other hand, was almost as hideous as Paul.

Leah was sitting near Sam observing our antics. She whined and licked her paw like a cat. She turned and sneered at me when I thought that, but she didn't comment. I just grinned at her, my tongue lolling out and hanging off to the side.

"_Here kitty, kitty. Sure you don't want to play, Lee Lee? It might be fun to imagine _you_ as a girl, too!" _I just wanted to mess with her a little. Leah had a legendary temper. She snarled at me, her light gray fur was ruffled and standing on end around her neck and down her back.

I snickered.

"_You guys might want to quit, before one of you imprints your imagination," _Leah commented drolly, rolling her large, baleful eyes.

I was a little surprised to hear her teasing us, even if it was sarcastic. Imprinting was a sensitive subject for her. And as new as she was, we didn't mention it around her—she had a propensity for losing control and bursting out of her clothes.

It was hard being in a pack with Leah. She had made the shift a few weeks ago. It was agonizing on Sam, especially. He had imprinted on Leah's cousin Emily. Before that, he had been with Leah—had really been with her. Their relationship had been good, great even. It was why she was so bitter. She took every opportunity to remind him—all of us—of what they'd had together.

She was furious. I didn't really blame her; I understood how hard it was to want somebody who wasn't interested. But, it was worse for Leah than it was for me—Bella had never been mine to begin with.

Right now, she was thinking of Sam. She was always thinking of Sam, longing for him, loving him, missing him…

As she sat there her thoughts turned dark. She hated herself, hated us. She loathed what had been stolen from her. Her mind was flooded with worry. She glanced at Sam and then down. She was late—very late.

I groaned inwardly. _That was the last thing we needed_. Sam rose abruptly and started pacing. He had known, she'd told him of her suspicions earlier. He was going to take her to the doctor tomorrow, so they would know for sure if she were pregnant or not. I knew it wouldn't matter if she was, Sam wouldn't leave Emily. Leah knew it, too.

The whole shared thought thing could be great at times, but sometimes—like now—it really stunk. _The Days of Our Wolves_ thing was getting kind of old.

"_How much longer, Paul?"_ Sam asked.

"_Five minutes!" _

I heard Paul chuckling in my mind. It was his intent to torment me some more. He was thinking about raiding the refrigerator at my house, eating the last of the ice cream and the bag of Doritos I had hidden away for later.

I snarled, "_Shit head!"_

"_Well, Jake, you could always return the favor and raid his house," _Embry thought.

"_Are you sniffing catnip? Paul's mom's a vegetarian—a freakin' health nut to boot. It's not like I could find something decent to eat there! Don't ever ask her to make you a snack…"_

I was thinking about sitting down to a plate of fresh fruit and soy nuts. I'd had to eat it all, so I wouldn't insult her. You never refused a proffered meal—it was rude and unacceptable. Billy would have my ass if I did.

Embry and Jared both made gagging sounds. Sam laughed.

"_Hey, don't bag on my mom like that!" _Paul growled.

I rolled my eyes. _"Then there was the vegetarian lasagna with tofu cheese…"_

I swallowed hard as I remembered the taste. Jared groaned and actually leaned over into the grass and retched.

"_Jerk wad!"_ Jared thought sourly. _"I'm out of money. Now, what am I gonna do for lunch?"_

"_Hunt, you are a wolf," _I retorted sarcastically.

"_Ewww…Raw."_ Jared was feeling nauseous again.

"_Stop being such a baby, Jared,"_ Embry snorted. _"Embrace the inner wolf and all that."_

"_You really should stop watching so much Oprah and Dr. Phil, Embry. It's pussafying you,"_ he replied, snarling.

"_I thought it was Ellen and Montel that Embry liked so much!" _Paul added.

"_Nope, it's Jerry Springer!"_ Quil shouted. He had been listening in as he ran perimeter. _"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"_

If Quil had been in human form, he would have been pumping his fist in the air. I laughed at the image. I could totally see him as a bouncer on the Springer show. _Hmmm...Maybe after this wolf thing was done..._

Embry growled, _"Watch it, Jared! Don't diss Dr. Phil!"_ His voice was low and drawn out. He took his time, pronouncing each word clearly and menacingly.

Embry really liked good old Dr. Phil McGraw. He had even mowed lawns on the Rez so he could afford to buy his books! Jared, of course, already knew this. He was just trying to rile Embry up, so he wouldn't be so bored standing around here doing nothing. Embry, who could be a bit of a hothead if you pushed the right buttons, was up for the challenge.

They were starting to circle one another. Sam looked on, indulgently. Quil, who was still on his Springer kick, began to yell, "_Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

"_Dr. Phil is for lo-ooo-sers!"_

"_Well, I might be a loser, but at least I'm not the one barfing in the grass and whining like a sissy girl about eating raw!"_ Embry retorted.

Embry growled and lunged at Jared. There was a sharp yelp and then Jared leaped at Embry. Fierce snarls and threatening growls ripped through the air.

Sam barked sharply, after a few minutes, unwilling to let their play fighting go too far.

They drew back from one another, their heads hung low.

"_Sorry,"_ Embry mumbled.

"_Yeah, sorry,"_ Jared replied. He was bleeding slightly from a rapidly healing gash in his shoulder. _"Why don't you buy me lunch to make up for it?"_

Embry sniffed, _"Like I'm any richer than you. I will go hunting with you though." _His mom hadn't gone grocery shopping yet.

"_Great…"_ Jared didn't sound too enthusiastic, though. His queasiness was returning.

"_What were you doing so far away from La Push?"_ I questioned as Paul spun out and came to a stop beside Sam.

"_Testing out the legs, you know."_

Sam growled, _"I want you close by, with the threat against the tribe, it's not a good idea for any of us to be too far away."_

All of our thoughts turned to the redheaded leech and her young blonde companion. Last night Embry had spotted another bloodsucker hanging around Charlie's house, but he had run him off. I wondered what he was doing there. Did it have something to do with Bella, with her…past associations?

Because of my friendship with her, I had been chosen to keep an eye on Bella and the potential monster she was carrying. So we had been hanging out a lot. It didn't exactly help me get over my crush on her. In fact, I liked her more than ever before...in spite of her condition. I knew that Charlie was having a hard time with the whole pregnancy thing. Heck, we all were.

Jared gagged again, _"Gee whiz, Jake! She's knocked up with a bloodsucker's kid and you're still crushin' on her? You are one sick puppy!"_

"_You don't know that! He's a vampire—he's essentially dead. How can he make a kid? Besides, how could he…be with her that way and not…kill her?" _

I had told Bella what he was, but she hadn't stayed away. That bloodsucker had some kind of dark hold on her. Surely, if she were in her right mind she would have been just as disgusted by him as I was.

"_That thing is his, Jake. Think about it! Remember when she got back from Arizona—she came home all beat to hell and he was down there with her… What was their excuse? Oh, yeah, she fell down the stairs." _Embry snorted derisively._ "She was always injured in some way or another. Charlie claimed it was clumsiness, but now that the leech is gone…there's not a bruise on her. He might not have killed her in the process, but he hurt her…bad." _

"_More than once," _Paul added, his thoughts disgusted. _"Yet, she kept coming back for more. That's quite the girl you've got there, Jake."_

I snarled at him. _"He took advantage of her!"_

Paul rolled his eyes. _"Whatever! Maybe you should go back to your fantasy world and polish your armor some more!"_

"_Jake, whatever she's carrying isn't…human. I know you don't want to believe it, but it's true," _Sam interrupted. _"You could smell the blood on her breath, Jake. She's been drinking it. It's evidence of what's growing inside of her."_

I knew that my pack was right, but I had really been hoping that the baby was human. The alternative was hard for me to accept. I thought back to a few days ago, my nose wrinkling in revulsion.

I had been sitting with Bella on the couch in her living room. We were watching some nature program about lions on the T.V. When she had leaned in to make a comment on their hunting techniques, I caught a whiff of blood. At first, I thought it was coming from somewhere else. But as she spoke, I sniffed furtively and realized that it was coming from her mouth. I leaned away quickly, disgusted, before glancing down at her stomach feeling absolutely horrified. To cover my distaste I had asked her, when the little monster was due.

She only had a few weeks left—a month at most.

My brothers were watching my recollections. Their responses ranged from dismay to horror. Paul was thinking we should just go ahead and murder Bella—and the freak show she was carrying—now.

I snarled, _"I'm not going to kill a person!"_

"_She's not a person, Jake. You've seen it for yourself and we've seen it in your thoughts. She's drinking blood, Jake. Blood! Then there is her smell. She burned your nose the last time you saw her, didn't she?"_ Paul said, viciously.

Yeah, she had and Bella had acted like I didn't smell that great to her either. My teeth snapped together. I was shaking in rage.

"_She's not a vampire!"_ I snarled. _"She lives at home with Charlie and she hasn't killed him. She still has a heartbeat, blood running through her veins. She's not frozen and iced over. I don't know what she is, but I do know she's not a friggin' leech!"_

"_But she is a bloodsucker!" _Paul interjected. I could hear the others agreeing with him.

I growled menacingly, baring my wicked razor-sharp teeth. I longed to have my jaws around his neck once more. Sam wouldn't be able to stop me from snapping off his head this time.

"_What about the kid?"_ Sam asked, quietly. His thoughts were troubled. He didn't like the thought of killing an innocent any more than I did—especially considering the unsettled nature of his relationship with Leah.

"_We should wait. There is no danger in waiting. A baby isn't going to kill anyone. We should be focusing on the leeches."_

My thoughts turned to Bella and Charlie. They were in danger. We were trying to protect them the best we could, but things were difficult. The redheaded bloodsucker was killing hikers in the forest and I was frustrated that we couldn't catch her. Now, her mate was stalking Charlie's place.

Bella and Charlie were in danger. I could feel it.

"_Do you really think she's after Charlie, Jake?"_

"_Yes, I don't know why, but I think they are both in danger."_

"_Bella's father stopped by and saw Billy this morning, Jake. Then Billy called me."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Bella has disappeared. Charlie is frantic. He thinks she's run away." _I listened as Sam repeated the conversation in his mind.

"_Where would she go? Did she go home to her mother?"_ I asked.

"_Charlie called Renee. She hasn't heard from Bella."_

"_Did the bloodsuckers get her?"_ My thoughts were fearful.

"_If they did, they didn't take her from home, there's no fresh scent of them nearby. Her truck is missing. Do you think you could track it, Jake?"_

I was the best tracker in the tribe. I would try. I just hoped that Bella was all right.

**~~~oOo~~~**

I managed to track Bella's truck to the SeaTac Airport, but I lost her trail at a terminal for shuttle service, where it was mixed with the last thing I wanted to smell…Vampire. Dread tightened my gut. I hoped she was with the Cullens rather than the alternative, because if Bella was with the other bloodsuckers, she was probably dead by now.

I watched the main entrance of the airport in human form. I don't know why, I just felt like I should. It was late in the afternoon, probably around three.

I was standing in the shadows admiring a beautiful forest green Aston Martin Vanquish. Having never seen one outside of a magazine, I was understandably entranced. I watched in horror as the door opened and one of the Cullens stepped out.

_Damn, I should have picked up his stench before now._ I wondered what he was doing here. Bella was gone. Her scent was diluted and fading. If she wasn't with this vampire, then who was she with? Well, there _were_ more of them, maybe, _hopefully_…

I decided to watch the bloodsucker, not sure who he was waiting on. Perhaps, he could lead me to Bella.

Before long, I picked up the scent of another leech. The odor was fresh and sickly pungent like bleach and honey. I watched in astonishment as another parasite—that rotten, life-sucking bastard, Edward Cullen—sauntered through the automatic doors. He had a short conversation with his hungry looking _'brother'_, before sliding into the driver's seat of my dream car.

I made the decision right then to follow them...

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 9: APOV**

"Ah, I see. But, Bella…"—she glanced at me inquisitively—"the men in that particular tribe _do_ turn into wolves."

She sputtered, "Are you trying to tell me that…that…they're…w-w-wer—"

I snickered, "Of course, silly. They're werewolves. It's how they protect their people from hostile vampires. We've had a treaty with them for years!"

"Well, no wonder Billy and Jake have been giving me such strange looks lately. They know I got knocked-up by a vampire! That must be why they've been hanging around so much. They're probably expecting the baby to come popping out of me like that creature in the movie _Alien_! Little monster, indeed..."


	9. Adrift

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done. That said, this story is mine and cannot be recreated without my express written permission. Copyright 2009, u2shay (Shay)

**A/N:** Sorry for the late upload this morning...What can I say, Benadryl knocks me on my can!!

All hail to my mighty Beta, Mrs. Hell on Water herself, **Katmom**! If you haven't read _**Dragon Stones**_ or _**Guarding Edward**_...trust me...go check them out!

**

* * *

**

~~~Bella~~~

I groaned in agony. This ferry ride was going to be six hours of hell on water.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Is there anything I can do?" Alice asked quietly.

I groaned again. I had been hugging the porcelain god in our stateroom for the last three hours. Surely I couldn't throw up again. There was nothing left in my stomach at all. A wave of nausea rolled through me once more, but my stomach managed to stay together. _God, I hated motion sickness!_

I heard the faucet turn on and then she handed me a small paper cup full of water. I sipped at it slowly, wary of more queasiness.

"Take a shower, Bella. I think the worst of it is over."

She pulled me up from the floor, helped me out of my clothes and into the shower. "Just like old times, right, Alice?"

I was remembering the many showers she had helped me with when I was recovering from my encounter with James, the psychopath.

"Sure is, minus the ungainly cast hanging out of the tub!"

I stood in the hot spray, moaning in relief. It felt so good. I wondered how long I could hide in here, before Alice came in after me.

I grimaced as I remembered my conversations with Charlie and my mom. Alice had been insistent that I call them. At her suggestion, I told my parents that I went to Los Angeles to inform Edward that he was going to be a father. Saying that Charlie was unhappy, would be an understatement. He had assumed that Edward had known about the pregnancy and had left me anyway. Renee was also incredulous, but she actually sounded happy to hear from me. I almost passed out when she offered to come up and stay with me for the birth of the baby. There was almost nothing I wanted more. But, knowing it was impossible, I had put her off. At least, she didn't demand I go home, like my dad had. I really hated disobeying my father that way, but I had eventually convinced him that this was just something I had to do.

As soon as the water cut off, a small hand flashed out and opened the shower door partially, thrusting in a fluffy white towel. I dried off quickly and wrapped it as best I could around my body. I stepped out to see Alice standing there with another towel in her hands.

"Lean down. I'll take care of your hair."

I obeyed and she quickly wrapped my hair turning the towel into a twist to hold it secure. "Will you be alright by yourself for a few minutes? I need to get you some new clothes."

"Sure, Alice. Thanks." Turning, she quickly dashed from the room into the hall.

My gaze ran over the vanity. Sitting in a small dish, were several toothbrushes wrapped in plastic and some toothpaste. My heart leaped with joy.

"There is a God," I whispered, reaching out to snatch one. I brushed my teeth quickly, wishing there was mouthwash too, but content to be able to clean my mouth all the same.

I looked into the mirror above the sink. I was shocked at how much better I looked, even considering the motion sickness. My eyes were clear, the hollow circles under them fading. My pale skin had a touch of color and the permanent wrinkle between my brows had disappeared. This wasn't some supernatural pregnancy side effect; I looked better, because I was better. Being with the Cullens was making me well, healing my heart. I felt…optimistic.

I could breathe for the first time in over four months. I was going home—to Edward.

_It's best not to get your hopes up_, I reminded myself. I knew this, of course I did, but…I couldn't quite squash the hope that Edward would take one look at me, sweep me in to his arms, and carry me off into the sunset. _I was so pathetic…_

Alice poked her dark head around the corner and threw a bundle containing a nightgown and proper undergarments at me. "Come sit on the bed. I will brush out your hair."

I got dressed, followed her out of the tiny bathroom, and crawled up onto the bed. She bounced up behind me with a brush in her hand. Alice drew it through my hair softly, smoothing each stroke with her hand. She was atypically quiet.

I was reminded of another set of cool hands brushing and soothing my wet hair. Edward had liked doing it, too. He'd insisted it was his job to brush out my tangled tresses each morning after I had awakened in his arms. He was so gentle about it, taking his time, never hurting me. He hadn't liked the careless way I pulled the brush through my hair, ripping it, not taking the time to properly brush out the snarls. I suspected it was just an excuse to touch me while I was forced to sit still. Considering how enthusiastically I reacted to his touch, it was probably a nice respite for him…

My breath caught and I choked back a sob. Alice dropped the brush and crawled around to face me. "What is it, Bella? What's wrong?"

I hung my head. "I'm sorry, Alice. It's just that…Edward used to do that."

Her face fell. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry." She threw her arms around me and held me while I cried. I snuggled into her stone neck and fought for composure.

"How could he walk away from me like that, Alice? I mean, after…"—I gritted my teeth—"after we…how could he?"

Alice's arms tightened around me. "Shhh, Bella. Shhh…"

"What happened? Why did you leave?"

"I don't know if I should tell you that," she whispered, her face reluctant.

"It's alright, Alice. I know he doesn't love me. It can't be worse than that."

"Bella, you're wrong. He left _because_ he loves you—more than you know."

I shook my head remembering Edward's cold, precise words from that terrible day. _'Bella, I don't want you to come with me.'_

"Alice," I said, my voice high and stressed. "He said he didn't want me; he told me I wasn't good enough for him."

A low hiss spit from between her clenched teeth. I glanced at her. Her eyes were black and narrowed; her expression was dangerous. Her normally high voice was quiet and rough as she spoke. "Bella, I'm sure he said whatever he had to say in order to break things off with you. But, it was a lie! I wish you could have seen him the night of the incident. If you could see him now, see how he's been every day since he left, you would know how wrong you are."

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"He's...he's not well, Bella. Finally, he had to leave. Even we reminded him of you."

"So, Edward's not in Alaska?" I squeaked, panicked. My secret, traitorous hopes crashed abruptly. _Stupid me…_

"No, but he _is_ on his way home, Bella."

"Where was he?"

"Brazil. He and Jasper are driving home as we speak."

"Does he…" I cringed. "Does he know about me, about the baby?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet. We thought that it was best settled between the two of you."

"How long do I have?" I whispered, my heart pounding.

"They will arrive in Ketchikan about eight hours after we do." Alice stared at me intently, her expression resigned. "Bella, I want to tell you something, but I need you to listen to me. I don't want you to interrupt, okay?"

I hesitated. Did I really want to know what she wanted to tell me? I sighed. _It couldn't be worse than what I already knew, could it? _

"Alright, Alice."

Alice's little face was scrunched up and determined. Her eyes were troubled and I watched as she struggled to formulate her thoughts. She took a deep breath and began quietly.

"The night Jasper went after you, Bella, when Edward hurt you even as he protected you from a much worse fate, it broke something in him. When he came outside, he just sat down on the front steps and leaned his head against one of the columns there. He didn't speak, he didn't move. We all watched him as he stared off into space contemplating.

"Jasper couldn't even breathe, Bella. The emotions that were rolling off of Edward were affecting him that strongly. I asked Jazz about it later and he couldn't articulate what Edward had experienced. So, I asked Jazz to show me what Edward was feeling that night. He didn't want to—I know now that he was trying to protect me—but eventually he gave in. I am going to try to explain it to you now, because I think that you need to know."

I stared at Alice intently; my brow was creased in concentration. I had often wondered what had gone on with Edward as Carlisle had sewed up my arm. Alice reached out and clasped my suddenly icy hand in her own. My gut was twisting sickeningly. I didn't know if I wanted to hear this, but deep down I knew that I needed to. I needed to know what Alice had to say. I needed to know what Edward had experienced.

"I've never felt sorrow like that, Bella. It was debilitating, soul destroying. He was fighting against himself, so conflicted and torn. The love he felt for you and the passion—it was all consuming. I don't know how to express it properly. He was so worried, so afraid. I think when he saw you injured like that it just murdered something inside of him. He blamed himself for harming you, endangering you." Alice stopped speaking, struggling to hold back her tearless sobs. I squeezed her hand. I needed her to continue.

She eyed me warily. "Bella, his anger...I think Edward could have torn down the entire forest in his rage, but he just sat there and internalized it. He focused it on himself. It burned him through, leaving nothing but ashes. And then he burned some more. But that wasn't the worst of it.

"Acceptance…" Alice's eyes pricked uselessly and a tear flowed from my own in response. "That was the worst emotion of them all. There was nothing left. He was like a recently washed chalkboard. He had been completely erased. Edward was truly dead inside, soulless. He had no reason to live, excepting the fact that you still existed. Edward was like a solar system without a sun. He had no more reason to be—and he splintered apart, now that he was no longer held together by the gravity that was you. I've never seen him so dark, so black. There was no light in him at all. I think the center had been ripped right out his chest."

I gasped, a horrified cry falling from my lips. That was how I was. How I am without him. My head bowed and I began to rock forward and back slightly. I could feel the memories of that time pulling at me, trying to suck me in with the gravitational force of a black hole. I clutched my chest uselessly, trying to hold myself together.

"What is it, Bella?"

I shook my head and motioned for her to continue. Tears were pouring down my face, sobs breaking from my throat. I knew I couldn't speak, but I needed her to continue. I needed to know what Edward had experienced. I was desperate for the knowledge that I wasn't alone—had never been alone—in my loss.

"Bella, do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head again. Alice waited until the quaking of my body slowly stilled.

"Tell me all of it, Alice. Every last bit of it," I whispered in a low, rough voice.

"Edward was ripped in two somewhere so deep inside that we couldn't see it, fathom it. Bella, he fractured right there in front of us. He split in half and a part of him just went missing. It's still gone. He has no peace, just never ending torment. And he won't get better, Bella, not until he has you again. I know it."

I bit my lip and glanced at her. The implications of what Edward had done were washing over me. _But why would he do something like that? No…Alice was wrong. Edward didn't love me…or did he? _My eyes narrowed, a suspicion was starting to build deep inside of me.

"You need to understand, Bella, our emotions don't change. They don't fade away. Edward loves you and he always will, no matter what he said. He loves you so much that he has destroyed himself in order to protect you—from his family, from any and all danger, and most especially from himself. He resolved to do just that. On that night, he chose you over himself. And though he thinks it was the first time he has been truly unselfish, Bella, it's not! Otherwise, he would have killed you the first time he met you!"

I whimpered. _Edward wouldn't leave to protect me…would he?_ My stomach sank and I closed my eyes in anguish. _Yes, he would. My Edward, would protect me at any cost. He had proved that to me over and over again._

"_You are my life now…"_ His heartfelt words came back to me, sweeping through my mind and my heart. Alice was right. Vampires rarely changed. Edward had told me that. That meant that there were only two options, either he had never loved me at all or he had never stopped. My fists clenched uselessly. _Why hadn't I seen this potential in him sooner?_ _If I had, maybe I could have stopped him. I could have saved us both this pain._

I remembered my birthday as we had sat in my living room watching Romeo and Juliet. I recalled how he had stupidly implied that he would end his existence if something happened to me. It was just another thing that didn't add up. Before my party he was implying that he would die without me and then a couple of days later he's telling me he didn't want me, that I wasn't good for him…

Alice took my hands in her own and waited for me to acknowledge her. "Bella, you still love him, right?"

I nodded, unable to speak. I would always love him.

"Then I need you to do something for me, for him."

I sighed. "Anything, Alice..."

"Fight for him, Bella!" she said forcefully.

A tear traced down my pale cheek. "I don't know how..." _I didn't even know where to begin. _

"Do you know why I came with Carlisle, Bella?"

I shrugged. "You missed me, just like I missed you?"

She patted my tearstained cheek. "More than you know, chickadee! But that's not why I came."

"Why did you come then?"

"I came to put an end to this foolishness. It was my intention to change you, Bella. To do what my brother couldn't."

I gasped and clutched her hand harder. "Do it, Alice!" I said emphatically, my eyes narrowed. "As soon as this kid is out of me, promise me you will do it!" If I were like him, no longer fragile and human, perhaps he would stay, would want me, love me…he wouldn't have a reason to leave me again. If there was chance, even the slightest possibility that Edward still loved me…I would do it, I would suffer through the burning for him.

"I promise," Alice said solemnly.

"Ally, what do I do?" I asked in despair. "How do I make him see? When you were describing him just now…well, you were describing me, too! I've been so shattered without him." I broke into sobs again and Alice just held me while I wept, her own shoulders were shaking with tearless sobs.

I pulled back eventually. "Didn't you see it, Alice...see me like this?" _Why didn't you come for me sooner?_

"Only some of it. I've had a hard time focusing on you." Her brow wrinkled. "I think it might be the little monster there." She rubbed my rounded belly affectionately.

A watery smile split my lips wide and a spark of humor lit my wounded eyes. "That's what Jake calls him."

"Jake?"

"Jacob Black. He was sort of my best friend, I guess. His father and Charlie are buddies. Jacob is the one who told me what you guys were."

"So that's how you figured it out! What exactly did he tell you?"

"Well, he was explaining some of the tribal myths. I kind of flirted with him and manipulated it out of him…" I blushed. My behavior was shameful to think about, even now. "Anyway, he told me something about how the men in his tribe were wolves or some such nonsense and then he told me the myth of the Cold Ones."

"Ah, I see. But, Bella…" I glanced at her inquisitively. "The men in that particular tribe _do _turn into wolves."

I sputtered, "Are you trying to tell me that…that…they're…w-w-wer—"

Alice snickered, "Of course, silly. They're werewolves. It's how they protect their people from hostile vampires. We've had a treaty with them for years!"

"Well, no wonder Billy and Jake have been giving me such strange looks lately. They know I got knocked-up by a vampire! That must be why they've been hanging around so much. They're probably expecting this kid to come popping out of me like that creature in the movie _Alien_! Little monster, indeed!" I hissed softly, my eyes narrowed.

Alice collapsed in a fit of laughter. After a second or two, I joined her.

Our chuckling quieted down and we sat without speaking for a time. Alice resumed brushing my hair, while I sat considering what she had said.

"Alice," I whispered.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Why doesn't Edward want me to become a vampire? Carlisle said it is fear for my soul, is that all it is, Alice?"

"That's certainly part of it, Bella," she began reluctantly.

"But?"

"You know, Edward never resented what Carlisle made him—not in all the years I've known him. He rebelled against it, against Carlisle, at times, but deep down he liked being a vampire. He embraced his dark side, if you will, reveled in it. But when he met you…for the first time he wished that he could be anything other than what he was. I don't tell you this to make you feel guilty. I want you to understand…

"When James attacked you, Bella, it started something in Edward—a self-loathing began to build inside of him. And when Jasper… Bella, on that night Edward truly hated himself. He's never done that before. He blames what we are, what he is, for endangering you. He can't see that you are also alive because of what he is. He's blind to it now."

"What should I do, Alice?"

She bit her lip. "See beyond the garbage he told you, Bella. Look past the lies...confront him. Demand the truth. Call him out when he misbehaves."

I smiled a little. "Will he resent me, if you change me? Will he be angry?"

"He won't be upset with _you_. I suspect that he will be hugely relieved on some level. But, he will be angry—very angry, I imagine. I think Edward's conflicted. I mean, how can he allow the one he loves so much, to be turned into something he despises and loathes, just so he can be happy, comfortable? It isn't in his nature to please himself at your expense, Bella."

"It's what I want. Don't I get a say?"

Alice smiled sadly. "That's what Jazz told him."

"When was that?"

"About a week before he took a snap at you. Edward was struggling with some emotions and Jazz wanted to talk to him about it."

I glanced at her curiously. "What kind of emotions?"

Alice grinned at me wickedly. "Lust."

It felt like my entire body flooded with heat. I had to be bright red, right now.

"He was worried too, Bella—really worried. Jazz thought if Edward had someone to talk to, you know, someone to answer any questions he had, it might calm him down a bit."

"Are you telling me that Edward…that he… No, Alice! It can't be!"

_I thought I was the only one struggling with overwhelming desire. Edward was always so cool, so in control…Alice had to be wrong!_

I was wagging my head back forth, my brow furrowed in consternation. Alice chuckled and laid her hand on my hard, bulging belly as a reminder. "That's exactly what I'm telling you, Bella."

"No…I mean this is my fault. I seduced him! I left him no other choice. I might as well have forced him!" _I turned up in his shower naked. What kind of guy, vampire included, is going to turn that down?_

Alice snorted. "Come on, Bella! In the time you've known Edward, have you ever seen anyone force him to do anything?"

"No," I admitted, grudgingly.

"Bella, in the half of a century Edward and I have been family, he has never let himself go sexually. Vampires mate for life, but not many of us live solitary until that happens. It is common for vampires to seek out companionship with the opposite sex. But Edward never did that, not once. It didn't matter how beautiful the vampire, how compelling she was. He had no interest that way. Tanya said that he was like an impenetrable block of ice when it came to seduction. And I don't say this to insult you, Bella, but if he could resist the others when they tried, you wouldn't have been able to seduce him—not unless he wanted you to do it. Edward doesn't do casual, Bella."

I ducked my head, embarrassed. "But when he left—when I asked him if he wanted me, he said no…"

I thought it over for a moment. How many times previously had he told me he loved me, that he wanted me? I remembered when he left, recalling the way his eyes darkened with worry when he made me promise to take care of myself—the way he wouldn't look me in the eye, as if he were afraid of what I would see, when he had said that he would always love me, in his way… That was the true Edward—my Edward—bleeding through the mask of indifference.

"Did he lie to me, Alice?" A whole new interpretation of those final days with him filtered through my mind.

Edward hadn't grown tired of me, of us. He had overreacted to the situation with Jasper…as usual. My breath rushed out on a quick pant. "He lied to me. He lied…"

"_That…that unreasonable, overprotective, lying sack of shit!"_ Alice smirked and I realized that I had spoken out loud.

She reached out, took my hand, and squeezed it. "Are you going to let him get away with it, Bella?" She quirked an eyebrow and waited for a response.

My eyes narrowed determinedly and I shook her head. _No, I was going to have Emmett kick Edward's idiotic ass for me!_

"How many women, Alice?"

"Seventeen vampires and too many humans to keep track of."

I hissed, "Seventeen?"

"Yes, and he shot down every one of them, polite, yet cold."

I smiled a little, secretly pleased. "And he spoke with Jasper about his…um…desire for me?"

"Yes."

I blushed. "Could you thank Jasper for me? Privately, though, I don't want Emmett to find out. He would never let us live it down."

"Sure thing, Bella."

"What was Edward so concerned about?"

"Hurting you, mainly—losing control, biting you, or inadvertently killing you."

I smiled a little and murmured, "He's so silly." I glanced at Alice and grinned mischievously. "I never did thank you for arranging things with Charlie and giving me all that alone time with Edward, did I? Thank you, Alice."

She winked at me. "You're welcome!"

"I don't know what I'm going to say when I see him. I'm a little worried about how he is going to react—or overreact, I should say."

"Oh, yes. He is a little melodramatic, isn't he?"

I laughed, cautiously giving in to the hope burning within me. "So, tell me, why did he go to Brazil?"

"He was hunting."

I smiled. "Oh! Big cat country."

"No, Bella, he was tracking. He was hunting Victoria. It was his intention to find her and kill her, so you would be safe."

"Victoria! James' mate?" I shrieked. _What was he thinking?_

"Shhh! Bella, you are being too loud."

I leaped off the bed. "Is he out of his mind? I am going to kill him! I swear it. I'm going to plant that stupid, rotten, shiny Volvo driving, sexy-beyond-belief vampire six feet under! Does he have a death—"

Alice placed her hand over my mouth. I kept mumbling against her hand, but I didn't resist her. It would have been a futile effort. I couldn't believe that he would endanger himself like that. I didn't know what I was going to say when I saw him again, but I was seriously considering picking up the first hard object I could get my hands on and throwing it at his stubborn head! Then I was going to kiss him into next week!

"And you said _Edward_ was prone to overreactions?"

I froze, my muffled tirade ending mid-sentence and I sighed against Alice's hand. "Pregnancy," I mumbled by way of explanation. She dropped her hand.

"Sorry, Alice. It really is the whole pregnancy thing, you know. The mood-swings alone are horrendous."

She rolled her eyes. "That's what all the pregnant women say."

I laughed and smiled a little.

"I'm so glad we're back together, Bella!"

Alice hugged me tightly. "I've missed you so much, Alice!" My eyes were full of tears again.

She tugged on my hand. "Come on, let me braid your hair and then I want you to take a nap."

I wrinkled her nose at her. "I don't want to take a nap," I pouted defiantly. Then I ruined everything by yawning.

Alice laughed at me and I glared at her. "I'm not tired," I insisted.

"Whatever you say, Bella." She moved behind me and started to braid my hair. "If you want to stay awake, we can discuss—in detail—the outfit I picked out for you to wear home. It's blue, of course. Edward loves that color on you—it brings out the pink tones in your cheeks. It's not your typical blue, though, it's pretty dark and the fabric has such a nice sheen to it. The color is almost electric in the right light. You like satin, right?"

My eyelids were starting to droop. Alice knew nothing could put me to sleep faster than fashion talk. I lay down and snuggled into the fluffy pillow as soon as Alice had finished with my hair. I wasn't going to let her win. I stared at her rebelliously and blinked, trying to fight off sleep.

"Anyhoo, it's long sleeved, of course, with these darling little cuffs. They fold back over the long row of buttons there. I just love it. Then there is the jacket. It's caramel colored, leather and a little long—it should rest nicely on your hips. It's fitted, but don't worry it won't be too tight. And the lines—well, Bella, they are just fabulous. Who would have thought we could find such quality in a small shop like that? The vest is great. It's dark like the shirt, but there is this great geometric pattern on it, a mishmash of gold, blue, and emerald green—it's just darling!"

My eyes drifted closed. I could listen with my eyes shut, couldn't I?

"Oh, you're going to love the skirt—it matches the jacket. It's short and since it is so cold out, you will have to wear leggings underneath…"

I floated away from reality. I could still hear Alice talking, but for some reason, I just couldn't force my eyelids back open. I sighed. I guessed a little nap wouldn't hurt…

* * *

**Preview Chapter 10--Home: ****BPOV**

"_Well, Edward decided to put the Vanquish in long term storage in Vancouver. Then he chartered a flight—the weather was clear there. They should be back in about two and a half hours."_

_My heart stuttered. I was going to see Edward in a little over two hours. I thought that I was going to have at least six hours to prepare myself. I was nervous and getting more so by the second._

"_Why is he in such a rush?" Carlisle asked. _

_Alice glanced at me pointedly. Edward was in such a rush, because he knew I was here..._


	10. Home

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done. That said, this story is mine and cannot be recreated or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009, u2shay (Shay)

**A/N:** Special thanks to my Beta **Katmom** and her unbelievably sharp eagle eyes. Thanks girl! Organic, free-trade, Vegan Chocolate is on me!

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~**

Alice was peeved with me. I had chosen to wear only part of the outfit she had brought. The jacket, vest, and shirt were fine, but there was no way I was going to wear that skirt. Not even with leggings underneath. You would think that by now, Alice would know that I was not a skirt kind of girl. She didn't like it, but she did eventually give in and bring me a pair of jeans. She thought my aversion to skirts was unreasonable.

We were on our way home, finally. We had spent two hours at the local hospital. Carlisle had drawn two vials of blood, which made me feel decidedly faint. I guess drinking it and watching it pump from my body were two totally different things.

Carlisle had given me an ultrasound after he spent a miniscule amount of time convincing the tech to let him use her equipment. It had been kind of funny watching the way she tripped all over herself in an effort to please him. Somehow, I doubted that Carlisle even noticed such behavior anymore.

It had been so amazing seeing my child revealed on that screen and hearing the heartbeat for the first time. I still couldn't believe that it was a girl. I had been convinced that she was a boy. Carlisle measured the pregnancy via the ultrasound and said that it was advanced closer to thirty-seven weeks instead of the seventeen I actually was.

But the most horrifying moment of the whole hospital experience had come when Carlisle—Edward's vampire father—who had a super-enhanced, photographic memory wanted me to have an…_examination._ I shuddered thinking about it, even now. I had of course stammered and embarrassed myself trying to get out of it. He had insisted and I had begged him to let someone—_anyone_—else do it. Eternity was a long time not to look someone in the eye—if all went well…

Fortunately, Dr. Morris was there. I liked her—except she had embarrassed me horribly with all the sex talk. I wouldn't be surprised if my face was still a glowing, rosy red. Carlisle had sat in, while Dr. Morris had shared her observations with me. Thankfully everything seemed to be progressing normally—or so she thought. She had been completely horrified when Carlisle told her I had my heart set on a home birth. I'd had to mumble some excuse about my parents being hippies. The picture of Charlie all decked out in tie-dye flitted through my mind and it had taken all my self-control to hold back the giggles.

I glanced up at Alice when she cleared her throat. She had been quiet since we left the hospital. I figured her mind was probably consumed with thoughts of frilly dresses and such, considering how delighted she was with the prospect of a niece to spoil.

"I had a vision while we were at the hospital," she said with a huge grin.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked quietly.

Her grin widened and her indulgent, know-it-all expression left me slightly irritated. "Well," she began dramatically. "Jasper and Edward are going to be home earlier than I thought."

"When Alice?" I asked, feeling a little choked.

I glanced at the clock on the dashboard of the car. It had been adjusted to local time, which was an hour behind Forks. "Well, Edward decided to put the Vanquish in long term storage in Vancouver. Then he chartered a flight—the weather was clear there. They should be back in about two and a half hours."

My heart stuttered. I was going to see Edward in a little over two hours. I thought that I was going to have at least six hours to prepare myself. I was nervous and getting more so, by the second.

"Calm down, Bella. I can hear your heart from here," Alice said, grinning.

"Why is he in such a rush?" Carlisle asked.

She glanced at me pointedly. _Edward was in such a rush, because he knew I was here. Could it be because he wanted to see me?_ My heart lifted at the thought.

"It's going to be alright, Bella. I promise!"

I blew out the breath I had been holding. "Okay, Alice, if you say so." I wondered if she had seen something or if she was just trying to reassure me. I was afraid to ask.

Talking with Alice had helped, some. For the first time in months I had hope—hope that Edward still loved me as much as I loved him. I had hope that he had lied. What Alice had told me was just so…like Edward. It made sense in a strange sort of way.

I desperately wanted her to be right, but there was still a large part of my heart that was wary, just waiting to shatter again. Things would never be completely right, until I could look into Edward's eyes and hear him tell me that it was all a horrible fabrication. And I hoped with everything in me that it was a lie, because if it wasn't…I didn't know if I could survive it, again.

"Stop over thinking it, Bella. Everything is going to be fine."

"I hope you're right, Alice. I'm just being pessimistic, I guess."

"Well, quit it."

"Yes, Ma'am!" I snapped a salute. She giggled.

I sat silently watching the shadow of looming trees and rock faces pass by. The road was bordered on one side by sheer cliffs that fell away into the churning ocean and thick forest on the other. The air was thick with the smell of salt, fish, and the familiar dank musty scent of decaying vegetable matter coming from the forest. I could see amazingly well considering how dark it was. Though the moon was almost full, it was so drenched in shadow from the overwhelming cloud cover that it was barely giving off any light at all.

We turned off the main road and began to wind our way up a steep paved driveway. The trees were so close that they hung over the road forming a canopy of sorts. It was very spooky. I smiled at the thought. If the Cullens didn't scare people off, this dark and twisting driveway would. Someone would be expecting something from a horror flick to come tripping out of the woods at any second.

I giggled.

"What is it, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Nothing really, but you have to admit, this driveway is pretty eerie—it's so dark and quiet, there's not even an owl hooting. It's almost as scary as what lives at the end!"

Alice grimaced and Carlisle snorted, mumbling something about me 'needing to get my eyes checked'.

"Look, the house is up ahead."

I glanced up and sucked in a sharp breath. It was magnificent! A large, A-frame log home rose up from the outcrop of a cliff. Underneath the enormous structure resided a four bay garage. The entire face of the house was glass.

It looked like every light in the house was on, casting a warm golden glow over the dark woods surrounding it. Smoke was curing from the stone chimney that rose from the center of the house. Two massive, curving sets of stone steps were situated on either side of the garage leading from the ground to the stone outcrop that served as a foundation and a deck. There were two entrances set on the sides of the house.

"Holy Crow! That's awesome!"

Carlisle pulled into the cavernous garage. The back was dug straight out of the rock. Tucked into one corner was enough mechanical equipment to make an automotive shop jealous. Jacob would have wept with joy.

"Who likes to work on cars?"

Alice smirked, "Rosalie."

I sputtered, "Rosalie? You've got to be joking, right?" Alice shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I just can't picture her getting her hands dirty."

_Catty, heartbreakingly perfect Rosalie, the girl who could make a Sports Illustrated swimsuit model seethe with jealousy—that Rosalie liked to get down and dirty working on cars! _I didn't think I would believe that one until I saw it.

"It's true, Bella," Alice chirped.

"Pull the other one," I said motioning to my leg.

"Emmett likes to act as her jack!" Alice said, winking at me.

I snickered, now that I could picture. Emmett liked to flex his muscles every chance he got.

The engine cut off and before I reached for the handle, Alice had opened my door and was bouncing up and down excitedly. "Come on, Bella! Everybody is eager to see you."

I frowned. This was going to be worse than being the main exhibit at the zoo. _And to your left, ladies and gentlemen, we have a very rare specimen for your viewing pleasure—the bloodsucking, albino pregoponomus! _

Carlisle was waiting beside the car, his expression impatient; his liquid gold eyes kept darting upward. He must be anxious to see Esme.

Alice tugged on my hand. "It's not like that. They've missed you!"

"Somehow, I don't think that's true. I'm pretty sure Rosalie would do a touch down dance if I dropped off the face of the earth." Sometimes, when Rosalie stared at me, I wondered if she was contemplating a temporary slip in her self-control. I had never asked Edward about it, though.

"No, Bella. I think Rose might surprise you."

I placed my hand in Alice's, reluctantly, and allowed her to pull me forward.

We took a short elevator ride to the main floor. When we stepped out, I caught a glimpse of Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie standing beside the fireplace. They were waiting very formally for our arrival. I stopped by the elevator uncertainly.

Carlisle smiled brightly at me. He took my hand in his own and gently tugged me onward. It was either move or stumble. I decided to move under my own power. When you were as pregnant as I was, you had to embrace dignity wherever you could find it.

I heard Emmett's breath hiss out from between his teeth in shock. Rosalie and Esme's mouths were hanging open comically.

"Hot Damn!" Emmett shouted. "I didn't know old Eddie had it in him!" I about jumped out of my skin.

I flushed bright red. "His name is Edward," I spit through clenched teeth. I hated the name Eddie, Ed, Ward, and all the other annoying varieties.

Emmett guffawed loudly.

Rosalie turned and glared at him hotly. Reaching out she smacked him upside his dark, curly head—hard. He didn't even wince.

Turning to me, she smiled hesitantly. "Just ignore the huge jackass here."

She returned her murderous glare to Emmett. He just grinned at me, waggling his eyebrows up and down in lecherous vaudeville-villain style. "Really, do have to be so uncouth? Lummox! You're embarrassing her!" She murmured the last part so low that normally, I wouldn't have been able to hear it.

I giggled, snorted, and then bent double laughing. Alice's tinkling laugh joined mine. I was gasping for breath.

"Emmett, really!" Esme said, reprovingly.

Rosalie was hissing under her breath, "Brain dead, inbred redneck! I should have let that bear eat you! Or better yet, I should have sent you back so you could marry your cousin!"

Emmett turned and winked at Rosalie. "Maybe you should have, Cousin Eleanor was pretty hot!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I've missed you, Emmett!" I said, trying to catch my breath, chuckles still escaping. "You don't know how much I needed that. You really know how to lighten things up!"

He elbowed Rosalie in the ribs. "See!"

"Moron!"

Esme's arms came around me gently, pulling me close. Her shoulders were shaking with the force of her tearless sobs. "I'm so glad you're home!" She hugged me tight and I laid my cheek along her stone neck, overcome with the sense of rightness that flooded through me. "Let me look at you," she said pulling back.

Her eyes roved over me from head to foot and then she sighed, an indulgent smile splitting her lips wide. "May I?" she asked, reaching toward my stomach.

I nodded. She placed her hands gently against me, molding her cool touch to the contours of the baby pushing out from me. She had stretched out, giving me a slightly lopsided appearance. It was a strange sensation having hands other than my own on my stomach. The occasional stranger would come up, when I was out in public and ask to feel the baby—usually it was some sweet, elderly lady. I didn't mind, but I did find it somewhat disconcerting.

"I think she's asleep right now," I whispered for some inane reason.

"It's a girl?" Esme's smile grew wider.

I nodded. I watched warily as Rosalie approached me. It was almost as if she couldn't help herself. She stopped beside Esme and asked softly, "Do you mind if I touch you, too?"

I stared at her, speechless. Rosalie had never touched me before; she could hardly stand to be in the same room. Esme removed her hands and Rosalie's cool hands replaced hers. Her golden eyes glowed, almost molten in their intensity. The baby moved, stretching slightly. Rosalie jerked back her hands in shock. I laughed lightly.

"It's okay, she was just stretching. It's getting pretty crowded in there, I'm sure." I reached out, took Rosalie's hand in my own, and placed it back on my belly. I noticed that her fingers trembled slightly. She sighed blissfully and smoothed her hand over the bulge. Emmett leaned over her shoulder and grinned at me again.

"Uncle Emmett," he murmured, speculatively.

"And Aunt Rosalie," I replied, grinning at him.

Rosalie stiffened. She glanced at me in shock. "Bella…I—"

I patted the hand that still rested on me. "It's okay,"—I hesitated—"Rose. We have to start somewhere, right?" I smiled a little and hoped it didn't look as pained as it felt. She smiled uncertainly at me in return.

She was possibly going to be my sister for all eternity. I figured I had to make peace where I could. _Who would have thought that Rosalie would have a thing for babies?_

I glanced at Emmett and shook my finger at him. "One thing, Emmett. If you even think about using my baby for a football, so help me God, I will tear you limb from limb and set you on fire!"

"And I will help her," Rosalie said, her eyes narrowed.

His booming laugh filled the room. He reached out and ruffled my hair. Alice huffed.

"Hey, don't!" I cried. "If you mess up my hair, Alice is going to torture me again, fixing it!"

Alice huffed, crossed her arms, tapped her foot, and stared at me intently, her lips twisted. "Bella, don't you want to look gorgeous, when Edward gets here?" She had me. Drat her! And she knew it, too.

Emmett wrapped me up tightly in his huge arms. "I missed you, kid." His voice sounded a little choked up and his heartfelt words brought tears to my eyes. "I suppose I should thank you for popping old Ed's--"

I gasped in horror, my cheeks burned like they were on fire. Alice stepped closer and stomped on Em's foot, breaking the spiked heel of her shoe. I struggled in his embrace, trying to get away so I could go hide somewhere in mortification.

He pulled back and looked me over, grinning. He was completely incorrigible.

"Emmett!" Esme said reproachfully.

"C'mon guys. Only the walking human disaster that is Bella, could possibly get knocked up by a vampire!"

Rosalie sniggered and grinned wickedly.

Emmett threw his meaty arm around my shoulders. "So, Sis, do you want me to rip Edward's arms off for you?"

Tempting though it was, I had my own plans for dealing with Edward. I pretended to think about it for a moment. "Hmmm. No, I guess not. I can think of a much better use for his arms."

Suddenly, I was surrounded by snickering vampires. I blushed furiously.

Esme threaded her arm through mine. "Come sit down, Bella. The trip must have been exhausting."

I followed her into the large open concept family room. Edward's piano was on a raised platform in a corner near the far side entrance. A massive double-sided fireplace dominated the center part of the room. The column of stone ran through the central part of the house, from floor to ceiling. The log burning in its depths was at least five feet long. Honey colored beams stretched across the open roofline and there were three more levels above my head. A double staircase curved on either side of the fireplace, slowly winding its way to the upper levels. The way it bowed in and out on each level reminded me of an hourglass, which reduced itself as it went higher.

White sofas were arranged comfortably around the focal point of the fireplace. And various throw rugs were scattered throughout the room making it feel comfortable.

Rosalie surprised me by sitting next to me on the sofa. Alice sat cross-legged on the floor nearby and Esme occupied the open seat. I had a feeling the inquisition was about to begin. Carlisle looked downright eager.

I sniffed and motioned in his direction. "Come on, out with it Carlisle. I know you are dying with all the questions you want to ask."

"When did you figure it out, Bella? How?"

"That first week after…" I cringed, fighting back the memories. "Carlisle, it wasn't good. I couldn't function. I think Dr. Snow tried to talk Charlie into hospitalizing me. I couldn't let him do that, so I forced myself to get up and pretend everything was okay. I ate, I slept, and I went to school."

"It was unbearable for me. There were just too many memories. Finally, I decided to drop out, but Mrs. Cope convinced me to switch over to the online school. I don't know how she managed it, considering the school year had already started, but she did. It worked out for the best. There is no way I could have gone to school like this," I said motioning to my stomach.

"They all know, of course, but at least I don't have to look at them day in and day out. Angela is the only one who still calls and comes by."

Alice was biting her lip. Her little face was pinched and tragic. "Anyway, after a couple of weeks, I started losing my breakfast. I thought it was a stomach virus at first. I was so tired, sleeping all of the time. The first month passed uneventfully, besides the nausea. I happened to look down in the shower one morning and was stunned. My belly was pooching out a little and it was so hard. That's when I started to suspect. I'd thought I was late because of stress.

"I drove into Port Angeles and bought a pregnancy test. I sure wasn't going to buy one in Forks, my dad would have heard about it in five minutes! It was positive. I think I fainted when I read that result." I smiled humorlessly at the memory.

"I didn't say anything to anyone. I didn't know what I was going to do. That was when I started to compile a list of hospitals in the Northern half of the U.S. I had to find you, Carlisle. I didn't know what else to do.

"I bought a pregnancy book, you know, one of those 'what you should know when you're knocked up' type things. I knew it wouldn't cover my situation exactly, but I thought it couldn't hurt. By the second month, I started to feel movement. That was my first real clue that this wasn't going to be a normal pregnancy. It was progressing too quickly. I mean, I shouldn't have felt the baby until I was four or five months along. It wasn't long after that I started craving blood."

Esme gasped in shock and Rosalie was staring at me, her eyes wide. I had forgotten that they didn't know.

"Go on, Bella," Carlisle encouraged.

"I was outgrowing my clothes, quickly. I could only hide my growing stomach behind sweats and baggy shirts for so long. Charlie had begun to eye me suspiciously. I was going to tell him over dinner one night, but he preempted me. I don't know why I said I was six months along. It just felt right."

"How did Charlie take it?" Emmett asked, his eyes were dark and there was anger glimmering in their depths.

My lips twisted into a grimace. "He didn't say much. Charlie just started drinking more. We didn't talk a lot. I think he thought if he ignored it, it would go away. I could tell he was so disappointed in me, just like my mom."

"I should have come sooner," Alice whispered. "I knew you were hurting, Bella. I would get flashes occasionally. You looked so—"

"It's alright, Alice. It's okay."

"No, it's not. I guess I just kept waiting for Edward to do the right thing and come back to you. I knew he was going to break eventually."

"Alice…" I began. I knew she was trying to help, but if I got overloaded on hope and then Edward rejected me again…

I swallowed back my fear.

"Bella," Rosalie began. "Alice is right. It was only a matter of time. Edward needs you. I realize that now."

I glanced at her in shock. Her face was solemn and there was a hint of…what might have been regret in her eyes. I looked around the room. It was obvious that the others agreed with her.

"Okay," I said, my voice quiet and choked. My heart was singing, but my mind was cautioning me strenuously.

My stomach growled. Every vampire in the room grinned. "C'mon Bella, let's get you something to eat."

I glanced around hopefully. "Do any of you guys cook or am I going to have to fend for myself?" _It would be nice to have someone cook for me for a change._

Alice wrinkled her nose in distaste. "No offense, Bella, but human food smells like dirt. None of us have a desire to touch it more than what is necessary for appearance's sake."

I sighed. "Edward is such a good cook. I was hoping that maybe the rest of you were, too."

"He started practicing after he met you," Esme replied, smiling indulgently.

"The smell in the house was unbearable for weeks," Rose added. Alice nodded in agreement, her elfin face scrunched up in remembrance.

"He told me that he taught himself by watching television at night, before he met me," I countered, incredulously.

"He lied," Alice said glibly. "Knowing Edward, he probably didn't want you to know how wrapped he was around your little finger. Really, there is nothing that he wouldn't do to please you." She shuddered delicately.

I really was going to have to have a talk to him about all the lying. _What a total schmuck! But, it was kind of sweet…_

I smiled. "I guess I can forgive him for lying, then." I placed my hand in Alice's and allowed her to pull me forward.

Alice led me through a squared archway into the kitchen. Esme followed behind us. A long bar, topped in thick planks of ancient, pitted wood that was clear lacquered into a smooth dark gold sheen, separated the kitchen from the dining area. It was a cook's dream, filled with massive professional grade stainless appliances—that were a work of art in their own right—and European style cabinets that had frosted glass doors.

I sighed, "Esme. This is amazing. I think you've out done yourself."

"Thank you, Bella." She smiled sweetly.

I ran my hand lovingly along the counters. The stone was a strange mixture of hazy cream and clear, with veins of gold running through it. "What is this stone?"

"Quartz."

"It's gorgeous."

"The refrigerator is stocked, Bella. Help yourself." Alice and Esme flitted away quickly and left me to my dinner. I grinned, who needed garlic, crosses, and holy water. All it took was human food to clear a room of vampires.

I pulled a quart of orange juice and a carton of eggs from the second shelf. Pouring a glass, I chugged it down quickly and proceeded to fry some eggs. They were quick and easy. Sated, I cleaned up, returning the kitchen to its previous interior-design-book like perfection.

I could hear whispering in the other room. It sounded like Carlisle was filling everybody in on the details of our trip. I smiled when I heard light dancing footsteps approaching.

"Hey, Alice."

"How did you know it was me?"

I turned and grinned at her. "I could hear you coming. Your walk is very distinctive, you know. Besides, I could smell you, too." Her brow wrinkled again and her eyes were wary. "What is it, Alice? You and Carlisle have been exchanging these looks the entire trip. What has the both of you, so worried?"

"Well, Bella, it's just that you aren't acting very human right now and we are concerned about the way the baby is affecting your system."

"You mean the blood drinking."

"And your improved hearing and sense of smell. Humans can't distinguish the differences in our scents."

"My eyesight has improved, also."

Alice stiffened. "There are other things, too," she whispered.

"Like what?"

She glanced at me, her features reluctant. "I think Carlisle wanted to discuss this with both you and Edward."

Carlisle glided into the room, appearing very human despite all of his flawless vampire perfection. "I did. I need to run some tests, Bella. I'll discuss this with both you and Edward, as soon as I have some answers, alright?"

He turned and walked into a glass walled room beside the kitchen. The first two-thirds of the walls were frosted for privacy, but the top portion was clear. There was a similar room on the other side of the kitchen. I glanced at it curiously.

"That's Carlisle and Esme's room. Do you want to see mine?" She motioned for me to follow her.

She led me up to the first landing. "That's Em and Rose's room. Jasper's and mine is on the next floor." She pulled me to the stairwell.

I stood at the edge of third floor loft, leaning over the railing slightly and looked down into the family room. Emmett was sitting on the couch playing a video game. He looked up and waved. Rosalie was on the computer; I think she was shopping for baby clothes. Esme was sitting beside her, pointing at something I couldn't quite make out.

Alice and Jasper's room had the same opaque glass walls as the rooms downstairs. She pulled me through a frosted door and into her room. It was large and open concept in nature. There were solid walls made of what looked like teak closing off the bathroom and closets. The room was divided between the main bedroom and an office/library space. It had a computer, shelves full of books, and a sewing nook for Alice to work her magic.

"Yours and Edward's room is the top loft. I put your clothes up there while you were eating. They are hanging in the closet. I called Emmett earlier. So there's a bed up there, no worries."

I turned my head and looked up. I swallowed hard. _Mine and Edward's room_… It was a little disconcerting how everyone just assumed that we were a couple again. It was almost as if we had never split up in their eyes.

"I've only got an hour to make you look gorgeous, Bella. Come on." She pulled me toward her bathroom. I sighed and submitted. _The things women do for men!_

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 11--Tracking: JBPOV**

_I scanned the dark interior for my quarry. This private garage was full of various drool worthy luxury vehicles. I wished I had more time to explore. My eyes fell on the parasite's car. I approached it quickly, my gut twisting sickeningly. Shit… _


	11. Tracking AKA Dead Dog Running

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done. That said, this story is mine and cannot be recreated or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009, u2shay (Shay)

**A/N:** Well, I have to give props to who they are due! This chapter was inspired in part by** Leslie Roy's** burned woman anthem: _**Psycho Bitch**_, my Mega-Beta: **Katmom** and her uber-evil Lauren in _**Guarding Edward**_, and fun discussions with my girls on the fan fiction boards of _**Twilighter's Anonymous.**_

* * *

**~~~Jacob~~~**

I tracked the filthy bloodsuckers into Canada. We were in Vancouver. I followed them covertly. The young one was on the phone. He was arguing fiercely, offering to double the typical rate. It sounded like he was trying to book a private flight into Alaska, a town called Ketchikan. I knew it. I had relatives there.

The tall leech made arrangements to put the Aston Martin in long-term storage. I followed as best I could, changing back into human form. They pulled into a covered parking garage and parked the car on a closed off level. It had a keypad entrance and locked garage type doors.

I wanted to kill the bronze haired leech then, but I doubted that I could take them both down—the lean, hungry one especially. He was dangerous. I growled with frustration. I would have to be patient. My chance would come soon enough. Besides, I shouldn't kill him now; he was my only lead to Bella.

Sam had been monitoring my movements off and on all day. He had cautioned me to be careful, telling me not to reveal myself unless I had to. It had been a suggestion, not an order. I think he knew I was planning on killing the one called Edward, though. Sam was more interested in the location of Bella.

The dark-haired leech had been back to Swan's. It had searched the house while Charlie was at work and had left quickly. The pack had watched him, not engaging. If he tried to kill someone, we would take him down. We hadn't caught scent of the redhead in days.

Billy had talked to Charlie this afternoon. Apparently, Bella had called him. I was relieved, that meant that hostile leeches hadn't taken her and she was with the Cullens for sure now.

She was claiming to be in Los Angeles. Billy said that she wanted to tell Edward of his impending fatherhood, implying that he didn't know. I had been fairly sure that he had abandoned her, but I guess it was possible that he hadn't. It could explain why he was in such a rush.

It pained me to hear her name that bloodsucker as the father. I still had a hard time believing that she could have sex with him without dying. He had hurt her bad; we all had seen the evidence of it. What I couldn't fathom was why she would stay with him after that. He had some kind of hold over her that I couldn't understand.

Who would have thought that vampires could make babies? Now, I understood why Bella had run off with the Cullens. There was no telling what kind of monster was inside of her. If it were anything like its father, she would be lucky to survive birthing it. It wasn't like she could go to the hospital and have it. I wondered if the bloodsucker even cared about preserving her life or just that devil she was impregnated with.

Charlie was frustrated because Bella had refused to come home. Considering she was eighteen, he couldn't force the issue. He was afraid that Bella was going to run away with that 'damn prick' and do something rash, like marry him. If Bella would have been with a man, Charlie might have had a reason to be concerned, but I doubted that vampires married. Such holy things were probably out of the scope of their imaginations.

I was glad that Charlie didn't have any idea about the horrifying things his daughter was tangled up in. I would try to help her, rescue her if I could. Perhaps, if she had the child safely, they would take it and let her go. It would be worth a try. If I killed the parasite that had enthralled her, then they wouldn't have any reason to murder her, change her.

Charlie had wanted to talk to Doctor Fang, but Bella hadn't left a phone number. He had tried calling her cell, but it just rang and rang. I knew that was because she had left it in her truck, back at the airport. Charlie wanted to discuss Bella staying with them, he wanted to make sure that Edward's father was clear on his desire for Bella to finish school and his objections to any furthering of the relationship between Bella and his son.

He was also really worried about how all that traveling would affect her pregnancy. Knowing that one of the leeches was a doctor, had made him a little calmer, but he didn't like the fact that she was so far from home in such a precarious condition. Bella had told him that she was going to have the baby in California. I sniffed. It looked like Bella was having that thing in Alaska.

Sam would be relieved. None of us wanted that abomination anywhere near La Push. It had been in the back of his mind that we should just leave the situation alone. Our focus was the tribe, the Olympic Peninsula. We had our hands full protecting Charlie and the surrounding area. The deaths of the hikers were being blamed on us. That redheaded leech was quick. We just kept missing her.

I watched silently as the Cullens quickly exited the garage. They carried nothing with them. As soon as I was sure the bloodsuckers were gone, I stealthily made my way inside. I leaped over the automatic barricade and approached the garage doors. I smashed the electronically triggered lock and lifted the door. It made a terrible screeching sound. I expected an alarm to blare, but it was surprisingly silent. I pulled the door partially closed behind me.

I scanned the dark interior for my quarry. This private garage was full of various drool worthy luxury vehicles. I wished I had more time to explore. My eyes fell on the parasite's car. I approached it quickly, my gut twisting sickeningly. _Shit…_

It was a 2005 Aston Martin Vanquish S, forest green—probably a $250,000 car. Sighing dreamily, I peeked inside and had to fight back tears. It had a six speed manual transmission. I had only seen this car in magazines. I ran my hand reverently over the steep, sloping roofline. I walked around it, savoring the curves, the lines. I really hated to do what I was planning. The car was a priceless treasure. I wanted to steal it and take it home.

Since it was a bloodsucker's car, I briefly considered causing some major damage, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. The car was just too awesome to damage needlessly—what I wouldn't give to drive it. I sighed.

Reaching out, I smashed my hand through the driver's side window. I winced, feeling physical pain at the damage I had inflicted on the car. An alarm started clamoring loudly. Cursing, I reached out and popped the hood. I rooted around underneath for a few seconds, before pulling the offending noise maker out and crushing it between my fingers. The sound ended abruptly.

I took a moment to look over the engine. It was a work of art. A 5.9-liter V-12, it could go from zero to one hundred in under ten seconds and it topped out at over two hundred miles per hour. I ran my fingers lingeringly over the engine, before gently shutting the hood.

The interior of the car was creamy tan leather, which probably would have smelled great except for the lingering stench of vampires. My nose was burning. With a flick of a finger I popped the locks on the doors. I stepped around to the passenger side and slid into the cramped seat, pressing my finger to a button near the floorboard and I slid it back with a smooth purr.

I opened the glove box. There wasn't much there, just an extra pair of sunglasses. I reached over the sleek center console and pressed the trunk release. I got out of the car, shutting the door quietly, almost reverently. I winced at the sight of the glass on the driver's seat, sure that the leather was damaged.

_Hell, I was feeling regretful for damaging a leech's property. What was wrong with me? It served him right after what he had done to Bella. _

My hands clenched. I was remembering her like Sam did—dirty and lost in the woods. Her eyes were always so full of sadness. There was such emptiness in her. She wasn't the same girl I had met a year ago. It was like the only thing she was living for was her child. He had sucked her dry.

Charlie had told Billy that Bella sounded different on the phone, almost happy. I couldn't understand. After all that they had done to her, could she really just forgive them? Did she even think about her father? She had to know that they would kill her.

She obviously loved that leech beyond all reason—she must. I didn't understand why she wasn't as disgusted as I was by what they were. Which made me consider just what the hell it was that she was carrying? Would it be more like them, or like her? Or could it possibly be some freakish mixture of both? I wanted to vomit.

The thought of Bella kissing that thing—sleeping with it…I shuddered and gagged. She was my friend. I liked her—to be honest, I more than liked her, but the thought of that parasite seeing her naked…touching her…impregnating her…doing all the things I had fantasized about doing with her…

My vision clouded with rage.

It was mortifying that my pack brothers knew of the depth of my affection for Bella. Most of them had been silently disapproving, but Paul wouldn't let me forget it. He loved to torment me with it, get inside my head.

"_Hey, at least you know she puts out, Jake! I mean, if you don't mind a bloodsucker's leftovers. Ewww, but you wouldn't have to worry about her getting knocked-up!" His mental voice strangled off._

_I had my jaws around his throat, pinning him to the ground, before I had even decided to act. I was growling, snarling._

_Sam barked sharply, using his Alpha command to get me to release my pack brother. If he hadn't…_

I had been angry, furious. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I would have killed Paul if given half a chance. I would have snapped his head right off.

He just didn't know when to shut up. I hated that I had to share my mind with him, but I didn't have a choice. I didn't like him and I couldn't get over the fact that he had imprinted on my sister. I would have to put up with him in my life even after we stopped phasing. I wasn't sure if I would stay in La Push after that happened. I had a responsibility to the tribe, but I didn't know if I could deal with the memories, the pain this werewolf business had brought to me.

I could understand his disgust for Bella, but in my mind she was the victim, not the dirty, tainted creature that Paul considered her to be. He thought she was less than human, not worth protecting. More often than not, he thought of her as a thing.

It irritated him that I liked her, that I could overlook her past. He had turned that frustration inward, thinking that if he ridiculed me enough, if he shamed me, pointed out how filthy she was—that he could dissuade me from liking her.

Most of the pack thought the same way. That's why they tolerated the animosity between Paul and I; they thought that it would be best for me if I got over her. They kept their opinions to themselves as best they could, even Leah, which I found surprising. To them, Bella had willingly consorted with bloodsuckers. Possibly, even seeking to become one. I had heard that line of reasoning more than once and I had rejected it. _Bella couldn't want to become some frozen, mindless, bloodlust driven devil. She couldn't._

The pitying thoughts had already begun. Leah's had been the most generous—stating that you can't help whom you love. Seth, good kid that he is, was more concerned about how I was holding up. The Clearwaters had done an amazing job raising their children in my opinion.

Paul had taken to referring to Bella as a 'skanky vamp tramp'. That didn't do much to help me keep my cool. It was a good thing I was so far away. He was almost chortling with happiness at being proved right, at least in his mind.

Embry and Jared had tried to convince Sam to order me home. They were both afraid that I was going to do something foolhardy—like getting myself killed over that Swan girl. Well, I wasn't planning to get myself killed, but I was planning to do something reckless.

I huffed. I really needed to quit thinking about this. I lifted the trunk and looked inside. I flung the jacket off to the side, not really wanting to touch it. I was going to reek after this.

There were two suitcases in the trunk. One was full of clothing. The other case held accessories, several belts, shoes, etc. I struck the jackpot when I checked the zippered pocket in the front of the case. Enclosed within were several passports, each with the bloodsucker's picture in them—I was a little surprised that he showed up on film. There was a driver's license stuck in each passport. I threw them into the trunk as I paged through them—Edward Whitlock, Edward McCarty, Edward Hale…

_Just who the hell was he anyway?_ I discarded the thought. _Who the hell cared?_ He wasn't anyone, just a walking murderous corpse—names didn't matter. He was a life-sucker, that was obvious to me. The leech might not have killed Bella physically, but he had stolen the life from her in every other way that mattered.

There were two stacks of cash under the false identification. One was foreign. I left that one, but I grabbed the American money. I would have to exchange it for Canadian currency, but at least I could buy a change of clothes and pay for a ferry ride or a flight to Ketchikan. I wasn't looking forward to swimming if I didn't have to. No matter how high my internal temperature ran, that water was cold.

I snapped the trunk closed and stepped away from the car. I turned back once more to admire it. I still felt like shit for breaking that window.

In town I exchanged fifteen hundred dollars and then I ran to a nearby mini mall. I was in luck. There was a big and tall store there. The clerk looked up at me in shock when I strolled in. I must have been a sight—shoeless, shirtless, and in cutoffs. It had to be thirty degrees outside.

"I need some clothes."

She pointed, still in shock. I grabbed a shirt, jeans, undergarments, a wallet and a pair of boots from the shoe section in back. I laid them on the counter.

"Do you mind if I change here?"

She shook her head, speechless. Her eyes were wide. She swallowed hard and eyed my chest. I knew I was pretty buff, and if the flush on her face was anything to go by, she agreed. I couldn't suppress the tiny smirk that claimed my lips.

I paid for everything and went into the changing room she indicated. I glanced in the mirror. I was wearing a plaid flannel shirt that had brown, tan and burgundy tones. My jeans were typical and dark. I smoothed back my cropped hair. It was a mess. I was satisfied that I at least looked presentable now—and not like some creep who had just busted up someone's car and robbed them blind. I put on my boots and stepped out.

"Uh, do you need a jacket?" the clerk asked. She flushed again. She had dark hair like Bella, but the eyes weren't right. Also, her nose was straighter, not tip-tilted, her cheekbones were lower and her lips were fuller. All wrong.

"Sure," I replied. I had to keep up appearances and Alaska was cold.

I walked down to the docks, where I met a pilot, Jimmy, who for what I thought was a considerable amount of money agreed to fly me into Ketchikan on his float plane—no questions asked.

It took about four hours, with one stop in some godforsaken port town on the coast of British Columbia, to drop something off and refuel. I asked him to fly me to the Saxon Village instead of the dock in Ketchikan. I was fairly sure my Uncle Hank Black was living there as an artisan among the Tlingit.

I departed the plane with a wave of thanks and stepped out onto the dock, my pockets twelve hundred dollars lighter. After talking to a few people on the street I was quickly directed to a quaint shop that featured native carvings. A bell jingled as I ducked to step through the doorway.

"We're closed." I'm sure they were, it had to be pushing nine o'clock at night.

A lean, dark haired man looked up at me, his eyebrows pulling together in consternation. I think he was trying to figure out why I looked so familiar. He had same russet colored skin as me. His full, cheerful face reminded me very much of my father.

"Are you Hank Black?"

"Who's asking?" I smiled at his belligerent tone.

"Jacob Black."

"Little Jake?" His craggy face was incredulous.

I grinned, folding my massive arms over my chest. "Uncle Hank."

"Look at you. You're huge, but you can't be more than…what, sixteen, seventeen?" He glanced around me, an expectant smile splitting his mouth wide. "Where's your dad? I really wish that you would have let me know you were coming, Mary will be…" He stopped talking and looked at me again, _really_ looked at me. His eyes darkened with knowledge and concern.

"Billy's not here," I replied quietly.

"Jacob, what's—"

"You know what's going on here," I replied quietly.

He stepped around the counter quickly. "Not here."

Hank locked the shop and led me upstairs.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 12--I'm Back:** (Yes, there are both E's & B's POV's in this chapter!)

BPOV

_My head snapped up when I heard footfalls on the steps outside. Every vampire in the room stopped breathing. I filled my lungs and blew out harshly. _

_The door opened quietly. I watched as Edward stepped through. His hair was damp from the run. He shook a light smattering of snow out of it and smoothed a hand through it. His face was glorious as usual, but there was something different there. His features were tight with stress, worry, and something else—something I couldn't define. He had looked like this when James had come after me..._


	12. I'm Back

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done. That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

**A/N:** Many Thanks to the Bodacious Babe of Beta-ing: Katmom!!

I'd like to take the opportunity to recommend several utterly fantastic pieces of AH fan fiction in the Twilight Kingdom!!

1. **_Autumn Knights' Dreams_** by **kejce**--this story is so well written it will bring a tear to your eye! I love a good fairy tale and this one is a winner!

2. _**Passing By**_ by **DeltaSwan90**--it touched every little romantic place in me!

3. _**Dragon Stones**_ by **Katmom**--Edward and Bella as Dragon riders--I love it and wish I had thought of it!

The links for these stories are on my profile page and they are also listed in my favorites! Go read 'em and give the authors some love! They deserve it for all of their hard work!!

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~**

I was silently seething. Alice had put me in a dress! I could handle that, but there was no way I was wearing the absurd heels she tried to force on me. _Was she trying to murder me?_ I wouldn't make it downstairs alive if I put those on!

"I'll just go barefoot, Alice."

"But, Bella…"

"No dice, Alice! When I'm a vampire—and hopefully graceful—I will wear all the silly, ridiculous shoes you can foist on me. But not now!" I wondered if I was going to regret my promise. _Most likely!_ An eternity was a long time to be Alice's fashion plate—not to mention the probability of a ton of awful fad footwear to experience.

Alice sent me a suffering, martyred glance. "If you insist. At least let me paint your nails."

She gave me a manicure—torture—and a pedicure, which wasn't so bad. I kind of liked the light pink color she painted my nails. She made me promise not to chew it off in my nervousness. I told her I would try.

My dress was blue, of course, sky blue.

"Alice, I do like colors other than blue," I stated motioning to my dress.

"I know, but Edward likes blue on you. I told you that earlier."

I remembered. I had a sneaking suspicion that the majority of the clothes in the closet upstairs were going to be varying shades of blue. Cobalt, sapphire, azure, cerulean, indigo, turquoise, navy, midnight blue…the choices were endless.

The dress had a square neckline and an empire waist. The bodice was fitted and sequined. The peasant sleeves were loose and three quarter length. They gathered at my elbow with a string tie and the skirt was loose, the extra folds of material swirled around my knees when I moved.

"Now, Edward doesn't like make-up on you, but I don't think a little lipstick would hurt."

"I didn't know that."

Her full lips twisted a little. "He thinks your skin is perfect the way it is."

"That's sweet."

"Quit talking!" She had her hands on my jaw mashing my lips together in a soft pucker.

She smoothed a light shade of lipstick that matched my nails across my lips. Then she took the curling iron to my hair. I endured in silence, knowing it would do no good to argue.

"Perfection!" she announced proudly.

I looked into the mirror and saw a stranger. She had pulled my hair back from my face—securing the top portion into a knot. The remaining strands were curled into long ringlets that ran haphazardly over my shoulders and back.

My voice was choked, "Thank you, Alice."

"Edward isn't going to know what hit him! We should go, he'll be here soon."

I walked carefully down the stairs, my hand gripping the rail hard. I didn't want to fall. It would be so like me to break my neck right before I reunited—hopefully—with the love of my existence again.

Emmett whistled when he saw me. "Looking good, Bella!"

Esme came up beside me and squeezed my hand. "You look beautiful."

I blushed. Emmett laughed. "Oh, I've missed that Bella. I'm going to have to think up some ways to make you blush more often." I ignored that. He turned to wink at Alice.

"How much longer, Alice."

"A few minutes."

My breathing became jerky, erratic. I was starting to panic; my vision was darkening.

Alice grabbed me and shook me lightly. "Don't you dare faint on me, Bella! Breathe!"

I tried, sucking desperately. I struggled for air.

"Sit her down!" Carlisle commanded; his confident voice was urgent.

Gentle hands picked me up and set me on one of the couches. The room was spinning.

"Bella, look at me," Carlisle demanded. He was kneeling in front of me, holding my icy hands in his own.

My anxious gaze met his. He breathed deep. His hands gently squeezed mine. I could tell he wanted me to do the same. I struggled to take a breath. He smiled, encouragingly.

He drew in another lungful of air. I followed suit. My heart rate was beginning to calm. He did it again. I responded. I closed my eyes concentrating on his breaths.

My head snapped up when I heard footfalls on the steps outside. Every vampire in the room stopped breathing. I filled my lungs and blew out harshly.

I struggled to rise from the sofa. Carlisle held out a hand. I took it gratefully and allowed him to pull me up. Alice moved beside me and held my hand. Esme stepped close to Carlisle and he placed an arm around her, pulling her close to his side. Em and Rose moved into position beside Alice. We all stood waiting and silent.

The door opened quietly. I watched as Edward stepped through. His hair was damp from the run; he shook a light smattering of snow out of it and smoothed a hand through it. His face was glorious as usual, but there was something different there. His features were tight with stress, worry and something else—something I couldn't define. He had looked like this when James had come after me.

I wanted to go to him, but I was frozen in place. Apprehension was plain on my face and my lip was caught between my teeth. I chewed it nervously. How was he going to react? Would he be happy like I was? Horrified?

Edward's golden gaze swept the room, before zeroing in on me. It took less than a second. His eyes captured mine and they softened, his face flooded with relief. He took a quick step toward me, his hand outstretched. His heated glance slid down the length of my body. Fire flooded me. I was remembering another time he had allowed his eyes to travel over me.

He froze half way across the room, his burning eyes glued to my swollen belly.

"Edward…" I took a step forward.

His dark, murderous eyes jerked up to touch mine before dropping again. His features hardened. He glared darkly. A low, menacing growl burst from his throat.

Jasper gasped loudly. He froze, stiff as a board. Alice blurred. One moment she was at my side, the next she was standing beside Jasper with her arms wrapped around him. Suddenly, he jerked and folded in half with a hiss.

"Edward! Please!" he groaned.

My panicked stare jerked back to Edward. His face was filled with loathing, dangerous and deadly. It was then that I realized Alice was wrong, they all were. He hated me, absolutely despised me. He didn't want us. _Alice was wrong, dreadfully, terribly wrong..._

All hell broke loose around me. The babble of voices was confusing. I did the only thing that seemed right at the time—I gave into the darkness that had been stalking me and I fainted.

**~~~Edward~~~**

Jazz and I departed as soon as our plane landed at Ketchikan International Airport. I shook the pilot's hand and thanked him for the quick trip; leaving him a generous tip. We didn't have any luggage; I'd left that with the car. We rapidly disappeared into the night. We were lucky enough to hail a water taxi for the short five-minute trip to the mainland. Otherwise, I would have swum the channel.

I was in a rush. Bella was at the house. The sense of urgency in me was overwhelming. I needed to have her in my arms again.

All noble thoughts of doing the right thing, of staying away or sending her back to Forks, were pulverized under the weight of my anxiety, under my need to protect her. I was worried. I had to see her, hold her, and make sure that she was real and safe. I knew that it would be impossible to dredge up the unselfishness buried within me and walk away from her a second time. I would be with her for good—no matter what. My altruistic side had been crushed under the torment of our separation.

If Alice was right, if Bella's life was endangered…I would change her. I wouldn't be able to stop myself. As wrong as it might be, the thought of giving her an existence such as ours was preferable to allowing her to die. The agony of trying to live without her had proven that to me.

I would take her. I would make her mine, again. But, only if that was what she wanted. If she rejected me, as she rightly should, I would still be there, in the shadows, watching over her, wanting her, hoping she would change her mind. Doing whatever I had to do to win her again.

It was hard for me to consider the possibility that she could no longer want me. It was excruciating on every level: emotionally, physically, and mentally. I was afraid. Her human nature was so transient, ever changing, evolving. What if she no longer desired me? What if she had moved on, as I had intended?

The thought of her letting another man into her life was a knife in my soul. What if it _was_ someone like the detestable Mike Newton, as Alice had suggested? Or that dog Jacob Black? I had read his thoughts at the prom. He'd had a crush on her. Would Bella let him touch her the way I had—let him kiss and caress her, make love to her? I felt ill.

She couldn't have moved past what we had shared so quickly, could she? _Bella was mine!_ Surely she had felt it, the connection that had solidified between us.

When I had told her that we were leaving, she had been so determined to go, to leave everything behind in order to come with me. She wasn't going to let me go. I had known it. I'd had to hurt her dreadfully in order to make my escape.

I froze. What if she couldn't forgive me? And she had to, because I needed her back in my life. What if the pain I had inflicted was too much to overcome?

Jasper turned around and glanced at me. He had been silent for most of the trip. He was thinking mostly of Alice and was content to follow my plans. I hadn't thought much of it, since it was Jasper's nature. He didn't say much, but when he did it was insightful, significant. I trusted him, valued his opinion like I did Carlisle's. I desperately needed to hear his thoughts now.

"What am I going to do, Jazz? How am I going to make this right?" I whispered, agonized. "I don't know what to say, how to convince her to give us a second chance…"

"You are going to take Bella into your arms and tell her you are sorry. You are going to tell her that you love her and that you want her forever. She's never felt worthy of you, Edward. She always doubted that you could really love and want her like she did you. Ironic isn't it?" My lips twisted, but it wasn't with humor.

"You are going to tell her the truth. Bella needs the truth. She craves honesty and openness from you—she hates that you hide things, even when it's to protect her." Jasper's serious countenance turned roguish. He grinned at me. "And if you're lucky—_really lucky_—you are going to take her upstairs and make love to her until she forgives you."

I grimaced and sighed. _If only._ I would give anything, everything just to make love to her again.

"Thank you, Jasper." He was right. I would have to tell her the truth, apologize, and grovel if I must. But, I would convince her somehow…

I started walking again. "Do you mind if we hunt, real quick?" I smelled a herd of deer nearby and I hadn't been satiating my thirst, as I should have. "You know how she affects me and it's been a while. I had best prepare myself."

He shrugged his acquiescence. We stole into the woods and tracked down the herd, quickly quenching our ever-present thirst. I stuffed the body of my kill under a boulder and went in search of Jasper. He appeared at my side like a wraith.

Doubt flooded through me, again. "What if she can't forgive me?" I asked, putting my worst fears into words. _What if, after all the explanations and apologies, it still wasn't enough?_

"She came up here willingly, Edward. That has to mean something."

I nodded, but I was still unsure.

"Edward, you did what you thought was best for her and you ruined yourself in the process. It wasn't the right decision, not for either of you." I winced, he was right, again.

"She's your other half. You can't deny it or fight against it any longer. So, stop stalling and go see her. And Edward," he turned to stare at me. His eyes were burning intensely and his brow was furrowed. "Change Bella this time, you won't survive it if you lose her."

I twitched uncomfortably at the reminder of why I had left in the first place. My selfish nature had wrestled against my fear and desire to do the right thing for Bella. The sacrificial side of my love had won out, finally, but at a terrible price.

I had been purposefully cruel, emotionless and cold with her that awful day I had left. So soon after making love to her, the greatest experience of my existence—the fulfillment of my all hopes and dreams for us—I had lied and told her I didn't want her. I had led her to believe that I had used her, never really loved her…

"I've killed her love for me." _Simple, pathetic, human affection—so easily lost and destroyed._

"You can make it live again."

"You don't know what I said to her, Jazz. I let her believe I didn't want her, didn't love her." My voice choked. "I let her think that she wasn't good enough for me. She won't want me after that…"

"Why do you doubt her love for you, so much, brother?"

I sighed, "She's so young, just a girl. I know better than most how fickle a human's love can be. She told me that she loves me, wants to be with me forever—and I want that, so much, but how can I let her make eternal decisions, unchangeable decisions, right now? If she chooses me, Jasper, it's permanent. She would give up more than she can conceive right now. How can I do that to her, just because I love her? It's selfish; it's irresponsible—"

"Bella might change her mind."

"Exactly!"

"She might want immortality more than she wants you."

I groaned, pressing the heels of my hands into my eyes.

"Edward, you're wrong," Jasper said quietly.

"You don't know that!" I hissed.

Jasper tapped his chest. "Yes, I do. You can't read her mind, Edward, but I can read her heart."

I was quiet. He was thinking of Bella. We were in our living room, back in Forks. I was joking around with Emmett. Bella was sitting on the sofa, her feet tucked under her, staring at me. Her eyes were glowing. Scene after scene like that flashed through his mind: Bella and I on the couch in my room, Bella worrying about me in the hotel room in Phoenix, Bella and I at prom, Bella watching Em and I wrestling, Bella smiling at me in the cafeteria at school…

"Do you want me to tell you?"

I remained silent. I desperately wanted Jazz to tell me what I wanted to hear, that my fears were baseless.

Jasper tsked. "I could tell you, Edward, but somehow, I don't think it would do any good. I'm going to show you instead." He pressed his hand to my shoulder.

I gasped and collapsed to my knees. He bent, keeping his hand on my shoulder. His eyes were closed in concentration.

Love as strong and pure as my own flooded through my being, warming me. The life running through it felt like it could start my dead heart again. It was full of awe and wonder, true and brimming with joy. I was amazed at the sense of absolute rightness that filled my mind. It was beautiful and majestic, almost magical, as if it had been ordained at the foundation of the world. Her love was precious and unbreakable. I gasped as I realized fully for the first time that she truly loved me. Her affection was like mine in its permanency, everlasting and eternal in its scope. It would never wander, never die, it would always burn brightly, lighting our world.

Jasper withdrew his hand. "Do you see, Edward? There will never be anyone else for her. She is yours. The way you love one another is equal. You are just more fearful than she is."

Jazz was right. I _was_ more fearful than Bella. She was amazing, so brave. I was happy, thrilled as I stood; my dead heart was burning within me, flaming with the heat of conviction. Bella loved me the same way I loved her. And because I knew she felt the same, it gave me hope that she still did. We could overcome this. We could be together again.

As quickly as it flared, my happiness crashed around me and a gasp fell from my lips as I was clutched in the unrelenting grip of a horrifying revelation. Its simplicity and its truth were agonizing in their scope. Bella loved me—_exactly—_the same way I loved her! She had experienced the pain of our separation on the same level that I had. I closed my eyes, appalled. My entire body was shaking.

_Dear God! What had I done?_

I had ripped her apart with my actions, leaving her wounded and bleeding emotionally. I had drained her heart as efficiently as the fiend within me desired to aspirate her body.

_I was a monster. _

I had been so concerned for her physical life that I had never considered the damage our parting would do to her heart. Foolishly, I had judged her emotional capacity to be less than my own, thinking that she would heal and forget. I had thought that she would be able to move on.

Finally, I understood that just as I would never forget, would never heal, would never move past what we had together—neither would she. Our separation was a never-ending torment. Living without her had been no life at all, just mere existence. It was like half of myself had been carved away and stolen, leaving a hole through the center of my chest, making me feel truly dead for the first time in almost a century of existence. Everything was dark without Bella. She was my sun, my world, and the very stars in the heavens. Without the goal of destroying Victoria, I had been simply surviving.

Had it been like that for Bella? If it had, how had she withstood the pain? She had been left to face that alone, abandoned. I had my family. She had no one.

I was fearful of what I would find when I saw her again. I was barely clinging to sanity. Had I damaged her just as badly? Was this why Alice and Carlisle had brought her back to Alaska? Is this why Alice couldn't see her clearly?

Perhaps it wasn't impending death that clouded Alice's visions of Bella. Maybe it was because her mind was broken. A sob was torn from my chest. Was this what they were hiding from me?

Alice was right; my leaving had destroyed us both. I shouldn't have done this to Bella, to my family. I had made so many mistakes.

Fear flooded through my mind scattering my thoughts. I had to see Bella now. She had to be all right. I turned and ran, leaving Jasper lagging behind.

In less than a minute we were at the house. I approached the steps nervously. Would I be able to control myself when I saw her? I wasn't sure. The desperation that had been stalking me the entire trip was threatening to consume me now.

I reached out, turned the handle of the door, and stepped inside. Bella's heart was pounding, her breathing erratic. I sucked in an apprehensive breath and glanced up, instinctively letting my eyes roam the room for any sign of danger, before settling on my family.

My hungry eyes locked on Bella's clear, anxious gaze. Relief flooded through me. She was fine, nervous, chewing her lip. She was magnificent. She was gorgeous. _God, I had missed her…_

At the moment, the only thing I could imagine myself doing was sweeping her up in my arms and kissing her senseless. I might need to work on my technique a bit. Perhaps begging was in order, groveling if need be.

I took a step forward, my hand reaching out, of its own accord, toward her. She was my world and I was her moon. Her very presence drew me forward, centered me, and made me whole again.

My eyes flickered to her body hungrily. I wanted her in my arms now. Something was off. My eyes swept up slowly, stopping at her middle. I felt them narrow.

_What the hell?_ My breathing quickened, I froze. Her typically slim figure was distended, her stomach swollen. Her scent hit me. It wasn't right. She smelled like my Bella, but there was another odor mixed in…vampire. I stiffened further. Suddenly, I was terrified.

I couldn't seem to reconcile my mind with what I was seeing. Bella was pregnant, very pregnant, but that couldn't be. She had been a virgin, when we…

_Oh. My. God!_

Jasper's words flooded through my mind. "_Alice said that her future is dark, a complete blank. She is convinced that Bella is going to die soon."_

Loathing flooded through me. I had done this to Bella. I had endangered her life…again. I growled. _She couldn't die! I would not let that happen!_

I heard Jasper gasp and beg me to control my emotions, but I couldn't. Bella swayed. I moved without thinking and swept her up into my arms before she hit the floor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys!! If you haven't, drop me a review and let me know what you think! I promise I don't bite...much! ;)=**

* * *

**Preview Chapter 13:** BPOV

_I turned to look at Carlisle, who was hovering nearby, as was the rest of the family. Jasper looked ill. He was sitting next to Alice, his leonine face buried in her neck. _

"_I need to ask a favor of you. I need you all to leave Edward and I alone tonight. We need some privacy..."_


	13. His Heart

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

**A/N:** Wow, you guys are great! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, & favorites! And as always many thanks to **Katmom**, who jumped on this chapter right away and edited it--horrible mess that it was!

**

* * *

**

~~~Bella~~~

There was a low, continuous rumble beneath my ear. My face was pressed up against something solid and chilly. A cool hand was brushing my hair back from my face and neck.

"Edward…" I think that was Carlisle speaking. He sounded stressed and anxious. The growling became more pronounced. I heard the shuffling of feet; someone stepped closer to me.

There was a low warning hiss and the sound of teeth snapping together. I was pressed closer into the coolness.

"Don't," the most beautiful voice in the world warned.

As I steadily became more aware, I realized that I was being held in someone's arms, cuddled against their chest. I inhaled deeply. They smelled wonderful. There was a hint of vanilla, honey, sunshine, and something else. Cinnamon?

My heart rate picked up. _Was Edward holding me? _Amazingly, I felt the brush of cool lips against my temple.

"Edward?" I murmured.

"I'm here, love."

I opened my eyes and let them linger lovingly on his precious face. In that moment all thoughts of anger and bashing him over his hard head, fled from my mind. My heart throbbed his name, exultant and rejoicing. I buried my face in his throat, drawing my nose up against his stone flesh and inhaling his essence. I had missed him so much…

My hand rose of its own volition and cupped his cheek. He surprised me by turning his face into it and kissing my palm. That soft, electric touch traveled the length of my arm and settled deep in my chest, adding life and vitality to my bruised heart.

I sighed. "What happened?"

"You fainted. It's okay, dearest." His fingers brushed my cheek.

"I missed you." My eyes sought his. They were a swirling mass of color. His brow was creased. I reached out and tried to smooth the furrows away.

"She's fine, Edward," Carlisle snapped. "Set her down on the couch."

Edward's arms tightened around me. He was growling again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing closer, until my cheek rested against his. There was no way I was going to let go of him now.

"Sit down, Edward," I whispered.

He moved slowly, carefully. He sat down without jostling me, holding me curled in his lap. I snuggled deeper into his embrace, sighing contentedly.

I turned to look at Carlisle, who was hovering nearby, as was the rest of the family. Rosalie was shooting daggers at Edward with her eyes and Emmett had his massive hands wrapped around her biceps, it looked like he was holding her back. Her elegant fingers were clenched into fists and her lips were pressed into a hard line. Jasper looked ill. He was sitting next to Alice, his leonine face buried in her neck. She was running her fingers comfortingly through his curly blonde hair.

"I want to ask a favor of you. I need you all to leave Edward and me alone tonight. We need some privacy." I hated to kick them out of their own house, but I needed to talk to Edward out of the earshot of his family.

"Edward?" Carlisle snarled. His face was intent and his eyes were narrowed and dark. I figured he was mentally chewing Edward out, right there in front of me.

Edward nodded, pursing his lips.

"Shall we go hunting?" Esme suggested. She sent me a small, hopeful smile; her gaze was darting between Edward and me repeatedly. She took Carlisle's hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly. Esme leaned in to whisper in his ear. I was surprised that I could hear every word she uttered.

"Give them time, darling. They need to work this out on their own." A low growl rumbled in Carlisle's throat and his eyes darkened menacingly. She stroked his arm, soothing him. "Look at him, Carlisle. Edward won't hurt Bella. He's just afraid. Don't worry, it will be fine."

Carlisle's gaze flickered to Edward and me, before focusing on Esme's imploring stare. I watched fascinated as they communicated in the silent manner of a couple that had been with one another for many years. Whatever he saw in her eyes convinced him to leave us alone.

He sighed, "Fine…"

Carlisle motioned for the rest of the family to join them. "We'll be back at dawn, Bella." He laid a phone on the glass coffee table. "Call me if you need anything." His lips were twisted in a strained grimace. He glared at Edward sternly.

For the first time since I had met him, Carlisle actually looked like a vampire. I shuddered a little, instinctive fear rushing through me.

I started to thank them for understanding my need to be alone with Edward, but they had already left.

I glanced at Edward hesitantly. What was I going to say? He had looked so angry before, but now, his face was different. More relaxed, calmer. There were dark shadows under his eyes and their typical golden hue was dark and troubled. I wondered if he was thirsty.

Reaching up, I traced my finger over the purple smudges. His eyes fell closed and he sighed. "You haven't been taking very good care of yourself," I observed. My heart twisted with sadness.

He opened his eyes. They were lighter. "Bella, I—"

"Do you hate me, Edward? The look on your face—"

He growled in frustration. "No, Bella, never. I don't hate you. I hate myself. I detest the danger I have put you in, again." His dark eyes dropped briefly and his lips tightened slightly.

"Do you want me?"

"Desperately. Unendingly."

"Am I good enough for you?"

He groaned in anguish and rested his cheek alongside mine. "Too good!"

"You lied to me," I stated with conviction. Never had such an ugly word been so beautiful.

"Oh God, Bella. Yes! Yes, I did," the admission hissed out. "And it was the vilest sort of blasphemy to ever be uttered on the face of the earth!"

I closed my eyes. Relief flooded through me, washing away my momentary fears. Alice was right and I was wrong. Thank goodness! This was exactly what I had longed to hear. I felt my heart rush back together.

He took my face into his hands. "Look at me, Isabella."

I opened my eyes.

"I love you. I always have and I always will. Forever," he whispered fervently, his eyes now a liquid, fiery gold. "I left because I thought it was the best thing for you. I wanted you to be safe. I'm sorry. I—I shouldn't have…"

I placed my fingers against his lips, stilling his apology. Edward watched me warily. I took a moment to savor his words. They were the healing balm my soul needed. The months of separation dissipated like fog in sunshine. The calendar of my heart rolled back, erasing the months of hurt as if they had never been. In his arms, I felt whole, completed.

"I know, Edward. I know you were just trying to do what you thought was right. Don't break my heart like that again."

Edward's head bowed over mine and I felt his lips brush against my forehead. I wanted to lift my lips to his, it had been so long since I had felt his kisses, but I was overcome with shyness.

"I'm not going anywhere, love," he murmured. "I can't be away from you like that anymore. It was slowly killing me." His voice broke as he spoke, his eyes darkened with unfathomable agony.

I closed my eyes, unable to handle the pain written on his features. "Promise me."

His arms tightened around me, pulling me more firmly against his chest. "Bella, I promise. I won't leave you again. I won't do that to you." His voice was tentative and unsure as he continued. "To us…"

My gaze met his; hope was warring with fear in their molten depths. I realized at once that Edward was afraid that I wouldn't want him. I opened my mouth to tell him that there would always be an us. I wanted to tell him that I would always love him, always want him, but he preempted me.

"Can you forgive me, Bella? I'm so sorry I left you like that. What you must have thought—"

"I thought you didn't love me, didn't want me. I thought that you used me. It broke me, Edward." A tear ran from my eye. He leaned in and kissed it away. "But no matter what I thought you felt, I loved and wanted you…I always will."

He buried his face in my hair, a soft sigh stirring the loose strands. The stiff set of his shoulders relaxed and a slight tremor ran through his body. "I'm sorry. I know it's not enough, but—"

I pulled back and placed my fingers against his lips once again. "Do you know what was worse than living that broken life, Edward?" He watched me warily. I think he was expecting me to yell at him. Truth be told, that's exactly what I felt like doing, but not for the reasons he expected.

"The worst of it isn't what I went through, Edward. It's the knowledge of how you hurt yourself in the process. Alice told me about it, about how you suffered. Why did you do that to yourself, to us?" My voice was rising. I was incensed with helpless rage. "I'll tell you why. Because you wouldn't talk to me! You didn't trust me! You let your fear tear us apart. Am I wrong?"

"No."

"I'm half a person without you, Edward. There is a place inside me that is only filled when you are with me. Do you understand what I'm saying?" My hands were twisted in his shirt. Our faces were level and I was glaring at him.

"Yes, Bella, it's the same for me. When we were separated…I could barely function. It was like the light had gone out in my universe. The only thing that kept me sane, were the memories. I felt like I was dying—if such a thing were possible. You don't know how many times I found myself running back to you. Then I would remember why I had left and I would force myself to turn around."

"Why did you leave me, Edward?" I thought I knew, but I needed to hear him say it.

"There are many reasons, Bella. None of them are good, I'm afraid."

My eyes narrowed. I remembered Alice's admonishment. I wanted the truth from him and I would force the issue if necessary. "What's the first one?"

"I knew if I didn't leave you, I was going to give in to my selfish nature and change you."

"Why don't you want to change me?" I was tired of skating around the issue with Edward. We were going to get some things out in the open and discuss them. No matter how much they hurt and a huge part of me was suddenly terrified of what was coming. My old fears rushed to the surface. What if he didn't love me enough to want me forever? It felt like my heart was ready to break all over again.

He must have read the fear and misery in my countenance. His hands cupped my face tenderly. He sighed softly. "Bella, I love you. If I'm damned, if hell is in my future when this existence ends, how can I risk you like that? You don't know what it's like to be a vampire…there are some good things, sure, but the thirst is a constant torment. How can I ask you to suffer that for eternity?"

"Alice said you hate yourself, loathe what you are. Is that true?"

"It wasn't until I met you. But loving you made me hate what I was because it separated me from you, endangered your life."

"What else?"

"Fear," he whispered.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked quietly.

"That you will change your mind. I'm scared you will regret it, hate me for what I've made you. I couldn't live with myself if that happened." His gaze avoided mine.

"There's something else," I said, my eyes narrowing. "Do you not want me for eternity, Edward? Is that what it is?" My voice was high and cracked with anxiety. My breath was panting out of me rapidly. I was filled with worry. It was hard for me to ask this. What if he said, he didn't? How would I survive that?

"No, my love. I want it more than I should," he said, rushing to reassure me. I calmed immediately. "I'm just ashamed. You see there is a part of me, a place that's full of doubt and insecurity, that wonders if you want immortality more than you want me."

I smiled humorously. I couldn't help it. _He was so ridiculous at times!_ "Edward, I want you more than anything. More than immortality! The only reason I want to become a vampire is because I want to be with you forever. You are the reason why I wake in the morning and breathe during the day."

He smiled and I felt alive again. I changed my position so I could rest my head in the crook of his neck. I lifted one hand and ghosted my fingers over his jaw and down his neck. He swallowed hard, his breathing picking up.

"What were your other reasons for leaving?" I whispered.

He sighed and began to stroke my hair. "Bella, my very existence in your life puts you in constant danger. First James, then my own brother…even myself. I could hurt you so easily. Even kill you, simply by being careless! It seemed so selfish of me to do that to you. I thought that if I went away, you would have a normal human life. A happy life."

_How could he think that?_ _Like, I could be happy without him._ I didn't want a human life. I wanted him. I always would.

I sat up and gripped his cheeks between my hands. _We needed to clear something up right now!_ "Edward, I can't be happy without you! I love you. I don't think you truly believe that."

His eyes dropped. My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest as I realized I was right.

"You believed I didn't love you!" I shouted, incredulous. I jumped up from his lap and wrapped my arms around my torso. Pain was radiating from every pore in my body. "How could you, Edward? How could you believe that? What else could I have done to prove it to you? I am willing to change, to become what you are. I imperil myself just to be with you. How many times a day did I tell you that I loved you? I was willing to give up friends, family—all for you! Edward, I made love with you!"

I was crying. Heaving sobs were rent from my throat. His lack of faith in me fell upon my body like physical blows. My chest had ripped wide open again. I couldn't breathe.

Edward stood and tenderly pulled my shaking body against his. I lay my head on his chest and cried, unable to stop the waterfall of tears cascading down my cheeks. His hand stroked my hair and back, trying uselessly to sooth me.

"Shhh, love, stop. Bella, stop! Look at me." He placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my sorrowful gaze to his gently. "I need you to look at this from my perspective for a moment."

I didn't try to hide the pain in my eyes. Edward flinched and looked down. He picked up my hand and fiddled with it nervously. "I have been in people's heads for a long time, Bella. I see, on a daily basis, how fleeting humans' emotions can be. I've seen men go from thinking about how much they love their wives one second, to lusting after a stranger in the next. And well, I've gone to high school a lot." He chuckled darkly. "Teenage girls change their hearts all the time. The word love doesn't have much meaning in their vocabularies."

"I'm not like them!"

"Quiet, dear one. I know." His hands framed my face and he pressed his lips to my forehead. He pulled back, his eyes burning down into my own. They were a fiery gold again, liquid and intense. "I can't read your mind. It's a first. Bella, it makes me insecure. It's hard for me to trust, to walk by faith. I guess my ability has left me jaded."

His lips twisted into a self-depreciating line. "I'm sorry that I took my insecurities out on you. It wasn't right, just as it's not right for me to make decisions for you. I'm sorry, Bella. More than I can express. How can I make this right? I'll do anything."

"You can talk to me, Edward. You can tell me what you're thinking and feeling. I want you to be honest with me! It's not like I can read your mind, either."

"I'll work on it, Bella. I need you to help me, call me out when I'm acting like an ass." He smirked a bit.

I felt my lips quirk. "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Cullen." I figured that now was not the time to tell him that he had been acting like an ass pretty much from the first moment I had met him.

Edward reached out and cupped my jaw; his thumb brushed my lips gently drawing back and forth. My eyes filled with tears again. I had missed his touch so much.

"What is it, Bella? Did I do something wrong?" Edward's face was earnest and pained.

I smoothed my hand over his marble brow. "No, Edward. You didn't do anything wrong. I have yearned for your touch for months. Now that I have it, it's just overwhelming me a little."

His hand started to drop away. I stopped its descent and pressed it to my cheek. "Don't stop. Please, I need this, need you."

He brushed back my hair with his fingers before pulling me close. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tightly, my head tucked under his chin. I sighed and relaxed completely in his arms, relishing the feeling of his hands tenderly stroking my face, my hair, and my body.

We stood like that for a time, not speaking, just reconnecting on a physical level once again. Edward's breath stirred my hair. At first, I thought he was speaking, but then I heard it. The sound I had mistaken for words was actually music. He was humming my lullaby under his breath. I smiled into his neck as we swayed slightly, slowly moving back and forth to the song pouring from his lips and heart.

After a while we found ourselves back on the loveseat. Edward had pulled me into his lap, unwilling to let me out of his arms. I fidgeted a little, suddenly feeling nervous. There was something I needed to tell him and it was better that he heard it from me, rather than picking it out of her thoughts. I wasn't sure how he was going to respond to what I had to tell him and I was dreading his reaction—or probable overreaction.

"Edward?"

He pulled back, his intense, burning gaze capturing my own. I momentarily forgot how to breathe. My mind went blank and my heart skipped a beat.

He smirked a little, fully aware of the effect he was having on me. "Yes, Bella?"

I slapped his chest after I managed to break his hypnotic hold on me. "Stop it!" I grumbled.

He chuckled a little. "Sorry, love, but I had to make sure…"

I pretended to glower at him, thrilled that he felt secure enough to tease me a bit. "Yes, Edward, you can still turn me into a complete babbling, breathless idiot with just a glance. Congratulations!"

His smirk widened into a full, unabashed, lopsided grin. My heart leaped in response, its beat was frantic and out of control. _How did he do that with just a smile?_

"Okay, Bella. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

I bit my lip and let my gaze drop from his apprehensively. "I made Alice promise that she would change me after the baby is born."

He growled.

"Stop acting like an ass!"

"No."

"No?" I was incredulous. He still wanted me to remain human? _Damn, damn, damn! Stupid, stubborn vampire! _"What do you mean, _no_? Edward, it is the best solution! You have to see that I should be—"

"I'll do it. I don't trust anyone else."

My mouth fell open. _Did he just agree to change me?_ It would be Edward's venom running through my veins. A thrill charged through my chest. It was quickly followed by apprehension and fear. I stomped it into submission, mercilessly.

"Edward, are you sure?"

He leaned in and placed a light kiss on my neck, pausing to savor the rush of my pulse under his lips. "I am terrified of losing you. You have no idea, Bella. So, against my better judgment, I will give you what you want."

"It's what you want too, isn't it? Deep down."

"Yes," he hissed reluctantly.

"Will you miss it?"

"What?"

"You know, my blood, my warmth, the soft skin—all that?"

"Well, I suppose the monster in me will, but it will be a relief to finally be able to be myself with you. Not to have to worry over your fragility, your transient nature. It would obliterate me if you died, Bella. I would find some way to end myself if you ceased to exist."

"No! We've discussed this, Edward! You will not go to those Italian killers—no matter what happens to me!" I was shouting again.

"It's my nature, Bella. When one of us loses our mate—all we live for is revenge. And when that is accomplished, there is nothing left, but death or mindless existence."

"Promise me, Edward. You won't ever do that! Promise me!"

"There's no need, love. You're never going to die. I won't let that happen."

* * *

**So...y'all review and let me know what you think. Don't worry, I'm like Nessie...I may bite, but I'm not venomous!**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 14:** BPOV

"_Say what you need to, Edward."_

_He shifted, lifting his head from my chest to gaze into my eyes. His arms slipped from around me and came up to frame my face. He kissed me softly, but without intent. I could have groaned with the frustration I was feeling—dratted vampire self-control!_


	14. Vow

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

**A/N:** You guys are great! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, & favorites! I try to respond to every review, but if I've missed you—I'll say it here, Thanks!

And as always many thanks to **Katmom, **who talks me down from ledges, makes these chapters readable, and is a great friend!

**

* * *

**

~~~Bella~~~

I was curled up in Edward's lap, resting my head on his shoulder and gazing up at him in blatant adoration. His eyes were closed and he sat statue still as I ran my fingers over his face and through his hair. He was alternating between stroking my back and drawing lazy patterns there with his fingers. The intrinsic need to touch one another was overwhelming and unstoppable.

I was so happy just to be with him that I tamped down the part of myself that said I should be angrier. It insisted that I shouldn't forgive him so easily; that I should make him pay for all the pain I had suffered.

But when I looked at him, I saw the effects of our separation on his beloved features. Intense agony was still reflected in the depths of his ocher eyes and deep purple bruises marred their perfection. Anxiety and brokenness hung on him like a cloak. I wished that I could make it dissipate, but I knew that time was the only cure.

I soothed my hand along his cheek. Edward had suffered more than I could comprehend. How could I add to that by pushing him away? I wouldn't do that to him or myself.

I just wanted to let it all go, to forget about the horrifyingly painful months that had passed. He was here, he still loved and wanted me—nothing else mattered. Giving over to wrath, to vengeance, would only delay the inevitable. I didn't want to waste our time together and I figured my energy could be expended in much better ways.

I understood his reasoning, truly I did. I saw the love that colored his actions, now that I looked back on it. It shamed me that I had been so overcome by _my_ insecurities that I doubted him immediately. I didn't even try to look beyond his words to the intention of his heart. If I had, things might have went much differently.

I couldn't blame him for what he did. If our situations had been reversed, if I had been the vampire and he the human… If my existence had threatened his, if he were endangered because of me…

I sighed. Even though I had a right to be angry, a right to hold a grudge, I instead chose to forgive him and let it go. Because I knew that if it had been me…I might have done the same thing.

My fingers brushed against his lips. "I really wish you would kiss me," I whispered.

His eyes snapped open and his face was troubled. "Are you sure, Bella?"

"I'm sure Edward."

"But how can you forgive me so readily? After what I've done, what I've said—"

I cradled his face in my hands. "Edward, do you forgive me?"

His face was shocked. "What for, Bella? You've done nothing wrong…"

My eyes filled with tears. "I doubted you, Edward. Do you forgive me for believing so quickly that you didn't love me? I know that hurt you."

Pain darkened his eyes at the memory. He pressed his lips against my hair. "Bella, it did hurt me, so much. I thought that it would be impossible to convince you. I thought you would be so rightly sure of me. But now that I am holding you in my arms again, I can't find anything to forgive you for. It's almost as if the hurt doesn't exist."

I nodded. "You know I feel the same way. Now that I am with you, I don't want to waste a second being angry or petty. I just want to move on with our lives together. I forgive you. I love you."

Edward smiled beautifully, making my breath catch and my heart rate increase. His hands came up and framed my face. My eyes fell shut and I raised my lips expectantly.

His lips brushed across mine, as soft and worshipful as a prayer. I twined my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer.

I moaned softly as Edward's lips pressed more fully against my own. His hands slid into my hair and he angled my head to give him better access to my mouth. He was just as cautious as always, but the intensity of his kiss burned me through. It was as if Edward had infused it with all of the longing and frustration he had felt during our agonizing separation.

He drew away, resting his forehead against my own as he finally allowed me to catch my breath. I was pleased to that he was panting just as hard as I was.

"Wow!" I murmured under my breath.

Edward smirked slightly before leaning in to kiss me again...

**~~~oOo~~~**

I had my face pressed into Edward's neck. I was placing small, nipping little kisses there and trying to figure out a way to seduce him, when I yawned. I don't know why I yawned. I wasn't really feeling tired, but it was too late to explain that to my overprotective vampire. The Crown Prince of Anxiety, Mr. Xanex himself, noticed, of course, and set me away from his delicious body—much to my chagrin.

"I'm sorry, love. You must be tired. It's getting late. I should have known better." Edward babbled. "There isn't a bed in my room, but perhaps…"

I didn't pay attention to the rest of what Edward was saying. Suddenly, things were looking up again. If I let him put me to bed, then he would have to join me…

"Alice said that she called and asked Emmett to buy us a bed. It's upstairs in your room." I glanced at him hopefully.

Edward grinned, one corner of his mouth pulling upwards, his eyes were twinkling impishly. "Bless them. He stood and held out his hand. "Shall we, Miss Swan?"

I placed my hand in his, trying not to look as enthusiastic as I felt. "Most definitely, Mr. Cullen." I was heartily looking forward to having Edward in my bed again and my mind was full of all the wicked things I wanted to do to him!

He swept in, scooped me into his strong arms and carried me up the stairs at an inhuman rate of speed.

Seconds later Edward stood in the doorway of his room, frozen. I looked around from my vantage point and giggled.

"Emmett," he growled, menacingly.

There was a beautiful, mahogany four-poster bed dominating the loft. It had to be king-size and it looked very comfortable. The headboard and thick columns were intricately carved. Em had outdone himself. I loved it. The only problem was the bedding.

Somehow, Emmett had managed to find a _Winnie The Pooh_ comforter set featuring Eeyore—the depressed and melancholy donkey—that would fit the bed. I was fairly sure that it was a metaphor for Emmett's opinion that Edward was a miserable and dejected horse's rear end. But just in case we didn't get the hint, the bed was covered in stuffed Eeyores and Piglets.

I giggled again. Edward's growl was slowly evolving into a snicker.

"Maybe the baby will like _Winnie the Pooh_…"

Edward sniffed, his countenance martyred. He set me gently on my feet. "You know, Bella, in this family, we don't get mad. We get even!"

"What have you got in mind?"

"Not sure yet, love. Do you have any ideas?"

I pursed my lips. "You know, Edward. I'll think about it later, right now…"

I leaned up on my toes, threw my arms around him, and pulled myself closer. He wrapped me in his arms and bent down, placing a soft kiss on my mouth. I withdrew reluctantly.

He sighed. "Let me guess. You need a human moment?"

I nodded, blushing.

He stroked my flushed cheek. "I am going to miss that," he murmured.

I tugged his face down to mine and gave him a quick kiss. "Be right back."

I hurried from the room into the opaque paneled bathroom. Hanging on the towel rack was tasteful piece of lingerie—blue of course, sapphire.

Alice, God bless her! I quickly took care of my pre-bed routine and slipped into the silky two-piece set, leaving the satin wrap on the hanger. It had a lacy camisole, which flattered my baby bump and cute shorts. I released my hair from its knot and shook it out, not wanting to brush out the curls Alice had worked so hard on.

My stomach was fluttering nervously. I had changed a lot since the last time. I wondered what Edward would think of me. He hadn't said much about his impending fatherhood. I didn't know what to make of it.

I stepped from the bathroom and padded softly into the room. Edward had turned out the lights and lit several candles. His room was cast in a soft golden glow. He inhaled sharply and blurred, appearing at my side in a fraction of a second.

"You are absolutely stunning," he whispered in my ear, his cool breath tickling me and stirring the wispy curls there.

Without hesitation he kissed me passionately, molding my body to his. I moaned sharply. Excitement flooded through me. I was tingling from head to foot. He bent and swept me up into his arms, kissing me senseless all the while. My head was spinning as I quickly became drunk on Edward. His taste, his scent, filled my being. I was desperately trying to remember how to breathe and keep my heart beating.

Edward had cleared the bed of our new pets, but I wasn't quite sure where he had stashed them. Leaning down he swept back the comforter. I heard him grit his teeth.

"What?"

"He short sheeted the bed." Edward was snarling darkly. I shuddered as I considered what kind of dark revenge Edward was planning. All the interruptions weren't exactly putting me in the best of moods, either!

Edward sighed and set me on my feet. After quickly righting the sheets, he sat down on the edge of the bed and held his hand out to me. I eagerly moved into his lap, humming contentedly as his arms closed around me.

"I love you, Bella."

I smiled into his neck. "I never get tired of hearing that."

Edward laid me back on the bed and held me, his ear pressed against my chest, listening to my heart. "Do you love me?" he asked quietly.

I stroked his hair, my heart rate picking up. "Yes, Edward. I love you more than you can conceive."

"Bella, I want to ask you something. I know it's too soon and that I should probably wait, but…"

I continued to run my fingers through his hair; my other hand was drawing random patterns on his back. He was absently stroking my hip. "Ask what you need to, Edward."

He shifted, lifting his head from my chest to gaze into my eyes. His arms slipped from around me and came up to frame my face. He kissed me softly, but without intent. I could have groaned with the frustration I was feeling—_dratted vampire self-control!_

"Bella, I want you to marry me." His focus was intense; I couldn't pull my shocked gaze away. His topaz eyes were full of an indefinable emotion, burning me with the scorching heat contained within.

I swallowed hard. Did I want this? I wanted him. I knew that for sure, but marriage? I had already committed myself to being with him, potentially forever. What was one more human tie? It was ridiculous to be reluctant. I wanted people to know that Edward was mine and I was his. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I did want to marry him.

I briefly thought about Charlie and Renee. They would be dead set against it. Charlie for sure, he hated Edward. But the thought of disappointing them, of their disapproval didn't scare me now. I had been there and done that already…and I had survived the wrath of my mom. I loved my parents, but I needed to do what was right for me.

The last couple of months had been very liberating in a way. I had gotten used to the censure of those who were important and not so important in my life. It had made me a stronger person, less bound by fear and the need for conformity. I could choose to do what I wanted without apology, without dread.

I glanced at Edward. Certainty flooded my heart. He was right for me.

Still, hesitancy consumed me, not for myself, but for Edward. He was an honorable man. He would feel compelled to do the right thing by me. His father would expect it; perhaps he thought I did too.

I raised my hands and cupped his face as he did mine. Tears blurred my vision. I bit my lip apprehensively. "Is this because I'm pregnant?"

He sighed deeply and kissed my wet eyes closed. "It's just one of the many reasons I want to make you my wife."

I watched him uneasily. I hated the thought that he was only asking me out of some misguided sense of duty.

"Bella?"

"I won't marry you just because I'm pregnant." I had to look away as I said this. I didn't want him to see the hurt and longing in my eyes.

"Do you think that I'm only asking out of obligation, Bella?"

A tear slid down my cheek. I brushed it away hastily, knowing it was a useless effort. He had already seen how my hidden emotions had betrayed me.

Edward rolled to his side and pulled me into his chest, holding me against him. "Bella, love, nothing could be further from the truth. I want to marry you. I have for a long time. I was going to ask you before, on the night of your eighteenth birthday, but then everything went so wrong..."

I glanced up at him, a mixture of shock and hope. "You were?"

He smiled sadly and nodded. "I had it all planned out. I reserved a room at an out of the way Bed and Breakfast, I thought you might want to spend the night with me out of the earshot of your father…"

I hid my face in his chest to hide my blush and laughed. "That would have probably been for the best. So, ah, was there any way in particular that you were planning to ask me?"

He pretended to think about it for a moment. "Let's see. I was thinking candle light, a nice, fluffy bed, and you in my arms." Edward looked at me and frowned. "Something's off, though. The way I pictured it in my mind, you were more flushed and your heart was pounding much harder. Perhaps I should…"

An electric zing flashed through me as his head dipped toward mine. I raised my lips to his. _Oh, yes! Perhaps he should…_

By the time Edward pulled back my heart was fluttering like a hummingbird and I was gasping for breath. I moaned in protest, hating the loss of contact.

Edward brushed my hair back, his eyes burning down into my own. "You are so beautiful," he breathed on a sigh.

I smiled indulgently. "You have to say that because you are going to be my husband."

His entire countenance lit up and there were a thousand suns burning in his bright, joyous gaze. "Is that your way of accepting my proposal, Miss Swan?"

My mouth fell open in shock. _Had I? Oh my God, I had!_ I had just agreed to be Edward Cullen's wife without even thinking about what I was saying! It was like my heart had spoken while my brain was distracted.

A large smile formed on my lips. He was serious; he really wanted to marry me—and not just to legitimize our daughter.

_I was going to marry Edward Cullen!_ I felt like laughing, dancing. It was so freeing! _I was going to run off and marry Edward!_ I think my heart leaped out of my chest and skipped around the room singing the _Hallelujah Chorus_.

I bit my lip a little and sent him a cheeky sneer. "Oh, I don't know. It's not like you have _asked_ me to marry you or anything…" I said coyly. I didn't want to agree too fast. It was my job to keep his massive ego in check from now on.

Edward's lips twitched like he was fighting back a smile. "I haven't? How careless of me…"

His head bowed and he placed a tender kiss on my neck over the spot where my pulse pounded. Then he drew his nose upwards, inhaling my scent. My eyes rolled back a little and I shivered in pleasure. He pressed little kisses along my jaw line from my ear to my chin. I whimpered softly.

"I love you," he whispered as he allowed his lips to ghost over mine.

"I adore you." He kissed me softly, fleetingly.

"I worship you." I moaned as he leaned in again. My fingers clutched his cheeks tightly trying to hold him.

I smiled against his lips, a tear tracked down my cheek. "Ask me, Edward."

"Will you marry me, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward, I will," I breathed softly.

His mouth captured my own, a satisfied growl rumbling in his throat. I felt something slide onto my ring finger. He pulled back and smiled.

I lifted my hand and gasped.

"It belonged to my mother."

I glanced at the ring again. "It's beautiful." The stone was oval, surrounded by an intricate twist of diamonds that circled around the main one. It sparkled like fire on my hand, even in the dim light of the room. "It reminds me of you."

"Why, because it's cold, hard, and sparkles in sunlight?" His eyes were humorous, the furrow between them finally gone.

I pouted a little. "No, silly. It's brilliant, alive, complex, and breathtaking—just like you."

Edward's eyes gleamed brightly in the candlelight. I could tell he was pleased with the comparison. He placed a gentle and reverent kiss on my lips. I groaned and buried my fingers in his hair, tugging and urging him wordlessly to deepen it. He chuckled, the devil!

"I thought you were tired, love."

I moved back and leered at him a little. "Nope! It was just all a part of my evil plot to get you in bed!"

"Temptress," he accused, but there was a tolerant smile on his face.

"Incubus," I teased in return, winking at him.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," he said as he ran his long fingers down my side before settling them on my hip.

"Touché."

I let my gaze drop to his mouth. "Kiss me again. I need to feel your lips on mine."

His lips whispered across mine. My mouth opened against his and my hands smoothed down his chest. I let my tongue touch his lip, tasting its glassy smoothness. I savored the flavor. I had missed this.

He groaned. "Careful, love, you are overestimating my self control."

I groaned quietly in return. "No."

My hands slipped under the hem of his shirt, drawing my fingers lightly against his waist. I smiled as I heard his sharp intake of breath. He growled a little and his hands encircled my wrists, stilling them.

"I want you," I whispered.

He murmured my name against my lips—not in the good way. It was definitely not the way I wanted to hear him whispering my name when I was trying to seduce him.

I pulled back and frowned. "What?"

He sighed, resting his forehead against mine. "I have another request."

"Okay." There was a dreadful sinking sensation in my stomach. I instinctively knew I wasn't going to like what he was going to say.

"I want to wait."

_Damn it, I knew it! _I had literally just died and gone to hell.

I groaned internally, briefly considering how I could change his mind. But I suspected that Alice was right. No one, not even me, could make Edward do something he didn't want to do.

"Bella, I want us to wait until we are married before I make love to you again. I want you desperately, my love, don't doubt that."

I grimaced slightly. I didn't doubt his desire. The evidence of it was blatant, which only served to make the situation even more unbearable.

His hand captured mine and he fiddled with my fingers nervously. "I want to do things right. I want to do what I should have done before."

I placed his hand on my abdomen, and grinned at him wryly. "Have you ever heard that expression about spilled milk?"

He groaned softly, his expression tortured. "Please, Bella…"

I sighed dramatically. "I guess if I've survived four and a half months of celibacy, a _few more days_ won't kill me." My eyes narrowed and I glared at him slightly daring him to contradict my time limit.

I prayed that Alice didn't foresee our engagement, because if she got involved I might slip into a lust-induced coma before I got married…

Edward raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Days?" He shook his head. "Not days, love. I'm going to marry you tomorrow."

I smiled radiantly and threw my arms around his neck. Tomorrow Edward would be officially mine.

I could live with that!

* * *

**So...y'all review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 15: BPOV**

"_You are upset," I stated._

_He turned his face away. I gazed at his clenched jaw sadly. His hands were fisted against me._

"_Talk to me, Edward. Tell me what's wrong. I can handle it."_

_He sighed and pulled me tighter into his embrace. He remained silent._

"_It's the baby, isn't it? The look on your face when you realized…"_


	15. What's In A Name

**Disclaimer: All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.**

**That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay) **

**A/N:** Thanks as always to **Katmom** for her encouragement, quick beta-ing, and friendship! And thanks to all of you who take the time to read this story and review it. Your kind words do my heart a world of good!

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~**

"Mrs. Cullen," Edward said, smiling smugly. I could tell that he was inordinately pleased with himself. I was pretty happy with him, too. His face was glowing; his eyes were like liquid flames, consuming me with their fire.

I shook my head. "Mrs. Masen. Isabella Marie Masen. No matter how our names change over the years that is who I'll be, Edward."

"You would take my name? My human name?" His voice was choked.

"Of course, it's who you are."

He closed his eyes, his breathing suddenly uneven. His arms tightened around me, pulling me closer.

"Edward?"

He buried his face in my neck and shook his head. I held him close as he tried to rein in his emotions. I hadn't known that this would mean so much to him.

"Shhh, it's okay." There were tears in my eyes. My hands were smoothing through his riotous hair, as he clung to me.

He kissed my neck, my chin, my cheeks, my damp eyes, and my brow. Finally, his lips moved softly against my own. I kissed him tenderly in return, trying to comfort him. I wondered at the outpouring of emotion from him.

"I'm sorry for falling to pieces like that, love," he murmured softly, after a time. "It's just that I left that part of me behind. It died with my change. I never expected that I would resurrect it again—that I would be able to share it with anyone. I thought that I would be alone forever. I had accepted it, Bella. I found peace with my family—in my existence, with being Carlisle Cullen's son."

I ran my hands through his hair soothingly. My heart was breaking on his behalf. Edward had been alone for so long, surrounded by people, filled with their voices, their experiences, but having none of his own. He had believed that he would exist like that for eternity. It was tragic and horrifying.

For a moment I considered what his life must have been like, as he had watched year after empty year pass, alone. He had his family, but there was no one to share his deepest thoughts, most intimate feelings with. Singular and resigned, everything that had meant something had been ripped away—his parents, his friends, his humanity, his very life. He had rejected all intimate companionship, until now. I swallowed hard, humbled.

"Why me, Edward?" I had wanted to know the answer to this question for so long. "Is it because you can't hear my thoughts?"

He sighed and rubbed his thumb lightly over the concerned furrow between my eyes. "Well, I certainly noticed you because of that. I don't think you realize just how invisible the majority of humanity is to me. I've spent a lot of time perfecting the ability to tune them out. And here you come with your delicious scent and closed thoughts…"

He grinned and winked at me playfully. "It definitely got my attention. But, I think even if I could've read your mind—and you cannot conceive how much it frustrates me that I can't—I still would have loved you, Bella.

"I can't explain what it is exactly. There is your beauty, of course." I rolled my eyes as he said this. Edward smirked at me, before placing a chaste kiss against my lips.

"You are the most beautiful thing in my world. You might as well get used to me saying it, because it's true."

I blushed and turned my face away so he wouldn't see my pleased smile.

"It's more than that, though. I think that you fill some place in me that I didn't even know was empty until you came along and exposed it. You have brought life and light into my existence. Things I thought were long dead were resurrected by your very presence.

"You know Carlisle and Jasper have this theory about how we find our mates. They think it is something like love at first sight. That something in us, just knows when we find the right one. A connection forms and we are compelled to be with that person, to protect them. The love we feel is immediate—though we don't recognize it. It is foreign to us, an emotion we have never experienced before."

"Is that how it was for you?" I asked quietly.

He smiled. "Yes, you threw me for a loop. I didn't know whether to eat you or watch over you. I thought I was losing my mind! The way I feel about you is so intense, possessive.

"I love my family, Bella. I would do pretty much anything for them. I would die for them, but I wouldn't choose them over you, ever. The love I feel for you is different than what I feel for them, deeper. I would sacrifice for you in a way that I never would for them. You are more important to me than my own life. The way I love you is an unstoppable force, permanent and strong.

"When we meet our mate something in our unchangeable nature relocates and it can never go back to the way it was before. Our universe shifts and it is no longer about what we want, but it becomes about the other person and what they need. We have a new focus—it blinds us to pretty much everything else.

"You have given me something that I'd lost hope of finding." Edward's eyes were earnest as they sought mine. "I craved it, Bella. I longed for what we have together. It was so hard for me to see it in the lives of my parents and my siblings. It made me bitter and melancholy.

"Since I knew this kind of connection truly existed, I refused to settle for less. That is why I have been alone for so long. I decided if I couldn't have the real thing, that I would live a solitary existence, instead. So, I killed my need, Bella. I smothered it deep inside, lying to myself—playing at happiness and contentment. But I couldn't be those things without you."

My heart clenched. He had denied himself for so long because he was looking for something that he never thought he would have. And yet, after he had found everything he desired, he had denied himself. Because he thought it was best for me…

A tear slipped from my eye. He leaned in and kissed it away.

I rested my cheek against his cool one. "We have forever, Edward. Forever. Neither one of us will be alone any longer."

"A family within a family," he whispered. His hand dropped to my belly and stroked our child hesitantly. It was the first time he had touched our daughter. I felt insecure about his lack of reaction.

I glanced at him cautiously. His eyes were unreadable and his face was pinched with concern. I bit my lip, my heart sinking with dread. I wondered why he was so reluctant to even acknowledge my pregnancy.

"You are upset," I stated.

He turned his face away. I gazed at his clenched jaw sadly. His hands clenched and fell away.

"Talk to me, Edward. Tell me what's wrong. I can handle it."

He sighed and pulled me tighter into his embrace. But he remained silent.

"It's the baby, isn't it? The look on your face when you realized…"

"It's not that exactly, Bella. I was remembering something Jasper said to me earlier…" He swallowed hard, his throat bobbing up and down.

"What did he say?"

"He said that Alice was worried, frantic really. That she couldn't see you clearly and that your future just disappeared, it was blank." He pulled me close and his hands fisted in my hair. "He said that she thinks you are going to die." His voice was anguished as he spoke.

"And you think that the baby…"

He groaned miserably. I glanced at him. His eyes were fearful, agonized.

I smiled. "You worry entirely too much!" I said, laughing.

"It's not funny!" he grumbled. "Do you have any idea what you mean to me? What even the thought of losing you does to my sanity?"

"Edward, everything is alright." I giggled again. He scowled. "Alice can't see the baby…and because I'm so wrapped around it…she can't see me clearly."

He sighed, "Really?" His eyes were lightening, relief filling his face.

"Really. And my dark future…it's probably just my involvement with the child. I imagine that your future will be dark to her too—after the baby is born."

"I wonder why Alice can't see the baby."

I shrugged. "Why can't you hear my thoughts? Who knows? Maybe she's gifted, like her father. Maybe she has my screwed up brain."

"She?"

I threw my hand over my mouth. My eyes were huge. _Oh, crap!_ I hadn't even asked him if he wanted to be surprised or not.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Don't be, love. A daughter?" He smiled brightly. His hands were back on my distended abdomen, sliding my camisole up so he could touch me, skin to skin. Edward sat up and rolled me onto my back. He ran his hands lightly over the hard surface of my stomach, letting his cool fingers trail gently back and forth. I shivered.

"Cold, love?" I shook my head. _Cold was the last thing I was…_

His eyes were glowing in the dim light. He trailed a finger over my almost non-existent bellybutton. The baby stretched, bumping against his hand. He leaned down and kissed her through my skin. I struggled to catch my breath; my heart felt like it was going to explode.

Edward rested his head against my stomach, holding his weight back from me. "I can hear her heartbeat. It's very fast."

"Can you hear anything else?"

"She's dreaming."

"You can read her mind!" My low voice was eager, "What is she thinking?"

"She's dreaming, Bella. It's just colors and muffled voices—yours, I think. She's remembering you telling her that you love her." He paused, an amused smile on his lips. "I don't think she likes the name Anthony very much, though."

He glanced up and winked at me. His golden eyes were full of wonder and joy. It was everything I had hoped to see there.

I choked back a sob.

"I love you, too, baby," he murmured quietly against my belly.

Tears flooded my eyes. My trembling hands stroked his face and hair. My breathing was uneven, before long I was sobbing. Edward straightened and pulled me into his arms, holding me while I cried myself out.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I should have never left you. When I think of how you had to face this alone…"

I clutched him tighter, not speaking.

"How did you cope, Bella? I'm sure that Charlie was very upset. He might not show it, but he loves you very much." Edward frowned deeply. "He wasn't angry with _you_, was he?"

I shook my head. "No, he didn't say much of anything, really. I don't think he's too happy with you, though." I said with a small, humorous smile.

Edward murmured something under his breath that I didn't catch.

"What was that?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, love. What about your mother?"

I sighed. "My mom was very upset. I called her yesterday. It was the first time I have spoken to her in two months."

Edward's hands framed my face. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I shrugged. "I think she has finally come to terms with the fact that she is going to be a grandmother." My lips quirked a little. Renee didn't like to acknowledge that she had a grown daughter. A granddaughter was just a little too much for her.

"Bella, tell me about it. I want to know what I missed, what you experienced."

I smiled. "Well, let's see…I was about a month and a half into things before I realized what was going on."

"Were you afraid?"

"Terrified, worried, thrilled, astounded. Should I go on?"

Edward, of course, wanted to know everything. So I told him about switching schools, and how I had figured out I was pregnant. The same things I had shared with the rest of the family, with one exception. I didn't tell him about the cravings and the physical changes. I knew that Carlisle wanted to discuss these things with us in the morning and I thought that perhaps Edward would react better, if he had immediate answers to his concerns instead of brooding about them all night long...

"How did you tell Charlie? _What_ did you tell him?"

I thought back and smiled. Charlie wasn't quite as oblivious as I had thought. I started to speak, recounting for Edward the specifics…

_I had been standing in the kitchen back home, wearing a baggy University of Washington sweatshirt that I had picked up at a thrift shop and a pair of sweats. I was about nine weeks along at the time and my belly was starting to push out from my body noticeably. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table watching me speculatively, his dark eyes glued to my middle._

_The skillet of stroganoff clattered noisily on the tabletop where I had tried to set it, my hands were shaking so badly that I dropped it. Some of the molten cream sauce had splashed up, landing on my hand, burning it._

"_Ouch! Crap!"_

_I turned from the table and went to the sink, turning on the cool water and thrusting my hand under the stream. Charlie had risen from his seat to check on me. By then I had already pulled my blistering hand out from the water and had wrapped it in a dishtowel. I was holding it against my middle._

_Charlie reached out for my hand, accidentally brushing my belly. I sucked in a sharp breath and pulled back, looking down. My heart was thundering. I had been planning to tell him after he was full and satisfied with his favorite meal, thinking it might make my news a little easier on him._

_He sighed, "I thought so." His voice was grim. He reached out and pressed his hand against my stomach. "How far along are you?"_

_I bit my lip and peeked up at my father. His face was sad and his chocolate brown eyes were watery. My own eyes pricked in response. I reached up quickly and brushed away the single tear that streaked from my left eye._

"_I'm a little over six months," I stated quickly. I wasn't sure where that number had come from, but I was committed now. I guessed if the pregnancy took more or less time, I could just tell him I was wrong about the date._

_Charlie started doing the mental math. His brow wrinkled. "Prom?"_

_I nodded, hoping that Charlie's math was good, because I hadn't run the numbers._

"_You seeing a doctor?"_

"_Yes, over in Port Angeles," I lied. I couldn't see a doctor…_

_He nodded and walked away. Charlie didn't sit down and eat, instead he went directly up the stairs to his room and quietly shut the door. I let out an uneasy breath. I kind of wished that he would have yelled at me or something, but he didn't. _

_There was a loud, dull thud and then silence. Later, when I checked his room, I saw the hole and cracked plaster where my father had put his fist through the wall… _

"Charlie didn't say much about the pregnancy. It was disheartening the way he refused to look at me. The larger I got, the more invisible I became to him. In the end, he called Renee, because I couldn't. I found out later that he wanted me to go to Jacksonville and live with her."

Edward pressed me into his chest, taking on the role of a comforter. "I should have been there. You shouldn't have had to go through that alone."

"You're here now."

"Nevertheless, my love, I am sorry."

I leaned in and kissed him softly, showing him with my hands and lips that I forgave him, that I loved him.

"I love you, Bella." His hand ghosted down my belly, stroking it gently. There was the most curious look on his face.

I smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

"I guess I'm just amazed and a little awed, that's all. This is our daughter. Her every movement, every thought is captivating."

I was relieved. Now that Edward no longer feared the baby would end my life, I could see the utter joy and amazement that flooded my heart, filled his as well.

"Thank you, Edward."

He glanced at me curiously. "For what, Bella?"

"For being happy, like I am. I was so afraid that you would be upset when you found out. I thought you might not want her or me."

His face crumpled in pain. "Bella!"

Shame flooded through me. I really needed to work on my brain/mouth filter. "I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have said that."

Edward's fingers went under my chin and gently tipped my face up to meet his own. "Don't apologize for telling me truth. You're right. I haven't given you much reason to believe in me."

"I was just worried, Edward. I had hope that you still loved me, but I had to prepare myself for the worst, just in case Alice was wrong." I shrugged, embarrassed.

"Alice wasn't wrong, Bella. I want you. I want you both." His lips brushed against mine again, comforting me, quieting my fears.

Edward leaned back against the headboard, pulling me between his splayed legs. He turned me so my back was resting against his chest, and sighed contentedly. My head rested in the crook between his shoulder and his neck. His hands were around my waist, his hands lazily stroking my stomach. We lay like that for a long time.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" Edward was still stroking me. His hands were running the length of my tummy, my arms, and my neck. Right now, he was playing with my hair. I sighed; it was almost a purring sound.

"Where there any names in particular that you liked?"

I smiled, pulling my head from his neck to his shoulder. I repositioned myself slightly, turning so I could meet his gaze. I let my eyes wander over his features. He was so relaxed. His golden eyes were clear and deep. He looked so much better now than he had earlier this evening. Reaching out, I ran my fingers along his smooth jaw. His eyes closed automatically. Hesitantly, I touched his lips. He caught my hand and kissed the ring he had placed there.

"I was thinking Elizabeth, after your mother."

"Beth." His eyes squinted slightly as he considered the name. "And her middle name?"

"Masen. Elizabeth Masen Cullen."

He was quiet for a moment. "You've given me more than I ever hoped for or expected."

Edward leaned in and kissed me gently. I was _really_ beginning to wish that our wedding had already taken place.

"Shouldn't your mother have some representation, also, Bella?"

Renee. I sighed. I really hated that she and Charlie would never get to be grandparents. I thought of Esme and smiled. She would be such a good grandmother. This baby wasn't just a miracle for Edward and me, but she was one for the entire Cullen family. I felt awed.

"Yes, I suppose she should, but Esme is your mother for all intents and purposes. She should be represented as well.

He lifted an eyebrow, "Elizabeth Renee Esme Masen-Cullen? That's quite a mouthful, dearest."

I laughed. He was right, it was. "Renee and Esme. Perhaps we could combine the names. We could keep the beginning of Renee's name, but drop the E's because those are in Esme's name. R-e-n…e-s-m-e-e."

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e? Like Ren-Esme?"

I wrinkled my nose. "No, more like Ruh-nes-may, with three distinct syllables." I stopped. It was unusual, but it felt right. "Renesmee. I like that Edward."

"Renesmee," he repeated it under his breath, savoring it. "Me, too. It's different. So, is it a first name or a middle name?"

"Elizabeth Renesmee Masen-Cullen. Renesmee Elizabeth Masen-Cullen."

"First name," we uttered at the same time and smiled.

"You should sleep now, Bella," he turned me from his arms and laid me on the bed.

I yawned, this time I _was_ tired. Edward climbed out of the bed and stood.

"Where are you going?" I asked, panicking.

He smiled crookedly and leaned in to kiss me again. "I'll be right back. There's something I got for you that I never had a chance to give you."

Edward disappeared and then reappeared before I could blink. He handed me a blanket, it was plaid and lumpy in places. I glanced at him curiously.

"It's an electric blanket. Well, not a blanket really, you can get inside of it, almost like a sleeping bag."

I grinned. No more cumbersome comforters between us. "Plug it in."

I slept in Edward's arms all night, snuggly and warm.

* * *

**So dearies, what did you think of poor, tortured Edward's reluctance to converse about the little monster?? PS. I know that Renesmee's middle name is Carlie in BD--but I wanted to change things up just a bit! :D Hope you don't mind!**

**Drop me a line and let me know what you think! Thanks, as always, for your reviews!**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 15: JazzPOV**

"_She's drinking blood?" I asked incredulous. _

"_Yes, it's troubling."_

_I was awash in horror. Could the baby be causing Bella's thirst? Was she changing? Good Lord…_

_Edward flashed down the stairs. His hair was wet and dripping and his eyes were flashing darkly. "What the hell do you mean Bella's drinking blood!"_


	16. Yes Drill Sergeant

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

**A/N: **As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. And a bouquet of love and hugs to **Katmom**, my magnificent Beta, she makes this story look good!

* * *

**~~~Jasper~~~**

She was exquisite.

I watched as Alice flitted through the forest like some mythical wood sprite. Her alabaster skin was glowing in the light of the half moon and her dark hair was shining like an inky river. She glanced back boldly, her ocher eyes gleaming brightly. Her lips scrunched together. There was a smooching sound as she blew me a kiss, before blurring from my sight again.

I lifted my nose to the wind and inhaled deeply. A hint of apple, gardenias, and lilacs drifted toward me. She was hiding on my left in a tall spruce. Gliding past her, I acted oblivious. I heard her tinkling laugh behind me.

I turned and she flashed to my side, jumping up to perch on my back. Her teeth were bared at my neck. She growled playfully.

"Gotcha!" She kissed my throat and darted away. I pursued her nonchalantly. She paused behind a large primordial tree and peeked around, smiling brightly.

"You are a truly magnificent and terrifying creature!" I murmured.

She giggled, ducking her head.

Neither one of us was in a hurry. We were just playing a game. She was going to let me catch her soon. I could feel it.

I smirked at Alice indulgently, winking at her. Seventy-five years together had not dimmed my passion for her one speck. She was still the most precious thing in my world.

I sighed in relief. She was happy. Her joy felt amazing, lifting my heart.

I never wanted to feel Alice go through anything like losing Bella, again. We were so connected, so united, that her misery had been slowly killing me inside. She was content now. She was the woman I had fallen in love with and married, once again. For that I was grateful.

I knew that the change in her emotions was because Bella was back. She had become an integral part of our family. I hadn't realized to what extent, until we had left her. The grief had been overwhelming. Edward had been light years beyond miserable and Alice had as well. Esme's sorrow had been two-fold and never ending. She wept for Bella like a mother would her lost child. Carlisle had accepted Edward's decision, but he hadn't agreed. It was the turmoil of our mother and his anxiety for his children that bothered him the most.

Emmett had been a surprise. I had expected that he would take our leaving in stride as he did most things, but he hadn't. I hadn't been prepared for the anger burning within him. Carlisle and I'd had to intervene several times, when Em had gone after Edward intending to beat some sense into him. He had tried to convince my stubborn brother to change Bella and when he refused to listen, it had come to blows. Finally, Emmett had wandered off into the wilderness for several days to be alone.

Rosalie had been the only one who had been even slightly pleased with the way things had turned out. But when she saw the way it was tearing our family apart, even she had changed her mind. Alice had recruited her to phone Edward and inform him that Bella had called. It was all part of her elaborate plan. I realized that now.

I was proud of her. She had played us all like a virtuoso. Alice had seen Bella calling earlier than she had indicated at first. I had listened in awe as she recounted her devious little plot. What an accomplished little liar she was. I smiled. She had searched the possibilities, coming up with a solid plan to force Edward to come home, and then she had sneakily enlisted all of the family into helping her, without our knowledge, of course.

It had been her intention to kidnap Bella—if she were willing—and change her. She had formulated that plan as soon as Edward had left to track James' mate. I had purposefully avoided thinking about this while I was with my brother. He would have gone ballistic, if he had known of Alice's tentative plans. It would have been a shame if he had broken his Vanquish into pieces in his anger.

Because of the unclear nature of her visions, she'd hesitated to go to Bella earlier. Alice hadn't known quite what was going on with Edward's mate, but she had been planning to check on her soon. She most likely would have left this week, if Bella hadn't preempted her.

If I'd had the strength, I would have changed Bella for her, just to make her happy—no matter how Edward would have reacted. But that had not been something I had ever had the control to accomplish. I had tried and failed, many times. Maria had finally accepted the fact that I didn't have that kind of focus. I flinched not wanting to think about my torturous years involved in never ending war. The memories of the terror, the fear, were stark even after a century.

Bella's amazing pregnancy had thrown a wrench into Alice's plans. But she had done her best to convince Bella of Edward's love for her. She wanted to see them back together again, just as I did. It was the best thing for our family and necessary for our brother. We were both committed to doing whatever was required to accomplish it. So, we had both taken on the role of conciliators. I hadn't been in on Alice's plans, but I had suspected them and I played my part with Edward to perfection.

Everything was going to work out for the best. They were both still so in love with one another that it was beyond comprehension. Edward would take care of Bella. He was willing to change her now. I knew it. I had felt the resolve in him. He wasn't willing to live without her again and his fear of her dying had pushed him over the edge.

When we had walked into that house and he had realized that she was carrying his child, he was incredulous, astounded. I was as well, but it was more than that. His love for her had grown even stronger, more desperate in his absence. His fear for her life had grown in proportion as well. When he had looked at that tiny life she was carrying, he had felt such a conflagration of emotion that it had burned me from the inside out. There was shock, amazement, joy, fear—especially fear—love, desperation, desire, lust, and defensiveness. He was so protective of her.

He was terrified that he had endangered her again. And she had felt so destroyed by what she had misread in his fierce countenance—her hope had quickly turned to ashes. I gritted my teeth. He had better make this right. If Bella left again…put my wife through that…I would rip him limb from limb.

I glanced at Alice across the sea of ferns that separated us. She batted her lashes at me. She was tiring of the game. I was glad, desire was beginning to ride me.

I moved quickly, leaping over her lithe form. I caught her around her tiny waist, pulling her back into my chest. I slipped my hands into her silky hair and leaned in to kiss her neck. "I missed you, darlin'."

She tilted her head to the side, a purr rising up in her throat. I could feel that she had missed me, too.

Turning in my arms, she launched herself up, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips. "All alone in the deep, dark woods…whatever are we going to do?"

"What did you have in mind, Ma'am?" My voice was low, thick with passion.

"Are you trying to compromise my virtue, Sir?"

"Every opportunity I get, Mrs. Whitlock," I said growling playfully into her sweet, arched neck. My arms were around her tightly, binding her fiercely to me.

Her small hand smoothed over my brow, tracing the scar there. "I missed you so much, Jasper. I missed this." She kissed me softly, sighing against my lips.

I backed us gently up against a tall, stately pine and gave myself over to kissing her in earnest. Her soft moans turned into a harsh groan and then she stiffened against me.

"What? What is it, Alice?"

"Crap! Damn it!"

"What did you see?"

"Edward!" she hissed the name.

I snarled. I was going to make the bastard pay for interrupting us like this.

"He and Bella are planning to get married tomorrow."

I groaned, talk about bad timing! I was happy for them, of course I was, but my raging hot wife was quickly making the transition from lover to wedding planner. And I hadn't even managed to get my hands on those sweet little breasts of hers yet! I groaned again.

"Alice—" I began through gritted teeth.

"An hour, Jazz. We have an hour…"

I kissed her hungrily.

She growled and clutched me tightly. "Alright, two hours…then we have to find the others."

I grinned. "Three hours." I concentrated, intensifying her arousal.

She moaned, quickly unbuttoning my shirt and sliding her delicate hands against my chest. An involuntary hiss eased out from between my clenched teeth.

"Four hours…" she snarled.

I smiled. _That's my girl…_

My eyes narrowed, my nostrils flared as I inhaled deeply. The scent of her escalating passion was thick in the still air. I glanced down at her shirt.

"No, don't tear—"

A ripping sound shattered the stillness of the surrounding forest. Too late!

She glared at me, her hands falling to the waistband of my jeans. Alice hated and loved it when I tore the clothes off of her.

I snickered wickedly. Maybe we could play naked hide and go seek later—much later. Alice's high-pitched ringing laugh joined in and was quickly replaced by piercing whimpers.

**~~~oOo~~~**

I watched as Alice paced back and forth, her brow wrinkled in concentration. She was wearing my shirt, which almost swallowed her whole, coming to rest at her knees. She was bare foot—we weren't sure where her shoes had ended up. I felt kind of bad. She liked those shoes.

She just looked so cute with her hands on her diminutive hips, her hair all mussed like that. I leered at her suggestively. She ignored me. I was a little crestfallen for a moment and then she caught my eye and winked at me furtively.

"Okay, Emmett, I need you to get a clerical license." He jerked his enamored gaze away from Rosalie's, his wicked eyes suddenly contemplative. Emmett was the consummate practical joker; I couldn't wait to see what he came up with.

Alice's eyes went blank for a moment and then she frowned deeply. She hissed furiously at him, "A respectable organization, Emmett, Jeez! The Church of the Well-Endowed Men—I don't think _that_ is on Alaska's list of approved organizations!"

Rosalie snickered loudly. Carlisle turned away with a sharp laugh, not wanting to encourage Em's baser side. Esme's glance was amused and indulgent.

I could picture Emmett forging documents making him the officiating member of his fake church. Hmmm, the look on Edward and Bella's faces would be hilarious. Maybe later…

Alice sent me a quelling glare, her eyes narrow. Then again, maybe not—I reconsidered my earlier train of thought. I knew what that glare meant and I really didn't want to be stuck in the monastery position* any time soon.

"And Emmett, I expect that you will replace the comforter set on Edward's bed with something more…appropriate," she said her eyes twinkling. Her good humor was quickly returning.

Emmett laughed loudly. The booming sound echoed through the dark forest. I'd have to ask Alice about that later.

"Jasper." I turned my full attention to her. "I want you to get the marriage license. You will need to take their identification and cash. You are going to have to grease the wheels a bit to get past the three day waiting period. Oh, you will need to forge a notary's seal." I nodded. That wouldn't be a problem.

"Carlisle...Oh, never mind! You are going to be with Edward and Bella all day."

"Esme, can you get the flowers, cake, decorations..." Alice paused dramatically, her eyes blank for a moment. "Yes, candles, too!" Esme nodded her eyes intent. The women in the family took our numerous weddings very seriously.

"Rose and I will take care of the outfits. I ordered Bella's dress yesterday, while she was sleeping on the ferry. I wasn't sure, but knowing Edward, I thought it was best to be prepared."

The women pulled into an excited hustle and quietly haggled over the details of the wedding until dawn broke. Alice looked up and frowned. She turned from the ladies, glaring at us men.

She clapped her hands. "What are you waiting for? Let's get a move on!"

There was an indistinct blur and then all of us were running for the house. Alice was the first one there and she rushed up the steps, grabbed two large thermoses, and washed them quickly. They smelled distinctly of blood.

She materialized at my side and kissed me quickly. "I'll be right back!" she said and then she ran out the door still clothed in my shirt.

"Where's she going?" I asked quietly, my deep voice puzzled.

"She's going hunting for Bella," Carlisle answered, his voice solemn.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "The baby is giving her certain cravings…"

"She's drinking blood?" I asked incredulous. I wondered how Edward was going to handle that—probably not too well, considering his proclivity for overreacting.

"Yes. It's troubling."

I was awash in horror. Could the baby be causing Bella's thirst? Was she changing? Good Lord…

Edward flashed down the stairs. His hair was wet and dripping and his eyes were flashing darkly. "What the hell do you mean Bella is drinking blood!"

Carlisle's gaze met mine meaningfully. I knew what that meant. One huge wave of Calminex* coming right up!

* * *

* _'**The Church of the Well-Endowed Men'**_, this is borrowed from a **Corky and the Juice Pigs** song called _**The Church**__—_they are a musical comedic trio out of Canada. If you haven't heard their music, you should check it out! It's hilarious!

* **The 'Monastery Position**' is code for 'not getting any'.

* **Calminex** is borrowed from** Jonathan Coulton's **snarky song: _**I Feel Fantastic**_. He's a brilliant comedian BTW!! You can listen to it here: (remember to take out the []s) **http[://]www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=HMLLqq04Hyg **

Is it wrong of me that I have always thought his song _**Skullcrusher Mountain **_fit _Twilight_ perfectly? Nah, I didn't think so! LOL!

* * *

**The Oh So Sexy Mr. Whitlock has promised me that he will pay a visit to all reviewers! I just hope you guys don't smell tastier than Bella! ;D**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 17--The Little Things You Do: EPOV**

_I backed her into the shower and turned on the water, adjusting it so that it flowed over us warmly. I ran my hand down the length of her back and pressed her closer._

"_Edward…what? You've still got your pants on!"_

"_For the sake of your virtue, you better pray they stay on!" I snarled._

_She grinned wickedly and reached for my belt..._


	17. The Little Things You Do

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

**A/N:** There is a minor lemon in this chapter. Thanks as always to my magnanimous, magnificent, marvelous Beta **Katmom**. If you haven't, go read her story _Guarding Edward_--It's fantastic! And Thank you, dear readers--especially all of you who review this story regularly! You're the best and I love you guys more than is healthy!

* * *

**~~~Edward~~~**

I stepped into our room to find Bella awake, sitting cross-legged in the middle of our bed. Her dark head was bowed, letting her long hair hang around her like a curtain. Her face was wondrous and awed. She had her rounded belly exposed and her hands were resting on it, gently caressing our child. She hadn't heard my approach.

I stepped back and ran downstairs to grab the digital camera. I was back in three seconds. She glanced up in shock when she heard the click of the camera.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

I sent her a heated, passionate glance. "I couldn't help myself, Mrs. Masen. The both of you were just so beautiful."

She sneered and threw a pillow at me. I stood there and let it hit me. She laughed, "Keep lying!"

Emotion welled up in me. I didn't think I could express with words to how I felt watching the reason for my very existence as she sat on that bed cradling our child. It was something I never thought I'd see. I had a daughter and a soon to be wife. I was grateful. For the first time, I felt like I was favored and not accursed. I loved her so much it was frightening.

Bella glanced up, her gaze capturing mine. I felt my breathing speed up. I couldn't pull my eyes from hers. Could vampires get dizzy? My mind was spinning as I took in her beauty. I felt as though someone had stitched my missing other half to me. I was complete again.

_What had I ever done to deserve her?_ _Nothing._ I knew it to the core of my being. She was my own personal expression of eloquent grace, undeserved, but gratefully received nonetheless. Love didn't even begin to express what I felt for her.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

My grin was lopsided. I shook my head slowly to clear it. "It's nothing, love. You were just dazzling me a bit."

She flushed and glanced down quickly.

The sky outside was just beginning to lighten. I sighed, "Our family will be back soon. As much as I hate to suggest it, maybe you should get dressed. Unless you want Alice to come up here and pick out your clothes for today," I added with a rueful glance.

Bella shuddered and scooted to the end of the bed. I was there waiting for her. I placed my hands at her waist and helped her up. Ogling her a bit, I asked, "Do you need any help?"

She paused to think, her expression mischievous. "Well, you know I do have the hardest time washing my feet…"

I swatted her playfully on the buttocks. "Get in there, temptress. Before you get what you're asking for."

She stuck her lip out a bit and pouted. _Good God, she was the most dangerous creature I had ever encountered. _I was seriously reconsidering my stance on waiting.

"Promises, promises…and my poor dirty feet…"

I glanced at her and my eyes narrowed, in line with my wicked thoughts. I spun her around and caught her in my arms, imprisoning her against my chest.

"Edward, what…"

My face was in close proximity to hers. Her breath caught and her heart began to hammer, its rhythm increasing exponentially. I grinned slightly and let my eyes bore into hers. I was thinking about how much I wanted her, how much I loved her. She swallowed, hard. Her breathing changed to jerky gasps and her eyes were unfocused.

"Edward…"

"What, love?" I asked, letting my breath wash over her face. She leaned in, smiling dreamily.

"You're dazzling me," she said breathlessly.

I grinned. Her heart jumped, then stilled. A second later it started pounding rapidly again.

"I know," I said, my voice was purring. I rubbed my lips against hers.

I caught her as her knees gave out. Her hands fluttered against my chest. I picked her up, hiking her legs around my hips. She slid her hands around my neck. I let my eyes slowly slide to her mouth. My tongue slipped out and moistened my lips. I didn't need to do it; I just wanted to watch her reaction. Bella didn't disappoint, she stared at my mouth hungrily, licking her own lips in response.

My eyes narrowed. I almost felt hot. "Do you want me to kiss you, love?"

Her hands twined through my hair, tugging impatiently. I chuckled.

"Please. Edward! Please kiss—"

I pressed my mouth to hers. I felt the heat of her blood pooling under her lips, flooding her cheeks. But her scent was so dampened by the concentrated vampire essence that the fiend within me didn't so much as whimper at the warmth of her blood. I both loved and hated the change.

Her mouth opened under mine. I groaned harshly. I wanted to throw her down on that ridiculous bed and ravish her. Instead, I gentled my animalistic nature and sated myself on her drugging kisses.

I wanted to be in that shower with her. The more I thought about it, the more I hungered for it. My arms tightened around her and I walked into the bathroom. I let her slide down my body to her feet.

She glanced at me curiously. I reached out and pulled the camisole over her head, letting it drop to the floor. Her breathing hitched. I watched as her eyes darkened. Her heart was beating so hard I could see it. She was flushed, but her gaze held mine, boldly. Her hands tugged at my shirt. I pulled at it, ripping it off in my haste. My hand settled at her hip. I hooked a finger into her silky shorts and tugged. They slid to the floor. Bella squeaked.

I backed her into the shower and turned on the water, adjusting it so that it flowed over us warmly. Her beauty stunned me; the changes in her body were amazing. I think I could stare at her for hours if she would let me. Maybe one day I would paint her like that. My mind filled with a tender, yet riotous melody, a love song for my wife. I ran my hand down the length of her back and pressed her closer.

"Edward…what? You've still got your pants on!"

"For the sake of your virtue, you better pray they stay on!" I snarled.

She grinned wickedly and reached for my belt. I quickly stilled her questing hands.

"Bella," I growled. It was more menacing than I intended.

"What are you trying to do, Edward, make me spontaneously combust?"

I grinned roguishly, "I thought you knew that it was one of my husbandly duties to make sure that my wife never has to wash herself again. And I take being a husband very seriously, Bella."

Her lips pursed, her expression contemplative. "Well, Mr. Cullen, never let it be said that I denied you your husbandly duties!" she giggled.

My eyes glinted with dark humor and I sighed heavily, mockingly serious. "It just wouldn't do, for me to allow you to go around with dirty feet."

Bella braced a hand on my shoulder and ran her foot up my leg. The sensation was like lava flowing through my body. The heat of her touch melted through my skin.

I reached for the soap and began to leisurely wash my Bella.

**~~~oOo~~~**

I heard the door open downstairs and I groaned softly. My hands were buried in Bella's hair, massaging her scalp as the last of the shampoo rinsed away. She was sighing with pleasure. I grinned. She kind of reminded me of a kitten right now. Her body was curled into mine and her eyes were closed. There was a small smile on her face.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Our family is back."

She groaned. "Don't go."

"I won't be gone long."

She kissed me lingeringly. "Promise?"

I chuckled. "I promise."

She whimpered a little. "Hurry back. I don't want to let you out of my sight today."

I kissed her forehead and stepped out of the shower. I dropped my wet slacks to the floor and reached out for a towel. Opening my closet, I pulled out the first thing that looked reasonable and put it on.

I listened to my family chat with a smile on my face. Apparently, Alice was stepping out to do a little hunting. I guessed that Jasper had kept her busy last night. I grinned, happy for my siblings, glad that things were right for them again.

They were saying something about Bella. My ears perked up. I gasped. Carlisle was thinking about Bella. He was remembering her telling him of her thirst, her cravings. I ran down the stairs.

"What the hell do you mean Bella is drinking blood!" I shouted incredulously.

Carlisle sent me a quelling look. '_Calm down, son, you won't help her by acting this way!'_ He sent Jasper a pointed look.

I didn't want to be calm, but I couldn't fight against Jazz's ability. I sent him a dirty look even as I gave in to the overwhelming sense of peace.

Jasper's gaze turned calculating and he grinned at me wolfishly. I felt a wave of lust crash over me that almost brought me to my knees.

"You sadistic bastard!" I hissed, groaning.

Jasper chuckled darkly. "_That's for interrupting us last night you prick! Your sense of timing sucks!" _

I huffed, glaring at him. The lust receded, the ache in my loins didn't.

"Fine, Carlisle. I'll try not to overreact, but I need to know what's going on. Now…" I growled, feeling a little short on patience.

"It's something I would prefer to discuss with the both of you."

"How long? How long has this been going on?"

"Two months," he answered solemnly.

I closed my eyes in anguish. "What is she, Carlisle? Is the child vampire or human?"

"That remains to be seen. Why don't you go get Bella, bring her downstairs, and we will discuss it."

I ran a hand over my face and sighed deeply. I was trying hard not to worry about Bella, about this pregnancy. I didn't want her to see the fear that was eating at me. What she said about Alice not being able to see the baby had brought me some measure of comfort, but what if she was wrong? What if this child was going to kill her? I couldn't lose her again. I couldn't.

"So do you have some news for us, Edward?" Emmett asked knowingly.

A smile graced my harsh features and my eyes softened. "I asked Bella to marry me."

Rosalie glanced at me, her smile indulgent. I was relieved. At least she wasn't considering ripping _either_ of my heads off any longer. "And, of course, she told you to go drown yourself under an iceberg, like you deserve, right?"

There was a short, humorless snort from the top of the stairs. "No, of course not, Rosalie."

Rose groaned dramatically. She was thinking about teaching Bella the subtle art of making a man beg for forgiveness. I was a little amazed by her affectionate thoughts. That was certainly new. I wondered what had happened. I would have to ask Bella about it later.

Bella's glowing eyes met mine heatedly. "Edward, it's been too long." Her voice was soft and throbbing with emotion.

I stopped breathing. She was so beautiful. Bella was wrapped in a silky robe and barefoot, her hair hung in wet tangles down her back. I was up the stairs and standing by her side before she even blinked. I hustled her back into our room and had to force myself to shut the door gently, so I wouldn't break it.

There was loud laughter from downstairs. It sounded like Em and Rose.

"God, Bella! You are positively indecent," I murmured appreciatively. The dampness of her skin had caused the satin to stick to her in all the right places, creating tantalizing dark patches against the shiny sapphire material.

She blushed, letting her hands fall to the tie at her waist. My eyes dropped and I watched eagerly as she undid it, letting the wrap fall open.

"Ah Bella, Bella…" I was shaking my head, trying to clear the cloud of lust that was threatening to overwhelm me. What Jazz had made me feel earlier was nothing in comparison to what I was experiencing at the moment.

She took my hands in hers and placed them on her breasts. She moaned softly, her eyes falling closed. I quickly removed them, sliding my hands down and around her waist instead. I desperately needed to get control of myself. I hated the way her face fell, but she let me pull her to my chest.

"Soon, love. Soon," I whispered into her hair fervently, wondering if we could be married within the hour. Somehow I doubted it, now that the women of the family were on to our plans.

"You forgot to wash my back," she whispered quietly, leaning back so she could capture my gaze with hers. It was then that I noticed that the shower was still running. _When had I become so exceptionally unobservant? _

Her hands brushed against my waist and slid under the edge of my sweater. My breath hissed through my teeth as she moved her hands up my chest. I didn't know how I was going to get back into that shower with Bella without making love to her.

Our family is downstairs, I reminded myself. And they can hear everything…

She lifted the hem of my sweater and tugged it over my head. Then she pressed herself against me again. The feeling of her chest pressed up against mine was about to drive me out of my mind. I reached out, snagged the remote for the stereo, and turned it on—loud.

She was so warm and soft, silkier than the satin that covered her. I groaned and pressed my hands against her shapely rump, pulling her closer. I started backing her into the bathroom again.

Bella sent me a gloating smile. The witch! She knew what she was doing to me. I was sure she could feel it too!

Her hands fell to my waist, to my belt. "I wouldn't want you to ruin another pair of slacks," she murmured slyly.

_Oh yes, we mustn't ruin another pair of pants! _It's not like I would have been ripping them from my body in about three seconds, anyway. She smiled at the loud hiss of my zipper lowering. Her eyes were dark with passion, love, and eagerness. I pulled her against me, shredding her wrap, as my pants hit the floor.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and began to press fiery kisses along my jaw. I took her face in my hands and gently brought her gaze up to mine. She was glowing; her cheeks were pink and her expression smug, knowing, and triumphant. I brushed her damp hair back from her face and kissed her softly. Her mouth opened beneath mine with a needy whimper.

Bella's taste was exquisite, uniquely her. It was almost as if the freesias and orange blossoms she smelled of had become a tangible flavor. I moaned. It was even better than the taste of her blood. We weren't going to make it until tonight and as the hot spray rained over us, I suddenly couldn't remember why I should care.

**~~~oOo~~~**

I groaned harshly as the last of the racking shudders left me spent. Then reality came crashing down on me like a wave. "Damn it, Bella!"

Her heart was pounding mercilessly and she was struggling to bring her gasping breaths under control. She had her face buried in my neck. Her tongue was moving lazily against me there and it was hardly conducive to bringing me the calm and self-control I so desperately needed at the moment.

Light laughter burst from her lips. "That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago!"

Her legs were still wrapped around my waist and her arms hung limply at her sides. I had her pushed up against one corner of the shower.

It was definitely not the way a man should make love to his very pregnant fiancée. I sighed, resting my cheek along hers.

"One of these days, I really am going to make love to you properly," I murmured dryly.

She sighed happily, "I think that was about as proper as it gets!"

"Really, Bella," I began. My voice slightly disgusted—with myself, not her. "There _is_ such a thing as foreplay, you know!" I was hissing the words. It shamed me that I hadn't controlled myself with her.

"Foreplay's overrated," she replied laughing again. "Besides which, I think I have had all the foreplay I can stand. Hours and hours of foreplay!" Her frustrated glance was martyred.

Bella stretched slightly, the sensation of which caused me to growl with renewed desire. She gasped, her eyes brightening with anticipation.

"Don't!" I bit out, instinctively pressing her harder into the wall, my traitorous body encouraging her movements against our connected flesh.

"Why?"

My eyes darted up to where one of my hands was pressed against the tile. She followed my gaze. The stone was broken. My fingers had dug through it into the wall underneath. Bella's mouth fell open in an "O" of surprise.

"Our family is downstairs. I think they would notice if I ripped the bath apart."

"You broke the shower!" Her face was a mixture of self-congratulatory pride and disbelief.

"It's not the first time," I muttered darkly, thinking about the tile around my bathtub back in Forks.

She laughed, her face flushing bright red. We were both remembering our first time.

I kissed her lightly, lingeringly. My hand dropped from the wall and I buried my fingers in her wet, tangled hair. "I love you, Bella," I murmured against her lips.

"I love you, too. Thank you, Edward. I needed this, so much." Her arms finally found strength enough to embrace me again. I groaned softly. The feeling of being held in her arms was sublime, the closest thing to heaven I would probably ever experience.

"We need to get out of here, before your skin prunes up." I didn't want to move away from her, but I knew I should.

She pouted and my heart twisted. It was so adorable! I growled playfully into her neck.

"Well, I guess we can leave if you insist. But what are you going to do with that?" She glanced meaningfully down between us.

I smirked at her. "It will go away, if you quit encouraging it."

Her lip stuck out further. I buried my face in her neck. If she said please, I was done for. It was so hard for me to deny her anything, most especially things I was dying to give her.

She grazed my earlobe with her teeth. I tried to hold back a shudder. I failed. The sensation rippled through me like electricity, shooting through every part of my being. My breathing began to pick up. Her fingers twisted in my damp hair, scraping her nails along my scalp. It felt good. I wanted her to do it again.

Her lips ghosted over mine, she was quivering in my arms. I smiled, as I listened to her throbbing heart. "Make love to me again. Please, Edward."

I groaned, my hands sliding along her hips, supporting her weight as I stepped back from the wall. She shivered.

"We're doing it in a bed this time," I growled.

Bella laughed and kissed me deeply. We never made it out of the bathroom...

* * *

**Reviewers get to see sexy, pantless Edward in a shower...a camera is suggested, but not included!! LOL! :)**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 18: Vampire Games BPOV**

"_Edward," I began hesitantly. His lips were pressed against my forehead. "If you want me to wait—to be changed, I mean…"_

_He stilled, becoming a statue in my embrace. "Why? I thought that was what you wanted."_

"_It is, but…"_


	18. Vampire Games

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

As always, many thanks to **Katmom** for her tireless efforts on behalf of this story and the random one shots I throw her way! She is amazing!

**Well, some of my readers challenged me to "stand and deliver" on my promise of an Edward sans pants in the shower for reviewing...and I, being a slave to my readership, have complied. The oneshot is called "Edward Cullen's Shower" you can find it on my profile page...**

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~ **

I squealed and ran around the bed. Edward was snarling at me playfully, stalking me like the panther he resembled. He leaped over the bed and stood before me grinning. I spun around and went the other direction. He blurred and was standing in front of me again.

"Take it back," he growled.

I giggled and crawled across the bed. "No!"

I felt a gust of wind fly over me and he was standing in all his god-like glory before me. I sat up and stared at him stubbornly.

"Take it back, Bella." His eyes narrowed infinitesimally.

I shook my head. I was smiling. My eyes were shining. I was enjoying teasing him. "Nuh uh."

He glared at me, his eyes full of wicked delight. There was a continuous rumble vibrating in his throat. His eyes captured mine. They were liquid gold and burningly intense. The rat! He was trying to dazzle me again. I closed my eyes. I was doomed for failure no matter what I did. If I kept my eyes shut, I wouldn't see him coming. If I kept my eyes open, he would dazzle me, making me senseless and he would get what he wanted anyway!

I felt his intoxicating breath wash across my face. That was so not fair! My head started to spin. The bed dipped under me as he leaned in, bracing himself against the mattress. His breath gusted over my neck, causing me to shiver.

"Hmmm, Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

Suddenly, I felt weak all over. I still refused to open my tightly closed eyes. Cool air washed over my collarbone, blowing back and forth slowly. The entirety of my skin broke out in goose bumps. His lips ghosted back up my neck; my head tilted back of its own volition. I fell back on the bed, letting my elbows support me. Edward took advantage and moved over me, his arms supporting him, keeping his body just out of reach of my own.

"You know what I want, my love."

I moaned as I felt his lips brush over my hair, stirring it with his slow easy breaths. "No."

"Now, Bella, it's easy. Repeat after me: Edward…you…are not…_pretty_." His voice was like velvet, smooth and seductive. His mouth brushed against mine tenderly and then quickly withdrew.

I gasped. He fought dirty! His lips were moving under my jaw now. I moaned sharply. _How did he do that?_

"You can do it, Bella," he purred against my throat. I swallowed hard, starting to tremble.

"You…are…not…pretty!" I gasped. His lips moved exultantly against my own.

"You're beautiful!"

He growled.

"How about gorgeous?" I asked against his displeased lips.

"That's a little better."

"Striking? Amazing? God-like? Handsome? Sexy? Wonderful? Incredible? Stunning? Attractive beyond belief?"

"Now, you're just being absurd." His voice was indulgent and he was smirking against my mouth.

He sighed and kissed me gently. I groaned when he rolled to his side. I knew what was coming.

"We need to get up and dressed…again."

"Do we have to?" _When had I become such a hedonist? _

"Carlisle wants to talk with us, besides you must be hungry. I could make you breakfast."

My stomach rumbled as Edward began to tempt me with words like Belgian waffles, blueberry pancakes, omelets, and crepes. He pulled me to my feet with a knowing grin and turned toward the closet. I walked up behind him and slipped my arms around his waist. I was loath to let him get dressed. He was so pretty...I mean, gorgeous. It was a travesty to cover him up.

Edward turned in my arms and kissed the top of my head. "So, what do you want to wear today? Silk? Satin? Mmmm, cashmere?"

Now that had possibilities. It was soft, so maybe Edward wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself…

He glanced at me knowingly, with an impish glint in his eye and pulled out the soft, ivory sweater, folding it over his arm. He turned his attention back to the closet. Next he pulled out a pair of tan leggings. He walked to the built in dresser and rummaged around until he found a matching set of underwear, white and lacy.

I don't know how I found the will to stand still as he dressed me, but he claimed that this was also a part of his husbandly job description. He was such a liar—a sweet liar—but a liar, nonetheless.

He dressed quickly in a smoky blue oxford shirt and a pair of khakis. I was pretty sure that the only way he could be better looking was if he were naked again.

I sighed.

He glanced at me curiously. "What?"

"Don't get me wrong, I think you look great—you always do—but I think I prefer you the other way."

His ever-present grin grew wider. "I think the same about you too, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, I'm enormous!"

He appeared quickly at my side. One hand gently cupped my cheek; the other tenderly stroked my belly. "No, you are not. You are all belly and it's not a big as you think. You're beautiful, breathtaking! You don't have any idea what it does to me to see you glowing and round with my child, do you, Bella?" His mouth caressed mine softly. A tear slid from my eye.

I laid my head on his chest. He held me like that for a time.

"Bella," he began quietly. "I never thought I would have a wife, a mate. Then I met you and the impossible became possible. You were my miracle. I never thought I would have a child.

"I had reconciled myself to that long ago. Maybe it's easier for me, because I am a man, but Esme and Rose—they have never come to terms with it. To me, it was just another thing you would be cheated of, if you stayed with me.

"When I walked through that door last night and saw you standing there…when I realized that you were pregnant…" He swallowed with difficulty. "When I comprehended that it was _my child_, our child… Bella, you have no idea how that felt."

"I saw what it did to Jazz."

"I was terrified."

I froze in his arms. What did he mean by that? My old insecurities tried to raise their ugly heads.

He shook me gently. "Not in the way you're thinking, Bella." His eyes were tender. "I was afraid, because I knew that the child is at least half of what I am and I was scared of what she could do to you. That she would hurt you. You know what I thought. What Jasper told me Alice was seeing; I was frightened that I would lose you, before I was even able to have you again. And the guilt of leaving you, not just leaving you, but leaving you to face that alone…it was eating me alive.

"But, in spite of all that, Bella, I was happy. Ecstatic. I wanted to give a cigar to every man in town. I didn't even know how much I wanted a child until I saw you standing there, like this."

Edward's face was glowing, backlit with the tangible joy that was flowing from him like a river. I raised a hand to his face and tenderly caressed his cheek. "I love you," I mouthed.

His smile was angelic. He kissed me again.

"Edward," I began hesitantly. His lips were pressed against my forehead. "If you want me to wait—to be changed, I mean…"

He stilled, becoming a statue in my embrace. "Why? I thought that was what you wanted."

"It is, but…I was thinking if you wanted more children…"

He relaxed. "Do you want more children, Bella?"

I shrugged. _Did I want more children?_ "I don't know, Edward."

"We could ask Carlisle about it."

"Okay."

Edward grinned at me and pulled me up into his arms. "Enough with this seriousness! Come on, it's time to feed the human."

"There be my crepes due southward, so therein lies my way! Breakfast-Ho!" I cried giggling.

"I think it's sexy when you corrupt Shakespeare, love," he replied, growling a little.

**~~~oOo~~~**

Edward and I stood in front of the massive, gas powered stainless stovetop. He was expertly flipping a crepe out of the pan on to a plate.

"Show off," I muttered, scrambling a couple of eggs. He had asked me if I wanted my crepes sweet or savory. I chose savory, of course.

He pushed me lightly, using his hip. "Go sit down, I will take care of that."

"Maybe, I like cooking with you. Have you ever thought of that, Mr. Cullen?" I replied using my hip to bump him back.

"You know, you should obey your husband, Mrs. Cullen."

I laughed, loudly. "Tell me that again tomorrow. You'll get the same reaction."

He growled at me ferociously.

"Oooo! Scary," I snorted and rolled my eyes—a habit I had picked up from him.

He snarled.

"Puh-lease!"

The next thing I knew he had switched off the stove and had swept me up into his arms.

"Edward Cullen! Put me down!" I screeched outraged, waving the spatula that was still in my hand. I stilled in his arms when I heard a chuckle and the click of a camera. We looked over at the same time and saw Carlisle standing there grinning like a Cheshire cat. He was happy for his son, happy for me.

Edward glanced at Carlisle and winked. Then his lips swooped down and captured mine. I thought the camera flashed again, but I couldn't be sure because my mind was quickly becoming muddled. I moaned softly and returned his kiss. When we looked over again, he was gone.

"Where is everybody?" I whispered.

"Everyone but Carlisle is out preparing for our wedding. They will be home in a few hours. He says to let him know when we are ready to talk."

"Should we talk now?"

"Breakfast first," he stated and walked over to the bar, setting me down on one of the stools there.

I watched as Edward diced ham and onions, and shredded cheese for my crepes. My mouth was watering already.

"Do you mind eating in the family room? There's something I want to play for you."

My breath caught. I loved it when he played for me. I could sit and listen to him play the piano all day. Edward held out his hand for mine. I slid down from the stool and placed my hand in his. He led me into the spacious family room; there was a low fire burning, adding warmth to the chilly morning air. He pulled a cushy white chair from the formal arrangement and placed it near the piano.

I sat down, folding my feet under me. He brought me my crepes. "Are you thirsty?"

I glanced up at him, biting my lip. His words held a world of knowledge and his eyes were shadowed with the worry he was trying to hide from me.

I shook my head. "Not right now. I would like some orange juice, if you don't mind."

Edward rolled his eyes—of course he didn't mind. He disappeared and quickly reappeared placing a small glass topped end table next to me, setting my juice on top of it.

He went to his piano. It was hard for me to take my eyes off of him so I could cut into those amazing crepes. He had filled them with ham, eggs, and cheese. They were drizzled with a creamy sauce with flecks of fresh herbs. There was also a small bowl of fruit salad. My meal looked like a work of art.

Edward glanced up and caught my eye. I could tell that he was waiting to play until I started eating. I picked up my fork and took a bite. Naturally, it was even better than it looked. I sighed with pleasure. His gaze was glued to my mouth as I licked away a smudge of sauce, but he quickly glanced back up, enrapturing me once again in his deep aureate eyes. He began to play, never dropping my gaze.

The melody started out easy, a light smattering of twinkling notes. The ethereal euphony made me smile. It reminded me of the tinkling, pinging sound of ice crackling as it rains down on a tin roof. Gradually the sound started to build in intensity, in passion. The melody was joyful, yet reluctant—as if expecting the worst. Finally it built into an upsurge that swiftly descended and he began to play in a depressed and melancholic tone. I was struck with a sense of longing and loss—it was grim, almost despondent in nature, unfulfilled and full of yearning.

I turned my head away and fought to hold back my tears. It was like a musical version of my life without Edward. He closed his eyes for a moment; the agony in his composition was almost tangible. It rose in volume—pounding, wailing. It ceased suddenly, the notes still ringing in the room. Edward's hands swiftly moved into the lower registers.

The song digressed quickly into an intense, dark melody. It was fraught with worry, anxious and without hope. Slowly, the tenor of the music began to change, lighten. His fingers caressing the keys, enticing them to do his will, no longer pounding and punishing them.

The music was cautious and wispy. It sounded like it would disappear at any moment. His hands were almost hesitant as they moved across the piano. Occasionally Edward would slip in a reckless note, before drawing back into the tentative tenor once again. Bit by bit, the boldness grew until it had fully overridden the faltering melody. The music became more daring, building into a mellifluous pattern. He drew out the honeyed tones, teasing my ear.

The music once again became timid and restrained. His fingers plucked the keys uncertainly. The strains of the song moved forward cautiously, tenderly. I closed my eyes and savored the dulcet tones.

The sweet notes waxed and waned, over and over again. My heart lifted. I could feel the aching hunger surging from his heart into mine. If I could have expressed my love for him in song, it would have sounded like this. The melody broke free from the dark prison in which it had been bound and rose to new heights of depth and fervor. The tone crackled like a roaring fire, its flames consuming everything in its path. No longer were the notes colored with doubt or fear, but exultant anticipation rang through every resounding stroke of the keys.

The same strain began to duplicate itself, but there was a hint of progression, divergence. He was adding a note here, a note there, each one changing the melody making it sweeter than the one that had preceded it. The music moved faster, with added vigor—building upon itself without pause. Suddenly his hands froze on the keys. Agonizing seconds later, the notes began to cascade downward in a rushing spiral. The music was piercing, almost painful in its digression—throbbing in its intensity.

The song fell into a lull, each measure softer than the one before—with the occasional reminiscent melody of what had come before weaving through. The sweetness of it brought tears to my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

There was a short set of aching rhythmic spikes in volume, like a lover's soft, brushing kiss—each note passionate and full of tenderness. I could hear parts of my lullaby threading through the song. It was different now, more mature—fuller, deeper.

I set my plate on the small table next to me and moved to the piano to sit by him. His eyes were on me, the blazing inferno in their depths burning me from within. He was still playing when I reached over and cupped his cheek, caressing his jaw.

Leaning up, I wound my arms around his neck and pushed my lips against his. The music stopped abruptly as he lifted me into his lap before crushing me to his chest. His mouth opened on mine and I responded, moaning sharply.

He kissed me hungrily, devouring my mouth, his tongue tangling daringly and recklessly with my own. There was a sharp screech as Edward pushed back the piano bench and stood. He had probably just left gouges in Esme's beautiful hardwood floors. But for some reason, I couldn't find the will to care at the moment.

Edward had gathered me up into his arms and was rapidly headed toward our room when he suddenly froze. I heard my soon to be father-in-law clear his throat and I looked over Edward's shoulder, horrified.

"Son, I would appreciate it if you could control yourself long enough to marry my daughter before you set about ravishing her…again," Carlisle stated dryly.

* * *

**Edward has promised to play love songs for all reviewers while they eat breakfast...Okay, that was an exaggeration! LOL! Review anyway! :)**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 18--Theory BPOV:**

_I glanced at Edward, my brow furrowed with worry. His face was a blank mask. I reached for his hand, needing the contact. His eyes traced my features fearfully, as he placed his cool hand in my own. I smiled at him slightly, but it didn't reach my eyes._

_Carlisle stood and drifted from the room silently, understanding that we needed to be alone together. Edward was out of his seat before the door closed. I sighed apprehensively as he embraced me..._


	19. Theory

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

**A/N:** As always, thank you to **Katmom** for blessing me with her seriously awesome editing skills!

**Shameless Pimping:** I came across a story by a new author this week that _really _deserves some love and affection--_**Tangled Web**_** by m7707**. _Edward, Jacob, and Demetri are a special operations force for the Volturi. Did I mention that Jacob is a delicious little manwhore...this is where I snicker wickedly!_

I also highly recommend my Twilighter's Anonymous girls: **Katmom, kejce, LJ Summers, and Melolabel**. Look them up and read their fantastic stories! You won't regret it!

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~**

I buried my face in Edward's shoulder as my cheeks flushed bright red. What were we thinking?

Edward set me on my feet. He was muttering under his breath about, "damned, infernal bad timing." His countenance was dark and he didn't look chastised in the slightest—just irritated beyond belief.

He kept his arms around me to hold me steady. It was a good thing, because I was swaying on my feet, trying desperately to bring my raging hormones back under control.

"I suppose you would like to have that conversation now." Edward's tone was short, his eyes black and smoldering.

Carlisle took my arm and motioned toward his office. "Right this way, Bella."

He turned his head to glance back at Edward. "Why don't you bring the rest of Bella's breakfast with you. She can eat while we have our little discussion."

Carlisle's office was light and airy like the rest of the house, but the windows on the back wall were high, allowing for the tall bookcases that housed his enormous collection of books. In one corner there was a lab table set up with a microscope and various beakers and such. I sat in a comfortable overstuffed armchair that was situated in front of a massive antique oak desk.

Edward came in carrying a tray with my breakfast, which he had reheated in the microwave and the same end table I had been using before. He set it between my chair and its twin, which would obviously be his. I smiled at him gratefully and picked up my crepes. It would have been a shame to let them go to waste. There was an indulgent smile on his face as he watched me eat.

"So, Bella, how are you feeling this morning?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Fantastic!" I answered without thinking. My gaze cut to Edward's. His lips curved into an exceptionally smug grin. I was mortified as my cheeks flooded with heat.

Carlisle chuckled, but otherwise didn't comment on my horrifying faux pas. Before my eyes he transformed into professional mode.

"Have you had any contractions?"

"No."

"Any bleeding or spotting?"

I shook my head, looking away.

"Not even after intercourse?"

I blushed again. I guess that my face would most likely resemble a ripe tomato the entirety of this conversation—I should probably get used to it.

Edward was staring at me worriedly. I knew he was wondering if he had hurt me, his ever-ready guilt just raring at the bit, eager to rise to the surface.

"Of course not!"

Edward sighed, relief evident in his features. He reached for my hand and I took it gladly.

"That's good." His piercing gaze shifted to Edward. "Just continue to be gentle. There are certain positions…"

Edward stiffened and winced. His voice was very formal and cool. "I think we can figure that out for ourselves…"

"If you're sure…"

Edward's nod was regal and rigid. It was one thing to be open and passionate with each other, but to talk about that part of our life candidly—even with Carlisle—seemed like sacrilege.

"Bella, I need you to tell me any changes you have experienced in the last few months. Nothing is insignificant, alright?"

I bit my lip. I was apprehensive about the way Edward was going to react. "Well, you already know that I have been craving blood for about two months now..."

Edward's hand tightened on mine. I glanced at him, his lips were pressed in a firm, stressed line and his troubled eyes had darkened uneasily. I squeezed his hand in what I hoped was a reassuring way.

"I am having pretty wild mood swings. I think it's the fluctuating hormones I read about. My eyesight, senses of smell and hearing have improved also. I can't be sure, but I think that my taste buds have sharpened, too. Food tastes either exponentially better or disgustingly worse. There really isn't an in between. I am picking up flavors that I never noticed before."

Carlisle nodded, his eyes contemplative. "Anything else?"

I nodded. "I'm craving protein like crazy. Specifically, eggs and steak—lots and lots of those."

"Tell me more about your mood swings."

I laughed. "I'm prone to overreactions and I can cry at the drop of a hat. I'm impatient, irritable, and well, it's not a good idea to make me angry."

The guys chuckled in synch. "That sounds fairly normal, Bella."

"I guess something about this craziness has to be," I muttered.

"What have you noticed, Edward?"

His sigh was troubled. I glanced at him curiously. "She smells different."

My eyes popped wide. "What? Do you mean that my blood isn't bothering you, anymore?" Saying my blood bothered him was the understatement of the year, but I couldn't think of a better way to phrase it.

He shook his head, his expression rueful. "Not really. You smell the same, but not in the human way."

"What do you mean?"

His expression was reluctant. I knew at once he was hiding something from me. My gaze narrowed.

"Bella, you smell like a vampire. Even more so today than you did yesterday."

Carlisle nodded, "What else?"

"Her blood sounds thicker, it's moving through her veins at a slower pace than normal."

My head was spinning. Why hadn't I noticed that Edward hadn't held his breath around me once? He had been less cautious in the way he loved me, too. At the time I had chalked it up to the heat of passion.

What did all this mean? Was carrying this child turning me? Was I becoming a vampire? I was excited and terrified at the same time. My heart suddenly fell, becoming heavy and cumbersome with my awful realization.

"Carlisle, we won't be able to have more children, will we?"

His eyes darkened with compassion. I turned my tearful gaze away from his empathetic countenance. I wasn't thinking of myself. My heart wasn't set on a large family; instead my thoughts were focused on Edward. I was heartbroken that his miracle would be so limited.

Edward lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered. His concerned gaze was focused on me.

I shook my head. "No, I'm the one who's sorry, Edward," my voice broke and my tears spilled over. "I would have loved to give you a son."

Edward rose and pulled me into his comforting arms. He sat down again, with me gathered into his lap. "Bella, you have given me more than I ever thought I would have. I am content, love." His hand came to rest on my belly. "I have you and Renesmee, it is enough, Bella. I don't need more."

I nodded into his shoulder. It was strange indeed that we long for the things we can't have the most. I swallowed hard as the picture of a little bronze haired boy with green eyes faded away. I sighed. He was right. I had him and our daughter, gaining an entire extended family in addition. It _was_ enough.

"I love you, you know," I whispered in his ear. He smiled into my neck. After regaining my composure I turned to Carlisle.

"Let me get this straight. I am craving blood, most of my senses have improved, I smell like a vampire, and my blood is different…you think the pregnancy is causing me to turn, don't you?"

"It's a likely possibility." He turned his gaze back to Edward. "Have you noticed anything else?"

His arms tightened around me. "Her skin is harder, more durable. It is smoother, also."

"Yes, it is. I don't think you noticed how hard of a time I had getting that needle into your arm yesterday, Bella. Alice said that your eyes had a distinct amber cast to them when you were upset."

Edward glanced at Carlisle curiously. His expression tightened and then he glanced away, shamefaced. They must be conversing silently. Irritation swept through me.

"Could you please allow me to join the conversation?"

Carlisle's expression was solemn. "I was just castigating my son for valuating his existence so cheaply," he murmured reprovingly, his lips flattening into a stern line.

My thoughts turned immediately to my conversation with Alice. I remembered her informing me that Edward still planned to kill himself if something happened to me. I gritted my teeth.

"Castigate away, Carlisle," I stated seething, my narrow eyes glaring at Edward.

He drew in a shocked breath. "I see what you mean, Carlisle."

He placed his hands gently under my chin and turned my gaze to meet Carlisle's. "Ah, yes. I see it now."

"See what?" Anger was still boiling up inside of me.

"Love, your eyes are somewhat amber and there is a faint crimson shadow around the iris. You must be very upset." He leaned in and kissed me lightly.

"I am," I murmured against his lips. He kissed me again, trying to distract me. It was working.

"Bella." I reluctantly turned my attention away from Edward. "I would like to examine you again."

I balked. There was no way I was having another examination like I had had yesterday. I started shaking my head back and forth, looking at Edward desperately.

"He just wants to measure your uterus, love. It will be fine."

My breathing calmed immediately and my face filled with blood. "I'm sorry. I overreacted…again."

Carlisle took me to his bedroom and had me lay down on the bed. He quickly and efficiently measured my abdomen, proclaiming that I was measuring thirty-seven and a half weeks. He paid special attention to the hardness of my womb under my skin.

"What do you think, Carlisle?" Edward asked for my benefit. He, of course, already knew what Carlisle was thinking.

"Bella, your uterus is very hard. I think that it is possibly as impenetrable as our skin. This will, of course, make a cesarean extraordinarily difficult if it is necessary." He glanced at Edward, his eyes apprehensive.

"What am I missing here?"

Edward grimaced.

"Bella," Carlisle began. "Dr. Morris was right when she told you the narrow girth of your hips could make natural childbirth difficult. The child will only get larger as the pregnancy progresses."

"And you can't cut through my uterus."

He nodded. "There is only one thing that can cut through vampire skin and that is vampire teeth."

"So the only way to…"

He nodded. I swallowed hard. They would have to cut me open with their teeth to get the baby out.

"What do we do?"

"Edward, can you hear the baby?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. She is extraordinarily advanced. I've been listening to her all morning. Renesmee is very interested in all of the new voices. She is wondering about everyone. But her thoughts are on Bella, more than anything."

I smiled, and murmured to the baby lovingly.

"How did the ultrasound look? Are the lungs developed enough?" Edward's eyes were focused on me.

Carlisle nodded. "Everything looked good. I don't think there will be a problem."

_There won't be a problem with what? _"Hello? Could we have a three way dialogue here?" I was confused and Carlisle hadn't answered my question yet.

"Bella, love, Carlisle wants to induce labor early, before the baby gets too big."

"How early?"

"Tomorrow." January 15th. I would be married and a mother within twenty-four hours.

"Okay," I said, trembling a little.

Edward pulled me close. "Shhh, love. Don't worry." He led me back to Carlisle's office. Reluctantly, he allowed me to have my own chair. I could see that it pained him, though. It was sort of nice that he was as averse to being parted from me, as I was from him.

"Bella, I know that you are reluctant for me to deliver your baby…"

I opened my mouth to protest, but I couldn't. Carlisle was right. I flushed.

"Anyway, I thought you might be more comfortable if I assisted Edward in the birth, instead."

My eyes flashed to Edward's. I felt intense joy at the thought of him delivering our daughter. Then I frowned.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

Edward chuckled, "Bella, I have two medical degrees."

I felt deeply embarrassed. Of course, he did. Was there anything he couldn't do?

"So what time are we doing this?"

"First thing in the morning."

I nodded.

"And Bella, you might want to put some thought into what you eat tonight. It might be your last human meal."

My breath caught. "Do you really think the change will continue after the baby is born?"

He looked troubled. "I don't know. Your blood has definitely been contaminated. There is a massive amount of venom in your system, but it is in some kind of stasis. I have a theory about that."

"I would like to hear it," I whispered.

He nodded, "You know from biology class that when a virus enters your body your immune system creates antibodies to fight against it. As the virus attacks there are certain symptoms that follow, consistent with the nature of the infection. When the antibodies overcome the virus, it doesn't die, it just goes dormant—it's suppressed. Now, typically once a virus is suppressed it never reasserts itself. But occasionally, it will. For example, have you ever met anyone who has had the chicken pox more than once?"

I shook my head.

He smiled. "It can happen—especially if the outbreak was mild. This is because the body didn't build up a proper resistance to the virus, so it reemerges. Now, typically, that particular virus can resurge in adulthood and cause shingles, if the immune system is worn down by stress and such."

"Okay," I said, trying to follow his reasoning. "So, you're thinking it's kind of like malaria, attacking and then going dormant, waiting to rear its ugly head again."

"Similar, but malaria is caused by a parasite, though that analogy would fit the situation, also. What I think is happening is that the venom is changing your body just enough for you to carry this child to term without harm. Most of the venom in your system is dormant. Now obviously, not all of it is, since you are still changing, but there isn't enough active venom to affect a full conversion."

I contemplated his words. "So you think after I have the baby it will reactivate, that my body will not be able to fight against it because we humans are unequipped to fight against the force of the venom. You think it is the presence of the baby that is keeping the venom at bay. She is like my own personal venom suppresser."

"Exactly. Very good, Bella."

"Our venom is not only paralyzing, it is also transmutable. It infects each and every cell in your body and unravels your DNA, reconfiguring it—adding to it. This process has already begun in you—and as far as we know, such changes are permanent. But, you still retain enough of your human qualities to keep both you and the child alive, as it would be impossible to transform completely and carry the fetus. It is an amazing adaptation! I have to admit that the scientist in me is fascinated.

"If I am right and your child has the ability to suppress off the effects of venom, neutralize it…well, the implications are enormous. But Bella, I believe that once she is safely born, the venom will reactivate in your system and finish the change."

"How long will I have after she is born?"

His face was troubled. "I don't know, Bella."

I glanced at Edward, my forehead furrowed with worry. His face was a blank mask. I reached out for his hand. His eyes traced my features fearfully, as he placed his cool hand in my own. I smiled at him, slightly, but it didn't reach my eyes.

Carlisle stood and drifted from the room silently, understanding that we needed to be alone together. Edward was out of his seat before the door closed. I sighed worriedly as he embraced me.

"You're afraid," I stated.

His head was bowed over mine, his cheek resting against my hair. He nodded, wordlessly.

"Terrified?"

"Yes," he hissed.

"Me, too."

He just pulled my quaking body closer to his. Edward held me in his arms, his hands running soothingly over my hair and back as we took comfort in one another. I didn't know what tomorrow might bring, but I could face it as long as I had Edward with me.

I felt his lips brush across my hair. He didn't offer platitudes or reassurances that would ring false. I was glad. Though they may have brought me comfort, I didn't want his lies.

Suddenly, Edward stiffened against me. His head snapped to the side, all of his attention focused toward the front of the house. I glanced in the same direction he was staring and was hit full in the face with the worst thing I think I had ever smelled.

I gagged, fighting to hold my stomach together. It smelled like a combination of old dirty socks and wet dog. "Edward, what is that god awful stench?"

He growled menacingly. "Werewolf!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, you guys! Reviewers get to punch a werewolf in the face...LOL!**

* * *

**Preview of Saturday's Chapter:****JBPOV**

_There was a piercing shriek of feral rage. One second I was standing there glaring at him—thinking of ways to kill him—the next I was flying backwards into a huge hemlock. I hit about half way up and slid down the trunk, landing in a stunned heap... _


	20. Unexpected Surprise

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

**A/N:** Thanks as always to** Katmom** for editing this mess! If you haven't check out _**Tangled Web**_ by **m7707**, it's fantastic!

* * *

**~~~Jacob~~~**

My uncle didn't want to discuss things around his wife. My Aunt Mary was a sweet woman around forty years old. She and my uncle had never had any children. I knew it pained them both. They had doted on my sisters and me, before they had moved up here to Alaska.

I glutted myself on a delicious meal of lasagna and slept on their couch. She thought that my enormous appetite was hilarious and kidded me that she would have to buy out the local supermarket in order to keep me fed. My uncle and I shared a non-humorous glance over this comment, knowing the real reason for my unceasing hunger.

By mid-morning my aunt had left for her shift at the local hospital, where she worked as a nurse. I felt apprehensive knowing that she was working so near to the bloodsucking doctor.

My uncle sat down at the kitchen table, across from me. Wordlessly, he slid a mug of coffee in front of me. Taking his own cup, he poured a liberal dose of liquid courage into its steaming depths. He offered me the bottle, but noting my refusal, he capped it and set it off to the side. Hank took a long draught and sat silent, watching me, choosing his words carefully. I was a young werewolf after all.

"When did you make the shift, Jake?"

"A couple of months ago."

"Why are you here?"

I snorted. "There is only one reason I would be here, Uncle Hank."

"Guess me being family doesn't count. Your father's still holding a grudge about us movin', huh?"

I laughed shortly, "You know, Billy."

"That I do." His eyes narrowed. "So there are vampires in Ketchikan, right?"

I nodded. "Seven."

He whistled. "Why so many? I thought they traveled in groups of one or two at the most."

"They are a coven of three mated pairs and one single male—the Cullens. They are the Cold Ones of the treaty." I'm sure my disgust was evident on my face.

I saw comprehension dawn in his eyes. "The animal drinkers." His brow wrinkled. "They have grown in number. Have they broken the treaty?"

"Not yet. The other two bloodsuckers joined them after they left Forks the first time."

"So they came back to Forks, but they are in Ketchikan now. Why are they here?"

"The oldest among them is a doctor at the local hospital."

"Are you telling me that my wife is working with a leech?" Uncle Hank looked like he was going to be sick.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Ah, hell. Mary loves that job. How am I going to get her to quit?" My Aunt Mary was going to give him hell when he tried to get her to give up her job. She had gone back to school ten years ago, carrying the burden of a full time job and night classes to get her degree. I don't think that Hank had ever told her of the legends. Aunt Mary was not Quileute. She was Makah, like Embry's mom.

"As far as I know, Dr. Fang has never killed anyone. But, I can understand you not wanting to take the risk."

My uncle's eyes were speculative. "You said, 'not yet', when I asked if the treaty was broken. What makes you think that the bloodsuckers intend to break the treaty?"

"The youngest among them, Edward"—I growled his name—"has seduced a human girl. They have brought her up here with them. We believe they intend to change her."

"He loves her then."

I slammed my hand down on the table. "He's a monster! How can he love anything?"

"What of the girl? Was she taken against her will?"

I huffed, "No, she came willingly. She's…" I closed my eyes, my nose wrinkling in disgust. "She's pregnant."

My uncle stiffened abruptly, his eyes widened in horror. "With what? How? I mean…shouldn't she be dead?"

"We don't know."

"You should kill the girl and the abomination she's carrying."

I grimaced. The irony did not escape me. This was the same knee-jerk reaction that every member of the pack had had when they had found out that Bella was knocked-up with a monster.

I rubbed my hands across my face and let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't!"

"Why?"

I bowed my head in shame. "I know her. She's my friend." My eyes hardened abruptly. "But, I can't let that fiend kill her! I won't! I won't let Bella die. I won't let her ice over and turn into some mindless predator!"

I stood up, knocking my chair over in my rage. I was shaking, desperately trying to hold my shape together. My vision was clouded with red. I wanted to kill, rip something hard and cold apart. A feral growl ripped from my lips.

I heard a chair scrape backwards. My uncle was staring at me with wide, frightened eyes.

The tremors in my limbs began to subside as I gained control of my breathing. I fell into my chair after righting it, gritting my teeth.

My uncle took an uneasy breath, eyeing me warily. "You love her."

"No, I care about her. She's my friend."

His eyes softened compassionately. "You love her."

I shook my head. "She's just…" I caught my uncle's frank gaze. He had never been one to suffer fools. And it looked like I was the biggest fool of them all. I sighed. He was right. I loved her.

"What am I going to do? She loves him."

Hank scooted his chair closer to the table. "There is only one thing you can do, Jake."

"And what is that?" I asked solemnly.

His lips flattened into a firm line. "You are going to walk away and leave this alone."

"I can't," I spit through clenched teeth.

"You have to, Jake. It is the only solution. Do an old man a favor and listen to me on this." He implored.

"I won't let her die!"

"She died the moment she chose him, Jacob. There is no reason for you to join her."

I sat silently, glaring at him.

"What are you planning to do, Jacob. You can't kidnap her or force her to go home. You can't make her love you."

I considered my uncle's words. They were reasonable. But I didn't want reason right now. I couldn't leave Bella there to die. As long as there was a heartbeat in her body, I had to try. Even if I had to force her, kill for her...

My uncle shook his head, attempting to sway me. "Jake, he's what she wants. They have a child together. You can't compete with that. Leave it alone. Leave them alone, before you get yourself killed for nothing. I am begging you."

"Are you really suggesting that I let them turn her into a bloodsucker?" I asked snarling and incredulous.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am suggesting, Jake. I know it is disgusting and unconscionable, but these leeches don't prey on humans…"

The chair crashed to the floor again, as I stood abruptly. I couldn't listen to any more of this...this craziness! "I have to get out of here."

I was angry. Not with my uncle, he was just trying to protect me, but if I didn't leave I would take my rage out on him. I couldn't do that. It would be much better to take the fight where it needed to be.

I stalked out of the door, letting it slam behind me and rushed out of the village, into the woods. I ran without phasing, knowing I would be able to follow the foul, burning stench easy enough in my human form.

I stayed just inside the forest as I bypassed the town of Ketchikan. I could smell them now. The beast within me was snarling, begging to be set free. The urge to kill and tear was chewing through my mind, trying to scatter reason and self-control.

I approached the magnificent home cautiously, slowing. I wasn't sure what the best way to advance was. I just wanted the one who had hurt Bella. I didn't care about the rest of them. At the edge of the woods, I stood silently, listening. It sounded like the doctor was talking to Bella and her parasite.

I felt ill as they discussed her coming transformation. It sounded as if it were inevitable. She was already changing. Craving blood had only been the beginning. I was consumed with hopelessness.

_It was too late..._

There was nothing I could do to save her. He had killed her the moment he had impregnated her. The work he had begun back in Forks was about to come to fruition.

_I couldn't save her...but I could kill him..._

Rage flared through my mind, enflaming my body. The red haze was returning. I wanted to kill him, rip him limb from limb and set him on fire. He had killed Bella, the girl I loved.

I calmed as I heard Bella speaking again. "Edward? What is that god awful stench?" She made a gagging sound. "It smells like…a wet dog."

There was a low hiss and the shuffling of feet. "Werewolf!"

I smiled grimly and stepped out of the woods into the deeply shaded yard. This was it. There was an incomprehensible streak that I was hard pressed to follow, as the doctor and the one who had destroyed Bella, flew out of the house and down the steps. They stopped some twenty yards away from me.

The hair was standing up on the back of my head. The young one snarled menacingly. A smile stretched my lips wide and I motioned him forward. _This was going to be so easy._ The doctor placed a restraining hand on him when he tried to step toward me. I welcomed the fight, unhappy when he straightened and glared at me, instead. His eyes were black and full of the evil that consumed him.

The doctor spread his hands wide in a conciliatory gesture. "We are peaceable, Jacob Black."

I snarled. _How did the bloodsucker know my name?_

He turned to look at Edward.

"The mutt wants to know how you know his name."

"It was with your forbearer Ephraim Black that we first formed the treaty that binds us both."

_How the hell did Bella's bloodsucker know what I was thinking? Could the stories of vamps with extra abilities be true?_

Edward's lips twisted and he rolled his eyes. "Yes, the legends are true. I can read your amazingly juvenile mind...if I focus. I swear I've come across chipmunks with more intelligent and organized thoughts."

I snorted. _What an asshole_! I couldn't for the life of me figure out what Bella saw in him that was worth dying for. "Get outta my head," I growled.

He just stared at me, with a smug and superior look on his face. "Believe me, I would if I could. What do you want?"

_I want to kill you. You sorry son of a bitch! _

"It's your funeral, dog," he said silkily, falling back into a crouch.

I glanced up when I heard a door quietly opening. I saw Bella standing on the stone landing. My breath caught. _She was so pretty…_

Bella stood with her hand resting on the doorknob. Her dark hair was hanging loose and she was practically glowing. My heart beat furiously at the sight of her.

I couldn't help but wish that it were my child she carried under her heart. She could have been happy with me. I wouldn't have hurt her the way he had. With me, Bella would have lived.

There was a furious hiss and then a menacing snarl. "She belongs to me! They both do!" he snapped, growling. He turned, blurred, and appeared by Bella's side.

I heard him try to convince her to go back inside. He began to plead with her. He was claiming that I was dangerous.

"Young werewolves are unstable," he told her. I thought of Sam for a moment, I was picturing Emily's ruined face in my mind. It was true. I couldn't deny it. But I would never harm Bella, at least as long as her heart was still beating.

For once her stubbornness was working in my favor. She placed her hand on his chest and the other on his jaw, caressing him. It reminded me of everything he had with her that I didn't. I gritted my teeth. It twisted my guts in a sickening manner to see her touch that thing so casually.

"Edward, please don't be difficult. Jake is my friend. I know he won't hurt me."

"Bella..." he growled.

"It's fine, Edward." She glanced at me. "Jake will behave himself."

I shrugged.

"No, it's not fine, Jacob's not in control, Bella. He came here looking for a fight. I can't risk you like that..."

Bella took his face in her hands and just stood there, staring imploringly into his eyes. Their silent communication reminded me of my parents, before my mother had passed away. My chest tightened painfully.

He sighed and pulled her into his chest. "I will never forgive you if you let anything happen to yourself."

She smiled at him, her voice quiet. "Thank you."

He picked her up and carried her down the stone steps, using human speed. I guessed he wasn't in much of a rush. When he set her down, she reached out and snagged his hand. I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"Hi, Jake. What's up?"

"I came to remind your bloodsucker of the treaty and the codicil that changing someone"—I stared directly at Bella, meaningfully—"will nullify it and mean immediate war."

Bella sucked in a sharp breath. She looked at Edward in distress. He squeezed her hand. She glanced down and refused to meet my eyes. "We won't come back to Forks."

My eyes narrowed and I glared at her hotly. "There is no geographical limit to the treaty."

"It's what I want, Jake. He's what I want." Her eyes begged me to understand, but some things were just beyond comprehension.

I gagged, suddenly nauseous. My heart would die when Bella did, but for now it was still alive and the bolt of agony that coursed through me was staggering. It was amazing how much it hurt me to hear her acknowledge our suspicions openly. _Shit, my pack was right about her._ Paul was right. They all had been right and I was wrong. I hadn't wanted to believe it.

Bella wasn't a victim. She was a willing participant. My broken heart iced over. Bella knew exactly what they were and she still wanted to be like them…

"It looks like you are going to get what you want, regardless. You know what this will mean." I folded my arms over my chest.

The doctor spoke quietly, "We understand, Jacob Black. It was our hope that you and your elders would take Bella's choice into consideration. Her change is an unexpected side effect of her pregnancy and not intentional. But you are right to infer that we would have eventually changed her, irrespective of the treaty. She will not be a danger to humanity. We will guard her well. Is there no possibility of renegotiation?"

I opened my mouth to tell him to go to hell, but Bella's leech spoke first. "Jacob is not the Alpha, Carlisle. You will need to speak with Sam Uley."

"I am the representative of the pack," I stated angrily. I needed to guard my thoughts better.

"Nevertheless, Sam has the final say and he will confer with the tribal elders before making his decision. Are you really in such a hurry to die—to spend the lives of your pack brothers?"

I growled, "Quit trying to manipulate me, you pompous parasite! No matter the treaty, it is my intention to rip you apart! Slowly, you cold blooded piece of shit and I am going to enjoy every second of it!"

There was a piercing shriek of feral rage. One second I was standing there glaring at him—thinking of ways to kill him—the next I was flying backwards into a huge hemlock. I hit about halfway up and slid down the trunk, landing in a stunned heap.

Bella was standing where I had been, her hands outstretched—palms out. Her eyes were narrowed and she was hissing at me. I sat astonished as she slipped into a crouch and stalked forward.

"If you so much as look at him wrong, I will kill you myself!" She snarled, spittle flying from her mouth. Bella snapped her teeth at me and it was all I could do to hold my quaking form together.

She was utterly magnificent and deadly; her dark hair was flying about her face and her eyes were menacing slits. Her features were tight with unsuppressed fury. Everything in me was screaming, demanding that I rip her apart.

"He. Is. Mine!" She growled threateningly. There was a distinct crimson hue to her eyes. I knew then that Bella was truly lost to me. She was one of them. Her heart might still be beating, but she was already dead.

There was a streak and flash of color, suddenly Edward the leech was crouching in front of her, shielding her with his body. I had never seen anything move that fast. He growled at me warningly. The doctor appeared behind Bella and began to talk to her softly, calmingly. There was a continuous snarl rumbling in her throat, her turbulent eyes were wild and unreasonable. All three moved back in synchronization.

When they had returned to their previous location, the life-sucking bastard pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear soothingly. Her arms were clutched around his waist. Occasionally she would glare at me and growl.

He murmured tenderly, trying to comfort her. His hands were stroking her back and hair. She pressed her face into his neck, breathing deeply, gradually calming.

Finally she relaxed completely and rested against him trembling. "Edward," she mewled, pitifully. "I'm so thirsty."

I glanced up when I heard the rumble of a truck coming up the driveway. The driver, a dark haired, blue-eyed, bearded man with the name Jimmy emblazoned on his uniform hopped out.

"Afternoon, folks! I have a delivery for Bella Cullen." He rummaged around in the back of his pick-up until he pulled out a long, thick box. His twinkling eyes read the return label.

"Looks like an overnight delivery from Anchorage Bridal. Someone must be in a rush to get married." He looked at Bella and her vampire and grinned, engagingly. "I guess I made it just in time!"

It was then that I noticed the rock on Bella's left hand. She was going to marry it. I turned my head away, feeling ill. _Bella Cullen…_

The bloodsucker's steely glare focused on me.

Bella let out a low whimper and pressed her face into his chest. "He smells so good," she whispered quietly. He clutched her tightly and turned toward the steps.

The doctor smiled, engagingly. "Here, I'll sign for it. I think my soon to be daughter-in-law is feeling a little under the weather." Edward picked her up in his arms and rushed her, as fast as humanly possible, inside. I could hear her crying. It sounded like she was in pain.

As the truck drove away, the Doc's eyes focused on me. "Was there anything else, Jacob?" His cool, pleasant façade had dropped and I could tell he was angry, murderously so.

I turned and walked away. I let the fire that had been clawing at me all morning rip through me. My shape blurred and I felt the wolf take over my mind. It was easier dealing with Bella's loss this way. I ran mindlessly toward the far side of the island. I would cross there.

I heard Sam's quiet voice in my head. "I'm sorry, Jacob. Come home. That's an order! I have let this go on long enough. I let you try, Jake, because I knew had to see it with your own eyes in order to believe it. There is nothing you can do for her now. She has made her choice."

I was silent. He was right. I needed to go home. Charlie was still in danger from that female bloodsucker. Since I couldn't save Bella's life, I would save him instead. It was the least I could do to honor the memory of the girl I had loved.

* * *

**Thanks as always for reading and reviewing. Reviewers get to push Jake into a tree... :)**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 21: EPOV**

"_Is it like that for you all the time, Edward?"_

_I avoided her pained gaze. Even though I knew it was too late for her to change her mind, this was just the kind of thing I feared. That when she fully realized what it was like to be a vampire that she would hate what she was..._


	21. Visitors

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

**A/N:** My Beta **Katmom** has a new story up: _**Immersion**_. Suppose that vampires "imprint" based on smell and the connection is immediate and irresistible. What will happen when vampire Bella Swan meets her mate at Forks High?

Take it from me guys, this story is unbelievably yummy!!! The story is in my favorites or you can find it here: http://www [dot] fanfiction [dot] net/s/5434313/1/Immersion (replace the [dot] with the real thing and take out the spaces) :)

* * *

**~~~Edward~~~**

"Here, love," I murmured tenderly, pressing the travel cup into Bella's hand. Her whole body was shaking. Placing her lips to the straw, she pulled in a mouthful of blood. Her eyes closed and she moaned softly. She sat in silence, drinking quickly.

I was watching her carefully, trying to keep the awe from my face. She had cleared some sixty feet in less than a second. I smiled, as I remembered the dog flying backward into that tree. I hadn't realized that Bella was so strong.

She had tried to hurt him when he had threatened me. It pleased and horrified me at the same time. What if she had hurt the baby or that mongrel had made a lunge at her? My eyes narrowed. If my focus had not been on protecting Bella, I would have broken the mutt right then.

It had been a good thing the deliveryman had shown up. Even if he hadn't realized the mortal peril he had been in at the moment. I had kept a tight grip on Bella around the human, just in case. It would have been hard to explain if she had tried to take a snap at him. She had shown amazing restraint, given the nature of her thirst. It was terribly painful for her, if the tears in her eyes were any indication.

I held out my hand when I heard the straw pulling at air. "More?"

She nodded.

Two cups later, she sighed and refused more.

I ran my hand across her neck, pulling her hair back. "Feeling better, love?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry for that…" Her hand motioned toward the front of the house. "I'm sorry for whatever that was out there."

I chuckled and pulled her into my waiting arms. "Don't be, Bella. You were right; it's not a good idea to make you angry."

Her arms tightened around my waist. "When he threatened you like that…I just lost it. What the hell was that, Edward?" Her head was bowed in shame.

"Look at me, Bella."

She lifted her confused gaze to mine. "It was just the vampire in you, dearest. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that the changes in you are more than just physical." I stroked her cheek and she sighed, letting her eyes fall closed. "The connection between mated pairs is fierce, possessive. The instinct to protect one another is paramount."

Bella glanced up at me and nodded, her eyes full of understanding.

I grinned at her wryly. "And I bet all this time you just thought I was a creepy, obsessed stalker."

Bella snickered. I was relieved to see her smile again. "Edward, you _are_ a creepy, obsessed stalker…but I love you anyway!"

"Touché, my love."

"Nothing like that has ever happened to me before. My thoughts scattered and everything just turned red," she whispered.

"It's called bloodlust. It happens when we lose control of our rational mind, when we give ourselves over to our vampiric nature."

"So is that what it's going to be like…being a vampire?" She glanced at me worriedly.

"Sometimes, Bella."

Her face crumpled. "I could have killed him." She shook her head. "No, Edward, I would have killed him. I didn't think, I just acted."

"If you had been a little more durable, I would have enjoyed watching you rip his head off."

"Stop it, Edward. Jacob is my friend. He's practically family."

_He was a punk—an overgrown mongrel._

"Will you tell him I said, I'm sorry? I don't think I can face him right now." She hid her face in my chest.

_Why, oh why, couldn't she ask me to go tell him to burn in hell, instead?_ I gritted my teeth.

"Please."

I had turned to do her bidding, before I realized I couldn't hear his mind. "He's gone, love."

She sighed, "Can I use your cell phone?"

I handed it to her, with a questioning look on my face. I frowned when she dialed the exchange for Washington.

"Hi, Billy, it's Bella."

She closed her eyes. "I'm fine…Yes, I called my father, yesterday. Okay, I'll call him again and leave him the phone number here. Uh, huh… Well…Look, I need you to do me a favor, alright?"

She listened for a moment more.

"I do," she paused. "Billy, I know what I'm doing. I just need you to tell Jake something when you see him." Her voice was exasperated.

"Thanks a lot! Just tell him I'm sorry for…well, for everything. And thanks for being my friend…and that will never change, at least on my end. Okay?"

She wiped away a tear. "No. I don't… Stop! No. Yes. Hey, I've got to go. Thanks. Uh…no—"

She sighed. "Bye, Billy."

Bella snapped the phone shut. He had still been talking when she closed it. She handed it back to me.

"Thanks." Her eyes were watery. I reached out and wiped away a tear that broke free.

Carlisle came in carrying what I assumed to be Bella's wedding dress, his features troubled.

He set the box on the counter. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

She looked down and blushed. "I'm fine. I was pretty thirsty, but Edward took care of it."

"Any contractions or pain?"

She shook her head, her hand falling to rest on her belly.

"Renesmee's asleep, Carlisle. Her heart beat sounds typical, wouldn't you agree?"

He nodded and stepped closer. "Look at me."

She did as he asked. He turned her face into the light, wanting to get a better look at the color of her eyes.

"Definitely amber. Are you still upset, Bella?"

"Only at myself, at my lack of control."

"What do you make of it, Edward?"

"What Bella described sounds like classic bloodlust driven rage to me."

"Bella, I'm proud of the way you controlled yourself with the human. You did very well."

"I'm ashamed. I have never met a human that smelled so good. I wanted his blood. It didn't matter to me that he would die if I took it." Tears ran from her eyes. I felt my gut clench. I hated seeing her cry. "I feel so guilty."

I pulled her close and held her as she buried her face in my chest. "Shhh, love. You didn't harm him. That's all that matters. You don't have to feel guilty for your thoughts, just your actions and you did excellent."

"Is it like that for you all the time, Edward?"

I avoided her pained gaze. Even though I knew it was too late for her to change her mind, this was just the kind of thing I feared. That when she fully realized what it was like to be a vampire that she would hate what she was.

"Don't do that. Tell me the truth, no matter what, okay?"

I sighed, still avoiding her gaze. She needed to know. It didn't make it any easier for me to tell her. "Sometimes it's worse than others. With you, in the beginning, it was nothing other than sheer force of will on my part that kept you alive. But you can expect that most humans will affect you similarly. The thirst never really goes away. We just have to ignore it, control it. Like you did today."

She sniffed humorlessly. "Run away crying? That's the solution?"

_Yes, if that's what it takes_. I had run away from her twice trying to keep her alive. "You will learn more control in time. Having a conscience helps. So does a reverence for life. It's what separates us from our darker brethren."

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder and went into his office. He was thinking how proud he was of me for trusting her enough to tell her the truth. It humbled me.

Bella watched him go contemplatively. "Carlisle is truly amazing, isn't he? You all are. If I hadn't felt the thirst for myself…"

My lips twitched humorlessly. Only another vampire could truly appreciate the nature of our sacrifice.

She turned when she heard the sound of tires turning into the drive, so did I. A large smile broke out across my features.

"Carlisle?" He was going to be thrilled.

Carlisle appeared at our side and grinned sheepishly when he saw the shock on Bella's features. He was letting the pretenses drop around her.

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to startle you."

She blinked rapidly and laughed a little. "I guess it will just take a little getting used to. But don't mind me when I'm being ridiculous, of course you should just be yourself."

He turned to me. "Who is it?"

"The Denali coven. They have come for the wedding." Carlisle's face lit up. He was looking forward to spending time with them all, but Eleazar most especially.

Bella stiffened in my arms. She was worrying again. There was no need. They were going to love her.

"Stop being silly, Bella. There's no need to be nervous."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind."

I leered at her. "I can't, but I am becoming an expert at reading your body language."

She giggled, turning her face into my chest to hide her blush.

"Come, love. It's time for you to meet the rest of your family."

Carlisle was smiling widely as he opened the door for our guests. Bella and I were standing in front of the fireplace in the family room. I had my arms wrapped around her, my hands resting on her middle.

Carlisle hugged each member of the Denali coven, shaking hands with the men. I was a little perturbed to see Laurent here, but as Irina's mate, he was welcome.

"Carlisle, it is so good to see you. It has been too long," Tanya said.

She was of average height with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. She had shown an interest in me a while back. It was something I never planned on sharing with Bella, no matter how open we were being.

"Where is everyone?" she asked glancing around.

"Out, preparing for the wedding, they should be back soon. Come, meet my newest daughter Bella."

Carlisle led them into the family room. Every vampire in their coven froze in shock when their eyes came to rest on Bella. Their thoughts were blank. It was a nice reprieve for the two seconds it lasted.

"Oh my!" Carmen murmured. Eleazar's eyes were wide.

"How?" Irina exclaimed.

"Edward…" I smiled at Tanya. She was clearly baffled.

"Everyone, this is my Bella."

She trembled a little. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

No one had managed to drag their eyes from her pregnant belly, but I figured it was best to continue as if nothing was unusual.

I took Bella's hand and led her forward until she stood in front of the leader of the Denali coven. I stood behind her with my hands resting on her shoulders. "Bella, this is Tanya."

Bella smiled warmly. I had never been more proud of her. "Hello, Tanya. It is so nice to put a face with the name, finally."

Tanya's eyes darted to mine. "How?" She was still in shock. Her thoughts were ranging from incredulousness that I could be intimate with one whose blood called to me to such a degree, to amazement that Bella was actually carrying a hybrid child.

I laughed, "Well, it was as much a surprise to us as I suppose it is to you all."

Kate moved forward. "I'm Kate. Do you mind if I…" she reached out toward Bella's stomach.

"Careful, Kate. I don't want you shocking my wife."

She sniffed, "I think I can control myself, Edward." She laid her hand on Bella's stomach, wonder on her face. Tanya had stepped to the side with Carlisle and Eleazar as they discussed Bella's condition.

"Come here, Irina. This is amazing."

Irina glided over in all of her pale ethereal beauty and smiled tenderly at Bella. "I'm Irina," she said. Her voice was low and husky.

"It's nice to meet you Irina. Did you want to feel the baby, too?"

Irina laid her hand next to Kate's. "She's awake now, if you want to talk to her. She understands." They both glanced up at me in shock.

"You can hear the baby?" Carmen questioned from behind Kate. She had drifted over soon after Eleazar and Tanya had engaged Carlisle in conversation.

"Yes. Her name is Renesmee, by the way."

Kate leaned down toward the bulge of Bella's tummy. "Hello Renesmee, I'm your cousin Kate. There was a ripple across Bella's abdomen as the baby moved."

"Oh my!" Kate's eyes were shining. She looked up at Bella. "That is amazing! When is the baby due?"

"She will be born tomorrow. Carlisle thinks it will be safer for the both of us, if we don't wait for me to go into labor naturally," Bella said quietly, trying not to let her fear show. I squeezed her shoulders lightly and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her neck.

Bella looked up and grinned at the dark haired vampire that was still standing by the door. "Hello, Laurent, it's nice to see you again." My eyes darkened a little as I thought of James and Victoria. It wasn't nice to see the conniving bastard again, but Bella was a generous and forgiving person.

"And you, Bella." His eyes were amused and his thoughts were incredulous as his gaze met mine. His thoughts were similar to Tanya's. "I'm afraid I cannot stay long, but I did want to come by and offer my felicitations on your impending nuptials."

Irina appeared at his side. "Must you leave so quickly? We have only just arrived. Surely you could stay for the wedding." Her eyes beseeched him to reconsider.

He reached out and fingered her silvery blonde hair. "I will come back soon. It's just a quick bit of business I need to take care of. I shouldn't keep the pilot waiting."

He was thinking of hunting and his desire not to offend us by hunting near our home. I noted his muddied amber eyes. It must be difficult for Irina to have a mate that wasn't committed to her lifestyle. I was relieved that he was leaving. I would prefer not to have him around my semi-human wife and child if he didn't have respect for the sanctity of life.

Laurent nodded at Carlisle and I. Then he disappeared. I was glad to see him go. I didn't trust him and the last thing I wanted to do was offend my cousin by insulting her mate.

Tanya glanced at her sister with pity in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Irina. But, you can't force him. He will either choose to change or you will have to accept him as he is."

She sighed. Her thoughts were depressed. I felt badly for her. I was thinking how difficult it would be for me, if Bella hunted humans. Most of the thoughts in the room were moving along similar, more personalized paths.

Carmen pulled her mate Eleazar over to meet Bella. "This is my mate, Eleazar. Eleazar, this is Bella." She smiled at Bella brightly.

Bella drew in a sharp breath and glanced up at the ancient vampire. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Bella. I must say I am astounded. I have lived many years and have never encountered anything like this."

"What do you mean?" I asked, sensing more to his thoughts than the obvious.

"Well, there is the baby, of course, but surely you of all people have noticed the gift in her. It is very strong, considering she is still human. When she is a vampire, I expect that she will be a powerful shield. Carlisle, you are building a potent coven for yourself. Be careful of the attention and jealousy such a possession may bring you."

"What do you mean a shield?" Bella asked.

"He means that you have an ability to block things—like the powers of other vampires." I was wondering why that hadn't occurred to me before. Her mind wasn't on a different frequency. It was invisibly guarded.

Eleazar nodded.

"Is that why I can't hear her mind?"

His eyes brightened. "So you can't hear her mind. That is amazing, just as I thought. She has a strong gift, very strong. I wonder what manifestation it will take after her change."

Bella's brow was furrowed. "But Edward that doesn't make any sense. Alice can see my future and Jasper can affect my moods…"

I nodded, "But, their gifts affect your body, mine pierces the psyche. Maybe it is just your mind that is shielded."

"Hmmm, that's an interesting theory. I look forward to seeing what the future brings you, Bella." Eleazar smiled at her gently.

"You will need to guard the child closely, Edward. If Aro…"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked her voice had an edge of panic.

"He collects the unusual, the rare. He has a passion for it, truly. If he finds out about her…well, his interest could be detrimental to our family. Carlisle has rightly hidden you and Alice from him, I'm afraid that when combined with the temptation of your new mate and the child…"

My eyes darted to my father. His face was grim. Horror flooded my mind. He was thinking that Aro would find some excuse to destroy our family, in order to steal Renesmee away. Surely the Volturi wouldn't violate their principals in such a way. It would be a betrayal of all of our kind, of the trust that we have placed in them.

"What do you suggest, Eleazar?" Carlisle questioned solemnly.

"I suppose that will depend on the nature of the child after she is born. But I would imagine secrecy to be paramount."

Bella glanced at me worriedly. "It's nothing we need to concern ourselves with at the moment," I murmured. My voice was more confident and reassuring than I felt. She nodded and pressed into my side, wrapping her arms around me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, rating, and reviewing! All reviewers get to take creepy, obsessive, stalker Edward home to hide in your closet. He's harmless, I promise. You won't even know he's there! ;)**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 21: EPOV**

"_Really, do you both have to be so ungrateful?"_

_Bella's face fell and tears filled her eyes. "We're not…I was just kidding around. Of course, we weren't really thinking of running away to Las Vegas. I'm sorry, Alice." _

_Bella threw her arms around Alice, pressing her face into her hair. Alice exhaled softly. "Just ignore me, Bella. These things always make me a little—"_

"_Annoying?" Emmett questioned from the other room._


	22. Preparations

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

A/N: My Beta **Katmom** has a new story up: _**Immersion**_. The story is in my favorites or you can find it here: **http://www [dot] fanfiction [dot] net/s/5434313/1/Immersion** (replace the [dot] with the real thing and take out the spaces) :)

* * *

**~~~Edward~~~**

I was resting on the couch with Bella curled against my chest. She was sleeping. My hand was absently stroking her belly. I was enjoying listening to our daughter think. She had been moving quite actively against my hand. Renesmee liked the melody I had hummed for her. I had been murmuring to her quietly, telling her about her family—teaching her a new word, Daddy...

Carlisle was off with the Denali clan catching up. The rest of our family would be here soon. I could hear them coming. Alice's thoughts were on preparing Bella for our wedding. I smiled at the pictures in her head. I couldn't wait.

"Bella?"

She snuggled deeper, talking in her sleep. "Mrs. Masen," she said, a smile curving her lips. "Mine." Her hands clutched my shirt tightly.

"Soon, love." I leaned in and kissed her hair. "Bella?"

She stirred, lifting her head to glance up at me. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "If I'm still asleep, I don't want to wake up."

I kissed her. Her hands molded to my cheeks, caressing them. I growled low, reaching out and pulling her body up, so her face was level with my own. She gasped and then whimpered, her heart rate picking up. Her lips pressed hungrily against my own. My hands slid into her hair, maneuvering her face closer to mine.

The door banged open and Alice danced her way in like a whirling dervish. I sighed. Bella groaned.

"Okay, break it up, you two. We've got so much to do!"

Em was the next into the house. He had been running. The girls had flown off the island to do their shopping.

"Emmett, did you get that clerical license?"

He collapsed on the sofa, stretching his long legs in front of him with a huge smile plastered on his face. "I did you one better. I found a bona fide minister."

Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him. "A respectable one?" She was thinking something about the Church of the Well…

Oh! I guessed I was probably better off not knowing.

"Gosh, Alice, of course. He will be here at seven thirty."

"Jasper, the marriage license?"

"Right here, darlin,'" he said slapping a piece of paper down on the kitchen counter.

"Great. Now get out there and help the girls bring in all that stuff!"

"Carlisle!" Alice stalked off in the direction of his office.

"Are you hungry, love?"

Bella smiled widely. "I've missed your cooking. Why didn't you tell me that you learned to cook for me?"

_Damn! How had she found out about that?_ I had the good grace to look ashamed. I glanced at her repentantly. "Sorry, love. I guess I was embarrassed." _And a pathetic lovesick fool…I still was._

"I think it's sweet."

I growled at her. _What was it with her and using words like sweet and pretty to describe me?_

She smacked my chest. "Get over it. It is sweet and you are—"

"Don't!"

She sighed, "If you insist."

I pulled us into a sitting position, as the men came through the doors loaded down.

"What is all that?" Bella asked.

Emmett shrugged, "It isn't for me to question, just to carry."

"All muscle and no brains. As perfect as a man gets," Rosalie stated wickedly, winking at Bella.

"You weren't complaining about the location of my brains, last night, Rose," Emmett said loudly.

Bella flushed and he gleefully put another mark on his mental chalkboard. He was intending to make the most out of Bella's last remaining hours of humanity.

Alice came out and began directing the offloading of her purchases.

"What do you say to a nice, juicy steak?"

"Hurry, before Alice kidnaps me and drags me off to torture me in some kind of horrifying beauty ritual," she whispered conspiratorially. Alice just stuck out her tongue.

I led Bella to the bar and commanded her to stay. She barked at me and snapped a salute. I chuckled under my breath. She was incorrigible.

Alice was rushing back and forth between the living room and Esme's bedroom. From the tenor of her thoughts I surmised that it was going to be ground zero for the bride's preparation. There was a breeze and the box containing Bella's wedding dress disappeared from the counter.

"Em, bring that stack in here," she directed. Emmett picked up the garment bags and followed her into the bedroom.

"Jazz, all the flowers need to go in the living room." He grunted his assent.

Bella sighed. I glanced at her. Her face was bewildered. "I would suggest that we sneak out and elope, but I think putting up with all of this would be quicker than running to Vegas," she said.

I snickered. Vegas was sounding so tempting right about now.

There was a hiss from the vicinity of the Carlisle's bedroom. "Forget about it!"

Bella grimaced dramatically, her lips twisted. "I think we should cooperate, otherwise she might break our kneecaps," she whispered.

"Or you might wake up next to the severed head of a horse," I added, snickering.

Alice came flitting out of the bedroom, and stood before us with her hands resting on her hips. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips pursed. "Really, do you both have to be so ungrateful?"

Bella's face fell and tears filled her eyes. "We're not…I was just kidding around. Of course I wasn't really thinking of running away to Las Vegas. I'm sorry, Alice."

Bella threw her arms around her, pressing her face into her hair. Alice exhaled softly. "Just ignore me, Bella. These things always make me a little—"

"Annoying?" Emmett questioned from the other room.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him. She looked like a little kid. I was reminded in that moment of just how much I loved my sister. And it was obvious, through her actions over the last couple of days, just how much she loved Bella and me.

"Thank you, Alice," Bella whispered. "I know that everything is going to be fabulous. I promise to keep my grousing to a minimum."

Alice patted Bella's cheek, happy once again. She skipped away before I could stop her. When she flitted by again, I reached out and snagged her arm. She looked down at my hand and then at me expectantly.

Of course Alice already knew what I was going to say. We could have conversed in our silent little way, where I would decide what I was going to say and she would see it and I wouldn't have to speak. But some things needed to be spoken aloud.

"Alice, I just wanted to say, thanks for everything. I'm sorry for the pain I've put you and Jazz through, and I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

Alice's lips trembled and her eyes glistened. She threw her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. I squeezed her hard in return.

"Thank you for being willing to do for me what I couldn't do for myself. I love you, you know."

"Ah, Edward, you're my brother." It was explanation enough. I wanted to do something nice for her and Jasper. She had wanted a new car lately. Maybe she would like a little Porsche turbo. Yellow was her favorite color. Or an expense paid second honeymoon for her and Jazz…

She smiled at me brilliantly, biting her lip. "Thanks, Edward!" She released me and skipped away merrily. The Porsche it was.

"Oh, Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I like it down better."

She sneered at me, "Stay out of my head!" Then she began to translate _War and Peace_ into Swahili.

Laughing, I turned to Bella, placed a kiss on her astonished lips, and rubbed her belly affectionately.

"So what else do you want besides steak?"

**~~~oOo~~~**

**~~~Bella~~~**

Esme and the women from the Denali coven were in the family room directing the decorations for the wedding, while I was in Esme's room being tortured, I mean pampered, by Rosalie and Alice.

Lunch with Edward had been nice. We paid special attention to making sure my thirst was sated, since the minister was human. I was a little apprehensive about how I would react to him. Edward and I had talked it through and if the thirst was too much, I was to step on his foot as a signal.

I didn't know if this was the best idea. I would most likely step on his foot by accident at some point tonight and I didn't want to do anything that could stop this ceremony from going through. I had told him so, which had, of course, pleased him more than what was acceptable.

Alice shoved me in the shower, reminding me to shave my legs. I thought about telling her just how impossible that would be, but I was afraid that if I did, she would just march in and do it for me. So I sat on the corner bench and did the best that I could. After my shower she stuffed me into a fluffy white robe and proceeded to redo my nails. They looked fine to me, but she insisted that the polish was chipped. I liked the French-tipped style that she redid them in better anyway.

Then they went on to buff and wax—yes, wax me. Alice was horrified at the job I had done on my legs. She and Rosalie were both insistent that I did not want to go into eternity with unwanted hair. I supposed that they were right. Who wanted to deal with stubble for eternity? I shuddered at the thought.

"What do you think, Rose, make-up?"

Rosalie eyed me critically. "She doesn't need foundation. Perhaps just a touch of lipstick, mascara, and blush."

Alice nodded, "I was thinking the same. Edward wants her hair down."

"Swept back?"

"Yes. And curly, perhaps some up-twists, with the rest hanging down."

"And some braiding. Do you have those silver clips?"

"Yes, they're over there." Alice motioned to the heavily laden counter. I didn't know how they would find anything there.

Rosalie was in charge of my hair. She combed it out and rolled it, while Alice smeared some sort of facial mask all over my face. I looked in the mirror. Just as I expected, it was green.

"Seaweed," she commented, answering my question before I could ask it.

Rose set me under a hair dryer. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. The cotton balls between my toes felt funny. I thought my nails should be dry by now. But, I wasn't necessarily a good judge of such things, since I hardly ever painted them.

I was feeling a little nervous. I wasn't hesitant to marry Edward. That was the last thing I was. Actually, I was thinking about the baby and her coming birth tomorrow. I was more than a little scared. I lifted my nail to chew on it.

A cold restraining hand caught my wrist right before my nail made it between my teeth. "Absolutely not, Bella!"

I glanced at her shamefaced. "Sorry, Alice, I wasn't thinking."

"If you want to ruin your nails, you can do that later on Edward's back, but not right now."

Rosalie snickered.

I turned beet red. Memories flared up in my mind of another time I had, in fact, broken my nails against Edward's skin. Suddenly my red cheeks had nothing to do with being embarrassed.

"Emmett's gonna win, Alice."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Alice and Emmett have a little bet going about who can make you blush the most before your transformation."

"Alice!" I shook my head. This was something I expected from Emmett, but not Alice. "Who's winning?"

She shrugged. "Right now, I am. We are tied, three to three."

"And what does the winner get?"

"Well, Bella. We figure that you and Edward will need more space once the baby is born, so the winner gets to keep their room and the loser has to switch bedrooms with you guys."

"That's…uh…nice, I guess. But the size of our room is fine. We wouldn't want to inconvenience either one of you."

"I'm sure that's true now. But what about when Elizabeth is older?

"Renesmee."

"What?"

"Edward and I discussed it last night and decided that her first name will be Renesmee and her middle name will be Elizabeth."

"I like that, Bella," Rosalie said. "But, I will have to change that order on all those personalized clothes. I'll be right back." Rosalie ran out of the room and disappeared.

Rosalie poked her head back through the door. "By the way, how are you spelling Renesmee?"

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e."

She nodded and disappeared again.

"It was nice of you to combine your mother's name with ours. It will mean a lot to Esme," Alice said quietly.

I smiled. I was glad.

"So are you ready to see your dress?"

"Knock me out, Alice."

She smiled wickedly. "Well, it shouldn't be too hard considering that Edward has already knocked you up!"

I turned my face away, trying to hide the pink in my cheeks. "You're incorrigible."

"I know." She winked at me. I knew what she was thinking—Alice-4, Emmett-3. My flush deepened.

Alice opened a hanging garment bag and pulled out the dress. "It's beaded silk."

It was beautiful—a shimmery, crystalline, silver white dress. It had a v-necked bodice that was held up by thin, jeweled, spaghetti straps. The skirt was long and full, with a graceful drape of fabric that fell luxuriously from apex of the V to the floor. She flipped the dress around to show me the short row of buttons that would run from my lower back down my upper buttocks.

"Alice, it's amazing. Perfect."

She smiled, her face lighting up like an angel's. Then she laid the dress across the bed. "Come on, it's time to get you ready."

**~~~oOo~~~**

I was standing before the mirror stunned. Rosalie was brilliant. She had swept my hair back from my face, leaving several tendrils, which had been curled into loose ringlets to frame it. The majority of my hair had been braided and twisted into an intricate design and was held in place with silver combs. Falling from the center of the upsweep was a long portion of my hair that had been left to hang in loose curls. Alice reached out, pulled one section of my hair over my bare shoulder, and proclaimed that I was perfect.

She had colored my lips with a deep shade of garnet and my eyes were smoky and mysterious. The wedding dress looked even better on than I had supposed when I had seen it earlier. The plunging bodice was sexy, yet modest—I didn't feel uncomfortable or like I was on display so that was good. The drape of the fabric didn't hide my pregnancy, but enhanced it, sweeping over my belly and falling to the floor in loose, voluminous folds. I liked how the dress left my back bare almost to my waist. We had decided to forego the veil. Alice and Rosalie thought that I would look better without it. I decided to trust their judgment.

Alice hadn't argued with me when I refused the silvery, jewel encrusted spiky heels she offered me. My balance was precarious enough. I didn't want to risk a broken ankle. I remembered my promise to submit to her footwear choices in the future. I'm sure that Alice did too—it's why she wasn't complaining. She could be patient.

We turned when there was a hesitant knock at the door. Alice went to answer it and accompanied a smiling Esme into the room.

"Oh, Bella, you are so beautiful."

I returned her smile. Her motherly features were soft and her ocher eyes full of palpable joy. "Thank you, Esme."

She took my hand and squeezed it gently. "No, Bella, thank you. I could never express how grateful I am for what you have done for my son. For so long, Carlisle and I had worried over Edward. His loneliness was like a knife in our hearts. When you came into his life, I think he lived for the first time. You have given him, all of us, so much. Our family is now complete."

Her hand dropped to my belly and her entire body shook slightly. Her breath caught. "Bella, you have given us so much more than we ever thought was possible. I can't tell you how much you mean to us, how much this child means to us. Thank you, Bella. Thank you for not giving up, for fighting for Edward, for loving him unconditionally. I am proud to call you my daughter."

I hugged Esme tightly. She reached out and brushed away a tear from my eye.

"I brought you something," she said smiling, joy lighting her cheerful, sanguine features.

She opened a flat, dark, velvet jeweler's box. It looked very old. Esme smiled at me in her typical maternal fashion. Inside the box, gleaming brightly against the crushed velvet interior was a beautiful diamond carved into the shape of a heart. It was hanging from a simple platinum chain.

"A gift from Edward. It belonged to his mother, Elizabeth. He would like you to wear it tonight."

My eyes filled with tears as I nodded my head. Rosalie stepped behind me and lifted my hair as Esme fastened it. The jewel nestled into the hollow of my throat.

Alice took my hand in hers. She dropped something onto my palm. It was a man's wedding band. "This was Edward's father's. He will now wear it as a sign of his commitment to you."

I bit my lip, feeling a bit overwhelmed. This was really happening. I was going to be Edward's wife. We would belong to one another for all time. I was ecstatic. I was scared witless.

This time it was Alice that reached up and caught the threatening tear before it could fall. I needed to get control of my widely swinging emotions, or I was going to cry my face off and all of Alice and Rose's hard work would go to waste.

"Thank you, Alice, Rose, Esme, for everything." My voice cracked as I said this. I was trembling slightly. I took a calming breath. I missed Edward. I felt like half a person without him at my side.

I glanced at my family, my sisters, my soon to be mother. They were so beautiful—unearthly, really. I wondered and not for the first time if I would ever truly fit in among them.

Rosalie was wearing a stunning wine colored satin dress with a plunging neckline and virtually no back. It was long, with a large split in front that showed her mile high legs off to perfection. Her golden blonde hair was piled up on her head in artful disarray.

Alice was similarly gorgeous in an ultra-short, strapless lavender gown. It was beaded and fit her like a glove. She had tamed her wild hair a bit, pulling it back from her face with jeweled clips.

But it was Esme that outshone them both. Her dress was electric blue velvet. The bodice was strapless and fitted. Sheer fabric in the same color as the dress, wrapped around the waist before coming up to tie behind her neck, leaving the remaining fabric to fall freely down her bare back. The dress hugged her body from the bodice to the floor, where it pooled around her feet. A plunging slit ran from high on her thigh all the way down. She had left her hair free and flowing.

They were stunning!

"Bella, I will be playing the music for your wedding, is there anything in particular you would like me to play?" Rosalie asked, her eyes intent.

"Could you play my lullaby?"

Rosalie smiled and nodded. "Absolutely."

"Are you ready?" Esme asked.

I thought about Edward for a moment. He was out there waiting for me. My stomach fluttered wildly. _I was so ready._ "Yes, I am," I replied quietly.

I took a deep breath. Suddenly, it felt like I had been waiting for this day from the first moment I had laid eyes on that dark, seething stranger in the cafeteria. Joy bubbled up in me. I was going to marry Edward, the man of my dreams. I was about to become Mrs. Masen AKA Mrs. Cullen. I smiled. I would need a vampire mind to keep up with all of the aliases.

One by one, my new sisters and mother kissed and hugged me. Esme took my left hand, tucked it into her arm, and led me out of her room. She patted my hand. I took a deep breath.

Esme smiled at me tenderly. "Here we go…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! All reviewers get a make over with Alice and Rose! :)**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 23 BPOV:**

_After what felt like an eternity, I was finally standing in front of Edward. Carlisle took my tremulous hand and placed it in Edward's. He reached out and clasped it eagerly. Esme did the same with my other hand. Edward bent low and placed a soft kiss on each one. Carlisle reached out and squeezed Edward's shoulder lightly, before he offered his arm to his wife and stepped back._

The inspiration for Bella's wedding gown: **http :// www [dot] maternitybride [dot] com/Astrea-Maternity-Wedding-Gown [dot] html** (remember to take out the spaces and replace the dots, etc...)


	23. Forever

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

**A/N:** Thanks as always to my Beta **Katmom**! Did you know that all Betas go to heaven? You didn't? Well, it's true! Speaking of Kat, check out her awesome new story _**Immersion**_ and give her some much deserved love!

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~ **

Carlisle was standing just outside of his bedroom door, waiting for us with a smile on his handsome face.

He was in a dark tuxedo. It made him look long and tall, enhancing his blonde perfection to almost painful heights. There was just something about the color black and vampire skin. His golden hair was gleaming in the muted light. His eyes smoldered heatedly as they settled on his wife. The look that passed between them made me blush a little.

Carlisle took my right hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "You are beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you, Carlisle. How's Edward?"

"Eager."

"No cold feet?"

He chuckled a little. "Not in the way you mean."

I smiled, _vampire humor._

I heard my lullaby begin to play softly and sweetly on the violin, its haunting strains filling the room.

"I think that is our cue," he murmured. "Are you ready, Bella?"

I didn't look at Carlisle. My focus was on the room where I knew Edward was waiting for me. A brilliant smile split my mouth wide. "I think I was born ready," I murmured.

His answering grin was pleased and indulgent. Carlisle led us forward. Esme was on one side of me and my future father on the other. I gasped when I saw the family room. The transformation was astounding. The Cullen women had outdone themselves. Esme was a genius! It was simple and elegant, everything I would have wanted if I had known how to ask.

I was very pleased with the results. Esme patted my hand. I glanced at her. There was a contented smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Esme. It's…well, it's perfect!" I whispered.

The furniture was gone and the room was lit by large freestanding candelabras, casting it into a golden glow. A low fire burned in the fireplace adding to the subdued ambiance.

My family stood waiting for me, before the large windows that framed a magnificent view of the Alaskan wilderness. Its dark, shadowy beauty was a haunting backdrop for the ceremony that was about to take place.

As we stepped forward into the family room, my hungry gaze sought Edward's. Relief flooded through me. I had been separated from him for too long and the anxiousness within me had grown with every minute that had passed.

I sighed happily as our eyes met. His golden gaze captured mine and his eyes were glowing with passion. I felt the heat of it sink into my chest. Each beat of my heart sang his name.

I smiled sweetly, holding his intense stare. Edward's mouth curved into a triumphant and welcoming smile. The exceptionally pleased expression that had been on his face all day was back.

In that moment everything seemed to slow and focus completely on him. I was aware of my family and my surroundings, but I only had eyes for the man who was standing before me, welcoming me with his heated gaze.

My heart skipped a beat as I gazed at Edward. The black tuxedo he was wearing was much like the one Carlisle had on. Its trim lines hugged his tall, muscular frame. His hair was parted to the side and slicked back, but a tuft still managed to escape and flop over his forehead. It was cute, boyish.

He was gorgeous! My stomach fluttered in anticipation. A curious tightness filled my chest. I wanted to touch him, kiss him. A slight quiver was thrumming through me and it seemed to grow in intensity as I came into closer proximity to him. It was pulling me forward now, urging me to hurry.

_My husband… _

Edward stood formally, his hands clasped behind his back. He never dropped his possessive gaze from mine as I moved toward him. He didn't even blink.

My heart swelled within me. I didn't think it was possible for me to love him more than I did in this moment. I wanted to run to him, wrap my arms around him and hold him close. If Carlisle and Esme weren't holding me steady, I would have sprinted down the aisle.

We were one and I needed to be with him. The words were a mere formality.

"I love you," I whispered, knowing that he could hear me.

Edward's eyes blazed when he heard it. "And I you," he mouthed.

My heart rate climbed, its beats tripping over one another. I sucked in a deep, shuddering breath. I was drowning in the scorching fire of his eyes.

His love was plain for all to see, most especially me. What I saw on his countenance, centered me, calmed my impatient heart.

After what felt like an eternity, I was finally standing in front of Edward. His smile was triumphant. "You are stunning, absolutely radiant, my love," he murmured. His finger traced down my cheek and my eyes fell closed, a soft, relieved sigh spilling from my lips.

Carlisle placed my tremulous hand in Edward's. He clasped it eagerly. Esme did the same with my other hand.

Edward lifted each hand and placed a soft, cherishing kiss across my knuckles, his eyes never leaving mine. My belly clenched as fiery bolt shot through me at his touch. I trembled a little.

Carlisle squeezed Edward's shoulder lightly, before offering his arm to his wife and stepping back.

The Cullen's were standing to Edward's right, welcoming me with their burning, emotional stares. Each mated pair stood holding hands. Carlisle was first with his wife, Esme, then Emmett, and finally Jasper and Alice. Rosalie stood off to the side, holding the violin under chin, playing softly. She would join Emmett for the ceremony.

Alice's eyes were shining. Jasper smiled at me and inclined his head in my direction. Emmett, the big teddy bear, looked like he was the most emotional of them all. He was going to hug the stuffing out of me later—I just knew it.

Our Denali family stood, beautiful and painfully elegant to the left of Edward. The three sisters: Tanya, Kate, and Irina, were lined up side-by-side, holding hands. Following them, were the staid Eleazar and his beautiful mate, Carmen.

Tanya and her sisters were dressed in formal, courtly dresses. They looked like they had come from some time centuries before. I wondered if this could be the case. It was an unusual choice of attire, but it was strikingly appropriate, given who they were.

Tanya's dress was an emerald green, velvet side-laced bliaut, with long, wide sleeves that showed a hint of the fitted golden chemise underneath. An intricately embroidered belt, decorated with gold, silver, and burgundy vines and flowers, encircled her waist, giving the dress its fitted form.

Both Kate and Irina's dresses were made of silk. The bodices were fitted and cut moderately low, showing the thrust of their cleavage. It reminded me of something out of a Renaissance era movie. Kate's dress was a deep burgundy and Irina's was a swirling print of gold and silver, much like the color of her hair.

Eleazar was dressed in kingly, ancient looking robes, of purple and indigo. His mate, Carmen, wore a formal baroque gown of a dark blue. It had a brocade stomacher, with a rich, bold floral pattern and virago sleeves, which exposed puffs of her bright white shift. Her midnight hair was down in soft waves around her shoulders, its inky color catching and reflecting the hues of her dress. They looked like living history standing before us. I was honored to have them here.

Instead of a traditional bouquet of flowers, each female member of our family was holding three roses—one white, the second crimson, and the other a delicate pink. It was somehow touchingly appropriate. It made me consider my life with Edward. He was white—vampire, eternal. I was red—human, temporal. But despite the obstacles we had joined and between us was our daughter—a delicate pink, the best of both of us. I glanced up at Edward. He was everything to me now—my past, my present, and my future.

In his glowing eyes I saw everything I had longed for. He was my life, my eternity. Edward was so much more than the unbelievably handsome man that stood before me, so debonair and perfect. He was my very existence. He was a vampire, but he was good. There was nothing on this earth I wanted more than to belong to him. He was mine. And I was his.

I brought Edward's hand to my lips, and kissed it tenderly, holding his gaze, letting my love, my adoration shine brightly. He sucked in a sharp breath and his fingers tightened on mine slightly, his thumbs brushed lightly back and forth across my fingers.

"My love…my Bella…" he breathed quietly.

One by one, each member of our collective family approached us. They kissed and hugged Edward and I. The female members handed me the roses in their hands, until I stood holding a bouquet of twenty-one roses. Quietly, they moved to stand with their respective mates and siblings, joining hands. They formed a semi-circle around us—a part of the ceremony instead of spectators.

The minister was a thin, lanky man with dark eyes, craggy features, and gray hair. He was dressed severely in black and had a collar around his neck. The smile on his face somehow belied his stern demeanor. I wondered briefly at his affiliation. I guessed that it really didn't matter.

Edward and I turned to face the reverend. He glanced at our united hands and the smile on his face widened. His shining eyes fell to the Bible he held in his weathered hands and began the ceremony.

My eyes met Edward's shyly. I quickly became lost in Edward's gaze, unable to focus on the minister's admonishment about the sanctity of marriage. I sucked in a sharp breath. This was really happening. I was going to be Edward's wife, his for eternity.

I had never felt joy such as this. I was tingling all over. I felt liberated, elated, and full of hope for our future. The emotions flowing through me were gloriously intense. We were doing the right thing. I was certain of this, certain of us. We would be happy together, forever and ever.

"_Do you_ Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen _take_ Isabella Marie Swan _to be your wife—to live together after God's ordinance—in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?_" The minister's voice was quiet and reverent.

"I do," Edward's voice rang loud and clear. His eyes were triumphant, glowing and passionate. A tear slipped from my eye.

The minister focused on me. "Do you, Isabella Marie Swan…"

Another tear began its slow descent down my heated cheek. Edward reached up and caught it, before it could fall. He quickly slipped his finger into his mouth to taste that small droplet of intense emotion.

It was now my turn to pledge my love and eternal devotion to the man standing before me. I smiled, my eyes exploding with the ecstasy that was overwhelming my entire body. "I do," I whispered fervently.

Edward's eyes darkened slightly and his deep, steady breaths became slightly uneven. My hungry gaze fell to his mouth, before rising and becoming enraptured in his again. His lips quirked and I flushed a bit. For once he had no problem reading my mind.

"Do you have the rings?" I turned and handed my flowers to Esme, who was standing the closest to me.

"Repeat after me..."

Edward took my hand in his. It was trembling slightly. He smiled at me tenderly, his face shining as if lit by a thousand candles. Triumphantly, he slid the matching band to my engagement ring on my finger. In that moment his heart was speaking to me. Whispering things that no one else could hear, but I understood.

My heart pounded frantically as his smooth voice echoed the minister's, his golden eyes burning and intense, glittering fervently. "_You are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity—with this ring, I thee wed._"

I sighed, contentedly. His steadfast commitment was making my injured heart thrive once again. It washed away the months of division and agony as if they had never happened, as if we had never been separated. Even when we had been divided, somehow we were together, even then. No matter the distance or the time we were united, nothing could change that or steal it away. We belonged to one another, with one another.

Edward lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed the ring he had placed there. His eyes were liquid fire, molten and full of blazing passion and love. I quivered at his touch.

"Bella," the minister said, indicating my turn.

A tear broke free and slid slowly from my eye as I took the ring that had belonged to Edward's father from my thumb where I had placed it and slipped it onto his finger. I whispered my portion of the vow, overcome. Lifting his hand, I kissed the token of my devotion that I had placed there.

Edward's hand balled into a fist around the ring, as if he wanted to keep it there forever. I met his flaming gaze, my heart thudding out of control. I loved him so much, I felt like I would burst with it.

The minister smiled. "_In as much as _Edward and Bella_ have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith—and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring—are now joined. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Alaska and Almighty God, I now pronounce you husband and wife—may your days be good and long upon the earth. _You may now kiss your bride, Mr. Cullen."

Edward stepped closer to me. I raised my lips to his. He brought his hands up to frame my face. "I love you, Isabella Masen," he whispered. His eyes were shimmering with the strong emotions burning there. He gently pressed his lips to mine. Sighing, I raised my hands to his face and tenderly caressed his cheeks as he kissed me. I trembled as his cool lips journeyed across mine in soft wispy kisses.

He pulled back slowly and we opened our eyes to gaze at one another. "You put the moon and the stars to shame with your radiance Mrs. Masen-Cullen." He leaned in and placed a lingering kiss where my pulse pounded before returning his mouth to mine.

I reached out and stroked his hair. "My husband," I said, my eyes burning with tears and possession.

"Forever," he vowed against my lips.

"Yes, forever," I agreed, giving myself over to his kiss.

"I now present, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen-Cullen."

Wrapped in Edward's arms, I glanced up and smiled tearfully at my family, knowing I belonged. I was now a Masen. And soon as my transformation was complete I would be a Cullen—for all eternity.

**~~~Edward~~~**

I stood in my designated spot beside the minister, shifting impatiently. The last couple of hours without Bella had been sheer agony. My need to be with her, to hold her, had increased to almost unbearable proportions. The sound of her fluttering heartbeat had been my lifeline. It had kept me sane through the interminable three hours, fifty-seven minutes, and forty-three and a half seconds we had been apart.

The lure of my mate was overwhelming in nature; it was even more intense than it had been before. I wondered why that was. Perhaps it was our impending marriage, or it could have been the fact that Bella had openly accepted her place as my mate. I wasn't sure, but my vampiric nature was making emphatic demands at the moment. I needed to see her, touch her, claim her, possess her…

My family was doing their utmost to frustrate me, of course. Alice was contemplating next year's couture fashion line-up and planning the family's wardrobe accordingly. And Rosalie was remembering, in detail, her little romp with Emmett last night. There was no way I was going to hang around in her mind for very long, considering…

Even Carlisle and Esme were in on the _fun_. Carlisle was quoting, verbatim, _The English Physitian_ by Nicholas Culpeper, which was published in 1652. It was an interesting read, if only for its historical value, but my desperate interest lay in a completely different area. What I wouldn't give to hear Bella's voice right now, to hear her thoughts, or catch a glimpse of her.

Esme on the other hand was thinking of our earlier conversation. We had enjoyed a private mother-son moment after I had gotten back from my impromptu bachelor party, which was simply a thinly veiled excuse for the major ass whipping my father and brothers gave me for treating Bella in such a careless and callous manner. It was nice of them to leave me in one piece for my wedding, but my jaw still hurt. Carlisle had a nasty left hook.

"_Edward, she's beautiful_," Esme thought, deciding to have mercy on me.

I sighed. Esme's words reminded me of the words of my human mother, Elizabeth Masen, to Carlisle so long ago. I had seen it in his mind many times. After she had pressed him to do all that was in his power to save me, she had pulled the rings my father had placed on her finger some twenty years before and had laid them in Carlisle's hand.

"_For my Edward_," she whispered. "_Maybe one day…" _She paused, a wistful smile on her pale, cracked lips._ "Oh, she's so beautiful…_"

Part of me wondered if, in her dying moments, she had seen this day. I hoped that my mother had, that she had seen Bella and that she knew how much I loved her. I hoped that it had given her peace.

I was snapped from my reverie as the opening strains of Bella's lullaby filled the room. My eyes fastened expectantly on the empty space that would soon be inhabited by the love of my existence. I had to remind myself to breathe so the minister wouldn't become suspicious.

I froze, statue still, as Bella suddenly appeared, a vision in white. My sisters were geniuses! She was stunning, devastatingly beautiful. I felt my eyes prick uselessly. _My Bella…_

A rough breath sawed out of my chest and I noticed that my hands were shaking. I clasped them behind my back and glanced at my brother thankfully as I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

It was all that I could do to stay in place. I wanted to sprint toward Bella, sweep her into my arms, carry her back to that minister, and have him pronounce us man and wife while I held her. With Jasper's help, I managed to contain myself.

I smiled with pleasure as I noticed the diamond heart sparkling in the hollow of Bella's throat. It had been a wedding gift from my father to my mother. He had told her it was a reminder that she carried his heart with her. Elizabeth Masen had worn it every day from that moment on.

Carlisle was on Bella's right and Esme on her left. They each had one of her arms threaded through theirs. Bella's gaze caught mine. Her smile was wide and exultant. So was mine.

Her eyes were sparkling with unrestrained love and joy. It felt like my heart jolted with the first signs of life in over eighty years when she whispered that she loved me.

_As I love you, Bella mine…_

She was my love, my angel, my mate. Forever…

Bella had pledged herself to me in every way, but one. We were here to rectify that now. She was my mate, my very existence, and now she would be my wife. We would never be parted again.

A heady wave of possession swept through me. Forever…we would belong to one another for all time. Bella's dark gaze met mine. I could see that she felt it too. I belonged to her and she to me.

I stood mesmerized as Bella came to a standstill in front of me. She was my life now. I reached out impatiently as Carlisle placed her hand in my own. Her hand was trembling and so was mine. Bella let out a small, relieved sigh as our hands were joined.

Her touch soothed the anxiousness within and the peace that flooded through me had nothing to do with my talented brother this time. The power of her touch arced through our connected flesh, deep into my chest. In that moment, all the missing pieces of my life fell into place. My world was finally right. Bella completed me.

I wanted to kiss her, feel her warm lips caressing mine, but I knew it was inappropriate. I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on each of her hands instead. I grinned a little as Bella's heartbeat faltered before picking up speed once again.

Carlisle reached out and gave my shoulder a fatherly squeeze; his and Esme's joy was palpable. "_Take care of her, my son._" I nodded, unable to take my eyes off Bella.

I became lost in her eyes. In that moment, Bella saw everything that I was, and she accepted it. She chose me. I was humbled and exhilarated.

_I love you, Edward, all of you._

She lifted my hand to her lips and pressed a tender kiss there. A deep breath shuddered out of me.

"My Bella…my love…"

Carlisle and Esme were the first to embrace us. They didn't say anything; Esme just kissed our cheeks and smiled. She had waited for this day for so long. Emmett and Rosalie were next. Emmett pulled Bella in for a close hug.

"You look beautiful, sis," he whispered.

Rosalie hugged Bella tightly, her eyes glittering. I had wondered why she accepted Bella so readily now, but when I caught the tenor of her thoughts I finally understood.

She had accepted Bella for me. When Rose had comprehended that Bella was truly my mate, she had set aside the pettiness. And that had allowed her to finally see Bella as someone she could love as a sister.

I gave Rose a fierce hug. "Thank you," I whispered fervently. She squeezed me hard in return. _Be happy, Edward..._

Jasper and Alice were next. I don't know how she did it, considering how small she was, but Alice managed to hug us both at the same time.

"I always knew you would be my sister, Bella!"

Jasper shook my hand. His history made touch somewhat difficult for him. Alice had been the only one capable of breaking that barrier. He stood before Bella solemnly, unsure of what to do.

Bella glanced up at him and smiled serenely. Jazz was surprised. He had been expecting fear, anger even, but all he felt coming from her was acceptance and complete forgiveness.

"Can I hug you, Jasper?" she asked quietly.

He flinched, but nodded cautiously. Bella stepped forward boldly and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his still chest. Jasper stood like a frozen block of ice within her embrace.

Bella sighed. "You know, Jazz, I'd appreciate it if you hugged me back so I don't feel like such an idiot!"

Jasper chuckled and bent low. He picked her up bodily and hugged her fiercely. His thoughts were relieved that there was no lingering awkwardness between them, considering Bella's relationship with his wife.

"Welcome to the family, little sister!"

Jasper glanced at me and winked. He was thinking that I was a lucky—very lucky—bastard. Emmett was thinking the same thing.

Things progressed quickly from there. The Denali coven came next. Tanya was still very curious about what it was about Bella that had captured me, when I had lived solitary for so long. Irina was hoping one day for a wedding of her own. I hated to tell her, but I didn't think that Laurent's emotional connection was on the same level as hers. Unfortunately, Jasper agreed with me.

Kate and Carmen made sure to include Renesmee in their greetings. Eleazar was staid and coolly cordial as usual. He was very interested in the minister, noting that he had a potential gift that was very similar to Marcus's.

I suspected that he was right. Reverend Collins, though very stern in appearance, was actually quite the romantic and officiating weddings was his secret delight. He had spent the better part of the last fifteen minutes ruminating over the love between Bella and me. He had concluded that he had never seen a couple more in love than we were and he felt honored to be the one to marry us.

When the greetings were concluded, our family gathered around us. Bella and I turned to face the minister. He smiled at us, his thoughts indulgent. Bella's hands were clasped around the bouquet of roses, my hands wrapped around hers.

A quiet and reverent atmosphere filled the room. As Pastor Collins spoke of the oneness of marriage, the sanctity of the union between man and woman, something happened. It felt as if my flesh had been knit to Bella's. We were no longer two beings, but one. The connection flowing between us was sacred, _holy_…

I stared at Bella, stunned. My entire body was tingling, vibrating. I had never felt like this in my entire life! An overwhelming sense of rightness flooded my being. _We belonged together._ I had never truly believed that until this moment.

For so long I had felt like a usurper, a covetous thief. I was sure that I had selfishly stolen her rightful future. Wonder flowed through me as I realized I was wrong. I was Bella's future. _We were meant for one another…_

Bella smiled. _She had been right all along._

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife…"

My hands tightened around Bella's slightly, when they trembled. She bit her lip and held my gaze. I wanted to reassure her of my love for her. I wanted to share with her what I was feeling, my revelation, but I couldn't. Instead, I let my heart shine in my eyes. I wanted her to see how I felt, what she did to me.

Bella gasped a little at what she saw in my steady regard. My lips quirked, my grin going crooked.

"I do!" My voice was fervent and ringing. A lone tear fell from Bella's eye.

When the time came, Bella's 'I do' was quiet, her voice choked with emotion. This time when a tear slid from her eye, I reached up and caught it. I tasted the salty droplet, wanting to make Bella's essence apart of myself.

"Do you have the rings?"

Bella turned away from me to hand the bouquet to Esme. I slipped the wedding band from my pinky. My mother had worn these rings as a sign of her commitment to my father for over two decades. They'd had a great love. It was only fitting that my love, my heart, would wear them for eternity.

I slid the ring on her finger, before lifting her hand and kissing it. _Forever Bella, forever… _

As I spoke the traditional vows that were so similar to what I would have spoken if I had married in my own time, I silently pledged my heart, saying all the things I couldn't say aloud.

_I give you everything I am, Bella. All that I have, all that I am, all that I will be, has belonged to you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. You have my love, my existence, my eternity. I bestow upon you my heart, my body, and my very life. _

_I give to you the man, Edward Masen, to love, and I give you the beast within to tame. I will cherish you with everything in me and I will love you until the veil of eternity draws to a close and beyond. _

_I am yours, my dearest, just as you are mine, from this moment forward, for all time._

Reverend Collins turned to Bella. Another tear tracked down her cheek as she slid my father's ring onto my finger. Her voice was quiet and tremulous as she spoke her portion of the vow. As her lips brushed over my fingers, an electric charge raced through my body, quivering through each and every cell.

My body throbbed in time with the heavy thuds of Bella's heart. Her hand pressed against mine, palm to palm. We stood like that for a long moment, just staring at one another, before her fingers laced through mine. Our hearts, our souls were now irrevocably entwined. Nothing could tear us apart.

"…I now pronounce you husband and wife…"

Bella's smile was radiant.

"You may now kiss your bride, Mr. Cullen."

I stepped closer to my wife; my hands coming up to tenderly frame her face. "I love you, Isabella Masen."

Her eyes filled with happy tears. I knew she liked it when I called her by my human name. I did too.

I placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. Her hands cupped my cheeks, caressing my skin, tempting me to deepen the kiss. A tremor tore through my body and there was an answering vibration in hers. Her lips clung to mine as I reluctantly pulled back.

My fingers lightly stroked her face. I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the spot where her pulse throbbed. "You put the moon and the stars to shame with your radiance Mrs. Masen-Cullen."

I couldn't help but kiss her again. Bella moaned softly, her hands coming up and burying themselves in my hair. "My husband," she murmured against my lips.

"Forever."

She sighed. "Forever," she agreed, just before giving herself over fully to my kiss.

* * *

**A/N**: So guys... Did you love it? Hate it? Did you like the two POV's? Were you secretly hoping the Jake would crash the wedding and save Bella? (I'm thinking about you LJ Summers!! ::smirk::)

**Thanks as always for reading and reviewing. Your kind words give me the inspiration to write more! I don't know if that's a good thing or not! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 24--Almost Home: BPOV**

_"Edward," I gasped, beginning to tremble against him. "If we don't stop, we'll never make it out of the garage!"_

_He groaned against my neck._

_"What?"_

_"I adore the suggestion, love, but the garage would be too cold for you."_

_I snickered into his chest. "It seems that I have created a monster."_

* * *

***Author's note:** The wedding vows are from the website:

**www [dot] weddingplanninglinks [dot] com / planning / traditionalweddingvows [dot] html **(you know the drill, remove spaces, replace the [dot]s with periods, blah, blah, blah.)

_**The English Physition**_ by **Nicholas Culpeper** is a real text and you can read it here: **www [dot] med [dot] yale [dot] edu/library/historical/culpeper/culpeper [dot] htm**


	24. Almost Home

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

**A/N:** Thanks as always to my Beta **Katmom**! Speaking of Kat, check out her awesome new story _**Immersion**_ and give her some much deserved love!

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~**

Edward spun me slowly in his arms. I laid my head on his chest and sighed with contentment. Everything in my world was right at the moment with the exception of Jacob and my parents. And though they were a big part of my life, Edward was bigger.

I hated what I had done to Jacob earlier. He was my friend. I knew it was much more than that to him. I regretted that he felt that way and that I would never reciprocate his feelings. He deserved someone that could be his only. I couldn't be the one for him, no matter how much he might wish it.

I tried not to think about Charlie and Renee. I wanted them here for this, so much. Not just for my marriage to Edward, but also for the birth of our little girl. I desperately wished that my mom was here. I didn't think that I would miss them so much. I briefly contemplated an existence without them, watching them grow old, watching them die. My heart ripped open with pain. How was I going to do it?

Edward felt me stiffen against him and wanted to know what was wrong. "I wish my parents were here, Edward."

"I'm sorry, love." He understood my feelings, but he knew just as I did that we couldn't have waited for another moment to do this. "Maybe when you are over your newborn phase we can do this again and they will be able to be here for it."

I smiled at him lovingly. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. "Are you already trying to get me to marry you again, Mr. Cullen?"

He smirked and dipped me slightly, before pulling me firmly against his chest. "I'll marry you whenever and wherever you want, Mrs. Cullen. Just name the time and place. I will be there. In fact I'm looking forward to it. Think of all the honeymoons we can go on."

I dropped my eyes, embarrassed by his ardent tone. I rested my head on his shoulder, snuggling happily into him.

"So, what do you say Bella? June, a little over a year from now—just you and me, our families and various friends—we can do it all again. I'll even marry you in a church. Be forewarned though, it might catch on fire because of my very presence."

I chuckled. "Stop being silly. If you had been around back then, Michelangelo would have painted _you_ on ceiling of the Sistine Chapel."

He smiled indulgently as we moved languidly to a classical piece I had never heard before. I was glad that we weren't burning up the dance floor like our siblings. They looked like they were competing on a television dance show. Emmett swept Rosalie into a dramatic dip. I figured that they would put on the tango at any moment. It would probably be fairly entertaining to watch. I smiled as I thought about performing the tango with Edward…just one of the many things I was looking forward to when I was changed and, hopefully, graceful.

"A church, huh? Are you sure that holy water doesn't burn you?" I asked slyly.

He rolled his eyes. "Most of those myths were perpetuated by Marcus of the Volturi. I'll tell you the story sometime if you would like to hear it."

I nodded. I wanted to hear everything he was willing to share with me.

"You know, you never did answer me, dearest." He was fiddling with my wedding rings.

"Edward, I thought that after the change, I wouldn't be able to see them again."

"Normally, but it would be nice to have your parents there. We will find a way, if you are willing, Bella."

My eyes filled with happy tears. "I love you, Edward. Somehow that word doesn't seem enough to express what I feel for you. You are my everything."

He stopped dancing and cupped my face between his cool hands. His gaze bored into mine, scorching in its intensity. "You are mine and I am yours. I love you. You are my life." He dipped his head and brushed his lips against mine. I moaned and pulled myself closer.

Edward responded by wrapping his arms around me, growling slightly. My hands pushed into his hair and he deepened the kiss. My physical response to him was uncontrollable. It was like a raging fire in a dry forest. It didn't matter to me that we were standing in the middle of a bunch of dancing vampires. I just wanted to get closer to Edward, no matter what propriety dictated.

His arms tightened around me then he gently lifted me up, so he didn't have to bend. I felt like I was burning up, flames licking me from the inside out. I was glued to his stone body, shuddering. My hands were brushing his wild hair back, before diving in to muss it again.

"Shhh, love," he murmured against my lips, gentling our kiss.

I realized then that I had let out a loud moan. He released my lips and I buried them in his throat, licking and nipping at him.

"Bella," his breath hissed out.

I felt irrational. My rational mind was scattered, pulled in a thousand different directions. I wanted…I wanted more of him, right now. I wanted to rip off his shirt and jacket and indulge myself in his body. I ran my tongue against his jaw. He tasted so good. I needed more. I would have it.

My eyes narrowed, focusing on Edward's tense, passionate face. He set me on my feet. I let out a low growl. _Where had that come from?_ He tried to move me back from him, but I reached out and grasped his jacket.

"No," I said, my voice low.

His eyes darkened and darted to my mouth. I pulled myself closer, breathing in his scent deeply. There was something new there. His sweet and spicy aroma was heightened and tinged with an earthy scent. I recognized it instinctively, desire. I bit my lip.

His eyes flashed away from mine nervously. "Bella, we"—he licked his lips and my eyes darted up to watch—"we need…I mean, we can't…our family…"

I felt my lips quirk with humor. I had never heard Edward struggle for words before. I pressed closer into his body and lifted up on my toes. His head dipped so I could reach his mouth. A satisfied hiss rushed past my lips as my mouth connected with his. Heat pulsed low in my body and was building into a frenzy. My heart was fluttering rapidly.

"I want you," I whispered against his lips. I felt my cheeks and mouth flush with heat. His mouth crashed against mine, a raw, animalistic rumble in his throat. Oh yes, I liked this Edward. My stomach dipped and there was a tingling sensation in my extremities. My vision was beginning to cloud. I couldn't see anything, but him.

"Hey, you guys! Why don't you get a room?" called a loud booming voice.

Edward and I froze against one another. His back was turned to our brother. Emmett reached in his pocket and flicked something at us. Edward reached out and caught it automatically, without looking. It was a set of keys.

I leaned around Edward's arm and glared at my new brother, Emmett. A low snarl burst from my lips. This was the third time he had interrupted us with his antics and I was getting sick of it. Suddenly, I had a flash of inspiration for our revenge. Alice's gaze met mine and she grinned conspiratorially, her eyes full of wicked delight.

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Let's get out of here, love."

I leaned up and kissed him fiercely. I was wondering if we could make our escape quickly, without the couples that had resumed dancing, noticing. I glanced at them, nervously.

"They won't stop us, Bella."

I stroked his cheek before clutching his hand. He was right we needed to go. I was losing it; rational thought was crashing straight through the window in the face of my need for him.

Alice caught my eye and sent me a little wave. Her eyes were twinkling. I grinned at her. Rosalie was smirking and she quickly spun into another dance with her husband.

I squeezed Edward's hand and smiled at him, suddenly shy. An apprehensive flutter swept through my belly. It seemed that the beast within me had disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared. I gasped when he swept me into his arms and carried me to the elevator with inhuman speed. When the doors closed, he pushed me against the wall and devoured my lips with his.

"Edward," I gasped, starting to tremble against him. "If we don't stop, we won't make it out of the garage!"

He groaned into my neck.

"What?"

"I adore the suggestion, love, but the garage would be too cold for you."

I snickered into his chest. "It seems that I've created a monster."

"I was thinking the same thing about you, earlier."

I had the good grace to flush with embarrassment. He stroked my cheek and kissed me lightly. I noticed then that the elevator had come to a stop. Edward shrugged out of his jacket and I slipped it on. His scent enveloped me. I inhaled his luscious fragrance, savoring it. An unexpected wave of desire crashed down on me again. Suddenly, the garage was looking more and more appealing.

Edward pushed a button and the doors opened. Reaching out, he took my hand within his own. He led me to the steel gray Range Rover that Alice had purchased for me and helped me inside. I rolled my eyes as he buckled my seatbelt. By the time I heard my door snap closed, Edward was in the driver's seat. The engine cranked over smoothly and he turned the heat on full blast.

"I like your new Rover, by the way." He was grinning at me slyly as he said this.

I shrugged. "Alice," I said by way of explanation. "Where are we going?" I knew that we couldn't go on a proper honeymoon, but I was glad that Edward and I were going to spend our wedding night apart from the family.

"It's a surprise."

I groaned. I hated surprises. "Just tell me that we are staying on the island."

He smiled at me crookedly and my breath caught. "We are definitely staying on the island."

"How long before we get there?" I asked, feeling impatient. I was sitting next to my very sexy husband and everything within me was reminding me that he was mine. I was anxious to prove it.

He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. It was so not helping my widely swinging self-control. I quaked, vibrating with the molten flood of heat coursing through me. The monster within snarled wildly. My heart responded to the electricity surging through my limbs, by picking up the pace and beating nearly out of control.

"Slow down, Bella. I want to savor you tonight."

I whimpered. He could savor me _after_ he had sated me. I told him so. He laughed and called me his 'impatient girl'. I knew what he had in mind and it wasn't what I needed at all. I thought I really might die if he wasn't holding me in his arms—soon.

"Edward, pull over and stop the car."

He glanced over at me in concern. "Are you feeling motion sick? I'm sorry, I should have thought of that."

"Just stop the car," I growled.

He smoothly brought the car to a standstill and put it in park. I could feel his eyes on me in the darkness. His pale skin gleamed slightly. I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached for his.

"Bella?"

My breath was coming quick pants and desire was thrumming through my veins. "Edward," I whispered quietly.

I brought his hand up to my mouth and kissed it. His other hand reached out and smoothed over my hair. I pulled my feet from the floor and folded them under me. I knelt up and reached for Edward. My hands fisted in his shirt and I used him for leverage as I crawled over the console into his lap.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

"Shhh…" I pressed my lips against his and sighed.

There was a quick movement of his hand and the seat slid back smoothly. I reached down beside us, finding the control that reclined his seat, and pressed it. His hands came around me, pulling me into his chest. His mouth opened under mine. I moaned softly and took advantage.

Sometime later, we were lying against one another quietly. My hair was down and his was standing on end from where I had run my hands through it continually. I smiled as I took in his disheveled state. His shirt was unbuttoned and I had pulled it from the waistband of his trousers. He looked like he had been made love to, thoroughly. I hadn't, not yet, but it pleased me that he looked it, all the same.

I had just needed to touch him, to be with him without restraint and especially without an audience.

Edward's intense gaze captured my own. I noticed that he also wore a self-satisfied expression. I wondered how I looked to his eyes. His hand was drawing lazy circles on my bared back. I wasn't quite sure where his jacket had ended up. Vaguely, I recalled the sound of tearing.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love."

"I wanted to talk to you about something, before…"

His body went rigid beneath mine and his eyes turned serious. "Okay, Bella."

"I love you."

His hand cupped my jaw. "And I you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Masen," I murmured.

"Alright." His sigh was overly dramatic and full of faux longsuffering. "You will be Mrs. Masen to me and Mrs. Cullen to everyone else. Does that make you happy?"

"Extremely."

I took a deep breath. This was difficult for me to talk about with him, but he needed to know how I felt. I needed him to know that I wasn't afraid.

"Edward, your touch has never hurt me. I've never felt anything but pleasure in your embrace. I don't want you to be afraid. I don't want you to feel like you have to change yourself for me."

"Bella, I—"

I placed my fingers against his lips, stilling his words. "I know you have to exercise a certain amount of restraint and I love you for it. Trust me, I am looking forward to the day when that is no longer necessary. But tonight, Edward, I don't need you to be what you think I need. I need you to be yourself. I like your passion; in fact I long for it.

"You've always been in such control of yourself. It pleases me when I can make you feel reckless, out of control—you know, the same way I do. I like the animalistic side of you—your snarls and growling—it turns me on. I like how you appear at my side, all but invisible with speed. I like that you don't need to rest before making love to me again. I need you to trust me, Edward. If it gets to be too much, I will tell you."

He sighed into my hair. "That side of myself"—he paused, struggling for words—"Bella, it shames me. I want to be something different for you—more human."

"I know. That is why I am telling you this. I don't want us to be ashamed with one another. I don't want you to be human. I don't need you to be human. Would you want me to come to you wishing I were bustier or blonde? Would you want me to change who I was for you?"

He growled. "Of course not! You are perfect!"

I smiled at him knowingly. "Because you love and accept me the way I am, right?"

"That is different," he mumbled.

"No, it's not."

"Besides which, you are changing who you are for me," his voice was harsh and his countenance was dark.

I took his face in my hands. "I am not changing who I am, Edward. But I am going to transform so I can transcend this life, not only for you, but for me—for us. I will still be your Bella. Nothing will change that. I will just be more durable, that's all."

His eyes dropped and he huffed a sigh. Just as I had to accept that there was a part of himself that he had to hold back from me, for my safety, he had to reconcile himself to the fact that I would become a vampire for us. Our future was bleak and dark if that didn't happen.

I brushed my hand through his hair smoothing it, waiting for him to raise his gaze to mine, again. I smiled at him warmly.

"Edward, I want you to know something. I need you to know that I mean it, when I say it, okay?"

He nodded, his gaze wary and troubled.

"Not only do I love Edward Masen, the man—but I love Edward Cullen, the vampire, as well. There is no part of who you are that is frightening or unacceptable to me. Not the blackest monster that stalked the night or the man who made this child with me so tenderly." His arms tightened around me and he buried his face in my hair. I don't think he wanted me to see his eyes, to see the emotion there, but it was too late. I had seen what my simple words had done to him. I had seen the agony and the pleasure; his eyes alive with raging fire and hope.

"Now I want you to take us wherever it is that we are going. And when we get there, I want you to carry me inside and make love to me however you see fit. If that means ripping this dress off of me and throwing me down on the nearest bed or loving me so slowly that I scream from the frustration"—I was really hoping that wasn't his plan—"as long as you are being yourself with me, I'm okay with it."

Edward leaned in and kissed me tenderly, his hands framing my face. "I love you, Bella Masen. Thank you."

He opened his door, quickly carried me to the passenger side, and slipped me into my seat, before rapidly sliding back into his own.

I smiled at him. "I love you too, Edward Masen," I whispered. "And, you're welcome." He lifted my hand and kissed the back of it, before slipping the SUV into gear.

* * *

**Thank you as always for taking the time to read and review! Reviewers get to make out with Edward in a Range Rover...I wish! :D**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 25--BPOV**

_I took his hand in my own. There was a slight tremor in his fingers. I smiled at him, "Are you nervous?"_

_His eyes dropped and he turned his face away. "Yes."_

"_Me, too. It's strange, we've never done this with forethought, have we?"_


	25. At Last

**Disclaimer: All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.**

**That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)**

**A/N:** Thanks as always to Katmom for editing this mess and encouraging me that it wasn't too…yeah, you know! BTW, she just updated, _Immersion_…

**This chapter has a graphic lemon… If that is not your thing, just skip this chapter…you know what goes on during wedding nights… ;D**

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~**

I caught my breath as Edward pulled up in front of a small cabin that was nestled off the beaten path and deep in the wilderness. Smoke curled lazily from the stone chimney that was situated on the left side of the house. I loved it.

"What do you think, love?"

I sighed. "I think it is absolutely perfect, Edward. I adore log cabins."

"I asked Emmett to get things ready for us. This is a place that the couples in our family go, when they want to get away from everyone."

Edward reached into the back seat and handed me the dark leather jacket that Alice had bought for me in Prince Rupert. I slipped it on gratefully. It was cold outside and there was a light smattering of snow on the ground.

I watched as Edward stepped from the vehicle and grabbed a small travel bag from the back seat. My breath caught as he opened my door. I turned in the seat and waited. Edward smirked when he noted my shoeless feet peeking from underneath the hem of my dress.

"How ever did you get Alice to let you go barefoot?"

"You don't want to know," I mumbled.

He slung the bag over his shoulder and gently lifted me into his arms. I snuggled deeper into his chest and listened to the crunch of gravel and snow under his feet as we approached the cabin. The night was silent and dark around us. Bright stars shone down in silent approval of our commitment. I took a moment to admire their beauty.

Edward stepped up onto the full wrap-around porch and adjusted me slightly. His right hand tightened, holding me close to his chest, as his other reached out and opened the door. I gasped as I looked at the room before us.

The floors were a deep honey tinted pine, knotted and gleaming golden in the light of the fire. Thick rugs were scattered haphazardly around the room. The main living space was dominated by a large bed made up with an old fashioned wedding quilt—snow white in color. There was a small table in the right corner that was covered with a white cloth. I could not see what was under it, but I suspected that it was food.

Edward kicked the door shut behind us and slowly set me upright. I glanced up at him warily, suddenly nervous. His eyes gleamed in the low light given off by the flickering flames of the low fire burning beyond the stone hearth. I wondered what he was thinking, if he was feeling just as anxious as I was.

It had seemed so easy when all of this was impulsive and lust-driven, but now that it was premeditated, I suddenly didn't know how to act. A part of me wished that he would kiss me and drive this unwanted hesitancy from my mind.

His cool fingers brushed my cheek gently. I swallowed, hard. He smiled at me tenderly and held his hand out for mine. Edward led me to the massive bathroom that was attached to the back part of the cabin. He set the bag, I'm sure Alice packed for us, on the counter. His hands helped me discard my jacket. Then he reached for the buttons of my wedding dress and quickly undid them, letting his cool hands brush against my skin. Shudders rippled through my body at his touch. His lips brushed mine for just a second, before he straightened.

"I'll give you a moment to yourself."

I nodded, still unable to speak. I squeezed his hand before allowing him to drop mine and walk away.

I hoped he had understood the reason for my little speech earlier. It was just that so many lies and charades had separated us. I couldn't abide any more. I needed Edward to be who he truly was with me.

He had to be something else with others of my kind, but I couldn't stand the thought that he couldn't be himself with me, his wife. I longed for it. More than ever, I wanted to be a vampire like he was, so that all the barriers between us could come crumbling down. He might wish to be human for me, but I only desired him—man and creature.

The bathroom was rustic and paneled in the same pine that graced the main room. The large shower was tiled in natural stone, with a large raindrop showerhead. Thoughts of testing it out with Edward filled my head and the large, antique cast iron tub did not escape my notice. I was really beginning to wonder about my kinky bathroom fetish.

I opened the overnight bag that Edward had left. Inside were my favorite toiletries and some slinky piece of lingerie that my thoughtful sister had packed for me. I pulled out the ivory colored satin gown with a gasp of shock. Alice was brilliant. It was sexy and modest. I loved it.

I slipped out of my wedding dress and hung it on a rack by the door. Hurrying through my nighttime routine, I listened as Edward moved restlessly around the room. It sounded like he had stoked the fire and turned back the bed.

Anticipation shivered through me as I wondered what the night would bring. I was all for Plan A—Edward ripping the clothes off my body and throwing me down on the nearest bed and ravishing me until I was senseless…

I looked in the mirror and grimaced. My hair was a mess, hanging around my shoulders, half up and half down. I really didn't know how Edward had kept a straight face. I pulled the pins and clips from my hair and shook it out, running my fingers through it. Then I reached for Alice's gift.

The gown fell to my feet in a loose sheath; there was a deep slit on both sides. It had a deep v neckline that was outlined in tatted lacework and was held up by delicate, braided spaghetti straps. Alice had outdone herself. The color was perfect against my pale skin and dark hair. Suddenly, I couldn't wait a second longer to see Edward's reaction.

I treaded quietly to the door and opened it. Edward glanced up as soon as he heard the sound. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking as nervous as I had felt earlier. His breath rushed out in an audible gasp and his eyes were glued to my trembling body.

"My God!" He rushed to my side. "Bella, you are simply breathtaking!"

I blushed and ducked my head. His hands came up and framed my face, lifting my shy gaze to his. Edward's eyes blazed with intense passion and stark hunger. My stomach dipped in anticipation. He buried his nose in my neck and inhaled deeply. My hands slipped around his waist and squeezed him gently.

"Are you hungry, love? There is—"

I shook my head and placed two fingers against his lips. "I don't want food right now, Edward."

I took his hand in my own. There was a slight tremor in his fingers. I smiled at him. "Are you nervous?"

His eyes dropped and he turned his face away. "Yes."

"Me too. It's strange, we've never done this with forethought before, have we?"

A smile came unbidden to his lips. "I guess not, Bella. We just gave into our desires. But I want to do so much more than that tonight, my love."

"Okay."

His hand lifted to my hair and he buried his long fingers in it. "May I kiss you?"

"I wish you would."

His lips caressed mine tenderly, reminding me of the kiss he had given me when we were pronounced husband and wife. It was reverent and cherishing. I sighed against his firm mouth. My body was quivering again. His other arm came up around me and pulled me tightly into his embrace.

I let my hands slide up his chest, where I flicked open the top button, thankful that he had removed his bowtie earlier. It probably wouldn't have been too sexy if I had strangled him trying to get it off. Quickly the buttons came free under my questing hands until I had them all undone. A pleasurable hiss blew out from between my parted lips into his mouth as I ran my hands against his stone chest. Electricity scorched my palms and raced up my arms deep into the core of my body.

Edward let out a low growl as my fingers traced down to his stomach. My heart thudded painfully in response and my blood was singing to him for an entirely different reason, now. His hands slipped from around my waist and slid up my stomach slowly. He teased me, letting the tips of his long fingers brush against the sides of my breasts until I was whimpering and arching into him. He smiled against my neck.

"What do you want, Bella?"

"You know what I want, what I like," I whispered, my ardent gaze holding his.

He brushed the undersides of my breasts. My breath hissed out. My hands came up to encircle his wrists, trying to force them upward. It was a futile effort. His fingers moved away from my sensitive chest traveling up my breastbone and fanning out against my collarbones.

"Edward," I choked.

"Yes, my love?"

His mouth slid down my exposed neck and he slipped his tongue into the dip at my throat. I moaned loudly, my panting breaths changing into sharp gasps. I clutched his shirt, trying to push it from his body. There was a loud ripping sound as the seams at his shoulders tore.

He chuckled quietly, "Feeling impatient, are we?"

I pressed against him. "Touch me…" Heat was flooding every part of my body. I was going to die, if he didn't extinguish the fire burning through me.

His cool hands enveloped my breasts. I moaned in pleasure, thrusting forward into his questing hands. He squeezed me gently, rubbing his palms against the rigid peaks.

Edward stood motionlessly, staring down at me, watching my every reaction. His eyes were devouring mine, gleaming darkly in the flickering light. His hands gentled even further, teasing me with light, fleeting touches.

I held his gaze and moaned again. I wanted him to see what he did to me. I was pleased as I saw the flames ignite in his eyes.

He groaned sharply. I shoved my hands into his hair and tugged him downward eagerly. His mouth traced the contours of my neck, my throat. I moaned impatiently, my head falling back. I pressed upwards trying to increase the contact.

Edward's lips traveled across my chest to the strap of my gown. Using his teeth, he snapped the slender tie. I gasped as the fabric fell away. His mouth slid downward.

"Yes…" I hissed as his cool tongue brushed against the tip of my breast. My fingers tightened in his hair, holding him close, encouraging the gentle suction of his mouth. His hands slid slowly to the base of my spine, firmly pulling my lower body closer against his.

I whimpered sharply as I felt his arousal pressing into me. My hands ripped at his shirt, shredding it. A feral snarl vibrated against my breast and traveled deep into my chest. I clutched him closer, liking the sensation.

"Ah, Edward, do that again." He did and I shuddered in his arms.

Edward's hands fisted against the silky fabric at my waist. He pulled roughly, rending the nightgown from back to front, before stepping back to let it fall to the ground.

His breath sawed out roughly from his chest. I trembled. Edward's eyes were burning with desire as they swept over my exposed body. He reached out, letting his fingers trace down my chest, over my straining nipples, down to the curve where our child lay.

"You are utterly exquisite, my Bella."

I blushed, but I didn't try to hide myself from his ardent focus. I liked the way he looked at me. It made me feel sexy and empowered; like I was the goddess he told me I was.

He took a step toward me and I was struck by a playful urge. I stepped back and glanced at him mischievously, my eyes challenging. If he wanted me, he was going to have to catch me.

Edward's grinned and then his eyes narrowed. His body loosened, taking on a stalking, predatory demeanor. He took another step forward and I took step back, my heart pounding. He hunted me like prey, his head falling back as he inhaled my scent deeply.

I licked my lips as I watched him, my eyes passionate and full of anticipation. He growled at me, a low, feral sound. My body throbbed in response. I wanted him. I wanted to hear him growl like that when he was inside of me, possessing me, claiming me.

The back of my knees hit the bed and I sat down, following his sinuous movements with my heated, unflinching gaze. With my eyes I dared him to capture me, conquer me.

Come and get me, baby…

I scooted back, pulling the pillows behind my head and back. I reclined, stretching out before him, leaving my body on display.

A low, constant rumbling was emanating from his chest as he glided smoothly toward me. He didn't come at me directly; instead he stalked from one side of the room to the other, his intense stare, burning and wild.

"Take off your shirt. I want to see you," I requested, my voice low and husky.

Edward reached up and pulled off the remaining scraps of his shirt. I growled softly as I took into the sculpted contours of his chest, the hard, defined ridges of his stomach. My hands tingled. I wanted to touch him, taste my way down his magnificent body.

My gaze slid lower. I bit my lip. "Your pants," I demanded.

He growled, his eyes menacing slits, but his hands fell to his belt and snapped it. He paused and smirked wickedly. He slid forward, slowly.

"Edward…your pants."

He shook his head, his focus on my exposed body. My eyes narrowed. Two could play this game. I folded my arms over my chest, crossing my bent knees, hiding myself from his view. He glowered at me darkly.

"Uncover your breasts," he said, his voice dripping with menace. Fire ripped through my center and anticipation flooded through me.

"Take off your pants," I hissed in return.

His forward movements paused, but his body still swayed sensuously. My hand dropped from one breast, partially baring it to his smoldering gaze. Edward's lips twisted and he snarled.

I grinned wickedly, my intent evil. My hands dropped, giving him a short, teasing view of my breasts. Then I turned to my side, hiding my body from his eyes. There was a loud sound of rending fabric and I quickly turned back over.

Edward pounced, his body a blur. He landed beside me on the bed, gloriously and perfectly naked. Leaning down he placed his parted lips over my neglected breast.

"Mine!" he growled darkly.

"Yours!" I agreed, my expression smug.

He turned to his side, pulling my thigh over his hip. I buried my hands in his hair and kissed him, hard. Edward's hands came up to frame my face, holding me steady as he deepened the kiss. I moaned sharply as his tongue brushed against mine.

My senses were filled with his essence, his scent and his taste. Desire was rushing through my veins, an electric fire spreading from the center of my body outward. I quivered against him, excitement flooding through me. And we were just the beginning…

Edward rolled me onto my back and used his mouth to tease and torment me, until I was writhing beneath him and ruining my nails against his back. My mind began to cloud as it had earlier, my thoughts scattered, their attention drawn to the hundred different sensations he was causing.

A snarl rumbled in my chest and a new urge rose up within me. I felt wild, uninhibited. All thoughts of passivity dissipated. This was my husband, and I meant to have him, claim every part of him.

I pushed against his shoulder and Edward complied by flipping over. He growled as I crawled up his body, letting my hands and mouth explore every inch of his delectable flesh. He jerked wildly beneath me, the feral rumble in his throat increasing in volume.

I gasped as he yanked me against him, pulling me up his body until our faces were level. His eyes were dark and turbulent. I smiled, knowing that he was feeling just as out of control as I was.

"My turn!" he snarled. Edward flipped me over and his tormenting explorations picked up where he had left off. I writhed under his questing lips and hands. Burying my fingers in his hair, I let my tugging, grasping hands and pleasured gasps direct him.

Edward gathered me in his arms and lifted me, pulling me over his body to straddle his stomach. I sat facing him. His hands came up and cupped my breasts. My head fell back and I moaned sharply.

"Bella…" he breathed.

My body pulsed in response to the need I heard in his voice. My heart was pounding out a disjointed tempo and my breathing was ragged.

I leaned down and kissed him slowly, tenderly. He moaned, his hands falling to my hips. He guided me back, groaning as my body brushed against his intimately. I trembled, lifting up over him.

His breath hissed out slowly, as our bodies joined. I watched the emotions that flitted across his face, anguish and torment, followed by agonizing pleasure and unfettered need.

I gasped as his slow, carefully measured thrusts met mine. He held my hips steady, restraining me when I tried to rush. We moved against one another in slow rhythmic strokes, drawing out our pleasure until I was sobbing with it, begging him to end it.

"Edward! I need…I need…" I was gasping.

He pulled me down into his arms and rolled me onto my back, adjusting our bodies until he was kneeling between my thighs. I cried out and arched against him, moaning impatiently.

His hands slipped under my hips, lifting me, pulling me to him, around him. Intense pleasure flooded through me, pushing me closer to the edge. I whimpered softly as he moved deeply inside of me.

Edward growled my name.

The pleasure spiked and I gasped, bucking against him. His movements became harder, faster. I reached out blindly, grasping the sheets and twisting them in my clenched fists. My legs wrapped around his waist, a keening wail spilling from my lips.

I was tumbling, falling over that glorious precipice. I cried his name as completion roared through me. A loud, untamed growl burst from his throat as my body clenched around his.

Tension was building in him, tautening, cording his stone flesh. He used his hands to rock me against his body. I gasped sharply; an unrestrained moan was wrenched from my throat when a second wave of piercing rapture rushed through me. He snarled wildly, his body striving fiercely within my own. His was face harsh, animalistic as the blinding release found him.

Edward collapsed, his breaths panting out of him. He rested his head against my belly, trembling and whispering my name like a prayer. Growls were still reverberating in his throat. I reached out and gently ran my fingers through his hair, fighting to catch my breath and slow the pounding of my heart.

He started to pull away. A low, protesting sound spilled from my lips and I placed a restraining hand on his arm. "Stay," I murmured, exhaustion beginning to set in. Edward gathered me into his arms and rolled us to our sides, pulling my thigh over his hip and scissoring my other leg between his.

He buried his face in my neck and absently pressed light kisses there. His hand was tracing my spine, the line of my waist, my hip. I wanted to stay with him forever like this—his flesh encased in my own, held securely in his arms.

"I love you," we whispered in unison. Then we both smiled.

He was rumbling softly in pleasure and satisfaction. I had one hand gripping his bicep and the other stroking his relaxed and contented features. I quickly fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**So, there it is! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I would like to come up with some kind of silly over-the-top promise for reviewing, but frankly, I'm cringing here and just hoping that you guys don't throw tomatoes! :)**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 26, BPOV:**

_We were reclining in front of the crackling fire, where Edward was feeding me a crust of sourdough bread dipped in a tangy cheese sauce. He was opening his mouth, mimicking the motions of mine as I ate. My tongue darted out and licked away a dribble of sauce. His eyes followed the motion. I was beginning to suspect that he was making a mess on purpose, just so he could watch me clean it away…_


	26. Remorse

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

As always many thanks to** Katmom **for sharing her mad, Jedi Betaing skills with me! Your light saber is on backorder! :)

**A/N:** Minor lemon and I guess what you would call--adult content in this chapter.

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~**

I awoke as Edward moved me from his chest to the bed and covered me with a quilt. My hands reached out for him, moaning my objection. I rolled toward him, missing the connection between our flesh.

His hand dropped to my side, holding me still. "You were shivering, love."

I opened my eyes and smiled at him, stretching contentedly. "That was amazing!"

Edward grinned crookedly and brushed a strand of hair from my face. His intent gaze sought mine, a wrinkle forming between his brows. I sat up and captured his face with my hand, caressing his jaw.

"I'm fine, Edward. Better than fine."

The breath he had been holding whooshed out. "Are you sure? I…I didn't hurt you?"

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him gently. I scooted to the end of the bed and stood. I grinned at him as I lifted my hair and did a slow pirouette in front of him. "See, Edward. No damage. More durable, remember?"

Edward flashed to my side and growled playfully into my hair. "You are more than fine. You are perfect, stunning, glorious!"

I laughed into his neck, "Still wearing those rose colored glasses, I see."

"Bella…" he sighed. "I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

"It's probably for the best that I don't. You wouldn't want me to become puffed up and vain, would you?"

He hugged me into his body. I could tell that he was smiling. "Are you hungry?"

"What have you got?"

I watched as Edward uncovered the food Emmett had left for us. "I hope you like fondue."

"I've never tried it."

"Another first, then."

I blushed bright red and he chuckled wickedly. I felt his arms slip around me, pulling me back into his chest. "I like sharing firsts with you, Mrs. Masen. First time in a tub, in a shower, on the bathroom counter, in a bed…" he whispered in my ear. My entire body flooded with hot memories and a sharp, yet sweet ache unfurled low in my belly.

I turned, pressing myself flush against him. "I am looking forward to many more firsts with you, Mr. Masen." I was so hungry for him it was pathetic, ridiculous. But I wouldn't stop it, even if I could.

"What do you say to a naked picnic in front of the fireplace then?" he murmured.

I glanced up at him and grinned. He winked at me, his eyes bold and glowing with happiness. "I'll grab the quilt."

He shook his head and glanced at the crackling fire. There was a dark pelt on the floor in front of it. "Bella, do you know what that rug is?"

I shook my head.

His head dipped and he placed light kisses upon my neck. "It's bear skin." I shivered with anticipation. _Please, oh please, let him make love to me there…_

"How very…cliché."

His chuckle was a low, rough rumble. Edward kissed his way up my neck. My hands were gripping his shoulders, hard. All thoughts of dinner were quickly fleeing my mind. My husband was rapidly becoming the most appetizing thing on the menu. Reluctantly, Edward stepped back from me.

"Why don't you grab some pillows, so you will be comfortable. I will start your dinner."

I frowned. "Dinner can wait." I reached for him and then my traitorous stomach growled. "Damn it!" _Double damn it!_

Edward sent me his most sexy lopsided smile and I momentarily forgot how to breathe. Then he leaned in, kissing my forehead. "Patience, love."

I snarled at him, a surprisingly impressive sound, and stalked off, snatching the pillows from the bed.

I heard him chuckle behind me. I turned and glared at him, my eyes narrowed. "What?" I snapped.

His gaze was predatory. I felt it melt into my bones, liquefying them. "Well, love, it's just that you are so sexy when you growl at me that way. I like it."

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with the need to be in his arms. I wanted his hands on me in the worst way, and best way too. I could smell him, even from my vantage point across the room. Every thought but possessing him, fled from my mind. I don't know if I made a conscious decision to move or not, but one second I was ogling him contemplatively, the next I had dropped the pillows and was leaping at him, a wild growl ripping from my throat.

I sprang forward, flying through the air. Our bodies collided and he wrapped me in his arms, holding me securely. The contact was hot, feverish. Reason fled my mind like a pile of leaves in a windstorm. I wanted him and I was going to have him, now. He belonged to me. My arms twined around his neck and I locked my legs around his hips.

"Bella, what—" He staggered backwards.

"You're mine," I growled. I pressed my lips against his, cutting off his words.

His arms tightened, pressing me closer. His arousal surged against me powerfully as his ardor caught up to mine. My head fell back as his cool lips traveled down my throat. The sensation speared through me sharply, my body quivered against his, humming with desire. I was panting against him.

Edward laid me gently on the bearskin and eagerly made passionate love to me. Our bodies melted into one another quickly, desire already flaming bright in us both.

I moaned loudly as a fiery climax swept through me. Edward was gasping; his face buried in the nape of my neck, his body spooned into mine. His arms were wrapped around my chest and hips, pressing us together back to chest. I was quaking, trying to catch my breath.

"Damn…" I muttered. "If you get any better at this, I don't know if I'll survive it."

He chuckled darkly and pressed tender kisses along the line of my sensitive neck. "You went all vampy on me back there, my love."

I sighed, "I know, that was…" I shrugged, an explanation escaping me.

His lips traveled around the side of my neck, tracing slowly up to my ear. "Well, whatever it was, Bella, I liked it. A lot."

He pulled away from me and rolled to his back. I turned and snuggled into him, laying my head on his chest, my arms around his waist. He was stroking my hair. I smiled contentedly.

"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly.

"I'm thinking about how much I love you, Edward—about how happy I am to be your wife. You know, after growing up with my parents and seeing their train wreck of a marriage, I didn't think this would ever be something that I would want—but it just feels right with you." I picked up my left hand and admired my wedding rings. They were gleaming brilliantly in the low light cast from the fire. Edward's hand caught mine, brought it to his lips, and kissed it. Then he leaned in and kissed me. His lips were gentle and caressing.

He sighed, "I should feed you now."

I pouted. My desire to stay in Edward's arms was warring with my hunger. Edward rolled away and stood. I devoured the sight of his naked flesh ravenously. He was chiseled and perfect, beautiful.

He gathered the pillows I had dropped earlier and brought them to me. I arranged them so we could rest comfortably. I met his gaze boldly. His eyes were fastened to my body and gleaming brightly.

"Do you want me to help?"

He shook his head. "No, I am going to serve my wife tonight."

My stomach dipped in anticipation.

**~~~oOo~~~**

We were reclining in front of the crackling fire, where Edward was feeding me a crust of sourdough bread dipped in a tangy cheese sauce. He was opening his mouth, mimicking the motions of mine as I ate. My tongue darted out and licked away a dribble of sauce. His eyes followed the motion. I was beginning to suspect that he was making a mess on purpose, just so he could watch me clean it away.

I rolled onto my back, luxuriating in the feel of the fluffy pillows and the soft fur that caressed my flesh. Edward leaned in and kissed me lightly, before rubbing a plump strawberry covered in chocolate against my lips. I opened my mouth and he held it as I bit down. The sweet flavor exploded on my tongue, causing me to moan in pleasure.

"You make me wish that I could eat, love."

I picked the plate up, set it on the hearth next to the simmering fondue pots, and rolled into his arms.

"Why don't you devour my lips instead?"

He bent his head, pressed his lips against mine, and kissed me leisurely. Our passion had already been spent, so we contented ourselves in gentle touches and even softer kisses. I lay in his arms, my head resting on his shoulder. His hand was drawing lazy circles on my belly; there was a blissful smile on his lips, his features were peaceful.

My fingers trailed down his chest, absently stroking his cool skin. A tremor ran through him and he let out a deep shuddering breath. I glanced at him curiously.

"What does it feel like when I touch you?" I whispered.

Edward was quiet for a moment, thoughtful. "It feels amazing...it's like you are caressing my soul."

My shocked gaze met his. His ocher eyes were burning down into mine.

"So you admit that you have one?"

His hands came up and he buried them in my hair. He pressed a tender kiss against my lips.

"Bella, you make me believe that I do."

My eyes flooded with tears. I threw my arms around him and held him close. "You do, Edward! I know that you do!"

His only reply was to pull me more tightly into his embrace. I sighed as his hand fell back to my waist and began to caress our child again. I liked it when he touched her through my skin. I smiled as she bumped his hand. Edward rubbed the spot lightly, humming under his breath as he was apt to do when he was feeling happy and content.

"What's she thinking about?" I knew that Renesmee was awake. She was restless.

"She's frustrated."

"Why?"

"The voices have gone away. I think she is lonely, anxious about tomorrow."

My hand joined Edward's. "It's okay, baby. Everything is going to be just fine. I will get to hold you soon." It amazed me just how much she understood. "I hope she looks like you, Edward."

He sniffed. "Girls should look like their mothers. They are prettier that way." His eyes narrowed and I smirked. "Don't say it, Bella!"

I sighed. _Okay, maybe pretty had been a bad choice of words, but he was just so amazingly gorgeous—especially unclothed. Was it really my fault that I had been so incoherent just at the sight of him that my high school vocabulary had flown out the window?_

"I think that she has beautiful mahogany colored hair, melting chocolate eyes, fair skin, and rosy cheeks. A perfect replica of her ravishing mother."

I blushed. "I was thinking she would have wild bronze hair and emerald green eyes, instead. But she probably will be unavoidably pale and rosy cheeked, regardless. Too bad Alice can't see her."

"It doesn't hurt to have a surprise now and then. I find that they are so few in my life—with the exception of you, of course."

"What else is she thinking?"

"She wants to see us. She wants to know why I haven't been around before now." His voice choked a little as he said the last part.

I threw my arms around him and held him tightly. "Edward, don't!"

"How can you forgive me so easily, Bella? Why?"

I sighed and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Edward, we have both been hurt so much. Why would I want to prolong that—for either of us? Why would I want to hurt for one second more, when I could be in your arms instead?

"Renesmee, baby, daddy was away doing what he had to do, to keep you and mommy safe. But, he's home now and he's not leaving again." I glanced into Edward's pained eyes as I said this. He nodded solemnly.

"Never again, Bella. Never!" he promised fervently.

"You love me, Edward. I know it with everything in me and I love you in return. I know why you did it. I don't agree, but I can understand why. We can't go back and change it, right? I don't want to dwell in the past. I want us to learn and grow from it. I don't want it to shadow our future for one second longer. We have so much ahead of us—good things, Edward. Great things. I'd rather focus on that."

"Nevertheless, Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I lied and I'm sorry that I hurt you for nothing. I am sorry I was so cursed stubborn. I should have listened to you. I should have taken your desires into consideration. I'm sorry I didn't trust you more."

"You know, Edward, if you had listened to me, changed me like I wanted…then we wouldn't have our daughter. The thought of that is unfathomable to me. I think she was meant to be our miracle. It's like you can miss the things that you never knew you wanted in life, just by being impatient. You know I like to read, Edward, but do you know what makes a good book?"

"I'd rather hear your theories," he murmured. I smiled as I remembered another time he had wanted to hear my ridiculous theories.

"A good book is made up of a good journey. And a good journey isn't comprised of ease and good fortune, but it is made up of people who face terrible circumstances and insurmountable odds, yet they triumph. They find something of great value and they cling to it. Our lives are that way, also, Edward.

"We have been through something terrible and it almost destroyed us, but we endured, we overcame it. And we are better for it. We are stronger. I don't know—I'm just talking it out—but maybe our love needed that test. I think that _we_ needed that test. Now, we know what we have in one another—how precious, how rare it is.

"Because of the pain and the separation—well, Edward, it brought into stark focus just how much you mean to me, how lost I am without you. And now that I have you back, I'm not going to spend one more minute hurting or angry—because you are all I want and I am happy and complete when I am with you.

"And, I guess it has made me a bolder person, too, because I really don't care what anyone else thinks of us. I don't care what my parents or our friends will think about me marrying you. Do you know why? Because, we did the right thing for us and that is all that matters to me."

"So, you are implying that we have a good story."

"No, Edward. I am saying that we have a great story. And I'm not going to waste one second of our time together on worthless pursuits. We've come too far for that."

"When did you become so wise?"

I giggled into his neck, snuggling closer into his smooth, marble body. "I love you."

He leaned in and kissed me lightly. "I love you, as well. You won't mind if I spend the rest of my existence trying to make up for hurting you, anyway, will you?"

"There is no need."

"There is every need. Besides, think of how much fun I'll have thinking of ways to spoil you and show you just how much you mean to me. You wouldn't deny me that, would you, Bella?"

"Oh, okay," I said, feigning martyrdom. "I guess it will be alright, if you insist."

He growled into my neck playfully, "Oh, I not only insist, I demand it, Mrs. Masen."

Edward scooped me into his arms and carried me to bed, where he spent an inordinate amount of time proving to me just how much he how much he loved me. Proving how much he wanted me.

Then he began telling me just how unworthy he was of a total goddess like me. I sighed blissfully. We'd have to work on his proclivity for lying…later.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Reviewers get to snuggle with Edward on the bearskin rug in front of a roaring fire while he feeds you chocolate covered strawberries…well, in our minds at least! :)**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 27: With Love From Texas, VPOV:**

"_What are you going to do to her father?" _

_I snarled inwardly as Riley's high, ringing, nasally voice interrupted my pleasant thoughts._

_The father? I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about it. I took a second to consider it. "Break him. Change him. Use him as bait. I haven't really decided yet."_

* * *

**A/N: I've received a couple of questions and would like to answer them for anyone out there who was wondering the same thing but didn't ask…**

**1. Isn't Edward risking Bella & the baby with all the sex?**

No…because of the hybridization going on in Bella, she is stronger and more durable. It has also increased her libido considerably and has allowed their sexcapades to be a little more vampiric in nature—lucky Edward! ;)

**2. Honeymoon? What about the induced labor the next day?**

Sorry, this was totally my bad! They aren't on a honeymoon. Edward just wanted to take Bella somewhere to spend the night away from the sensitive hearing of his family! They will go back in the morning and we'll get on with the laboring! :)

**3. What does Renesmee think about all of the sexing?** (my paraphrase...)

Well, in a nutshell, Ren has no point of reference for what is going on between Dad and Mom. She is in a dark cocoon, sheltered in her mother's body. She can hear sounds, voices, etc. She understands things to a point. This understanding will increase exponentially when she is born and can experience the world with her eyes and hands. She knows that Edward is her Daddy, as he calls himself, but she doesn't understand completely what a daddy is. She is very interested in all the new voices and wonders about them. As for E & B and their marital activities, she knows that sometimes they make strange sounds and that there is occasionally a little extra motion in the surrounding ocean. I don't think she is too bothered by it as long as it doesn't interrupt her naptime! ;)

****I really don't mind questions, if you have them. I will do my best to answer them. Your comments will help me craft better stories for you guys in the future! So, thank you for commenting and letting me know what you think!--Shay**


	27. With Love From Texas

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

* * *

As always many thanks to** Katmom!** :)

Yes, there is a major **BSG** nod in this chapter! (For those of you that don't speak geek...BSG=Battlestar Galatica) Yeah, I am a Sci-Fi nerd, so I couldn't resist! LOL!)

* * *

**~~~Victoria~~~**

I watched him run down the garbage-strewn alleyway, my mind filled with dark humor. He was so pathetic—like he could outrun me. It would be nice, for once, if they just accepted their fate. I was the monster and I was about to prove it.

How many like him had I destroyed over the years? Thousands. He would be delicious. They all were. I could remember the taste of each and every one. So flavorful, unique—each one was different in their way. But they soothed the burn in my throat the same. My thirst didn't much care about individual savors.

With a bored sigh, I slunk into a crouch and sprang at my prey. He fell back onto the fetid ground in shock, his eyes widening in horror as I suddenly appeared before him.

I smiled and knelt down. "I hope you aren't harmed," I purred.

His legs were sprawled out on the ground before him and he was holding his upper body up with his palms pressed against the rough pavement. I smelled blood. He must have scraped his hands when he fell.

His throat worked up and down as he tried to form words. I inhaled deeply. He smelled tasty.

"Hmmm, mouth watering."

He made a protesting sound as I leaned in and pressed my cool nose against his jugular. I pulled back and licked my lips. His heart was pounding, adrenaline rushing through his system.

I could smell his fear. It made him all the more appetizing. Venom pooled in my mouth. I swallowed it back with a slight grimace. I so hated to be patient.

My eyes narrowed thoughtfully. He was handsome, strong. He would make a powerful vampire. It could be fun having him around. A man did come in handy every once and a while. Perhaps I needed to return to my succubus roots. I crawled over his body and straddled his hips with mine.

He was quite the specimen. Big. I could feel that for myself. I ran my hand down his brawny chest.

"Hello, lover," I said smiling seductively.

"Uh…hello."

He had large brown eyes and messy blonde hair. I liked blondes. His chiseled features were very appealing. I bet he was oversexed. I sniffed him. Yes, he smelled like he was. I guessed he got a little after workout delight, earlier. It explained why he was alone now.

He was a body builder. I had been stalking him as he pumped iron at a nearby gym for the past few days. The women liked to watch him. He had managed to take someone home with him most nights. Today was the exception. Today he was mine.

I could see the emotions warring on his features—fear and lust. It was perfect. He was perfect. I leaned in, inhaling the glorious scent of the blood rushing through his veins. He was vital, virile. My thirst roared to life. I wondered how much I could take without killing him.

His heart was thudding loudly, making his appeal ramp up a notch. I reached for his belt, snapping it between my fingers. I brushed my lips against his. He shuddered at the cool touch. It was so easy to control him. I knew his weakness.

"You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head, watching me.

"You want me, don't you?" I knew he did, I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Y-y-yes!" he hissed in a low voice. Excitement was burning in his gaze.

He was adventurous. I liked that. I ripped the shirt from his magnificent body. He reached for my breasts, but I caught his hands, pinning them at his sides.

"Not so fast, lover."

I laughed manically as he fought futilely against my superior strength. I jerked them up above his head, pushing him to the filthy, littered ground and grinned as I heard the pop of his shoulders dislocating and the accompanying cry of pain. Reaching between us, I freed his erection and hiked up my skirt. Lucky me.

This was going to be good. I so needed it. How long had it been since I hadn't had to fake an orgasm? It had been too freaking long that was for sure. My body was already throbbing with anticipation. It would be nice to only be concerned with pleasing myself for once.

As I settled over him, I pressed my lips to his neck. "What's your name, lover?"

"Doug," he gasped. He was still grimacing in pain.

"Well, Doug…I really hope you survive," I murmured, sinking my teeth into his jugular.

He cried out, whimpering again. When his struggling movements began to weaken, I pulled back, licking my lips. I watched as his body jerked and writhed, giving itself over to the fire burning in his veins. I smiled in anticipation and gave myself over to the fire burning in mine.

**~~~oOo~~~**

I strolled into the abandoned warehouse with my prize thrown over my shoulder. I dumped it on the floor next to the others. Riley sneered at me, disgusted.

"Jeez, Victoria. Did you really have to frak it?"

I glanced at Riley with barely disguised revulsion. He was lanky and thin, with dirty blonde hair flopping over his wide forehead. He was probably beautiful to human eyes, we all were, but when I looked at him I saw the geeky little human he had been. His arms and chest were thin and wasted in comparison to the human before us. I wanted to snap him like a twig.

_God, he was such a little shit. Maybe I shouldn't have snatched him from that sci-fi conference or comic book fest—whatever the hell it was. _He had been dressed as an elf, a fairy, or some such thing. I sighed. That was a picture I would carry with me for all eternity. I just had to make sure that I didn't think of it while I was screwing him, otherwise I would laugh my head off.

I had to remind myself why I had changed him in the first place. Oh, yeah. He was smart and young, which meant he was malleable and easily manipulated. I had watched him for two weeks before I took him. He couldn't talk to a girl to save his life. He had always been in the library, chess club, Spanish club…

I looked down at Doug and smiled. I'd had more fun with the meat sack there in five minutes than I had had in the past nine months with the sniveling weasel. _Did I have to frak it? _"Yes, Riley. Yes, I did."

"You're such a whore," he whined.

_Yeah, but you like it, you little prick. It's a good thing for you that I am or you would have been a virgin for eternity. _I knew for sure that I had saved him from a lifetime of living in his mother's basement, jerking off to _Star Trek _reruns. In his mind there was nothing hotter than watching Captain Kirk nailing some green alien.

It would never occur to him that he should thank me for rescuing him from such a fate.

I sneered, "Oh, I know I am, Riley. But what's dinner without a show?"

He sighed in defeat. "You know he's going to have that blasted erection the entire time he's burning, don't you?"

_Of course I knew. Mmmm…dessert._

I glanced away from Riley's bright red eyes and looked at my trophy. "Jealous, Riley?" _You should be._

He looked down and sniffed, "Hardly."

I smiled. Riley wouldn't be mad long. He never was. He would forgive me anything—would do anything for me. I hoped that one day soon, he would die for me. I knew how to keep him compliant. I licked my lips. Riley's eyes darted to my mouth and darkened.

"He's human, what does it matter, baby?"

"And Laurent?"

I shrugged, nonchalantly. "Old time's sake." I walked up to him and slid my arms around his waist. "You know I love only you, Riley."

He sighed and I felt his arms come up around me. _God, men were such idiots!_ I was beginning to reconsider my stance on his intelligence.

"How was your hunting tonight?"

"Two females. That makes ten newborns in all. Do you think it's enough?"

"I want two for each wolf. After we get these under control, we will have to make more. I want enough to distract them, so we can get to the human. We should change more girls, young ones. I think the wolves will have a harder time killing the females. Humans are such sentimental creatures. There is just something in a man that rejects the notion of harming a girl."

"The one you are after is gone," his voice was a little smug. I tamped down my annoyance.

"Yes, but her father is still there," I replied smoothly.

"You are one devious bitch, Victoria."

"You have no idea." _If you did, dear Riley, you would run for your pathetic existence._

I was looking forward to destroying this annoying little boy when I was finished with him. He was starting to get on my nerves. I comforted myself with the knowledge that this would all be over soon. I would destroy the human and then I would rid myself of my immortal annoyance—on the same day preferably.

I glanced down at Doug. Perhaps after all this was finished, if he survived, Doug here could help me get over the loss of poor Riley. I smiled. _He could make me forget so many things…_

"What are you going to do to her father?"

I snarled inwardly as Riley's high, ringing, nasally voice interrupted my pleasant thoughts.

_The father? _I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about it. I took a second to consider it. "Break him. Change him. Use him as bait. I haven't really decided yet."

"It's too bad the human got away from you."

I hissed, my eyes narrowing. I hated being reminded of my failure. "The wolves…" I growled.

"The newborns will destroy them," Riley said comfortingly.

"Yes," I sighed in pleasure. They had better. "It was a fabulous idea, Riley."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I endured his sloppy efforts, trying to hide my disgust. It was getting harder and harder. Pretty soon he was going to see through the façade. I didn't know how much longer I could put up with sleeping with him and pretending to enjoy it. My nights were exceedingly long and he was insatiable—frozen forever with a teenage libido.

"I guess our time in Texas was well spent. I don't know why we didn't just kill the Cullen kid then. He was alone, Victoria. It would have been so easy."

I didn't want easy. I wanted him to suffer. I wanted him to pay for what he took away from me. Mate for mate. Riley didn't know about James. He didn't know the real reason why I wanted to kill the human Bella. He thought it was just bloodlust and offense. Those were things his juvenile mind could understand.

She had to die and soon. Each day she lived, while my James was dead, was interminable to me. The wolves were standing in the way of me accomplishing my goals. I was thinking, perhaps sixteen would not be enough.

"Maybe we should make even more, overwhelm them."

"We have to be careful not to draw too much attention," he replied. "We will have a hard enough time controlling sixteen. You know how volatile they can be." He was eyeing the big one, Doug, again.

I'd have to keep an eye on Riley. I could see the jealousy in his eyes when he glanced at the human. It just wouldn't do to have him murder my pet while he burned.

I could tell that he was also worried about the size of our latest recruit. It wasn't going to be a problem. I would control him the same way I controlled Riley and Laurent. Men were predictable, easy to manipulate. I worried more about the females.

"We need to separate the human from the Cullen coven. I don't want to fight them all on our own. We would lose."

_No shit!_ Riley had such a gift for stating the obvious. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Do you think she will come after her father? Surely, they have changed her by now. She's probably burning as we speak. Why should she even care about her father now? I mean, wouldn't she just as likely kill him as rescue him?"

"If we can't separate her, then we will track her down and destroy them all. The same way we are going to destroy those damned werewolves," I snarled.

If I had to turn the whole city of Seattle into a newborn army in order to destroy those werewolves and the Cullens, I would do it. Whatever it took, I was going to have my revenge.

The old saying that _hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_, flitted through my mind. Oh yes, it was a true adage indeed. Practically gospel. Edward Cullen had messed with the wrong woman and he was going to pay. He would beg me to take his life before I was done.

I needed to talk to Laurent. He had information I needed. I was beginning to wonder where he had disappeared. Surely he hadn't left us. He was probably answering a booty call up in Alaska.

My lips tightened into a firm line. He had run out on me before and my James had been killed. If I hadn't needed his help, I would have hunted him down and destroyed him long ago. If he betrayed me again, I would rip him apart, put him back together and rip him apart again. It was the knowledge that he had a mate waiting in the wings that made me have second thoughts about ending him after this was over.

I reached into my jacket pocket when I felt a vibration. That had better be him. I looked down at the phone and smiled. Pressing it to my ear, I cooed, "Hello, baby."

* * *

**Thank you as always for reading and reviewing! Reviewers get to dress Riley up as an elf! Whether you want to be Santa or not, is up to you! :)**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 28: EPOV**

_She sighed. I could tell that she wanted to deny it, but the way she bit her lip gave her away. "I guess I am a little thirsty. So where is my breakfast?" Her brow was lifted imperiously and her face was expectant._

_I laughed, "Oh, no! I'm not waiting on you this morning, milady. Get up lazy bones! It's about time I started treating you like a real vampire…I'm taking you hunting."_


	28. Feeding the Monster

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

* * *

As always many thanks to** Katmom--**friend, encourager, psychologist, and an excellent author in her own right! :)

* * *

**~~~Edward~~~**

I leaned in to gaze at this beautiful creature that was my wife with something akin to wonder. This intrepid woman had managed to jerk me from the worst purgatory to the highest heaven in less than a week. I owed her so much. Not just her, but my entire family. When I looked at Bella, I had everything I had ever wanted and more.

It was amazing that I had stayed away from her as long as I had. I must have been out of my mind. I was staggered to realize what I had almost thrown away. One thing my absence had accomplished was to reinforce just how much I loved her. I think I loved her more now, than I had before I left, if such a thing were possible.

My wife. Everything in me was gloating and full of pride. Most of our kind didn't bother with such human things. But I had wanted this with Bella. The idea had been with me for a while, pretty much from the time that I had decided we could be together. It seemed so wrong to ask her, though. I knew deep down that it was unfair to expect her to marry me without the full benefits of such a union. Little did I suspect at the time, the delightful physical expression our love was capable of experiencing.

After I had made love to her that first time, I was filled with the knowledge that we could be together, happy and fulfilled. I was full of hope that a life with me wouldn't cheat her of the most wonderful of human experiences. It was then that I had made up my mind to ask her. I had planned to propose to her after her party, when we were lying in each other's arms that night. My plans had been shot to hell.

When Bella had come back into my life, I had needed to make the tie between us permanent in the most recognizable of manners. I couldn't abide the thought that she could be forced from my side again. I knew I should have waited, postponed our wedding, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was thankful that Bella was in just as much of a rush as I was.

I glanced down at her again. I loved her so much. My heart burned, alive with the knowledge that she was officially and legally mine. Bella had chosen me.

She had given me back the gift of my humanity. Resurrected emotions and desires in me that I had accepted were long buried. I reached out and ran my hand over the bulge of her tummy. She sighed and murmured my name, turning toward me.

I would miss watching her sleep, hearing her heartbeat, seeing her face flame with embarrassment. I took a moment to mourn the loss of this Bella—Bella Swan—knowing that there was every possibility that by tonight she would be in the process of the burning that would make her Bella Cullen forever. My breath caught, my throat closing with grief. There was the prick of venom, stinging my eyes. I pulled her closer into my body and held her, savoring each precious beat of her heart under my hand.

The rate of Bella's breathing began to change. She was beginning to awaken. Bella had always been such an early riser.

"Mmmm, Edward." She stretched against me, a smile gracing her pouty mouth.

"Good morning, wife."

She turned in my arms to face me. Leaning in, she placed a chaste kiss against my lips and then she opened her shining eyes.

"So, I didn't dream it then. We really are married."

"No changing your mind now, love."

She ran her hand over my chest; her warm touch sank through my shirt deep into my chest. Since it was the only one Alice had packed for me, I resisted the urge to rip it off.

"You are dressed," she frowned, her voice petulant. Her bottom lip was sticking out just a bit.

I grinned and dropped a kiss on her pert nose. "I thought you might be thirsty. Carlisle doesn't want you to eat, but drinking is fine."

She sighed. I could tell that she wanted to deny it, but the way she bit her lip gave her away. "I guess I am a little thirsty. So, where is my breakfast?" Her brow was lifted imperiously and her face was expectant.

I laughed, "Oh, no! I'm not waiting on you this morning, milady. Get up lazy bones! It's about time I started treating you like a real vampire…I'm taking you hunting."

Bella's eyes popped wide. "But—but you said that it wasn't safe for me to be around you when you lost control that way…"

I leaned in and kissed her again. "What happened to the daring girl who always wanted to see me hunt?"

"She's cowering under the covers in fear for her life," Bella mumbled.

I chuckled. "Silly wife!" Pulling the quilt back, I leered at her. "Bella, I hate to tell you this, but there is so little human smell to you that it would be more like hunting with my family than it would be like hunting with a fragile, yummy, little human."

"Oh," she said, before twisting her pursed lips contemplatively. "What about my heartbeat?"

"It will be good practice for me."

She tilted her head curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Well, love, I am almost certain that Renesmee has an appetite that is more vampire than human and she has a heartbeat. We will have to hunt with her that way. This will be a test, of sorts."

"Okay. Just remember I'm not breakfast, alright?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll try to keep it straight."

"Edward…"

"Yes, love?"

"Are you going to make me catch my own…" Her nose wrinkled and her face was tight with fear.

I took her in my arms. "No, love. I'll do that for you."

She nodded. I helped Bella out of bed and watched her as she darted into the bathroom to get ready. She stepped out wearing black leggings and a baggy flannel shirt; her face was flushed with anger.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"These are my clothes!" she said seething.

I didn't get it. "And?"

"No, Edward. These"—she pulled at her shirt—"are _my_ clothes, not clothes Alice bought for me, but the only clothing I have that belongs to _me_. And Alice sent them for me to hunt in—to ruin. It's either this or my wedding dress!"

I tried to hide my smile, but I failed miserably. Bella turned and stomped back into the bathroom. She was mumbling about annoying little vampire fashionistas.

I snickered.

"I heard that!"

"Sorry, dearest, but you are just going to have to get used to Alice. She outfits the entire family. You will find that the only options are acceptance or enlistment. I mean it, Bella. I made the mistake of complaining about my wardrobe..._once_. She dragged me shopping with her for a week!" I shuddered in remembrance. I will not go near Paris with Alice ever again!

Bella stepped out of the bathroom again, she smelled of toothpaste and mouthwash—her typical morning scent. Her dark hair was braided and the tail of it fell over one shoulder. She looked very rustic and ravishing.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you are?" I asked, embracing her.

"Only a time or a hundred. Why don't you tell me again?"

"You are magnificent, Mrs. Masen. The most glorious and dangerous creature to ever own a man's heart and soul."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she quoted, smiling. Her eyes were alight with anticipation.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Well, you implied that your hunting methods are indicative of your food preference. I'm kind of looking forward to matching the picture in my mind with reality."

"So, how do I hunt in that locked mind of yours?"

"Hmmm. Well, Mr. Masen, I imagine that you look much like the big cats that they film and broadcast on _Animal Planet_. You know, I've taken a greater interest in educational programming in the last year."

I sniffed. Taking the boots from her hand, I led her to the bed to sit down. I squatted and took her slender foot in my hand. I pulled on her sock, before putting on her boot and lacing it up. I made quick work of the other foot in the same manner, before helping her stand and slip into her coat. "Come then, dearest. Let's see if the fantasy matches reality."

I carried her in my arms, since piggyback would be too awkward. Deep in the forest, far from civilization, I set her down. I had caught the scent of a herd of deer off to the southeast.

She rested her hand on my arm. "What do you smell, Bella?"

She raised her head and inhaled delicately. Her head snapped immediately in the direction of the herd. "That way," she pointed, clutching her throat. "It smells tangy and rich. My throat is burning."

"You're doing well, Bella. Follow me."

I took her hand in my own and pulled her in the direction of the deer. I left her standing by a tall spruce, instructing her to watch. A fat doe was pawing at the earth, trying to uproot some morsel on which to feed. I growled, a low, menacing sound. The deer lifted her head, her ears twitching fearfully in my direction. A feral grin split my lips and I snarled at her.

She flinched, taking a step back and then leaping toward the safety of the forest. I sprang landing in front of her. The deer swerved to the side, a terrified baying sound shrieking from her throat. The monster in me growled in response. I stalked after her, mirroring her movements, cutting her off in every direction she turned. Tiring of the game, I leapt quickly breaking her neck.

"Edward?"

I motioned her forward. Bella walked toward me without hesitation. I wanted to smile at her, but it came out as more of a grimace. I had never wanted this for her.

Bella never ceased to amaze me. She was so brave. Kneeling beside me, her eyes were totally focused on the animal before her.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Thirsty," her voice was distracted. "So, thirsty."

I bit down on the neck of the animal, opening an artery so she could feed. She drank without hesitation. I wanted to touch her, stroke her hair as she fed, but I was afraid that it would spark an instinct to defend. She sat up and wiped her mouth on the hem of her shirt.

"Finished?"

She nodded, dropping her head. I think she was a little embarrassed.

I was staring at her in utter amazement. What a fascinating creature she was. Bella was going to make an amazing vampire. I leaned in and hugged her.

"Edward, you have to be thirsty, drink."

I hesitated, "I don't want to scare you."

"You won't. Eat, before it cools."

"Don't touch me while I feed. I could hurt you without meaning to."

"Okay. Do you need me to move away?"

"No."

She nodded.

I lifted the doe to my mouth, biting down on the wound. I sucked vigorously, drawing the rapidly cooling liquid into my mouth in huge gulps, sighing as it soothed the suddenly raging burn in the back of my throat. Too quickly the deer was drained. I dropped it to the ground with a disgusted grunt.

I glanced up to find Bella staring at me. She didn't look scared. I wasn't quite sure what the look on her face meant. "What?"

She reached out and brushed my lip with her thumb before popping it into her mouth and sucking it clean. "Thank you, Edward, for sharing this part of yourself with me."

I sucked in a sharp breath as she leaned in and kissed me lightly. I helped her stand to her feet. She watched fascinated while I hid the carcass under a large log. I carried her home quietly. Words escaped me.

When we got back to the cabin, I could smell that Alice had been there. I carried Bella into the bathroom so we could shower. It wasn't really necessary, since neither one of us was filthy from the hunt, but it was a habit of mine, my own personal ritual where I tried to wash away the monster. Now, I had someone to share it with. The thought both pleased and sickened me.

"Alice has been here," Bella stated.

"How did you know that?"

"I can smell her. Why was she here?"

I tried not to let the way her statement affected me show on my face. She could differentiate the nuances of vampire scent…

I nodded toward the stack of clothes on the counter. "She brought you some more clothes. I guess she knew you would wear the wrong outfit to hunt in otherwise."

"She was right," Bella snickered.

We undressed quickly and I pulled her into the shower with me. Bella rolled her eyes, but submitted as I invoked my husbandly rights and washed her. Really, I was just looking for the slightest excuse to run my hands over her delectable body. Bella, in turn, surprised me by demanding her wifely rights.

She leisurely washed and conditioned my hair. It wasn't strictly necessary, but she seemed to enjoy it and I would do pretty much anything to please her. God help me, if she ever figured that out. We dried each other off, slowly. I noticed that Bella was poking her skin with a funny look on her face.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"I'm sticky, Edward. Why am I sticky?"

"Emmett," I growled his name like the curse he was. I thought the water had smelled funny, slightly sweet. I unscrewed the showerhead letting the offending sliver of a cherry flavored lifesaver fall into my hand. I showed it to Bella.

Her eyes narrowed, "That's it! He is so going down!"

"What do you have in mind, love?"

She leaned in and whispered in my ear, pressing her luscious body against mine. I was grinning evilly by the time she was finished. Oh, I had been blessed with a devious partner indeed. Emmett was going to think twice about messing with my Bella.

"Alice was right."

Bella glanced at me curiously. She was running us a bath. "What do you mean?"

"You are a freaking genius!"

* * *

**Thank you as always for reading and reviewing! I hope you guys didn't mind that bit of wish fulfillment on my part...but dang, I always wanted to see Edward take human Bella hunting!! :)**

* * *

If you haven't, take a moment to check out_**Tangled Web**_** by M7707****,** it's fantastic!

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 29--So It Begins BPOV:**

"_What should I expect, today?" I asked in a frail voice. I hated the tremor in it. I wanted to be strong for him. I didn't want him to know the extent of my apprehension._

_I gazed at Edward's face as he began to speak, it was blank, a complete emotionless mask. It reminded me of when he had left me before. His eyes were dark and mysterious. I wondered what he was feeling, if he was as frightened and worried as I was..._


	29. So It Begins

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

* * *

As always many thanks to** Katmom--**friend, encourager, psychologist, and an excellent author in her own right! :)

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~**

"I wish we didn't have to leave," I said, resting my head in the curve of Edward's neck. We were relaxing in the tub together, having washed away the last of the offending stickiness. I was going to have to buy a book on practical jokes or something, if this was what I had to look forward to for eternity.

Edward was quiet; his hands were gently stroking the baby under my skin. He had been a little pensive all morning. I guess we both had a lot to think about. I was a little worried about his lack of reaction to us hunting together. It was a side of him that I had never thought I would see—on this side of humanity, at least. He was glorious, beyond what I could imagine and I knew it would have scared the hell out of me if I had seen it before now.

It was one thing for me to know that he drank blood, but to see him do it…that was a different experience entirely. I had never seen Edward's lethal side. He was dangerous and dark, but it didn't lessen my love for him. I wondered, not for the first time, if he hadn't been a vegetarian would it have changed the way I felt about him. Somehow I don't think it would have, not that I would have had the chance to find out. He would have killed me the first time we met if that had been the case.

"What are you thinking about so intently, love?"

I hesitated. How would he react? I didn't want to upset him.

"No secrets, Bella. Remember?"

He was right. I sighed, "I was considering how lethal you could be. It's a side I've never seen in you before. And I was wondering if I would have still loved you if you had hunted humans instead of animals."

His voice was husky, "And what conclusion did you draw?"

"That it wouldn't have mattered. I would have loved you no matter what you were." I turned to gaze into his incredulous eyes. "Not that I would have lived long enough to fall in love with you," I said, smirking

"How can you joke about that? You have no idea how close you came to death that day in Biology class. It horrifies me to think about it. I came so close to losing you, before I even knew what I had."

"Will you still love me, Edward, if I can't resist humans?"

"You'll resist them Bella. I will help you, we all will."

"I know you will. I guess that I was just thinking about Laurent and Irina. It must be so awful for her. So, what I'm asking is, if we were like that, would you still love me?"

"Yes, I would, Bella. And it is almost unbearable for Irina. I think she is more attached to him than he is to her. Most likely that is because of her dietary choices, it makes her more civilized, her latent human emotions are closer to the surface."

"Is it going to tear them apart?"

He shook his head, grimacing slightly. "No, Irina will accept whatever part of himself that Laurent can share with her."

"But that is so sad," I whispered. The thought that Edward and I could be like that terrified me.

"She has hope that he may change one day and possibly he will. Until then she will accept him the way he is and bury the hurt deep inside."

We sat silently for a time. I was considering his words, thinking about Irina, feeling sorry for her. The great joy she must feel at finally finding a mate after so many centuries of existence was tainted by a moral imbalance—I couldn't imagine living with something like that.

"I guess I don't fully understand. They are mates, correct?"

"Yes."

"We are mates, right?" I knew we were, I just wanted to hear him acknowledge it.

He smiled, "Yes."

"Edward, there isn't anything I wouldn't do or endure for you. So, how can he hurt her like that? He has to know that going vegetarian would please her. I know it is a hard thing, but if he truly loved her…I mean, his inability to change has to rip her heart out."

"He is essentially a selfish creature, Bella. And change happens so rarely for us. You are right, though. When he fails to meet her expectations…it hurts her more than we can understand, but it doesn't change her love for him. That's unconditional, unchanging."

"What does your love expect of me, Edward?" I asked, wanting to know. I didn't want to inadvertently hurt my husband.

Edward smiled; his eyes were soft and contemplative. "Bella, I expect you to love me first and most. My love expects your faithfulness and gives you mine in return. It wants you to put me first in all your endeavors. It wants your desire and your passion, your time, your respect, your honor, your heart, your soul, every single part of you." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss against my pounding pulse. "What does your love expect of me?"

"My love also expects you to love me first and most. It wants you, your presence, and your faithfulness. It desires your passion, your boldness, your caring, and your protection—and it gives you mine in exchange. It expects your trust, your honesty, your openness, and your true self. I want your approval and your adoration. I need your kind words and gentleness, your respect and your acceptance."

Edward turned me around so I was facing him. His hands framed my face and his thumb brushed across my bottom lip. "Do you mind if I kiss that eloquent mouth of yours, Mrs. Masen?"

My eyes darted to his lips in anticipation. His rapid breathing was matching my own. I lifted up and pressed my lips to his, a satisfied moan, hissing out. Edward's hands buried themselves in my hair to hold me steady as he deepened the kiss.

"I love you, Bella."

"And I you."

I settled against him, my face pressed into his chest. "Could Laurent push Irina too far, Edward? I know he can't destroy her love, but could he…"

"You mean mate-splitting."

I glanced at him curiously.

"It's a rare thing, indeed. I guess it is like divorce in the human realm. A vampire would suffer through it like a death. I've never seen it, Bella. I've only ever heard rumors of such a thing. I'm not convinced that it can really happen. He would have to break her, betray her in a way that she would never recover from. If he did that she would more likely than not just kill him or possibly rip him apart and scatter the pieces, leaving him to exist in limbo—that way she could put him back together at a later time, if she wanted."

I nodded, not speaking. I couldn't imagine such a thing.

The baby kicked. My hand fell to my belly and I rubbed the spot gently. Edward's hand glided over to rest on top of my own; the movement caused the warm water to ripple around us. I would hold her today; see her for the first time. It was exciting and scary all at the same moment. I didn't know if I was ready.

I tried not to think too much about the coming day. Preferring to relish this time we had together for soon we would be parents and surrounded by family—permanently. Our lives were going to be irrevocably changed in so many ways. It was a lot to wrap my head around.

We dressed in silence. Of course, Alice had sent me a skirt, when I didn't have a choice and she wasn't nearby to hear me complain. The skirt was long, full, and tan. I chose to wear my dark leggings again, instead. I knew that Alice would be displeased, but she would just have to deal with it. I did love the accompanying sweater that she had sent, though. It was a light, smoky blue and knitted from some heavenly soft yarn. I checked the tag. It was angora. I put it on with a sigh. It fell to mid-thigh and hugged the shape of my belly.

Edward's eyes gleamed as he stared at me. He didn't say it, but I could tell what he was thinking. I was beautiful. I'm glad he thought so. It pleased me that he could see something in me that I never had been able to see in myself. He made me feel beautiful.

His hand reached out and snagged mine. He pulled me into his lap by the crackling fire and began to brush out my hair, slowly drying it in the radiating heat. Pausing, he placed a gentle kiss on my neck.

"You look lovely," he murmured.

"It's your love that makes me that way."

"Hmmm, I don't know about that, my Bella."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'm…I guess I'm a little bit afraid of what is coming today. I wish that we could just stay here together for another day—that we didn't have to go back."

He sighed and resumed brushing my hair. "I want that, too. So much, Bella, but I won't risk you that way. Every day we delay, makes it more dangerous for you. In fact, Carlisle tried to talk me into letting him induce you yesterday. He wanted us to postpone the wedding."

"I'm glad you told him no. I wouldn't have wanted to miss our time together. Why did he want to do that?"

"Because he thinks—and I agree—that the progression of your pregnancy is starting to increase as you get closer to the end. It looks like you are advancing a half a week for every day that passes, now."

Irrational fear tightened my gut. What if something went wrong? It seemed that every time Edward and I were happy, something, some malevolent force swooped in and tried to destroy it.

Edward set the brush down and held me tightly. I buried my face in his neck.

"What should I expect, today?" I asked in a frail voice. I hated the tremor in it. I wanted to be strong for him. I didn't want him to know the extent of my apprehension.

I gazed at Edward's face as he began to speak, it was blank, a complete emotionless mask. It reminded me of when he had left me before. His eyes were dark and mysterious. I wondered what he was feeling, if he was as frightened and worried as I was.

"Well, we have a couple of different options and Carlisle wanted me to discuss them with you. First, we could administer Pitocin—that is a synthetic version of the hormone oxytocin that stimulates contractions. You would have to have an I.V. and that might be a hard thing to accomplish. Though I imagine that he will try to place one regardless, so we can give you pain medication and fluids if necessary. If we give you Pitocin, you will have to be hooked to an I.V., possibly the entire time you are in labor, and that will limit your mobility. It will also make your contractions harder and more painful."

_Well, that sounded pretty crappy. _I hated needles and the thought of having an I.V. didn't exactly have me donning my party hat. "What's option two?"

"There are a couple of other suppository type drugs we could try. They are placed near the cervix and they stimulate contractions. It is effective and will bring on labor quickly and it won't limit your movements. There is the possibility that it could make your uterus contract too much, but Pitocin can do that too. We have Magnesium Sulfate to stop it, if it does. There is also an increased risk of needing a Cesarean with either drug."

"Are those my only choices?"

"No, there are some natural methods we could try."

"Like what?"

"Well, we could fool around a bit more"—he grinned at me wolfishly—"and take some walks. There's no guarantee that would make you go into labor though, not today anyway."

I leaned in and whispered in his ear, sharing with him the things Dr. Morris had implied could cause me to go into labor. I was blushing furiously.

Edward nodded; I think he was amused at my embarrassment. "Exactly. I've already stripped your membranes—that helps too."

I blushed furiously and slapped his chest. I had read about that in my pregnancy book.

He picked up my hand and kissed each finger, unashamed. "I'm sure that Emmett would love to take you four-wheeling, if you were willing. They say that a bumpy ride can get things rolling."

I laughed, "No thank you."

"We could try Black Cohosh or I could just break your water—that might start labor for you naturally. But it will take time and Carlisle is more in favor of option one or two."

"Which one is he most in favor of?"

"Option two, starting with a low dose. He thinks it is the most viable."

"Which option do you prefer?"

"Guess."

I rolled my eyes. _Husbands…_

"Edward," I murmured reprovingly.

"Well, option two is the quickest and least invasive and we can get started now."

I glanced at him nervously, my mouth suddenly dry.

"What do we do?"

"I will examine you and ah…place the medication."

"You have it with you, then."

He nodded, "Carlisle thought it would be best."

"How long will it take?"

His features hardened again, falling back into that blank façade. "It varies, but no more than a couple hours. The medication will cause you to start having contractions. They will start out far apart, but will get closer and closer together as the day progresses. It will be very painful for you; induced labor is always worse that way. I don't think Carlisle will be able to force a line into your spinal column to give you an epidural, so we will have to rely on meds in your bloodstream to lessen the pain. I read several books on natural childbirth and alternative pain management last night, if we need it." Emotion broke through his stoic tone and his voice cracked.

I tried to comfort him. I pressed my lips along his jaw. My hands stroked his cheeks. "I'll have you with me, Edward. We will make it through it together. It will be all right. What kind of pain medication was he thinking?"

He named a medication I was very familiar with. I grimaced. Having been in emergency rooms for most of my pathetic life, I had experienced that drug on more than one occasion.

"I don't like the way it makes me feel."

He smirked, but there was no humor in his eyes. "You might change your mind, love."

"I suppose, I might. What about the natural alternatives?"

"There are breathing exercises, deep relaxation, massage, hydrotherapy."

"Hydrotherapy?"

"Warm showers or soaking in the tub are supposed to help ease the pain. Birthing in water is supposed to be more comfortable, easier. We could do that if you want."

"That's how they do it on the birthing programs on TV. It looks interesting. Why don't we decide as we go along?"

"Whatever you want to do, Bella, I'm game." He glanced at me, his lips twisted slightly. "So, you've taken to watching people giving birth?"

"Yes, it makes me cry like a baby. I want this to be beautiful like that."

"How do you picture it?" he asked, his expression intent.

I closed my eyes and thought about it for a moment. "We are together, just you and me. You are holding me, helping me. There is music playing—your music. The lights are turned down…"

"We can do that, love."

"Are you comfortable delivering her, Edward?"

"Yes. But technically, if you birth her in water, she will deliver herself."

I smiled at him and blushed delicately. I nodded.

"Alice would like to film the birth."

I flinched, suddenly horrified.

"It is just that human memories can be so murky, she thought that perhaps you would want to see it after your change. There is nothing to be ashamed of, Bella. Childbirth is a natural and beautiful thing."

"I know, I guess I was just being a little…" I squirmed uncomfortably.

He chuckled.

"Maybe, if it were in the tub, things wouldn't be so…graphic. It would be nice to have a reminder. Perhaps we could set up the camera unmanned. The more I think about it, the more I want it to be just us."

"Me too, my love. Me too."

* * *

**Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! Baby on Wednesday! :)**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 30--Labor Day, BPOV:**

_I paused and he stilled next to me. Lifting my hand, I caressed his cheek softly. "Edward, this is going to hurt me. You are just going to have to accept that. If I could spare you, I would, but I need you. I need you to be strong for me. Can you do that?"_

_His eyes closed and a long sigh blew from between his pursed lips. He reached out and caressed my belly gently. "I did this to you. You are going through this pain because of me."_


	30. Labor Day

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

* * *

Thank you to **Katmom** for her tremendous Beta work on this story and her encouragement on this chapter in particular. She updated _**Immersion**_ on Monday if you were wondering! :)

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~**

My breath hissed out slowly. That one had hurt. The contractions had started about thirty minutes ago, as we were packing to leave. The medicine was working better than we had expected. This was my third contraction, putting them at ten minutes apart. There was a constant low ache beginning in my back and what felt like bad menstrual cramps, wrapping across my front.

Edward glanced at me in concern, his eyes darkening. His pale hands tightened on the steering wheel. There was a weird, squealing type crunch as it cracked under his hands.

"Contraction?"

"Yeah. Not too bad though."

He took my hand in his. We were almost home now. The car turned smoothly onto the long winding driveway. I was glad. Sitting was getting uncomfortable. I fought the urge to squirm in my seat awkwardly.

When we got home, I asked Edward if we could go for a walk. He didn't say anything; he just nodded and helped me out of the Rover.

He placed his arm around me and gently rubbed just the right spot in my back as we walked slowly into the woods. I sighed.

"That feels good. Thank you."

He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

I paused and he stilled next to me. Lifting my hand, I caressed his cheek softly. "Edward, this is going to hurt me. You are just going to have to accept that. If I could spare you, I would, but I need you. I need you to be strong for me. Can you do that?"

His eyes closed and a long sigh blew from between his pursed lips. He reached out and caressed my belly gently. "I did this to you. You are going through this pain because of me."

"It's natural. What's a miracle without a little suffering? You didn't hurt me. We made a child together and pretty soon we are going to welcome her into the world. I'm happy, Edward. Aren't you?"

He turned away. "What if she's a monster like her father?" he whispered his deepest fear.

I rubbed my hands up and down his back soothingly. "She's not. I saw the ultrasound—she's perfect, human."

"Not completely."

"No, not completely," I agreed. "I just know that she has the best of both of us in her, Edward. Don't be afraid."

He turned and crushed me in his arms. "I can't lose you again."

"You're not going to, everything is going to be fine. Trust me."

He nodded against my hair. "You know, Bella, I may have physical strength, but you have a strength of heart that puts me to shame."

I rose up on my toes and kissed him lightly. "We should get back. I'm sure that Carlisle is anxious."

"Yes, they all are."

"Are our Denali cousins still here?"

"Yes, but they won't intrude. They are just curious."

"Well, so am I."

I gripped Edward's shoulders hard as another contraction hit me. My legs were trembling. His sure hands caught me before I could fall. I held my breath, resisting the pain. He tilted my gaze to meet his, dazzling me slightly. It made the pain fade to the background.

"Like this, Bella, slow and easy. It's okay to be vocal about it if you need to." He took a slow deep breath.

I followed suit. He took another. I copied him. The contraction lasted about thirty seconds. My head fell to his shoulder when it was over.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you. The breathing helped."

"Let's head back."

Our family welcomed us home with subdued joy. Carlisle transformed from father figure to doctor with amazing speed. He fired questions at us rapidly. He and Edward were talking so fast, that even with my improved hearing I couldn't catch more than a word or two.

Carlisle tried to place an intravenous line in my hand, but he couldn't. Apparently my skin had hardened even further in the last couple of days. I knew what that meant. No pain medication. My stomach sank. I had a pretty high threshold for such things, but the contractions were getting more intense and closer together. I shifted uneasily, biting back a groan.

"What do you need, Bella?" Edward's eyes were anxious.

"I need to move."

"Just follow your instincts, Bella," Carlisle murmured.

I rolled off the couch onto my knees and leaned over it. Edward sat down beside me and rubbed my back with the heel of his hand. I pressed backwards against it, burying my head in the cushions as I moaned quietly.

Time seemed to progress slowly, with peaks and lulls in the contractions, sort of like waves crashing on the shore, sweeping in and pulling back. I changed positions frequently. Alternating between walking and kneeling, Edward would hold me and stroke me comfortingly whenever I needed it.

I had not seen any of our family since the initial greeting. I guessed that Edward had told them that we wanted to do this alone, if possible.

"Help me up. I need to go to the bathroom."

Edward pulled me to my feet and into his arms. He carried me up to our room. I was feeling intensely restless. Something in me wanted to flee, to get away from everything and everyone, but I needed Edward. I was feeling scattered, afraid.

I think that Edward could see the panic in my eyes. "Shhh, love. It's okay. Everything is okay."

I nodded, swallowing hard. My contractions were five minutes apart now. "How long has it been?"

"Six hours."

I stepped into the bathroom, pulling him with me, in case I needed him. I really needed to go. The need was urgent. My hands trembled as I tried to pull my leggings off. Edward's hands replaced my own.

I was mortified as I felt a rush of liquid. "Oh! Crap!"

"What?"

"I just peed myself!"

Edward shook his head, "No, Bella, I think your water just broke."

I glanced up at him, horrified. He seemed amused, not grossed out, so I calmed down a little. He kissed my forehead. "Finish up, Bella. Then we'll take a shower. Things are going to get more intense from here on out."

"What's the good news?" I grumbled.

His lips twisted with humor at my sour mood. _He was so lucky to be a man…_

"Things will progress quicker, too."

**~~~oOo~~~**

A low moan hissed from between my teeth. The contractions were closer now. We were lying on our bed. Edward had filled the tub with hot water; it was waiting for us when I was ready. We were now eight hours in and it was already dark outside. A CD of Edward's compositions was playing softly on the stereo. He was massaging my thighs. The pain had intensified and there was a horrible rhythmic drawing sensation that felt like it was pulling upwards from my legs toward my core. I was panting.

"Is that my CD?" I asked, grumpily.

"No, it's a copy. I made two, one for you and one for me, so that when we were apart, we could still have a connection between us."

"That's sort of sweet," I gasped as another contraction crashed over me. "How far apart."

"Three minutes."

"How's Renesmee?"

"She seems to understand what is happening, but she's afraid."

My hands fisted in the sheet and I rolled onto my knees, letting out a low growl. "It's okay, baby. We're almost there."

"Breathe, Bella."

I didn't acknowledge his words, but I slowed my breathing and relaxed into my happy place, where Edward and I were a beautiful immortal family. It was easy to see us that way. Our sweet daughter was running in front of us, playing in our meadow. I sighed in relief as the minute long contraction began to ease off.

Edward hopped up and went to talk to Carlisle as he occasionally did. He wasn't gone even a minute. He came in carrying a digital video camera and a small tripod.

"Do you want me to set this up?"

I nodded. Words were beginning to fail me now. Edward disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared about twenty seconds later. I was getting good at counting seconds. He lay down beside me, careful not to jostle us. His hand gently stroked over my hair. I wanted to acknowledge his touch, but I had withdrawn, into his music, comforting myself, with my lullaby. Edward began to hum along.

He pulled me into his arms, semi on top of him. One hand rubbed hard against my spine, the other smoothed up my thigh to the side of my belly. I whimpered as I felt the ache begin to rise in intensity.

"Edward," it was a pitiful sound. I followed the rhythm of his breathing under me. It was my lifeline. I tried to picture our daughter in my mind. She had beautiful bronze hair, soft and long, pale rosy cheeks, and her father's eyes.

I groaned as another waved crashed down on me. I realized I was shaking with a strange detachment. I shifted restlessly against Edward. I needed to get up. I needed to get out of here. Another contraction hit me, bringing me to my knees.

Edward picked me up into his arms. "It's time, Bella," he whispered as he carried me into the bath.

I nodded my understanding. He placed me in the water. I rested my head against the side of the deep Jacuzzi tub. It was perfectly warm—the tub must have a heater in it. I watched Edward as he lit the candles I had earlier requested. The room was softly lit and peaceful, a light scent of flowers beginning to permeate the air.

"The candles smell like you," he murmured.

He turned on the camera and slipped into the water with me.

I straddled his lap, resting my head on his shoulder. Exhaustion was beginning to stalk me. Edward ran his hands up and down my back, stroking my hair, caressing my skin. He told me how much he loved me, how proud he was of me. Tears were leaking from my eyes, but I didn't care.

I relaxed against him, breathing and moaning through the contractions, knowing I would be holding our daughter soon. It would all be worth it. Edward was alternating between reassuring me and our daughter. His hands were so gentle; all fear was gone from his magnificent tawny eyes.

"You're doing so well, Bella, so well. It's almost over, love."

The contractions started coming faster, harder. I cried out harshly. I glanced up, my gaze searching for Edward's face, but my eyes were blind to him. I whispered his name, but it came out as a question.

Ah, no…another wave. I rolled away from him, gripping the edge of the tub. I shook, the snarl that was rent from me sounded inhuman.

Edward was kneeling beside me. His hands pushed the tendrils of hair, which had come loose from my braid, away from my face.

"It's alright, baby. It's just the transition, Bella. It will pass quickly."

I realized then that I was whimpering, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. I screamed as another contraction hit me, before the previous one had ended. It was so unexpected that I lost control.

Edward's hands wrapped around me and he pulled me back against his chest, grounding me. He kissed my neck and let his hand drop protectively around my heaving stomach.

"Feel me breathe, Bella. Just follow me."

I sank against him, letting my head fall back into the crook of his neck. I followed his lead, one deep inhalation followed by two quick exhalations and one long one. His hands rubbed my arms, reminding me that I was too tense—it made the pain worse. I focused on loosening up my muscles—arms first and then my neck, my shoulders, my back, my abdomen, my legs, my calves, my feet, my curled toes, my clenched fists.

I closed my eyes, pulling deep within. Here there was nothing but light and darkness. I could float and breathe. I was vaguely aware of Edward's chest moving under my back. Each spasm of pain threatened to bring me out of my focus, but I resisted. I fought it and won.

A new sensation swamped me. Pressure—_a lot_ of pressure. I needed to do something. My muscles began to lock down automatically, the pain surprisingly started to ease slightly.

"What is it Bella? What do you need?"

"I think…I think I might need to push." Edward was kneeling under me; I was sitting on his thighs resting against him. He repositioned us until he was sitting with his back against the wall of the tub. He pulled me between his splayed legs. I leaned back against him, bending my knees.

"H—h-hold me." I was panting with the effort it took to resist the urge to push. It was starting to overwhelm me.

His hands came up and lightly cupped my upper arms. My hands dropped to his raised knees, using his body for leverage.

"I want you to push with the next contraction."

I nodded. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella."

I gritted my teeth as the wave began to build. "Now, love."

I pressed forward, bearing down, a low hiss forcing its way out between my teeth.

I fell back against him, panting. "Good, baby. You can do this."

The urge hit me again. I pushed, groaning with the effort.

Edward encouraged me continually, helping me when my strength failed. Suddenly, I wanted to feel her—this stranger, my baby. I reached down and touched her head, where she was crowning. The cap of her head was so soft.

"My God, Edward! I can feel her!" I was crying. I took his hand in mine, placing it, so he could experience what I was. His breath caught in his throat and his shoulders shook slightly. He leaned in and kissed my neck.

"Bring her home, Bella. Come on, love, it's time for us to hold her in our arms."

I pushed hard as the next contraction hit me. My hands were braced firmly on Edward's knees, but he held steady. I didn't fight against the stretch, the burn as our daughter pressed slowly from my body. A high-pitched whimper was wrenched from my throat, as Renesmee's head broke free.

Edward rubbed my arms. "Almost there, love. One more push. You can do it."

I was so tired. I didn't know if I could finish this. I shook my head against his neck.

"Come on, baby. I'll help you."

I groaned as the next contraction hit. Edward leaned up, holding me against him, helping me push. I gasped as her shoulders burst forth and she slipped from my body. My strength renewed and I reached for our daughter.

Together we brought her up from the water, placing her against my chest. She inhaled sharply, a startled cry falling from her lips. I was weeping. My trembling hand reached out and brushed back a strand of beautiful bronze hair.

I glanced up at my husband; his eyes darted to my face and then back to our daughter's. His countenance was awed.

"Renesmee," he murmured. His hand stroked her little back. She was so warm and tiny. I mouthed that I loved him and he kissed me gently.

Renesmee stirred in my arms, opening her chocolate brown eyes to stare at us. They were filled with intelligence and inquisitiveness.

"Look at that," Edward said, his expression smug. "She has your eyes."

"And your hair."

"It seems we were both right. She's so beautiful, Bella."

He grabbed a washcloth from beside the tub and began to clean her off.

"What is she thinking?" I whispered.

"She is thinking about you. And she's thinking a little bit about me, but it's mostly about you. She thinks in pictures and emotions—very interesting." His voice was low, too low for the camera to record.

I snickered, "Don't worry, she will probably be a daddy's girl soon enough."

Renesmee turned and snuggled into my breast. I gasped in shock as I felt a sharp pain there. I pulled her away from me and glanced down to see a small, bleeding, double crescent shaped bite on my left breast. _Ouch…_

Renesmee smiled at us. I drew in a shocked breath. "My, my, little girl, look at all those teeth."

"Vampire teeth…definitely," I murmured to Edward.

Edward grimaced. "Sorry, love. I didn't see her intention before it was too late. Are you okay?"

I nodded.

He placed a finger very gently against Renesmee's lips. "Don't bite mommy, Renesmee. It hurts her."

She watched him with somber eyes, her little brow wrinkling.

I hesitantly snuggled my daughter close again. I sighed as she pressed into me, but didn't bite me. I was glad that she seemed to understand Edward's reprimand.

When the cord stopped pulsing, Edward cut and clamped it off. I was glad that it wasn't as hard as my skin was now. After I was delivered of the afterbirth, he suggested that we get out. I hated to move. Renesmee had just fallen asleep.

Edward stepped from the tub first and dressed quickly. His eyes were tender and full of love as he gazed at us. I handed him our daughter and he wrapped her in a fluffy towel without waking her. I took his proffered hand and stepped from the tub on wobbly legs. I felt like I had run a marathon.

"Steady there, love." He had Renesmee cradled in one arm and his other was supporting me. I reached for a towel, drying off and pulling on the same Victorian nightgown that I had worn on the ferry. After I was finished preparing myself to rest, Edward picked me up with his other arm and carried both his girls to bed. I giggled. He set me down and I slipped between the covers gratefully. He laid Renesmee beside me.

Edward blurred away and suddenly reappeared holding a warm, pink, booted jumper that had cute little embroidered kittens on the front and a diaper. Edward handed me the diaper, smirking.

I proficiently diapered our daughter and tried to clothe her without waking her. She stretched, yawning, her little, pink, bow shaped mouth opening in a large 'O'. Her tiny hands stretched out above her head stiffly and she pulled her little legs up toward her stomach at the same time. She let out a mewling protest. I chuckled and so did Edward. Her eyelids fluttered and then fell closed heavily.

Edward blurred and appeared at my side. He fell to his knees on the floor and rested his cool cheek alongside mine. A long, deep breath shuddered from his chest.

"Bella…" he breathed quietly.

I turned and cupped his cheek. His eyes were closed and his expression was a mixture of awe, anguish, and joy. I kissed him, lightly, lingeringly.

"I know," I whispered against his lips.

Edward sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. I reached for him and he gathered me into his arms. He held me in his lap, his body relaxing around mine. I ran my hands over his hair, his back. I just needed the connection between his flesh and mine.

We sat quietly, clinging to one another and watching our daughter sleep. I still couldn't quite believe that she was really here.

As I rested in Edward's arms, I began to take inventory, searching for the slightest change, pain, anything. My heart beat at a steady, non-hurried pace. There was no hint of the agony I had felt when James had bit me…nothing. I was getting more and more anxious with every minute that passed.

"How long, Edward?"

His concerned gaze met mine. He shook his head and pulled me closer. "I don't know, Bella. I just don't know."

* * *

**Thanks, as always, for reading and reviewing! You guys really are the best and you continually make my day with your comments! **

**Thanks Again! :)**

* * *

**A/N:** For more information on water birthing go to: **www [dot] waterbirth [dot] org**

In reality, water birthing is done in portable tubs, with liners and treated water...but hey, this is fiction! Besides, there is nothing cleaner and more orderly than a typical OCD vampire! :)

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 31: BPOV**

_After Edward had finished torturing my stomach, he quickly unbuttoned the top of my nightgown and spread it wide. His fingers ran lightly, reverently over the small bite on my breast._

_I sucked in a sharp breath._

_His concerned gaze darted up to mine. "Does that hurt?"_

_I shook my head. "No, it just tingles a bit." I shrugged. "But then your touch has always done that to me."_


	31. Lull

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter! Your comments made my day and I loved the little tidbits you guys shared on your own birth experiences!**

Thanks, as always, to** Katmom** for betaing and just being generally awesome!

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~**

Edward reclined on the bed behind me. He rested his hand against my flattened belly, his eyes darting between his daughter and me repeatedly. I knew that he was just as enamored with her as I was. She was perfect. Ten fingers. Ten toes.

As her hair began to dry, it became a little lighter and started to curl; her rusty highlights showed up clearly now. Her hair brushed her shoulders and she had a lot of it. I was surprised at the amount.

She had my nose—a cute little button, with a hint of a tilt on the end—my eyes and the shape of my face. But I could see a lot of her father in her. I brushed my fingers across her brow, her cheeks, her mouth, all so much like his, but her chin was mine. She was a wonderful combination of both of us.

We lay like that for a time, just watching our daughter sleep. I was so tired, but I couldn't shut my eyes yet. I was just so amazed, so proud. Edward nuzzled my neck, his hand massaging my belly. I flinched.

"Does that hurt?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry, love, but I need to do this. It will help your uterus contract and slow the bleeding."

"Okay." I rolled over.

After Edward had finished torturing my stomach, he quickly unbuttoned the top of my nightgown and spread it wide. His fingers ran lightly, reverently over the small bite on my breast.

I sucked in a sharp breath.

His concerned gaze darted up to mine. "Does that hurt?"

I shook my head. "No, it just tingles a bit." I shrugged. "But then your touch has always done that to me."

Edward smirked a little and leaned down, letting his lips brush across the tiny wound. It was a soft apologetic gesture. I glanced at him curiously when he sighed heavily, his gaze shifting to the door. He pulled my gown closed and buttoned it up—to the very top.

"Carlisle, doesn't want to intrude, but he would like to check on you both," Edward murmured.

"Come in, Carlisle, bring Esme with you."

He peeked in and pulled Esme along behind him, holding her hand in his. They glided quickly to the unoccupied side of our bed and peered down at their first and only grandchild.

Esme's hand flew to her mouth and her shoulders began to shake, she was smiling and sobbing at the same time. A wide grin spilt Carlisle's lips and his own breathing was none too steady. He glanced at Edward, his eyes shining with pride.

"Oh Edward. Oh Bella! She's beautiful! May I?" She motioned toward the bed.

I nodded. She sat down and ran a hand lightly through Renesmee's curls. Our daughter stirred, her eyes popping open. Esme gasped.

"My goodness! She has your eyes, Bella!"

"Why don't you pick her up and introduce yourself, Grandma," Edward said, his lips twisted with humor. I nodded and smiled.

Esme gently scooped her up, her arms automatically shifting into the perfect position. "Hello, beautiful Renesmee. I am you grandmother, Esme. I am your daddy's mother."

Renesmee smiled at her brilliantly. Her head turned toward Carlisle and her brow wrinkled in consternation. Esme turned toward him so Renesmee could see him better.

"This is my husband, your grandfather, Carlisle. He is your daddy's father." Renesmee smiled at him shyly and reached her waving hand up toward Esme's face, her little nose wrinkling with the effort. "Do you want to touch me, pretty girl?"

Renesmee stretched in her arms. Esme leaned in, taking Renesmee's hand; she pressed it to her cheek. She gasped and stilled, her entire frame stiffening.

Edward froze behind me. "What?" I asked.

"Did she just do that?" Esme inquired, awed.

"Apparently so," Edward's voice was strained.

"What? What did she do?" I asked, an edge of panic in my voice.

"When she touched me, my head was filled with pictures. Memories, it seems. She was showing me you, Bella. She was looking up at you. You were telling her how pretty she was, she liked that."

Renesmee reached toward Carlisle. He leaned in and pressed her hand to his face. He froze just like Esme had.

"Amazing," he breathed.

I glanced at Edward, concerned. He shook his head. "Apparently, she has a gift." I knew we would discuss it later, out of the hearing of our hyper-aware daughter.

Edward went with Carlisle when he took our daughter to measure and weigh her. I assumed that he would also introduce her to the rest of the family and feed her. Esme stayed with me.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

"I don't know—tired, ecstatic..."

"Why don't you rest, dear? You must be exhausted."

"I just can't get enough of watching her. She's so beautiful." Tears filled my eyes. I missed her so much.

"Yes, she is. Thank you, Bella." She hugged me gently and stroked my hair. "My brave girl."

My eyes fell closed of their own accord. I don't know how long I slept.

"Knock, knock!" Alice bounced in. Rosalie came in behind her, her face was glowing.

I sat up sleepily, rubbing my eyes. "Hey Alice, Rosalie."

"Renesmee is beautiful, Bella," Rose said with a bright smile. "Emmett just melted into a pile of mush right at her little feet. Edward said that she thought he was funny. He's downstairs making silly faces at her."

"And Uncle Jasper is already planning out how to scare the boys off when they come sniffing around."

I giggled. Hopefully for Edward's and my sanity those days were far, far away.

"They've already filled up two memory cards full of photographs. She likes having her picture taken—she plays the memory over and over again. Our Denali cousins are absolutely smitten. Carmen is going to teach her Spanish and Eleazar is in a deep discussion with Carlisle, Edward, and Tanya about her amazing little gift. I think that Kate is going to shock Irina if she doesn't let her hold Renesmee soon." Alice snickered.

I tried to smile, but exhaustion was setting in at a rapid pace. My eyelids drooped. A cool, gentle hand brushed back my hair and I felt a warm comforter drop on top of me. I sighed and snuggled deeper into the pillow. My husband's name was on my lips.

I stirred in Edward's cool embrace. I smiled into his neck. I was waking up from the most amazing dream. Gasping, startled, my eyes popped wide open to see Edward smiling at me amused. My hands fell to my spongy stomach. It felt so wrong, so empty.

"Renesmee!"

"She's fine, Bella. Renesmee is downstairs, her aunts and cousins are engaged in a gentle civil war—each one waiting impatiently to hold her. I think at the moment it is Rosalie and Emmett's turn."

I stretched. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Most of the night. It's about five in the morning." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "You are amazing, Bella."

"So are you." I cupped his cheek. "I couldn't have done it without you."

He was unbelievable. For all of his fear and anxiety, when I had needed him the most, Edward had come through for me. He had been my calm in the storm; he had centered me, keeping me focused through the pain and fear.

I caressed his cheek lovingly. I loved him so much.

We shared a tender kiss. I sighed and snuggled into him.

"What happened while I was out?"

"Well, let's see…" Edward grinned at me, his expression teasing. "Carlisle wanted to try feeding Renesmee baby formula…"

I bit my lip, trying to hold back a laugh. I already knew, from experience, that her hunger was of a different sort. "And how did that go?"

He chuckled. "Not good! Renesmee gagged and spit it back up. Then she showed everyone she came in contact with just how disgusting it was! Esme went hunting for her. She won't let anyone other than her feed Renesmee. She said that being a grandma comes with special privileges."

Edward glanced at me, his brow wrinkling. "How are you feeling this morning? Any change?"

I shook my head solemnly. The wait was awful. "I just wish something would happen already." I sighed.

"I asked Carlisle about it and he said that most likely nothing will change until your body registers the fact that it is not pregnant any longer."

"Okay, but I have to say the suspense is killing me. Do you think that I will burn, Edward?" I shuddered a bit, remembering Phoenix. I had a high pain threshold, but I wasn't looking forward to experiencing that again.

Edward picked up my hand and began to fiddle with my fingers. "It would probably be best to prepare yourself for that eventuality."

I glanced at him ruefully. "I guess I was being a little unrealistic, hoping that I would just wake up this morning without a heartbeat, huh?"

His lips twisted humorously. "Probably. Do you feel like going downstairs? I could bring Renesmee up here, if you don't…"

"Is she awake?"

"No, not yet."

I sighed. "Well then, for lack of more pleasant tasks, I should probably call my parents." I didn't know what I was going to say.

"I spoke to your father last night."

"What did you say?" I was horrified. What had Charlie said? His dislike for Edward was intense.

"Well, his immediate concern was for you. I told him that you had given birth to our daughter at 7:02 P.M. last night and were both doing well. I told him that her name was Renesmee Elizabeth Masen-Cullen. He wanted to come see you both, but I told him that when you were feeling up to it that we would come see him instead."

"How did he react to that?"

"Well, he argued a bit, but he eventually came around."

"And the baby? How did he take the news?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. Charlie is hard to read, he keeps his emotions locked down so tightly, but I think that he was happy, very happy."

"Was he nice to you?"

Edward looked away and didn't say anything.

"Edward? What did he say?" _Crap…_

"Nothing more than I deserved, love."

"Charlie didn't call you a prick, did he?"

Edward smirked a bit, his eyes humorous.

"Oh, God, he did! I'll talk to him."

"No, he was right. If some man did to our daughter what I did to you…I would kill him."

"And if she loved some man you couldn't stand…what would you do then?"

"I would accept him, for her," he admitted grudgingly.

"And you would be civil?"

"Yes."

"You would make an effort to like him?"

"I doubt he would be good enough for her," he growled.

"True. I'm sure that Charlie feels the same way about you. All that matters is that I think that you are good enough for me. I'm sure that he will come around. Did you tell him that we got married?"

"No. I thought I should leave that decision up to you. I didn't know if you wanted to tell him or just marry me again later and let him think it was the first time."

The chicken in me really liked Edward's suggestion of a marital do-over. But the largest part of me—the adult—bristled at the thought. "I should call him, call my mother. I want to tell them about Renesmee's birth and our marriage."

"Are you sure, Bella?"

I smiled at him. "I'm not ashamed that I married you, Edward. I'm not going to lie about it, no matter how they react."

Edward's eyes flamed, glittering with pleasure. My heart sang with the joy I read in his features. I knew then that I had made the right decision.

His hands came up and framed my face and he leaned in placing a reverent kiss upon my lips. "Thank you," he whispered.

Edward handed me his cell phone. He started to leave, but I reached out and snagged his hand. He settled back beside me. I rested my head on his chest and pressed the phone to my other ear waiting for my father to pick up.

"Hello?" Charlie's voice was groggy.

"Hey, Dad, I'm sorry to call so early." It was a little past six in the morning in Forks. I should have waited.

"Bella, honey. How are you? Are you doing okay? How is the baby?" He was babbling.

"We're fine. She's so beautiful, Dad." I sniffed and Edward wiped away a stray tear.

"Tell me about her," his voice didn't sound too stable either.

"Well, she has my eyes and your curls. Her hair is dark auburn, just a little lighter and a little redder than Edward's. She's so tiny, so perfect. She's pale and red cheeked like me, poor kid."

He chuckled.

"She already has her aunts and uncles wrapped around her nimble little fingers. They've been fighting over who gets to hold her the most. I think Alice bought out the baby shop," I added, rolling my eyes.

Edward snorted. "You haven't seen anything yet, trust me," he murmured quietly.

"Where did you have her? What hospital are you at? I forgot to ask Edward last night." Charlie's voice was strained as he said my husband's name.

"Actually, I gave birth to her at home. Edward was with me, it was very peaceful, perfect in fact." Edward's arms tightened around me, he dropped a kiss on the top of my head.

"Bella! You should have...I mean, it's not—"

I laughed. "Don't be silly, Dad. It was fine. Carlisle is a doctor, there wasn't a problem."

We talked for a while, mostly more about Renesmee and the cute things she does just by virtue of her existence. He questioned me about my due date, pointing out that I was several weeks early. I had to lie and tell him that I was off about the date, which he figured meant that I had been in a physical relationship with Edward longer than he had thought. Finally, he broached the subject I knew had to be eating at him.

"Bella, I, uh…I want you guys to come home as soon as you are feeling up to it."

"I can't do that, Dad," I whispered, my heart sinking. I was dreading what I had to do. I wasn't looking forward to breaking my father's heart.

"Bella," he sighed. "I know that you are eighteen years old, but I am still your legal guardian while you are in school. I want you to come home."

"I'm sorry, Charlie, no."

His groan was frustrated. I imagined that he was running his hands through his wavy hair, tugging on it slightly as he often did when I was being obstinate. "Bella, look, I know that you guys have a child together and that…complicates things." His voice was tense and strained as he said this. "But I don't want you to do something rash because of it. Don't make a decision you might regret, like running away with him. Come home, please. I want you to finish school."

Edward's arms tightened around me. I was going to finish school more times than Charlie could possibly imagine.

"I will finish school here."

"Honey, please. I'm afraid that you are going to do something foolish, like marry him or something."

"I already have," I whispered quietly.

"What?"

"Edward and I got married on the fourteenth."

"Oh, Isabella!" I could hear his faint shuddering breath through the phone. He might have been crying. "Why? Why couldn't you have waited?"

Edward held his hand out for the phone. I shook my head. Charlie needed to hear this from me.

"Why, Charlie? How about because I love him? Because he is all I'm ever going to want and I'm happy when I am with him."

"But, he hurt you so badly—"

"It wasn't his choice!" I snapped. "And it hurt him just as badly. We don't do well apart!"

"Bells…" His voice was pained. "Honey, he left you alone for months and you see him for what a day or two and you decide to forgive him everything and marry him…"

I considered my father's point of view for a moment. I knew that this seemed ridiculous to him—completely reckless and impulsive. I didn't know how to explain that when I was with Edward those months of separation fell away like they had never happened. How could I explain that I needed to bind myself to him in a way that couldn't be revoked and that Edward had felt the same? I couldn't.

"Charlie…Dad…I know you don't understand, but this is the right thing for us and though it might look like it, this is not because of Renesmee. I would have married Edward regardless. I love him. He loves me."

"Honey, you are so young. You both are."

"I don't regret my decision, Dad. I never will. Now, I need you to accept it and try to be happy for us."

"What about school?"

"I will finish school, Dad. We both will. I promise."

"I want to speak to Carlisle!"

"I'll have him call you. I need to talk to Mom now."

"Fine! Have him call me, soon, Isabella. I mean it."

"I love you, Dad."

He sighed. I knew then that it would take time, but he would accept my decision.

"Me too, Bells."

I clicked the phone shut, my eyes burning. Edward pulled me into his arms and held me while I cried. I hated hurting my dad like that. He was all alone now.

"You should have let me talk to him, love."

I shook my head against his shoulder, murmuring, "Are you kidding. He won't be mean to me!"

Edward chuckled, "I can take care of myself, Bella."

I dried my eyes and smiled at him weakly. "Nope! That's my job now." I grimaced and glanced at the phone in my hand hesitantly.

"What is it Bella?"

"I've got to call my Mom. This is going to be bad. She thinks teen marriage is—"

"You could wait."

"No, the cat is out of the bag now. I imagine Charlie will be calling her soon, if I don't. And it would hurt her to hear it coming from him and not me."

I hesitantly called my mother and told her that I had gotten married. I was expecting the worst, but she surprised me, yet again. She took it more calmly than I would have ever thought. Apparently, she'd dreamed that I had married Edward. I wondered, and not for the first time, if she had some kind of latent psychic ability.

"So, you aren't concerned that I'm making your mistakes all over again?"

"No, Bella," she admonished. "Those were my mistakes and I own them. You have to get out there and make your own. But, I don't think that Edward is one of them. I saw it when you were in the hospital in Phoenix. You couldn't keep your eyes off one another. It was like gravity or something."

"Um, Mom. There was another reason why I was calling."

"And what's that, baby?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know that last night you became a grandmother."

She screamed excitedly. I had to pull the phone away from my ear. She kept me on the phone for an hour telling her all of the details. The whole home birth thing didn't freak her out at all. She thought it sounded wonderful. Another benefit of a flighty mother, she took strange and illogical things—like getting married while still in high school—in stride.

"So you named her Renesmee instead of Elizabeth."

"Yes, Edward and I wanted to name her after both of our mothers."

Renee was on the other end of the line, crying. "Thank you, baby."

Edward wanted to speak to my mother and since she was being so reasonable, I handed him the phone. Renee never ceased to amaze me.

* * *

**A/N:** Before you ask...**NO, Jake does not imprint on a baby in this story****!** Edward and Bella were just talking over possibilities as parents...

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Reviewers get to cuddle with Renesmee...don't blame me if she takes a snap at you though! :)**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 32: BPOV**

"_You should eat, Bella."_

"_I can't," I whispered, my brow wrinkling. "It tastes like dirt." I shuddered._

_Edward's face went blank. "Carlisle!" There was an edge of panic in his voice._


	32. Unknown Factor

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

* * *

Thanks, as always, to** Katmom** for betaing and just being generally awesome!

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~**

I was lying in Edward's arms thinking about the conversation with my parents. My heart ached when I thought of my father. So much had gone on lately that I hadn't really had the time to stop and think about how much I missed Charlie. I had lived with him for almost a year. He had a hard time adjusting to change. My breakdown, the baby, my disappearance, marrying Edward…it was a lot for him to come to terms with. I didn't blame him if he was struggling a bit.

I was hopeful that in time he would come to accept Edward as my husband. Part of me wished that I could tell Charlie about us. I didn't want to lose him. He would be such a good grandfather. I wanted him to be that. I reached up and wiped away a tear.

Edward pulled back concerned. "What? What's wrong, Bella?"

I shrugged. "I was just thinking about my dad."

His arms tightened around me, instantly understanding. "I'm sorry, love. You miss him?"

I nodded. "I wish…" I left my sentence unfinished and buried my face in Edward's neck.

We lay quietly. I took comfort in Edward's touch, the soft caress of his hands soothing up and down my back. My stomach growled loudly.

He chuckled. "Hungry?"

"It would seem so."

Edward helped me out of bed and assisted me in dressing, his eyes burning as they swept over the recent changes in my body. I blushed under his blatant perusal. He reached out and traced his hand over my empty belly. I sucked in a sharp breath.

"You are beautiful, my love. Never doubt that."

I turned away, trying to hide the tears in my eyes, but a soft sob fell from my lips, giving me away. Edward's arms slipped around me. I turned and buried my face in his chest.

"What is it, Bella?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I just feel all weepy!"

"Ah, I see. That's normal, dearest. All the excess hormones can make you feel a little emotional…depressed even."

"I miss our daughter. I need to hold her!"

He nodded. "Okay, but you need to finish getting dressed first." There was a slight smirk on his full lips.

I pulled on a pair of black leggings and a forest green button down shirt. They were loose, but comfortable. I wanted to go barefoot, but Edward insisted that I at least wear a pair of socks. He didn't want my feet to get cold.

Edward carried me down the stairs. I tried to protest, but he pulled the husbandly duty card. I figured he was just afraid that I would fall down the stairs. I was feeling a little weak and my head was hurting, it was probably from the stress of talking to my parents.

He kissed me lightly and set me down on a barstool. "How about some eggs? The protein will help you heal."

"Scrambled, please."

Esme glided in and caressed my cheek gently. "Breakfast time for the human," she murmured. It wasn't lost on me that it was probably one of the last opportunities she would have to say that to me.

"Whose turn is it with Renesmee?"

"Jasper and Alice." She grabbed my hand and I followed her to the edge of the fireplace and peeked around.

Alice was sitting in Jazz's lap on one of the white sofas, holding sleeping Renesmee in her arms. My heart clenched and my arms ached for my daughter. Jasper was looking over Alice's shoulder, his face more peaceful than I think I've ever seen it.

Jazz glanced up and smiled, then his gaze fell back to his niece. Alice sent me a little wave.

I looked around the room. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting near Alice and Jasper; their eyes were glued to my daughter. They were holding hands. Carlisle and the Denalis were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are our cousins?" I whispered.

"They went hunting. They should be back soon."

"And Carlisle?"

Esme smiled. "Oh, he's in his office."

I nodded, my focus quickly flitting back to Renesmee. My eyes filled with tears. I had missed the little munchkin so much. My arms were aching with the need to hold her, kiss her, inhale her little baby scent.

Esme tugged my hand when the scraping sound of a plate sliding across the counter caught her attention. "Go eat, Bella. I know you want to hold her, but why don't you let Renesmee sleep a little more. She had a tiring night."

I turned toward the kitchen reluctantly, a small sigh falling from my lips. The smell of eggs caught me off guard. It didn't smell good. In fact a distinct edge of nausea was clawing its way up my throat. I gagged, throwing a hand over my mouth. I turned and ran for the bathroom near the elevators, barely making it in time.

"Bella?" Edward knelt beside me, his hand stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Was it the smell of the eggs?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it was horrible."

Edward laughed. "Yes, they are one of more awful scents we come in contact with. Coffee is another." He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Maybe we should try cereal. You know something that doesn't have to be cooked."

When we came out of the bathroom, Esme had already set out a bowl and spoon for me. There was a box of my favorite cereal resting on the counter, beside a jug of milk."

I poured a bowl, adding the right amount of milk and tried to eat. The smell of the milk combined with the cereal was terribly unappetizing. I forced the spoonful of flakes in my mouth and chewed. It tasted like dirt. After the second spoonful, I pushed the bowl away. I tried to hide the disgusted look on my face, but Edward noticed it.

"You should eat, Bella."

"I can't," I whispered, my brow wrinkling. "It tastes like dirt." I shuddered.

Edward's face went blank. "Carlisle!" There was an edge of panic in his voice.

Carlisle stepped out of his office and motioned to us solemnly. We followed him inside, Edward's hand was pressed against the small of my back, and there was a slight tremor in his fingers.

He motioned for us to be seated and he perched on the edge of his desk. His face was openly concerned.

"You don't feel like eating?" Carlisle questioned.

My lips twisted and my brow furrowed. "That's the thing, Carlisle. I am hungry, but I can't eat that. The smell is…disgusting and the taste…" I swallowed hard. Those two bites of cereal were sitting in my stomach like a rock. I was going to have to gag that up later for sure.

"Are you thirsty?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "I don't think so. My throat isn't burning or anything."

I shifted in my seat and flinched as the movement caused bite on my chest to pull a bit. I reached up and rubbed it absently. My touch didn't feel right. The spot was oddly numb.

Carlisle handed me a thermometer and I placed it under my tongue. When it beeped he read it thoughtfully.

"Ninety-five point six degrees."

I glanced at Edward. His features were tight with worry. I squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him. This was a good thing, something was happening finally.

"That's pretty low. What temperature do you run?"

Carlisle's lips twitched with humor. "Our bodies run about the same as the ambient temperature of our surroundings. We are warmer in summer and colder in winter, depending on outside factors. How are you feeling, besides the nausea? Are you hurting anywhere?"

"I have a little bit of a headache. Do you think this has something to do with the coming change?"

"Possibly. Have you noticed anything else?"

I shrugged. "I'm a weepy mess, but I doubt that is strong indication that I'm turning into a vampire…"

Carlisle smiled. "Well then, I guess we will just observe and wait. Bella, I need you to tell me how you are feeling, no matter how insignificant it might seem."

"I will. Can I hold my daughter now?"

Carlisle motioned for us to get out of there with a flick of his elegant hand. We went and rescued our daughter from Alice's clutches. Renesmee awoke and smiled at me brightly. She put her little waving hand on my cheek and my mind was filled with images. I gasped in shock. Edward murmured something, but I didn't catch it. I was too caught up in the slide show my daughter was displaying.

She was telling me how much she adored Cousin Carmen; she liked the cadence of her voice as she spoke to her in Spanish. She showed me Uncle Emmett making faces at her and how much she loved having her picture taken by Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie. Grandma Esme was feeding her from a stainless steel cup. She wanted more. I saw myself through her eyes as I held her in that tub right after she was born. She was showing me her daddy playing for her on the piano—she liked that so much, she showed it to me again.

I leaned in and kissed her hair. "I like your pictures, Renesmee. I love you, baby."

She smiled at me brightly, replaying my last words back to me. I sat and played with my daughter, posing for pictures and videos. When I yawned, Edward insisted on carrying me to bed, ignoring my protests. Esme glided in, giddily. Apparently it was her and Carlisle's turn with their granddaughter.

We were lying on our bed. Edward held me, massaging my belly lightly. My head was resting on his chest, the sound of his breathing comforting me.

"Renesmee is quite the gifted little girl, husband."

"Yes, I don't know exactly what to make of it."

I yawned. "I'm sure Carlisle and Eleazar will figure it out."

"Hmmm, it's almost as if she has flipped our gifts."

"You hear everybody and everybody hears her…"

"Exactly."

I snuggled deeper into Edward's embrace, my eyes drifting shut. I was just so tired.

The next few days continued much the same. I couldn't keep any food down, even water, and my sole source of sustenance now came from blood. I didn't want to tell Edward, but now even the blood was making me sick.

Edward pressed a cool hand to my forehead. "You are hot."

I shivered. I didn't feel hot. I felt sick, like I had contracted the flu.

"I think that I have some sort of virus," I stated weakly. "I ache all over."

"What kind of ache, Bella," Carlisle asked from the doorway.

I groaned. "All of my muscles are sore. My head is hurting all of the time." I reached up and rubbed the spot where Renesmee had bitten me. It was tingling and numb.

"Bella, is your chest hurting?"

"It's nothing. Renesmee bit me, that's all."

"Renesmee bit you? When?" Carlisle's eyes snapped to Edward's, his gaze wide. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"She bit me right after she was born. What's the big deal?"

"Let me see." Carlisle reached for my gown and Edward growled at him, a low, warning sound.

Carlisle froze and I glanced at Edward incredulously. "Sorry," Edward murmured, shamefaced.

Carlisle shook his head. "No need to apologize. I didn't think."

Edward's hands fell to my nightgown and he hesitantly unbuttoned it. I realized then why Edward had growled at Carlisle. I was his. He didn't want anyone else to touch me, not even his father.

Edward's fingers brushed over the bite, his face was shocked.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"It's soft," he murmured.

I was confused. "What's soft?"

"Your skin." Edward's incredulous gaze met Carlisle's concerned one.

Edward's fingers traced over the skin of my breast, up over my collarbone to my shoulder. "The softness dissipates the further I move away from the bite."

"What does that mean?" I whispered.

"I don't know." Edward and Carlisle said at the same time.

"Do you think her skin has softened enough for me to take a sample of her blood?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes."

"It would be safer if I placed a central line," Carlisle said, staring at Edward intently.

"I know," Edward growled.

"Edward?"

He turned to me warily. His lips brushed across my forehead gently. "It's going to hurt, love." Edward's fingers brushed across my collarbone. "There is a large vein that runs here. If Carlisle places a catheter here, it will give him easier access to your blood, and it would also be convenient if we need to give you fluids or medicine. Considering the hardness of your skin elsewhere, it is the only option."

I grimaced. "Okay, if that is what is best."

Edward's hand tightened on my own. Reaching up, I brushed back a tuft of hair that had fallen into his eyes. He was worrying again.

Carlisle squeezed Edward's shoulder. "I'll go to the hospital for supplies. I will be back within the hour."

Carlisle returned as promised and Edward carried me downstairs into his office. He placed the line quickly and efficiently. I turned away as he drew a vial of blood from one of the ports hanging out of my chest now.

At Carlisle's insistence, I submitted to the administration of fluids. Edward wanted to take me back upstairs to rest, but I had refused. I didn't want them down here discussing my condition without me. I needed answers as badly as they did.

I watched as Carlisle prepared a slide with my blood and slid it under the microscope. He muttered a bit and adjusted the controls, amplifying the magnification. He pulled back from his examination with the most curious look on his face.

"What is Carlisle?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure…" He shook his head. "The venom is still there, but there is something in your blood I have never seen before."

He grabbed a sterile packet from the table and walked out of the room. I stared after him curiously. He walked back in carrying a swab in his hands. "I wonder…" he murmured under his breath.

Carlisle wiped the swab across a slide, dropped another slide on top, and put it on the magnification tray. He sucked in a sharp breath. Edward leaped out of his chair, suddenly appearing next to Carlisle.

"Really?"

Carlisle nodded, astounded. "See for yourself."

Edward examined the slides using the microscope. He pulled back and ran a hand roughly through his tousled hair. His features were incredulous and his dark eyes troubled. He glanced at me, a furrow marring his brow.

"What is it, Edward?"

"Renesmee…"

I gasped, worry flooding my mind. I wrung my hands nervously. "What, Edward? Is she okay?"

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes…ah, it would appear that Renesmee is…" Edward glanced at Carlisle. His father nodded at him wordlessly. "Well, Bella, she's anti-venomous."

I listened Edward's words with dawning horror. Panic swept through me. "She bit me, Edward!" I rose from my chair unsteadily. Edward flashed to my side, his hand coming around my waist to support me. "Oh, God! She bit me!"

"I know, love."

"Is that why I'm not changing?" There were tears in my eyes.

Carlisle approached us quietly. He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Bella, there is a war going on in your body right now. The venom and anti-venom are fighting for dominance. I need to do some more experiments. I want you to rest and try not to worry. I will figure this out. I just need some time, okay?"

I turned and buried my face in Edward's chest. He stroked my back comfortingly. "Okay," I replied in a small voice.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Sorry, but there is no preview for the coming chapter...I couldn't give you a sneak peek without ruining the whole shebang! :) See you on Monday!**


	33. Choices

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

* * *

Thanks, as always, to** Katmom** for betaing and just being generally awesome!

* * *

**~~~Edward~~~**

Bella clung to me, her body shuddering against mine. She was afraid. We both were. I tried to comfort her in the best way I could, but there wasn't much hope I could offer.

"Bella, you should rest." She had been so ill, fever and chills ravaging her body.

She shook her head stubbornly. "I've rested enough. I need to spend some time with our daughter. And you need to work with Carlisle on finding a solution to this." Bella was right. That was exactly what I needed to do. Carlisle worked best when he had someone to bounce ideas off of.

"Alright, love."

"Whose turn is it with Renesmee?"

"Esme."

Bella smiled. "Perhaps she would be willing to share."

My mother appeared in the doorway of Carlisle's office, holding our daughter in her arms. "Of course, Bella."

I watched silently as Bella followed our mother into the family room. Esme promised me that she would watch over Bella while we sought a solution to the problem of her transformation.

Carlisle motioned me back over to the microscope, putting the slide of Bella's blood back on the tray. "What do you see, Edward?"

There were a few long, thin, rod-like particles floating among her red blood cells and the golden globules that were venom. "Well, there is the venom, of course, and I assume that the rods are Renesmee's anti-venom."

"Yes. Do you see the venom cells with the rods imbedded in them?"

I nodded, "Yes." I also noticed that there were many more venom cells than anti-venom cells. But the venom particles that were being attacked by the anti-venom cells were in varying degrees of decay.

"Do you notice the condition of some of the venom particles?"

"Yes, they are definitely being destroyed by the anti-venom. But Renesmee's anti-venom does not seem to be affected by the venom."

"Yes, most curious, isn't it?"

"Do you think that she is immune to our venom?"

"I think that it is certainly possible. We will have to do further tests when Renesmee is older."

"Nothing invasive," I said, my countenance growing dark.

"What else do you see, Edward?"

I looked again and frowned. "The venom still appears to be in some sort of stasis. Is the anti-venom causing that or is it a holdover from Bella's pregnancy?"

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I think that the anti-venom has some kind of replication inhibitor in it that possibly freezes the venom and keeps it from reproducing while it neutralizes its effects."

"Can it be overcome?" I asked, worry flooding me.

"I don't know yet. But the anti-venom does not appear to replicate itself like our venom does. When the anti-venom destroys a venom cell, it also destroys itself."

"What if we did nothing? There is more venom than anti-venom in Bella's blood. Once the anti-venom is exhausted, the change should happen."

He shook his head, his thoughts grim. "Did you notice the elevated levels of T-cells, B-cells, and eosinophils?" Carlisle asked solemnly.

_Now that he mentioned it… _"Damn it," I muttered, knowing immediately what this meant.

It all snapped in place. The fevers, the headaches, and the body aches…it was an immunological reaction. Bella's blood pattern looked the same as someone who was beginning to reject an organ transplant.

"Bella's body is rejecting the changed tissue." I groaned in frustration and pinched the bridge of my nose. The news couldn't have been worse.

"It would appear so." Carlisle's mouth was turned down in a fierce frown. "You know what that means. She will only get worse—rashes, blood clots, seizures, cell and tissue death. Eventually, her organs will shut down completely and then…"

"How long does she have?"

Carlisle shrugged. "Without treatment? A few days, maybe a week."

My hands clenched into fists. "Okay, so how do we stop it?"

"Well, the most direct course would be to force her change, but I'm not sure if that is possible or not. I would like to try a couple of different experiments."

Carlisle left to take another blood sample from Bella and a swab of anti-venom from Renesmee. He came back in carrying his samples. I watched as he prepared two test tubes. One he filled half full with blood and he cut the end of the swab, dropped it in, and capped it. He set that tube aside. The other test tube, he handed to me.

"Spit," he commanded.

"Excuse me?"

Carlisle let out an exasperated sigh. "It's your venom in Bella's system. Spit!"

I complied with my father's wishes, and watched fascinated as he filled the test tube with Bella's blood and capped it off. He swirled the tube slowly to mix it.

The blood in the tube began to roil, gently at first, before picking up in intensity. My venom quickly invaded the red blood cells, infecting and changing them into inflated, spherical shaped balls. Before long, the test tube was filled entirely with the viscous, golden fluid that ran throughout my body. Bella's blood had completely transformed into venom.

My gut tightened in dread and hope. Mixed emotions boiled to the surface. I knew immediately that this was a good thing. Bella could change, there wasn't enough anti-venom in her system to stop it. It was the best and worst of news.

"Very good," Carlisle murmured thoughtfully.

"Well, it works in a test tube, but what about in reality?"

Alice came bouncing into Carlisle's office. "Let me guess, you require my unique set of services?" She grinned engagingly.

I growled under my breath. I didn't have patience for her antics.

"Can Bella change safely?" I asked shortly.

Alice paused dramatically, her little face scrunched up in concentration as she searched out the possibilities. She gasped in shock and my mind was flooded with a horrific image.

I saw myself writhing in horrible pain, my skin cracking. My eyes were transitioning rapidly between gold, red, and green. Agony was ravaging me. I bent double, clutching my stomach. Alice's vision was so vivid that I could actually feel the pain.

"What the hell was that?" I growled, suddenly feeling very attached to my existence.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked urgently. "Is it Bella?"

Alice and I both shook our heads, struggling to free ourselves of the vision. "It wasn't Bella. It was me."

Alice filled Carlisle in on the details of the vision. His face was thoughtful.

"Did Edward bite Bella to deliver the venom?"

"Yes!" Alice cried. "He bit her, drank her blood! That must be the cause!"

Carlisle nodded. I ran my hands through my hair tugging it with frustration. Bella's blood was contaminated.

"Well that answers that question," I murmured. Any thought I had of using Renesmee's anti-venom to become human again disappeared—quickly.

"It would seem that though Renesmee's anti-venom is powerful, it is not a cure for those of us who are already transformed. Apparently, it kills vampires or at least harms them considerably. Still, it has the potential to stop the change in an infected individual. That in itself is amazing."

"And it possibly protects her from envenomation," I added. "Carlisle, we cannot let anyone outside of the family know about this. The Volturi would kill Renesmee if they ever found out. They would consider her a threat to our existence…"

Carlisle's serious gaze captured mine. "You are absolutely right."

"Not even our Denali cousins, Carlisle. It's too dangerous." I was thankful that our cousins were out searching for a home nearby to rent, instead of in the house. I did not want them to overhear anything I would rather keep private for the safety of my daughter, my family.

Carlisle nodded, his thoughts pensive. "If Bella chooses to change, we will let them believe that the transition started on its own."

My troubled thoughts turned immediately back to my wife. Her life was at risk and we couldn't change her the typical way. "So, if I can't bite Bella, what do I do?"

Alice smiled brilliantly and exchanged an excited look with Carlisle. "You inject her!"

She turned and ran from the room. Alice was back within seconds. She grabbed my hand and pressed a stainless steel syringe in my palm.

"You can inject her with your venom instead." Alice glanced at me guardedly, her mood wary and subdued. I could tell that she was afraid of how I was going to react to what she was going to say. "This is the way I planned to change Bella for you, Edward. I knew I couldn't bite her, but I thought…"

At the moment I didn't care one wit about what Alice had planned to do. The only thing that mattered to me was preserving Bella's life. "And it will work?"

"Yes, Edward, I believe it will," Carlisle interjected.

Alice nodded, showing me a vision of Bella as a vampire. My breath caught. She was so beautiful, a glorious immortal, strong and alive...

"Well, it's settled then."

Carlisle shook his head. "Not quite. We have one more experiment."

I watched as Carlisle prepared a slide using the blood that he had added another dose of Renesmee's anti-venom to. He studied the sample carefully under magnification and then motioned for me to come over.

It was similar to the present state of Bella's blood, except more venom cells were being attacked and neutralized by Renesmee's anti-venom.

I sighed heavily. I was familiar with the dynamics of antivenin for snakes and such. Sometimes, it took many doses to neutralize the affects of the toxin. Typical antivenin stopped the progression of the poison, but it didn't reverse the effects that had already taken place.

"Well, Carlisle, it looks like the anti-venom will stop the venom, but what about the changed tissue. Bella's system is already rejecting it."

"The softening of the skin in proximity to the bite leads me to believe that if Bella was exposed to enough anti-venom she could make a complete reversion to her human state."

"But there is no guarantee that will happen or that it will happen before her organs shut down," I growled.

"No, there isn't. But I could put Bella on immunosuppressants to give the anti-venom time to work."

I considered his suggestion. It could delay the rejection long enough for Bella to become human again, but did I want that? I was torn. I loved Bella and I loathed the fact that she would turn into a vampire for me. But more than anything, I feared that she would die and I would be left to exist alone. I stalked away. I needed to talk to Bella. This had to be her decision.

Bella glanced up and smiled when she saw me. Her presence immediately calmed my overwrought emotions.

"Bella…" I began.

She shook her head, glancing down at Renesmee. "Not yet."

Renesmee's head snapped in my direction, her intelligent gaze zeroing in on me. She sent me a dazzling grin. Her thoughts were full of one word, over and over again. Daddy.

I smiled, my gaze meeting Bella's. Renesmee had a hand on Bella's cheek sharing her thoughts. Bella's lips were twisted into a wry grin. "I told you so," she whispered.

Her indulgent gaze swept over Renesmee. "Ren, are you a daddy's girl?"

I plucked Renesmee from Bella's lap and snuggled her close, pausing to breath in her sweet scent. She placed her little hand on my cheek, showing me that she wanted to play the little game we had made up.

"What?" Bella asked.

"She wants to play a game."

"What kind of game?"

I smiled. "Vampire peek-a-boo. Watch!"

I set Renesmee back in her mother's lap and blurred out of her sight. I appeared by the fireplace and waited for Renesmee to find me. Her little head turned in my direction and she squealed, clapping her hands. I waved at her and ran to the other side of the room, hiding behind the couch.

Renesmee looked all around, her little face scrunching up in frustration. I popped up, so she could see me. She laughed and pointed in my direction. We played like that for a few minutes; Renesmee's giggles and squeals echoing throughout the house. Bella would lean in and encourage our daughter, asking her, "Where's daddy, Renesmee?"

I blurred out of their sight again, suddenly appearing before them. I leaned in and placed a quick kiss on both of my girls' cheeks and then I disappeared again. I sat on the piano bench and waited for Renesmee to find me. I always ended the game at the piano. As soon as her little gaze locked on mine, I started to play and sing a rousing rendition of the old Beatle's song, _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_. But I replaced the Lucy with Renesmee's name instead.

Bella and Renesmee clapped along. I finished the song with a flourish, before I stood and bowed.

"Encore, Daddy!" Bella cried.

"If I must!" I said, feigning reluctance.

Alice flashed into the family room with a guitar in her hands. She handed it to me. "If you are going to sing the Beatles you should do it right!"

I took the guitar from her with a huge grin. "_Yellow Submarine_? Really?"

Alice nodded. "Renesmee will love it!"

As I played the song the rest of our family drifted in, scattering throughout the room, sitting on the various sofas and on the floor. They even joined in and sang along with the chorus, which made Bella giggle.

I played a few more songs, such as _Hey Jude_, _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_, _I Feel Fine_, and _When I'm Sixty-Four_. I was grateful for the momentary distraction. Music had always been my sanctuary, the only solace in my deepest moments of loneliness and despair.

Renesmee's eyes drooped and she snuggled against Bella's breast. I played softly, lulling our daughter into a deeper sleep.

Reluctantly, I set the guitar down after about five minutes. I met Bella's gaze from across the room. She shifted Renesmee up onto her shoulder and patted the empty seat beside her. I sat down beside Bella, grabbing her hand and holding it in mine. I wanted to reassure her, but her touch was more of a comfort to me than anything else.

Bella sat quietly, listening intently as Carlisle explained our findings to her and her options. "So, let me get this straight. Renesmee's anti-venom is poisonous to vampires, perhaps deadly?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

"And my blood is contaminated, so it is also toxic?"

Carlisle nodded.

"But you can inject the venom and I will definitely change?"

"Yes, Bella. I've seen it. You will transition without complications," Alice said.

"Alright. That sounds like a plan."

I closed my eyes, hiding my pain from my observant family. I had known what Bella's choice would be, but hearing her say it didn't make accepting it any easier. I didn't want her to die, but I didn't want to kill her either.

"Bella," Carlisle began. "You might want to give the human option more thought. I know you wanted more children…this way…"

Bella shook her head vigorously. "No. I can't take that chance. There are too many unknowns. And Renesmee's anti-venom could permanently inoculate me against a future transition. I won't risk Edward's and my happiness that way."

Carlisle sighed. "If you are sure, Bella."

She nodded firmly and squeezed my hand. "I am."

"Do you have any questions?"

She smiled. "Well, I would appreciate it if you all would share a little with me about your own transformations."

The family took turns telling Bella about their changes and their feelings about waking up as a vampire. Carlisle answered Bella's questions honestly, holding nothing back. She agreed to try morphine for the pain, but she was doubtful that it would help much. I was as well.

Bella glanced toward the massive windows in the family room. The sun had set and dusk had arrived. The day was transitioning between light and darkness. It was the twilight hour.

She reached up and tenderly caressed my cheek. My agonized gaze met her peaceful one. She was ready. My dead heart squeezed painfully.

"It's time, Edward."

My eyes dropped to our daughter, who was sleeping peacefully in Bella's arms. She brushed her fingers through Renesmee's hair, capturing a tendril between her fingertips and rubbing it slowly as if she were trying to memorize the texture of the soft strands. Bella shifted our daughter, bringing her up to rest on her shoulder again, so she could bury her nose in her neck, inhaling Renesmee's sweet baby scent. It was a mixture of jasmine and oranges, with a hint of exotic spice. I couldn't place it exactly, but it kind of reminded me of frankincense.

"Esme, could you…" Bella stopped, unable to speak. Tears flooded her eyes.

Esme appeared before us. "Of course, Bella. I will watch over her."

Bella nodded and whispered, "Thank you."

Bella handed Esme our daughter and we rose from our position on the couch. Bella took her time hugging and speaking quietly to each member of our family. She thanked them for their honesty and support.

Alice was a subdued mixture of joy and deep sadness. She was focused on the numbered beats of Bella's heart, just as I was. As Bella moved to speak to Jasper, Alice turned away, closing her dark, glittering eyes. She was running a continuous reel of visions that she'd had of Bella as a vampire. It was her way of holding her grief at bay.

Esme held Bella for a long moment, assuring her of her place in our family and in our hearts. Carlisle reassured Bella that we would watch over her, guarding her and guiding her through those tumultuous newborn years.

Emmett gathered Bella into a huge bear hug and squeezed her lightly. "No regrets, Bella."

Bella pulled back slightly and brushed away the tear that was tracing its way down her pale cheek. "No regrets, Em. Not a single one."

He gave her a short nod and tweaked her nose, which caused Bella to growl at him. Emmett chuckled quietly. "That's it, sprout. Keep it feisty!"

Emmett curled his massive hand into a fist and held it out toward Bella. She grinned and bumped his fist with hers.

Rosalie took Bella's hand and held it pensively. She looked down, not saying anything, just gathering her thoughts. It was hard for her to watch Bella make a choice that she abhorred.

Finally, Rosalie spoke. "Are you sure that this is what you want, Bella?"

Bella smiled a little and glanced at me before returning her attention to Rose. "Yes, Rosalie, I'm sure."

Rosalie nodded. She knew that there wasn't anything she could say to change Bella's mind. "Alright then. But I'm warning you now, I don't want to hear any bitching about how tired you are of Edward's shit for at least a century!"

Bella cracked up laughing. "Come on, Rose. You really should cut me a break." Bella glanced at me and winked. "Your moratorium on complaining shouldn't last longer than a half a century, at most."

Rosalie smirked. She gave Bella a short hug. "See you on the dark side."

Bella kissed Renesmee one last time, stroking her fingers lingeringly against her cheek. "Miss you already, Renesmee."

"Call me when you are ready," Carlisle said.

I nodded at Carlisle. I scooped Bella up into my arms and carried her slowly to our room. She snuggled closer to me and placed a soft kiss against my neck.

I set her on her feet slowly, keeping an arm around her protectively. "Are you sure, love?"

Bella reached up and caressed my cheek; her eyes glowed. "Edward, I know what I am getting myself into. I've been there. Remember? This is still what I want."

"So eager for eternal damnation…" I murmured.

She smiled ruefully and shook her head. "You aren't my damnation, Edward. You never have been. You brought life and light into my mediocre existence. I love you and I plan on doing so for all eternity."

I leaned in and kissed her. There was nothing else I could say. I was done with making decisions for my Bella. I would give her what she wanted.

"You're not going to argue with me?" she asked curiously.

I shook my head. "No, Bella. It's your right to decide how to spend your life, to choose you fate."

"Wow! Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" There was a teasing light in her eyes and a small smile on her lips.

I smiled sadly, but didn't say anything.

"You are not ready." She stated it as the fact it was.

"Bella…" I picked up her hand, stroking my thumb against her palm. A small shiver ran through her body.

There were so many things that I wanted to say, but I couldn't articulate them. Instead, I just pulled her close and held her, counting each heartbeat, each second that passed.

I buried my face in her neck, inhaling her scent. Bella's hands came up and she buried her fingers in my hair, stroking me, soothing the tortured beast within.

"What do you need, Edward?"

"I need to hold you for a while, Bella."

"Let's go to bed then." Bella took my hand and led me to our bed. I lay down beside her and rested my head on her chest. Bella ran her fingers over my back absentmindedly.

We lay quietly, neither one of us speaking as I struggled with my conflicted emotions. My heart was heavy, burdened with shame and guilt. I had become the murderer again. But it wasn't some filthy, child molesting scumbag this time. No, it was my sweet, innocent wife and I was going to kill her.

I had been secretly relieved to know that Bella's change was inevitable, that I wouldn't have to do anything to accomplish it, that I wouldn't have to make a conscious choice to steal her life away. But that was before our daughter had bitten her. Now, Bella had a choice. And she had chosen the vampire life and me, again…

So here we were on the precipice of her change. The day I had secretly longed for and dreaded the most. My relationship with Bella had always been a tragedy in the making. It was inevitable that she would die some day. That was the destiny of all heartbeats; eventually they came to a standstill.

But Bella was not only choosing her death, but her life. I would accept her choice. I would receive the gift of her mortal life. And I would give her my venom, the curse of my immortal night, in exchange. I had no other choice, because I was too selfish to do otherwise.

I pulled back and stared at her beloved face. My fingers brushed over her hair, down her cheeks, her neck. "I wish it didn't have to be this way," I whispered, my heart breaking.

Bella leaned up and wrapped her arms around me. Her lips met mine desperately. I gentled the kiss, caressing her lips with mine. I wanted Bella to feel how much I loved her, how much I would always love her. I needed her to understand how sorry I was, how if I could, I would be something, anything other than what I was for her.

_I'm sorry, my love, so very, very sorry…_

Bella was whispering against my mouth. A quiet litany of, 'I love you,' fell from her lips over and over again. The gentle rain of her tears wet our lips. She sighed softly.

_It was time..._

My gaze met Bella's. She nodded at me and my eyes fell closed. Bella needed me to be strong for her now. I fought back my grief.

"Carlisle, we're ready." Though I spoke quietly, I knew that he could hear me.

Carlisle appeared at our door moments later. He was carrying a stainless steel syringe in his hand. I took the syringe from him wordlessly and set it beside Bella on the bed.

"I am going to administer the morphine, and then I will leave you and Edward alone. Give the medicine about five minutes. You can administer the venom anytime after that. Bella I will come in about an hour into your transition and remove the central line then."

"Thank you, Carlisle," she whispered.

Carlisle injected the morphine and squeezed my shoulder in a fatherly manner before quietly leaving the room. He knew without me saying anything that this was something that Bella and I had to do alone.

I was sitting beside Bella on our bed. She crawled into my lap and rested against my chest. I held her, wordlessly. My hands ran through her hair, sliding under her shirt and tracing over the skin of her back, her chest. I needed to touch her, to condense a lifetime of physical contact into the limited time that was left.

Bella shifted in my arms at the exact moment the five minutes were up. I guess she had been counting, just as I had. She smiled at me a little.

"You're sure?" I asked again.

She nodded. "I'm sure, Edward."

Bella moved from my embrace and laid flat on the bed. I unbuttoned her shirt, spreading it wide and exposing her chest. Leaning down, I placed a light kiss over her heart, which caused it to speed up in response. I clenched my jaw, as soul rending anguish tried to claw its way through me. I was going to miss that sound. Bella's heartbeat had been the center of my universe for so long.

I picked up the needle hesitantly. "I'm going to have to inject you straight into your heart. The undiluted venom would dissolve the catheter lines before it made it into your bloodstream."

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I'm ready when you are, Edward."

Using the plunger and back suction, I filled the syringe with my venom. I kissed Bella one last time. She sighed against my lips, trembling a little in my embrace. Though she tried to hide it, I could smell her fear. I hated what I was about to do. The next couple of days were going to be the absolute worst of our existences. I wished that I could spare Bella the pain of the burning, that I could take it on myself.

"I love you, Bella. Forever, my love."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I love you, too, Edward." She took my hand in hers. It was the one that was literally holding her life. She brought it up to her chest and released it.

Her unflinching gaze met mine. "This is what I want, Edward. I have no regrets and I wouldn't change a thing between us."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I whispered. I kissed her lips one final time and readied the syringe. Taking it in my fist, I held it over her pounding heart. I closed my eyes, hiding my tortured gaze, as I drove it down into her left ventricle and depressed the plunger.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay guys! Here we go! **Review and let me know what you think, so far! :)**

* * *

Song inspiration for this chapter: _Undying_ by Demon Hunter ;)

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 34: BPOV**

_I wished that Renesmee was here, but I knew even as I longed for it that I didn't want her to see me like this. I was struck with horror as I realized I might not be stable enough to be around her, after this. What if I hurt her?_

_Excruciating shrieks of agony tried to force their way from my throat, but for a totally different reason now. I wouldn't do that. I couldn't. I would not hurt my daughter..._


	34. Transition

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks as always **Katmom**! A little birdy just told me that she updated _**Immersion**_! :)

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~**

Three hundred seconds.

It was funny how something so short could seem like an eternity. I curled into Edward's lap, pressing my face into his neck and savored the last few minutes of my human life in his arms.

Edward held me tightly; his arms were like vices around me. His breath was sawing from him in racking shudders. I don't think he realized it though. I ran my hands through his hair, trying to soothe him.

My thoughts were pensive. They say that when you face death that your life literally flashes before your eyes. It's true. As the seconds ticked by, the contrast of my life with Edward and without him ran through my mind. I relived my past and beheld my future. Peace flooded through me.

The seconds quickly wound down. I lifted my face out of Edward's neck and tried to reassure him with a small smile. The look in his eyes was agonized. My heart clenched painfully. I wished that I could spare him the torment of watching me burn.

Edward's face was tragic. His handsome features were tight with stress and worry. "Are you sure?" Edward's voice was soft and it cracked slightly as he said this.

I drew my fingers over his cheek. His troubled eyes fell closed and he sighed softly. "I'm sure, Edward."

Reluctantly, I left Edward's arms and lay on the bed. He unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it open. His fingers traveled softly over my bare breasts, before tracing over my sternum, finally coming to rest over my pounding heart. Edward sat still, his eyes closed. I knew he was listening to my heart, feeling it beat its last under his strong hand.

I lay silently, knowing that he needed this moment, he had to prepare himself, say goodbye to the human me. I suspected that somewhere deep down, Edward would always mourn the loss of my humanity. In these last few moments, he had become a miser, coveting the beats of my heart, my blushes, my warm skin, my dark eyes…

As the seconds ticked by, Edward's body loosened. The stress leaked from his stone muscles slowly. I glanced at him. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were anguished, yet hard and determined. This was Edward's game face. He transformed right before my eyes and became the Edward who had pulled me through the pain of labor, supporting me, encouraging me, and giving me exactly what I needed.

I bit my lip. He was finally ready.

Edward leaned in and kissed the small bite that Renesmee had given me. My heart clenched and my eyes filled with tears. I missed her so much already.

He picked up the syringe and fiddled with it, telling me that he would have to inject me directly in my heart. I squeezed his hand reassuringly. I watched, fascinated, as he filled the syringe with venom from his mouth. He held it needle end up and tapped it to make the air bubbles rise to the top. Edward depressed the plunger slightly until all the air was gone and a thin stream of golden fluid shot from the needle.

"Edward," I whispered.

His dark gaze met mine. Slowly, he lifted his hand and traced his fingers down my cheek. I reached for him at the same time he did me. His lips crushed against mine, as desperate as mine had been against his earlier. Edward dropped the syringe next to me and buried his hands in my hair, with a fierce growl.

I clung to him, my body trembling against his. Suddenly, I was afraid. What if Alice was mistaken and something went wrong? What if I couldn't change? What if Edward couldn't love me as a vampire?

"I love you, Bella." My fearful gaze met his. "Forever, my love."

My vision went blurry as tears filled my eyes. I was being foolish. Edward would always love me. I realized then that it wasn't the outside of me that he loved. It was what resided within. No matter how I changed physically, he would always love me. Human or vampire, it didn't matter. I sighed, relieved.

Edward released me, drawing his hands away slowly. He picked up the syringe again and stared down at it. I reached out and took the hand that held our future in my own.

"I love you, too, Edward." Slowly, I pulled his hand up toward my chest. I regarded him steadily, watching the play of emotions that flitted across his features. He needed my reassurances. "This is what I want, Edward. I have no regrets and I wouldn't change a thing between us."

His eyes fell closed, hiding his anguish from me. Edward's lips brushed across mine, the barest of whispers. "I'm so sorry, Bella," he sighed.

Slowly, Edward righted the syringe, holding the needle down toward my chest. His hesitant gaze met mine again and I nodded slightly. Edward turned his face to the side and I heard the sound of his teeth grinding together.

_It's okay, Edward. It's going to be okay…_

His eyes snapped back to mine and swept over my features desperately. I knew that he was remembering every detail, every freckle and wrinkle.

Before I could register the movement of his hand, I felt the sting of the needle cutting through my skin. I gasped as he removed the large, stainless steel syringe and threw it across the room.

Edward gathered me in his arms and buried his face in my neck just as the first sob was torn from his throat. I wished that I could return his embrace, but there was a strange lethargy entering my limbs. It did not feel the way I expected. There was no pain, just numbness.

It radiated out from my heart, through my lungs, into my neck. My arms were next and the icy paralysis swept down my torso and into my legs.

"Bella? Love? Are you alright?"

My head fell back against the pillow. "I feel strange," I gasped. My breath began to pant out of me rapidly.

Edward jerked back, his eyes sweeping over me. "What is it?"

"I'm…I'm numb…Oh!"

"Bella?"

"Oh God!" I cried.

Suddenly, I felt it. Fire began to chase the glorious numbness, burning it away. It was like someone had built a sharp crackling fire in my chest. I had felt this before, when James had bit me, but this was a thousand times worse. Flames ignited in my heart.

I wanted to scream, writhe, but I couldn't move. My limbs were weighed down and my eyes were sightless. I tried to remind myself that this was what I wanted. I was doing this for me, for us, but as the inferno began to rage all I could wish for was my voice so I could scream for him to stop, so I could beg him to kill me.

Edward had known. He had tried at every turn to spare me this, but I had foolishly rejected his wishes.

The flames suddenly began to lick their way up my neck, scorching my jaw, razing my teeth, my tongue. I longed to feel Edward's cool lips there, soothing the pain with his icy breath, but that was lost to me now.

My arms were burning, fire shooting from my shoulders down to my fingertips. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. How long would this last? How long could I withstand this before I was charred alive and there was nothing left to love Edward or to be loved by him?

Fire swept down from the center of my body into my thighs. My hands clenched into fists and my jaw set against the pain. I could hear Edward's voice in my ear, urging me not to resist the pain, but instead to breathe through it. I knew that he wasn't really speaking to me, but I was remembering his voice the way it had encouraged me as I had labored to bring our daughter into the world. My beautiful Renesmee…

My calves ignited, sending pain shooting through my ankles into my feet. My toes were singed by the flames that would eventually consume every part of me. I whimpered.

I felt Edward's cool arms gather me to his chest. I didn't know which one of us it was that was shaking so hard. Perhaps it was the both of us.

He was growling fiercely.

Edward pulled me closer, using his body to chase away the flames, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough. My body was trembling—a quaking, vibrating, nuclear meltdown.

I clenched my jaw and refused to let the agony express itself. It would destroy Edward if I did. No matter how bad this was—I had to be strong for him. I had to make it through to the other side lucid, in my right mind.

I drew away from the pain, deeper into myself, as each wave of liquid lava burned over me. I concentrated on my breathing, slow and deep. _Don't fight it._

I tried to picture the good, to picture myself after this was done. I would be like Edward; it would all be worth it. I pulled back into our meadow. Edward was there with me; his skin was throwing prisms in the abnormally bright sunshine. He was glorious as usual.

_I glide next to him, so graceful. I smile. My eyes are golden. He smiles in return and whispers to me, telling me how much he loves me._

"_Mommy!" I turn to our beautiful girl. Her hair is long now, brushing her waist in fiery ringlets. The sun kisses her pale skin. Her brown eyes are dancing with happiness as she skips toward us. In her little hands, she is clasping a small bouquet of flowers. She picked them for her grandma._

"_Look, Daddy. Look at the flowers. Which kind is your favorite?"_

_Edward squats down beside her and points at the blue ones. "I like those best, Renesmee."_

"_Why?"_

"_They remind me of your mother." He glances up at me and winks._

I spent a lot of time weaving fantasies of our life after my conversion, anything to keep me from concentrating on the pain. If I focused on the wrong thing, for even a second, I might lose it and I didn't know how I would bring myself under control again if that happened.

I pictured us living on our own, like a normal married couple, close to our extended family, but not too close. I imagined us living in exotic foreign countries, on a distant tropical beach, deep in the rainforest.

Our life was peaceful. It was good. Renesmee loved her Grandpa Charlie and her Grandma Renee, but I knew that my mother would likely want to be called something other than grandma.

The only thing that could break me from my deep concentration was the sound of Edward's voice. He was apologizing to me, again. The sound of his sweet voice whispering in my ear was a balm to my tortured soul. I had previously thought that it might be better if he were not with me while I was burning, but I didn't know what I would do without him now that I was in the midst of it all.

After a time he began to share his own thoughts and dreams for our life together. He was telling me how he was going to help me through the newborn stage and what I could expect. He told me of his plans.

How we were going to move away, to the northeast. The Cullens owned a home near Denali, by our cousins, deep in the forest there. It was far away from humans. I would be safe. He teased me and mused about what my favorite animal would be. Apparently, my siblings were taking bets.

Edward said that Carlisle and Esme were betting on deer. Emmett believed that I would like mountain lion, like Edward. Jasper thought that it would be something exotic like red kangaroo. Rosalie was convinced that I would like elk or moose—something tame as she put it. Alice had decided to not bet, because of her unfair advantage. Edward told me that he was looking forward to traveling the world with me to so I could find out for myself.

I clung to his voice as he told me of a deserted tropical island that he wanted to take me to. He described in detail the coral reefs that we would explore and the jungle. He told me how much he was looking forward to getting me into the sunlight. We could go there for a honeymoon, if I so desired.

Edward shared with me how much he enjoyed sailing and suggested that we could take an extended holiday, sailing around the world—that it was so much better than flying everywhere.

And through it all, I lay burning, holding back the screams as I held on to the pictures that his words created. I listened as he told me how brave I was, how proud he was of me, how much he loved me.

I whimpered in pain as I noticed a shift in the intensity of the burning. I became more aware, gaining a whole new appreciation for the flames that licked at me. I could hear so much better than I had before, even better than when I had been pregnant.

I heard the sound of a distant ferry docking in town, the sounds of the forest that surrounded us. There was an animal pawing at the ground nearby, the tinkling of the snow as it fell on the ground, the whisper of the wind blowing through the trees.

My siblings were downstairs watching a movie. I believe it was Dracula—the old one. Emmett was murmuring the lines to someone, explaining the movie. It must be my daughter.

I wished that she was here, but I knew even as I longed for it that I didn't want her to see me like this. I was struck with horror as I realized I might not be stable enough to be around her after this. What if I hurt her?

Excruciating shrieks of agony tried to force their way from my throat, but for a totally different reason now. I wouldn't do that. I couldn't. I would not hurt my daughter.

_What if it is an accident?_

I realized for the first time how it must have been for Edward with me. How easy it would have been for him to harm me by just being careless. What if I held her too tightly, hugged her too hard. I could kill her. I wanted to cry, but my eyes pricked uselessly.

I had been so focused on being an equal with my husband that I had never considered that maybe it wasn't the best thing for my daughter. I was horror struck. I would die if I hurt her. But Edward didn't hurt her, did he? Maybe I could learn, could practice before…

There was a sharp knock. I didn't hear any voices; whoever it was on the other side must be communicating silently. It was getting very irritating.

"Thank you, Alice."

Edward's arms tightened around me. "It won't be long now, Bella."

I wanted to ask him how long, but I didn't think that I had enough self-control to accomplish it.

The pain was starting to recede now, drawing slowly from my extremities. Or perhaps my fingers and toes had burned away and dropped off. The body that was pressed up against mine was warmer than I was used to, but I knew that it was Edward, because I could hear his voice murmuring in my ear.

I reasoned that I must be near the end of this incessant torment. I wished that I knew the exact amount of time left. It wasn't the first time that that thought had occurred to me.

Edward brushed the hair back from my face. The pain was drawing away now, leaving my arms and legs, down my neck, coalescing in my torso.

I gasped, unable to hold in the sound, as my internal organs combusted. I was panting, faster than normal, no longer able to command my breathing. The pain was raging out of control.

I wailed, fisting the sheets in my hands. I heard them shred, the sound of every snapping fiber audible to me.

The fire drew up through my abdomen, concentrating in my chest. My lungs felt like I had inhaled flames, my heart was pounding so hard I thought it would seize in exhaustion at any moment.

I screamed. I heard the pounding of many feet on the staircase.

"Wait," Edward commanded. They stilled, but I knew my family was just outside of the room. I could hear them breathing.

The searing pain in my lungs eased, pulling through my chest to center on my laboring heart. Edward had stopped breathing. I wished that I could, but the rasping gasps continued to be drawn from me desperately, shallowly.

The pain in my heart was excruciating. My hands came up and clawed at my breasts. Warm hands quickly encircled my wrists and forced them back to my sides. My heart pounded, its beats tripping over one another.

A hard beat slammed through my torso, the vibrations of it echoed through my chest. It thumped again, a light hiccup and compressed once more feebly before coming to a standstill.

I lay frozen for a moment, gasping reflexively. Could it really be over or was my heart going to restart allowing the torment to recommence?

I stopped breathing.

Everything was so quiet. I could hear the fluttering heartbeat of my daughter downstairs. A low voice was murmuring to her, Rosalie.

I took a small breath. I was assailed with the scent of vanilla, honey, and spice. The odor was so tangible I could taste it. Edward. It was so much stronger than I remembered. He was delicious.

I opened my eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Musical Inspiration for this Chapter is _**Rebirthing**_ by **Skillet**...the one song that should be on the _Breaking Dawn_ Soundtrack, but probably won't be! :)

You can listen to it here: http [:] //www [.] youtube [.] com [/] watch?v=Y6obINPvZtg (you know the drill remove the [ ]'s and the spaces.)

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 35: BPOV**

_Edward was leaning above me, his golden eyes stressed and ringed in darkness. He was so beautiful. My human eyes had been so dull. His skin glowed with vitality, the most precious alabaster. Wild bronze hair, typically mused, flopped over his forehead into his eyes._

_I smiled._


	35. Going Vampy

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

* * *

Thanks as always to **Katmom** for being awesome and fabulous! You are really the best girl! :)

**A/N: Warning--there is smidge of lemony goodness in the chapter below!** It's at the very end for those of you who would like to avoid it!

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~**

Edward was leaning above me; his golden eyes stressed and ringed in darkness. He was so beautiful. My human eyes had been so dull. His skin glowed with vitality, the most precious alabaster. Wild bronze hair, typically mussed, flopped over his forehead into his eyes.

I smiled.

He heaved a sigh of relief. I reached up and caressed his cheek gently, mindful of my strength. Edward turned his face into my palm and kissed it.

His tender caress sank through my new flesh, deeply into my bones. I shivered at the warm, crackling feeling. He brushed my hair back with his free hand. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to feel his lips against my new ones. I needed to reacquaint myself with this part of us.

"Kiss me," I whispered. I focused on him, trying not to be distracted by my new voice.

Edward's head dipped and he brushed his lips against mine. A light, tremulous sensation quivered in my throat, pleasure sank into my chest, before traveling through my limbs.

I gasped.

Edward pulled back slightly, but I threw my arms around him in protest and lifted up against him, pressing my lips against his more firmly. His hands framed my face and his lips devoured mine roughly. A low growl burst from my throat and my hands buried in his hair.

Nothing had prepared me for the new sensations that were cascading through me, scattering rational thought and reason. I clutched him tightly.

He flinched.

I pulled back in shock. I threw my hands over my mouth in horror.

He chuckled, "Don't look so tragic, my love. I'm fine."

"Oops!" I whispered, cringing.

Edward leaned in and kissed me lightly. He was glowing with relief and happiness.

"I'm looking forward to spending some time with you on that deserted island, you were telling me about."

He covered my face in little, enthusiastic kisses. "I love you, Bella," he said smiling.

"I bet you say that to all the newborns."

"I'm glad to see that your sense of humor has survived," he stated dryly.

He stirred, moving to get up. I reached out and cupped his cheek. "I love you, too, you know."

Edward glanced at me. His eyes were shining. "Let's get dressed. Our family is getting anxious."

He handed me a neat stack of clothes. It was a pair of faded skinny jeans and a fitted navy sweater. I figured it was Alice's doing and I was thankful that she hadn't sent me something that was too extravagant. She probably didn't want to aggravate the newborn.

I was fascinated with my new body; it was finely muscled, yet still feminine and slender. I thought my hair was longer than it was, but I wasn't positive. The striking paleness gave me momentary pause, but I shrugged it off. I was kind of looking forward to getting out in the sunlight, though.

Edward helped me dress, stating that he didn't want me to inadvertently damage my clothing. I was hopeful that he would give me lessons in containing my strength. I pulled on a pair of spike-heeled boots. I figured that we were going to test out that graceful vampire theory right now.

"You look ravishing, my love."

I smiled at him. "I was almost positive that I was going to come out looking like a charcoal briquette, instead."

His countenance fell. I reached out to him and took his hand in my own "Don't, Edward. This is what I wanted, remember?"

He nodded, but he couldn't hide the pain and guilt that was burning in his eyes. I stepped into the circle of his arms and rested my head against his neck. I guessed high-heels were good for something, after all.

"How bad are my eyes?"

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" He tugged my hand pulling me along behind him at a slow human pace. I carefully measured my steps, not quite ready for the speed that I knew I was capable of.

I stared at the creature in the mirror incredulously. Edward was standing behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders. There was a distinct smirk, twisting his lips. His golden eyes were full of humor.

I touched my face hesitantly. I was having a hard time seeing Bella Swan there. How was I going to explain this to Charlie, my mom? They were bound to notice.

My face was the same heart-shape it had been before, but my hair was darker, straighter. It fell to my waist in a long curtain. My skin was pale and translucent. My lips were dark, as if permanently stained with wine. The small smattering of freckles that had peppered my nose and cheeks were gone. My features were more angular, sharper and I looked older, more mature.

I glanced at Edward in the mirror. I took in the picture of the two of us together and for the first time I looked like I belonged. He smiled at me. My brow wrinkled in confusion and my eyes darted back to my image.

The eyes freaked me out. I struggled momentarily to remember the nomads with their gleaming red eyes. I didn't think that their eyes were anything in comparison to my own. This beautiful, ethereal creature stared back at me with the eyes of a cold-blooded killer, which, I reminded myself, was exactly what I was. They were a deep, feral crimson and slightly wild with panic. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see them.

I turned away and buried my face in Edward's chest. His arms came around me and held me close.

"My eyes…how long will they be like that?" I whispered, my voice shimmering like high chiming bells.

"Not long, Bella, just a few months. They will turn amber and then gold. The animal blood cools the eyes quicker than the other."

Edward led me out of the bathroom back into our room. He could see that I was upset. His hand moved soothingly up and down my back. I concentrated on the pleasant sensation of his touch and tried to control my rapid breathing.

I glanced at the bed where Bella Swan had died. The sheets were shredded and the mattress tattered. I swallowed back a small wave of grief. Not for myself really, but for the people who had known and loved her. I briefly thought of my parents, Jake, Billy, and Angela. I knew that they would not understand my decision, but I didn't regret it. I didn't regret Edward.

"How long did I burn?"

"No quite two days. Quick, as these things go." Edward's eyes darted away from mine, his features filling, once again, with the pain he couldn't hide.

I nodded. It hadn't felt quick. "Thank you. Your voice, your touch, it pulled me through, helped me keep my sanity."

Edward's arms came around me and he buried his face in my neck, inhaling deeply. "How bad was it?"

I cringed. I didn't want to hurt him further. "It wasn't bad enough for me to regret it," I murmured.

"You don't have to spare me, Bella."

I shook my head stubbornly.

"Fine." I knew this wouldn't be the last of our discussions on the subject, but I just didn't want to talk or even think about the hideous fire right now.

"Is Renesmee with Rosalie?"

"Yes. We thought it might be best, until we saw how you reacted to her."

I swallowed hard; panic was now my primary emotion. "You'll help me won't you, Edward. I don't think I will want to eat her, but my strength…"

"I know, love. She's pretty durable though. Her skin is very much like ours, but if too much force was exerted it could possibly hurt her."

I bit my lip, my eyes pricking, stinging with venom instead of tears. "I'm scared, Edward. I can't risk…"

Edward pulled me into his arms again. "Shhh, Bella. You won't hurt her, I promise. I'll help you control your strength. It will be alright."

"Okay," I said in a small voice. My arms tightened around his neck. "You'll be with me, right? You'll stop me if I try to bite…"

"Love, it's okay. I don't think Renesmee will make you thirsty. She didn't when you were hybridized, so she shouldn't now. Renesmee smells…well, it's hard to explain. I will let you figure that one out for yourself. Carlisle does believe that her blood is dangerous and possibly deadly to vampires. So, now you have another incentive to resist the temptation if it exists."

"Why?" My brow furrowed in confusion. I was immediately concerned.

Edward told me of my sickness, which I did not remember. He reminded me of their experiments and Alice's vision. Then he told me about how they had to overwhelm my body with venom, so I could change.

I leaned up and kissed him softly, letting my lips travel across his own in whispy, comforting brushes. "I'm sorry, Edward. That must have been unimaginably horrible for you."

His breathing paused and his arms tightened around me. "I can't talk about how I felt, what I experienced, Bella," he whispered.

"It's okay. I'm still here. I love you."

"Come on, love. Alice is about to have a conniption fit and Carlisle is beside himself."

Edward motioned our waiting family into our room. Everyone stood cautiously in front of us, their faces were wary. Carlisle stepped forward; Jasper and Emmett shadowed his steps.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

My eyes flickered to my brothers, involuntarily assessing them. Instinctively, I realized that Jasper was the more dangerous of the two. My spine stiffened and though my eyes darted away from his, I kept him in my peripheral vision, just in case.

"I'm fine. It's all a little confusing, you know—a lot to take in at once. My mind doesn't seem to want to cooperate. I'm feeling kind of scattered, worried about many things, and I can't really focus. There are just so many things I want to do."

Emmett snickered. I glared at him, a low, warning growl hissing out. I realized at once how the pervert had taken my innocent words.

"Whoa, Emmett. Not a good idea, bro," Jasper murmured.

Edward squeezed my hand and I relaxed a little. I briefly wondered if I took him apart whether they could put him back together again. For some reason, I couldn't quite place, it sounded like a truly fantastic plan.

"Bella, it will get better as you get used to your new mind," Carlisle said soothingly.

I nodded, not completely convinced that I would ever get the hang of my wildly veering thoughts. I felt like a toddler behind the wheel of a barreling semi-truck.

"How is your thirst, Bella? Do you need to hunt?" Carlisle questioned. My eyes darted to Alice. She was leaning around Jasper, grinning at me broadly. I stiffened a little as I glanced at her mate, Jasper, again.

Well, now that he had mentioned it, I was feeling parched. From what I had gathered from Edward, it was something I was going to have to learn to deal with.

"I could probably use something to eat. I mean, drink."

My family tittered nervously.

"Come, love. Let's get you taken care of. We have eternity to have discussions and answer questions." Edward eyed Carlisle meaningfully.

**~~~oOo~~~**

We were running through our part of the Tongass National Forest, far from possible hikers and humanity. I was overwhelmed with the power surging through my limbs. It felt...amazing. I wanted to run forever.

Edward was at my side, his eyes shining brightly as we zipped through some of the last old growth forest left in the United States. I tested out my balance and abilities, leaping up rock faces and down cliffs. My feet were so sure under me; it was strange and pleasing at the same time. I wasn't convinced that it was going to last.

Eventually, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stop. I turned to eye him curiously. We were coming to the end of the eastern side of the island. A thick mist swirled around us and we stood under the solid canopy of hemlocks, cedars, and firs. The ocean pulled at rocky shore. A muted half-moon shone down on us, half hidden behind puffy clouds of gray haze. Despite the darkness, I could see everything clearly, as if it was the most brilliant of noondays.

Edward stood at my side unmoving. His eyes were fastened on me, watching my every reaction as I glanced around.

"It's beautiful," I murmured. "Peaceful."

I closed my eyes and listened to the draw of the waves upon the shore. I deeply inhaled the salty air, liking the way the scent of the ocean tickled my tongue.

I tilted my head and listened to the symphony of the wind in the trees. Its hums and whistles combined with the cracking and swaying of the trees, composing a song just for Edward and me. The life in the surrounding forest was palpable, ancient. Something welled up inside of me, a love, a passion for the wildness that surrounded me. Somehow, I felt connected to it, a strange kinship flooded through me. It too would stand and weather the passage of time and man—alive yet timeless, lacking a heartbeat, but full of life, nonetheless.

"Thank you for bringing me here," I whispered.

Edward gathered me into his arms and hugged me fiercely. "No, love. Thank you." He pulled back and took my hand in his. "Thank you for giving me forever, for sacrificing…" he stopped, his voice choked.

I soothed my hand over his furrowed brow. "Are you happy, Edward? Forget the guilt, the recriminations. Are you happy?"

"Beyond anything I could have imagined." His golden eyes burned down into mine.

"Me too."

His lips crashed into mine. I gasped and clutched his body close to mine. My widely veering mind suddenly snapped into an intense focus on one thing—Edward. His name echoed over and over inside of my mind.

His scent filled my nostrils. I inhaled deeply, trying to pull his essence inside me. It was a start, but I needed more. I needed to taste him, feel him, consume him…

My growl was wild, animalistic. I buried my hands in his hair. Suddenly, thirst, the pleasures of running, and melancholic musings were taking a backseat in comparison to how much I wanted him right now.

Edward's mouth opened under mine, an answering snarl rumbling in his throat. We kissed passionately, striving to inundate ourselves with the taste of one another. I pulled back, panting. I eyed him speculatively for a moment, my mind filled with longing.

I tackled him before I even considered my actions. I didn't really mean to, it was like one second I was thinking about making love to my husband, the next I had thrown him to the ground and pounced on him. Edward snickered and flipped me onto my back. His hand pushed up my sweater and he buried his face in my breasts with a quiet moan.

My hands were at his waist, yanking his pullover up. Edward's hands replaced mine and he quickly jerked it over his head and then did the same with mine. My breath hissed out in satisfaction as I felt the touch of his bare chest against my own.

He was warm and the sensation of his body on mine was beyond anything I could have imagined. I trembled a little, resisting the urge to rip his pants off.

I arched against him, rubbing my sensitive breasts against his chest. I needed him, now. My whole body was throbbing with the desire to possess him.

"Damn it," I muttered. "Why didn't Alice pick out a skirt for me instead?"

Chuckling, Edward's hands fell to my jeans. He unsnapped and unzipped them. Then he quickly pulled them from my body, throwing them somewhere above of us. I wasn't quite sure where my boots ended up, but I was fairly sure that Edward had destroyed them in his rush to strip me of my jeans.

He sat back on his haunches for a moment just staring at me. His breath was sawing in and out of his chest roughly and his eyes were dark and burning with love and desire.

"What?" I asked, a smug grin on my face.

"You are just so beautiful."

"Do you like this body better than the other one?" I asked, stretching sensuously.

"You've always been stunning. You take my breath away, every time I see you like this. It humbles me that you could want me."

"I will always want you, love you," I whispered, my hands reaching for the waistband of his slacks.

His belt snapped in my grip and Edward reached down to still my questing fingers. "Let me do that."

"Hurry."

He did.

He leaned over me, placing his mouth against my breast, sucking gently. I cried out, my body curving up into his. The sensation was amazing, but…

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" he murmured against me.

"Can we do slow later?"

He snickered, drawing my thighs up around his waist. "Sure thing, love."

He thrust hard, filling and stretching me. His breath hissed out between his teeth and he stilled, pausing to savor the feeling of my body surrounding his.

I moaned, wildly. God, had it been like this before? My flesh felt like it was burning, fire was thrumming through my veins. He felt so amazing against me, in me.

Edward began to move, gathering me closer. His arms were under me, clutching me to his body tightly, as he plunged into me.

"Don't hold back," I whispered into his neck.

"I won't," he growled.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to take a moment and say **thank you** to all of your who review on a regular basis! You guys give me the inspiration to keep writing and I love reading your comments, you thoughts on the story, and your musings on the direction I'm going in! :) Wow! 800 reviews! That's more than I ever expected!! Thanks again!! :)

* * *

**Preview Chapter 36: BPOV**

_He stopped and pulled me from his back and into his arms. He kissed me soundly._

_I swayed a bit when he set me on my feet. I guessed that vampires could get dizzy. I held onto his shoulders to steady myself, until my head cleared. I glanced up at my husband. There was a proud smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes._


	36. Taking Care of Baby

**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

* * *

Thanks as always to **Katmom** for being awesome and fabulous! You are really the best girl! :)

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~**

I was lying on Edward's chest smiling broadly into his shoulder. It did not escape my notice that we had made love in a snow bank. It was surprisingly comfortable.

I giggled.

"Happy, love?"

I sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms. "Beyond anything I could have imagined. And you?"

"Elated…contented…mere happiness doesn't even begin to cover it."

"I don't think I ever want to move." I propped my head up on Edward's chest and stared at him, adoration shining from my new eyes. "Is it always like that, Edward?"

He chuckled. "You mean the need to do the impossible and exhaust ourselves in one another?"

I nodded.

His lips twisted contemplatively. There was a wicked twinkle in his eyes. "I don't know. I've never made love to a vampire before."

I stretched slightly, causing his humorous gaze to narrow and focus on my body. "Mmmm, tell me, Mr. Masen, did I just compromise your vampire virtue?" I winked at him.

He smiled. "No, you corrupted that long ago, Mrs. Masen. But I think you did just redeem me from my incubus ways."

A part of me wanted to pull Edward on top of me and pick up where we had left off, but my mind was so full of questions and concerns. Edward's hand smoothed over my brow, rubbing the crease between my eyes.

"What is it, love?"

I shrugged. "I was just thinking about the poor, unsuspecting townsfolk in the area."

"You are going to do fine, Bella. Don't worry. We will all watch over you."

I growled a bit, frowning. "I'm not a two year old! I don't need a babysitter," I snapped.

Edward hugged me tightly. "I know, Bella. I didn't mean to make it sound that way."

I sighed and hugged him apologetically. "Sorry, I guess I still have a bit of a temper."

His hand brushed through my hair. "Yes, well, that's to be expected, Bella. You know, Carlisle has a theory about you. Would you like to hear it?"

I nodded.

"First, let me tell you about Emmett as a newborn."

I smiled. "Alright."

"Well, Emmett's a big guy. And that made him an especially dangerous newborn. Carlisle wasn't sure that we could handle him. Newborns are notoriously uncontrollable. Their emotions are all over the place and their bloodlust is insatiable. Bella, did you know that you are stronger than I am or even Emmett is, right now?"

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, and you will be for the next year or so." I had known that I was strong, but I didn't know that I was that strong.

"But, you know, Emmett never really gave us a problem. He had a couple of slips in his early years, but for the most part he settled into the family without a problem. Now, that could have been his easy going nature, but Carlisle thinks it was because Emmett awoke from the burning to a mate."

"Does being mated really help that much?"

"Yes, it does. And you have the added benefit of having experienced the vampiric nature before your change, so you aren't as confused or bewildered by your transformation."

I bit my lip. "But what about humans? I don't want to kill anyone, Edward."

"Bella, I won't let you harm a person."

"You promise?" I asked, horrified at the prospect of my inner monster being unleashed.

"I promise. We will follow the plan, Bella. It worked for all of us that Carlisle turned. It will work for you too."

"And what is the plan?"

"You will feed every couple of days. We will never leave you unattended, for at least a year. It will take a few months to accomplish, but we will move far away from civilization for the next couple of years until you perfect your self-control. And in the midst of all that, you will practice becoming human."

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why can't I…I mean, what's wrong with my memories? It's…it's frustrating."

"I know. It's uncomfortable, isn't it?"

I nodded. "It's like fuzzy television or mud covered goggles or something…"

He laughed. "I know it's difficult, Bella, but if you think on the memories enough, they will stay with you. As for the ones you can't remember…we will just make new ones."

"Will you help me remember?"

"Of course, Bella."

I shifted a little, feeling embarrassed. "Well, would you…you know, tell me about our first time together, Edward? Tell me about when we made our daughter, help me remember it." The lack of clarity in my memories was irritating beyond belief.

"What do you recall, love?"

"We were in our meadow…we were kissing, touching." I sighed. "I wish we could go back there." I wanted to see it again, with my new eyes.

"You asked me to make love to you," he whispered. Edward's eyes were burning with the memories.

"But, you…you didn't. Why?" I asked.

His arms tightened around me. "I wanted to, Bella. You don't know how much. I was afraid."

I remembered a conversation with Alice. It was hazy; things were coming back to me in pieces. "You were afraid you would hurt me, change me. Alice said that you talked to Jasper about it." I shuddered a little bit, when I thought of my new brother.

"What is it? What's wrong, Bella? Are you upset that I discussed us with Jasper?"

"No. It's just that…well, Jasper scares me," I stated quietly. "Something about him…the scars…he's dangerous."

"Shhh, he won't hurt you, Bella. He considers you a sister. He would die to protect you."

"Okay," I said in a small voice. I felt bad about my irrational fear. I knew deep down that Jasper wouldn't hurt me, but…

"So, you talked to Jasper," I prompted him.

"Yes, I talked to Jasper. Just talking with someone helped me. It gave me hope that we could be together that way."

My forehead scrunched. I was trying to remember something Alice had told me. The memories were murky and almost painful to experience. _Ah, there it was._

"I told Alice that I seduced you."

He smiled.

"But she said that if you hadn't…well, that she doubted that I could seduce you, unless you wanted me to. She said that many had tried and failed before me. Is that true?"

"You don't have any idea what you do to me, Bella. No one has ever stirred me as you do. I have never wanted anyone else. You are all I want. It was agonizing trying to control that part of myself. I wanted to touch you all the time. Being separated from you was the most horrendous form of torture imaginable. But on the other hand, being with you was its own form of torment. I wanted us to have so much more than what I thought we were capable of."

I leaned up and kissed him, deep emotions I could not yet put a name to, fluttering in my chest.

"It was that way for me, too." I was getting flashes of myself with Edward. He was holding me on my bed, back in Forks, his lips moving across mine, holding me against his body. All I wanted was to feel his hands against me in greater intimacy, to feel his body joining with mine.

"It used to torture me, you know. Having to sit in your room in the morning, listening to you go through your morning routine—imagining you getting undressed, hearing you in the shower. You have no idea how much I wanted to be in that shower with you. How I had to fight with myself to stay in your room instead of sneaking into the bathroom where you were."

Edward grinned at me lopsidedly, his expression somewhat abashed. "Now, you know why I have such a shower fetish—you used to drive me insane," he whispered that last part in my ear.

"Did you…" I licked my lips, nervously. "Did you ever…"

"Sneak into your bathroom, while you were in there?"

I nodded.

He grinned wickedly and winked at me. His topaz eyes twinkling. "I don't know if I should answer that question, love."

I ran my hands up his chest. He caught his breath. "I think you are going to have to let naughty Edward out to play more often."

His lips twisted with humor, before his eyes turned serious. "Bella, you have no idea how hard it was for me when we were at my house that afternoon. I wanted you so badly. I knew if I didn't get away from you that I was going to make love to you, damn the consequences. When you offered to join me in that shower…" He closed his eyes, reliving the anguish. "God, Bella! I wanted that so much. I could picture you there, holding me, kissing me, the water running down your skin…" His breath hissed out.

I focused on the memory, pulling it from the quagmire of my human mind. "I thought for a moment that you were going to pull me into your arms and carry me up there with you. I was so disappointed when you turned and ran away from me."

"That's exactly what almost happened. I was standing there so alone in that shower, hoping against hope that you would follow me. If my heart had been beating, it would have stopped when I heard you in my room. For a moment, I thought I might be suffering from lust-induced delusions.

"I became a statue in that shower, Bella. I was totally focused on each step you made. I was amazed at your bravery, your trust. Each piece of clothing that you dropped as you walked in pierced my soul. I knew that there was nothing I could do to resist you. I desired you too much. And there you stood trembling before me—my every fantasy manifested."

"Only you can do that to me with just a glance. I wanted to look at you like you did me, but I guess I was too shy," I said, running my tongue along his jaw. Talking it through helped; it was all coming back to me now. "I wanted to know what you were thinking."

Edward took my face in his hands. His gaze was intense, burning with remembered passion. "I was thinking how beautiful you were, how audacious. I was contemplating how much better the reality was than anything I had imagined. You don't know how often I had envisioned you like that." His breath hissed out and he gritted his teeth. "And the feeling of your body pressed up against mine…"

"It was electric."

"Yes, it was like lightening in my bones. I was so afraid of hurting you."

"You didn't." I was remembering the sensations of Edward's hands on my body, his mouth. I was tingling. I squirmed against him restlessly. He had explored me from head to foot, worshipping my body with his. And when our flesh had come together…

"What did it feel like to make love to me, Edward?"

He groaned against my neck. "Heaven. When your body enveloped mine…I…I think I could have stayed there like that with you forever. The pleasure of it, of being with you…it was greatest experience of my entire existence. It still is, every time."

"Better than my blood?"

"Yes."

"And now?"

He kissed me hungrily. "Nothing has changed, except that now I want you even more."

Edward rolled us to our sides and we began to explore one another without fear or hesitation. He loved me passionately, tenderly. Reminding me of how it had been between us that first time. Afterward, I lay in his arms sobbing tearlessly—I had cried then, too, overwhelmed by my love for him, unprepared by the passion that had ignited between us. It had been so much more than I had been expecting. Edward held me against his body, murmuring softly in my ear.

He drew his lips across my jaw to my mouth where they whispered against mine tenderly. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." My breathing was still unsteady. We held each other for a time, watching the night turn into morning.

He sighed and moved away from me. "As much as I hate to suggest it, we should probably hunt now."

My arms felt bereft. But, the steady burn in my throat was starting to get worse.

I groaned and threw an arm across my face. "I guess you are right," I murmured reluctantly.

He chuckled and pulled me to my feet. "Your hesitation does my ego a world of good."

"Well, we can't have that. Where are my clothes?"

Edward reached above my head and pulled my pants and sweater out of a towering hemlock. I realized that he had tossed them up there, so they wouldn't get wet in the snow. We dressed quickly.

I had seen Edward hunt before, but I was looking forward to refreshing my memory. My thoughts turned to my ever-present clumsiness. I hadn't seen a reemergence yet, but I was still a little apprehensive.

"Edward?"

He smiled at me, looking more relaxed and at peace than I think I had ever seen him. "Yes, love?"

"If I'm…if I'm clumsy, could you keep it to yourself?"

He laughed and pulled me close when I glowered at him. "Oh, Bella. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. I haven't seen a more graceful vampire in my existence. It's as if you were meant for this life, dearest."

I gazed at him intently, searching for any hint of untruth. I didn't see any. "Really?"

He leaned in and kissed my forehead, "Absolutely, love."

"Okay, point me in the direction of the bears!"

Edward choked, "Bears?"

"What? Did you think I would want to hunt something tame?" My nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Well…ah…Bella…the bears, you know…they are in…hibernation."

I snickered. "You should see the look on your face."

"Were you teasing me, Mrs. Masen?"

"What if I was? What are you going to do about it, Mr. Masen?"

Edward's gaze narrowed, calculatingly. I backed away. He stalked toward me. Squealing with delight, I turned and ran.

He chased me. I knew that he could have caught me if he wanted to, but I think that he was enjoying the game. I jumped over rivers and ravines like they were nothing. I liked running. It was fun.

I leaped into a huge primordial fir tree and waited for him to pass by. I had been separated from my husband for too long. I could hear him sailing through the forest. His feet barely made a sound as he ran. It was his soft exhalations that I heard. I held my breath as he neared. I was peeking through a full, snow-covered branch, eager to catch a glimpse of him.

He was going to pass me by on the left, about one hundred feet away. I tried to tame the strength I could feel thrumming in my limbs. I didn't want to overshoot him.

I lightly gripped the branch above my head, stabilizing myself on the one beneath my feet, crouching slightly. I waited a few seconds more. I estimated the time my leap would take and coordinated it with the speed at which he was moving. My new mind was surprisingly good at calculations. I guessed that the bane of my existence—calculus—was going to be a breeze now.

Edward came into sight. I braced myself against the branch and sprang at him. I flew through the air like a shot, landing perfectly on his back. I laughed gaily as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, riding piggy back like I used to.

I kissed his neck, "I've got you now!"

"Yes, you do, my love. Forever." He stopped and pulled me from his back and into his arms. He kissed me soundly.

I swayed a bit when he set me on my feet. I guessed that vampires _could_ get dizzy. I held onto his shoulders to steady myself, until my head cleared. I glanced up at my husband. There was a proud smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad to see that some things still remain the same," he gloated.

I narrowed my eyes, wondering about something. Edward had dazzled me too many times to count with his vampiric powers. I wondered if I could do the same to him.

I searched through my uncomfortable memories and tried to remember how he did it. I remembered a day in my house back in Forks when he had captured me in his gaze. When he had kissed me I had fainted. Okay, I could try that.

I smiled at him tenderly. I reached up and cupped his jaw, caressing it gently. Staring into his eyes, I thought about how much I loved him, how much I needed him. I considered how he was my life now. I wanted him to see what he meant to me. I wanted him to see it shining in my eyes.

Edward raised his hand and brushed the hair back from my face. His eyes were boring down into mine, glowing. He smiled crookedly. My breath caught. I remembered that—drat him. He was dazzling me, instead.

"Bella," he murmured. His sweet breath washed over me. I inhaled deeply.

"Yes?" I sighed dreamily, raising my mouth toward his.

"You're dazzling me, love."

_Yeah, join the club._ Suddenly I didn't care. I just wanted him to kiss me again. He did.

**~~~oOo~~~**

Edward was standing behind me, his hands on my shoulders. "What do you smell?"

I lifted my nose to the wind. It was faintly familiar. I searched my hazy memory, trying to place it. I had smelled this when Edward and I had gone hunting together before.

"Deer?"

"Good, Bella. Where?"

I turned around. "North."

"What do you want to do?"

I growled, a low, menacing sound. I stopped, shocked. Did I just make that sound? I glanced at Edward, suddenly apprehensive.

"It's okay, Bella. Just go with what you feel. Let go, follow your instincts."

I lifted my nose to the wind and tilted my head. I listened to the sound of their hearts beating faintly in the distance. I could hear their hooves scratching at the ground. Their earthy scent was slightly appealing, better than anything else in the area and the burn in my throat was becoming more prominent as I stood here debating it.

Venom flooded my mouth, swirling around my tongue. It was slightly sweet in flavor, reminding me of oranges and something else I felt like I should remember. I swallowed it back, which only exacerbated the burn in my throat. My hungry body obviously wanted something other than venom. I felt so dry, parched.

I slid into a crouch and stalked forward. I moved in a quick, loose-limbed run, hunched over slightly. Edward followed me at a distance. In the back of my mind I was aware of him. I realized with detachment that I had categorized him as a threat.

I turned and snarled, a warning hiss issuing out from between my teeth. Edward stopped and watched me warily. Once I was convinced that he would advance no further, I turned my attention to the herd.

My eyes settled on a large doe. Her head was down and she didn't notice me, yet. I smiled; my eyes narrow and focused. Her head lifted and her ears perked up as her gentle brown eyes focused on me.

_Oh yes, little girl, you are mine._ I snarled with evil delight, a wide grin splitting my lips. "Run!" I growled at her.

The doe turned and sprang into the encroaching forest, her lithe legs carrying her swiftly away. I watched her for a moment. It just seemed so unfair.

My knees bent and I jumped, giving myself over completely to the strength gnawing its way through my limbs. I cleared a good three hundred feet without effort. I landed in front of her. The corner of my mouth lifted. I could hear her heart pounding furiously. The scent of fear driven adrenaline filled the musty air, intensifying my lust for her blood.

She veered off to the right. I cut her off, swiftly. I played with her, enjoying the game, but my thirst was starting to get the better of me. As the doe swerved and tried to streak past me, I reached out with sure hands, locking them around her head and dragged her to the ground.

I straddled her prone body and bent to the artery pounding in her neck. My teeth sank through her skin like scissors through paper. I drained her body quickly and sat up barely satiated.

I trusted my animalistic side to guide me in the hunt. The herd had scattered. I followed the scent of their terror, until I had tracked them down again. I killed and drank two more before I was close to satisfied. The burn was still there, but it was muted.

I sat back, wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, and licked my lips. Edward ghosted closer to me.

"Better?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I growled at you."

He reached out and wiped away a spot of blood that I had missed. "Don't be. You are doing exceptionally well."

Edward knelt down, snapped the deer's neck, and hid the body.

"Why do you do that?"

"What? Hide the bodies?"

"No, I know why we do that. I was wondering why you snap their necks."

Edward's face was full of humor.

"What?" I asked smiling, responding to his light mood.

"Well, it's just to make sure that they are dead."

"Okay…"

He laughed. "How about I tell you that story when we get home. I'm sure that everyone will want to join in. Do you mind if I hunt, love?"

"Of course not! I'm sorry, Edward. You must be thirsty!"

"Well, now that you mention it…"

I laughed. I hadn't realized that the mere mention of feeding brought it to the forefront of the mind so much that it made it almost impossible to think of anything else. No wonder Edward had reacted the way he had, whenever I had said something. I felt kind of bad about it now and when you compounded it with the knowledge of the way my blood had called to him…it just made him all the more amazing.

"Come on, Bella. There are mountain goats in the hills. Maybe this time you will feel like feeding with me." He took my hand in his and we ran toward his dinner and my dessert, laughing like carefree children all the way.

* * *

**Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 37:** BPOV

"_Are you ready to see, Renesmee? She's awake and asking for you."_

_I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. "I'm a little afraid of hurting her. It's not that I think she will make me thirsty; I'm just a concerned about my new strength. It's a little hard to control, that's all. Edward and I have practiced some and I'm starting to get a handle on it."_


	37. A Bear of a Vamp

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know it by now...all Stephenie's...but this story is mine! Grrrrr! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Shamless Pimping:** If you haven't read these awesome stories by my Edge Girls...yeah...you know you should!

**Katmom: _Guarding Edward, Immersion, & Dragon Stones_...**Love them all! And I talk about them so much that you should already know what they are about! Thanks as always Kathie! :) ((((hugs))))

http[://]www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5434313/1/Immersion

http[://]www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/4823993/1/Guarding_Edward

http[://]www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5287790/1/Dragon_Stones

**Kejce: _Beyond the Sun and Moon_--**Bella and Alice have been locked in a tower for 7 years for disobedience...will their loves still be waiting for them? http[://]www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5267473/1/Beyond_the_Sun_and_Moon

**LJ Summers: _From the Wings_--**When Jacob imprints, Edward is there to help Bella pick up the pieces. But, is she ready to move on? http[://]www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5448271/1/From_the_Wings

**Mrsyt31: _Ever Thine, Ever Mine, Ever Ours_--**Edward lost his Isabel when he became a vampire. For the last 80 years, he has lost her over and over again. When he finds her once more in an obscure High School in Forks, will things be the same or is this Bella the one who he has been waiting for all along? http[://]www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5497377/1/Ever_Thine_Ever_Mine_Ever_Ours

**remember to remove the [ ] in the urls! ;) **

**

* * *

**

**~~~Bella~~~**

Edward and I ran back to the house holding hands. We had taken some time to practice controlling my strength. I felt a little better about being around our daughter now.

Edward led me to the back entrance of the house and pulled me inside. I wanted to see our daughter, but I was pretty macabre looking. Perhaps it was best if we cleaned up first.

We rushed to our room, where Edward pulled me into the shower and into his waiting arms with wicked grin. I was thinking about his—our shower fixation. I hoped that we never got over it. He washed me quickly, knowing I was in a hurry to be with our daughter once again.

I was happy, too happy. I thought that Edward was probably right. I was made for this life, for him.

I dressed quickly, pulling on a soft, indigo sweater—I didn't want Renesmee to get cold against my skin—and pair of gray slacks. Edward glanced at me and whistled his approval. I sneered at him playfully.

"Come here. Let me brush out your hair. I think there are still a few leaves in it."

I submitted to my husband, allowing him to leisurely brush out the snarls and debris. He leaned in and kissed my neck, pronouncing me perfect. I took the brush from his hand and ran it through his own tousled locks, smoothing it back from his face. Edward smiled at me in appreciation.

"I think I could get used to that."

I grinned, "You know I look for any opportunity to get my hands on you. You are just too sexy for your own good, dear husband."

Edward's eyes narrowed and he glanced at me hotly. My stomach dove to the bottom of my toes. My desire for him was both a blessing and a curse. It was extraordinarily hard for me to control myself.

"Knock, knock!"

I sighed in frustration. Edward turned away and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his tan slacks. He was muttering unintelligibly under his breath, but I could have sworn I heard him call Alice a 'cockblocker'.

"Hey, Alice," I greeted her, casually.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said, sending me a sly glance.

I was mortified. I bet she had seen just what had been about to transpire. It was nice that there was no blush to give me away though.

"I have to say, Bella, You look fabulous! But then I knew that you would." Alice was enthusiastic and a little smug. "I was thinking that maybe later, we could go online together and do some shopping."

I grimaced. I hated shopping. I briefly considered that going through the burning process again might be preferable, but I quickly discarded it. No, shopping was better than that…slightly.

Alice sighed. "I was so hoping," she murmured to herself. "Well, I hope you don't mind if I do some shopping for you."

"Do you think that you can control yourself, Alice? I mean, I really like what you have picked so far and I guess I could handle some skirts." I glanced at Edward surreptitiously. He smirked. "But nothing too ridiculous, okay?"

Alice beamed at me. "Thank you, Bella!" She jumped up and kissed my cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Really good, Alice. Everything is getting easier, less confusing."

"Are you ready to see, Renesmee? She's awake and asking for you."

I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. "I'm a little afraid of hurting her. It's not that I think she will make me thirsty; I'm just a concerned about my new strength. It's a little hard to control, that's all. Edward and I have practiced some and I'm starting to get a handle on it."

"You'll do fine, Bella," Alice encouraged me. She took my hand in hers and pulled me toward the stairs.

I approached the family room with trepidation. Alice was holding one hand and Edward the other. Esme was sitting on one of the white sofas holding Renesmee in her lap.

My eyes ran over my daughter hungrily. I needed to reacquaint myself with her. I quickly memorized everything about her. She had the most beautiful brown eyes, a deep chocolate brown, full of depth and inquisitiveness. Her dark auburn hair was hanging past her shoulders and she was sitting up on her own. She looked up, her little eyes focusing on us intently. Renesmee pointed at me imperiously, her little face scrunched up in frustration.

I smiled at my daughter lovingly. She was just so beautiful. I could smell her from across the room. Edward was right. She wasn't exactly appetizing. She smelled good, delicious even, but it wasn't in a food way. It was like a cologne that you just couldn't get enough of. Even the sound of her fluttering heart didn't cause the monster within me to so much as whimper. I was glad.

I squeezed Edward's hand. "I'm good. You were right, she smells good, but in a not tempting way."

Emmett and Jasper were standing alert and cautious.

"It's okay guys. Bella's got this. Jazz you can feel it for yourself."

He nodded, "She has exceptional control for a newborn."

Esme patted the couch beside her. I released Alice's hand, and pulled Edward along beside me. The thought of being disconnected from him was physically painful. I wondered if it would always feel like this.

Edward sat down beside Esme and pulled me into his lap. Renesmee reached for me, she squawked in frustration.

"Come here, pretty girl." I reached for her with a smile. Edward reached out to help me in case my hold was too light. I clasped her gently and settled her on my lap. She lifted up and touched my face, sharing the few days of her life with me.

I smiled at the sweet little images. She liked playing dress up with her grandma and aunts—the picture taking was particularly fun. She was remembering her aunt Alice dancing her around the room, singing her silly songs. Next came Aunt Rose brushing her hair, telling her funny stories about her Uncle Em.

She showed me Emmett holding her as they watched several versions of Dracula. They were watching Bram Stoker's version when I heard Emmett telling her that the Gary Oldman's portrayal of the tormented and agonized Dracula was like daddy without mommy—minus the piping hot harpies. Ren thought what her uncle said was funny. Edward didn't seem anything like that to her. I'd have to discuss with Emmett what was proper and improper viewing for my daughter, later.

Grandpa Carlisle measured and weighed her every day, talking to her about his history and life as a doctor. Grandma Esme drew pictures of her and told her about the nursery that she was planning to build her. It was grandma's job to feed her.

But it was Uncle Jasper that Renesmee liked the best. He would sit with her quietly and they would trade back and forth, pictures for emotions. She was picturing him telling her about his time in the Civil War—describing the battles and the way that people behaved back then. He was thumbing through a historic text, showing her old pictures of people who had lived when he was human. Renesmee thought that he was beautiful. She liked his curly hair—it was like hers.

Renesmee had missed her daddy and me. She showed me Carlisle telling her that mommy was sick and daddy was taking care of her. She seemed to understand, her thoughts were colored with concern. She was comparing the new me to the old one. Renesmee noted that I was like daddy now. And she wondered at the differences between her and I—before and after.

After she finished chronicling her week for me, she reached for her father. Edward sat patiently as she showed him everything that she had showed me. He chuckled and smiled at her indulgently, love shining from his eyes.

"What?"

"She wants me to play the piano for her."

I scooted from Edward's lap onto the couch so he could rise. He sat down at the piano and began to play a sweet melody for his daughter. She clapped her hands in glee, squealing happily.

I spent the day making up time with our daughter and reacquainting myself with my family. Jasper recounted his early days as a vampire to me, explaining why he had so many scars. I shuddered, horrified at his early life. I hadn't realized that things could be so bad for our kind. I listened as each of my family shared their own histories, reminding me of things that I had forgotten.

I felt like I understood Rosalie a little better now. I could understand her bitterness. I was angry on her behalf. I wanted to tear apart the men who had hurt her.

Emmett had hugged me close and told me how excited he was that I was finally one of them. He challenged me to a bear hunt in early spring. I was looking forward to it, sure that I could out drink him. He might be huge, but I was new and terribly hard to satisfy. I wondered if my competitive streak was new. I would have to ask Edward later.

Our tentative plans were to stay in Alaska for the next year or so, depending on if Renesmee's growth spurt held steady or not. I tried not to contemplate the possibility that one day my daughter could die, but it was a constant nagging consideration in the back of my mind.

Edward and I discussed the possibility of living apart from our family for a while. Right now, with my control in question, I felt a little better about living with everyone. I suggested that when we went off to college, perhaps it would be the time to live apart.

Edward seemed content with my thoughts on the matter. His idea was that we should attend Dartmouth together when the time came, saying that I might find going Ivy League a bit more challenging. I spent the next week catching up on my schoolwork, learning to use the computer without breaking it. I had mangled two laptops, so far. I apologized and Edward just laughed it off, buying me a new one and having it shipped overnight.

The family took turns giving me lessons in being more human. Esme was a particularly good instructor. I was coming along nicely. Our Denali family had rented a home nearby, wanting to stay close and spend some more time with Renesmee and me.

Eleazar had promised that we would get together soon and explore my 'intriguing little gift' after I had grown up a bit. We had experimented some and he was particularly pleased that Kate's power didn't have an effect on me. He speculated that I might also be immune to Aro and someone named Jane. This pleased Edward immensely.

I sat in with Carmen as she gave Spanish lessons to Renesmee. I was picking it up at a pace that was astounding, already able to converse with her in her native tongue. Laurent had called, but he didn't give Irina any hope that he would be returning soon. I felt bad for her. He had offered us his congratulations on the birth of our daughter and my transformation.

I had become cautious friends with Tanya. I liked her, but I couldn't shake the feeling that she might have been one of the vampires that had shown an interest in my husband. It was just stupid jealousy, but he was mine and there was an irrational compunction to protect what belonged to me.

She seemed very interested in just what it was about me that had so effectively thawed the impenetrable Edward Cullen. Tanya told me about the time that he had come up to Denali to escape me, to keep from killing me. I was amused as she recounted his arrogance and melancholy. She seemed to be very happy for us, telling me how painful it was for everyone who loved him to see him alone for so long. I had listened intently as she told me of her own mother and how the Volturi had executed her for creating an immortal child.

It was hard for me to imagine the justification for turning a child into a creature such as us, but now that I had my daughter I could understand the longing for a baby. Maybe it had been like that for Tanya's mother. It must be torture for Rosalie and Esme to want such a thing and to know that it was impossible for them. It made me grateful for the miracle we had been given, even more. And not just for myself, but for the entirety of the Cullen family.

We watched the videos of our wedding and the birth of our daughter. Edward and I spent a lot of time going over pictures and discussing the time we had spent together prior to my change. It helped to cement the memories that I didn't want to forget. My mother had cooperated and sent copies of our home videos and Emmett had digitalized them, so I would never lose them. It was funny watching myself as a little girl.

I was transitioning into my immortal life better than I could have ever imagined—perhaps Carlisle's theory was correct. Or possibly it was just my determination to embrace the life that I had chosen. As the weeks passed I became more comfortable in my body and I had a better handle on my mind. I was happy and content, feeling blessed beyond measure.

**~~~oOo~~~**

I was reclining against Edward on the couch holding Renesmee as she slept against my chest. I had her little hand pressed against my face. She was dreaming of catching snowflakes while her father held her in his arms. Edward smiled against my neck as he followed her thoughts, sharing the experience with me.

"You know, you never did tell me the story of why we break the necks of our prey."

I heard gleeful giggling from the other room and Alice skipped in pulling Jazz behind her. He had a huge smile on his face. I was finally getting more comfortable around him. In no time at all, all of the Cullens had congregated around us, their faces full of anticipation.

"Tell me, Bella. Have you ever heard of a Sasquatch?"

"Uh, Bigfoot, right?" I glanced up at Edward, confused.

"Yeah. Well, anyway, we were living in Arkansas out in the middle of nowhere, taking a break from civilization while Emmett cooled down from his newborn stage. Jazz and Alice had just joined us at the time—that is when it happened—"

Emmett interrupted, "I think you need to clarify, Edward. That is _why_ it happened."

Edward shrugged. "Anyway, we were near the house hunting. Emmett had just bagged a fierce old black bear. She was cranky as hell, it being early spring and all. Emmett was having a grand old time, wrestling with her—"

"Showing off his strength," Rosalie interjected with a grin and a wink for her mate.

Edward sniffed, "She wasn't that big!"

Em growled, "She was huge!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Down right scrawny, if you ask me. She _had_ just woken up after hibernating all winter, after all. She was practically starving."

Emmett was sitting on the floor in front of Rosalie, his massive arms folded across his chest. He was glowering at Edward. He glanced at me, grinned, and mouthed the word 'massive', throwing his hands out. He winked.

I smirked humorously. This reminded me of Billy and Charlie trading fishing stories back and forth. That two pound bass always grew in size to become a ten pound monster that nearly broke my dad's favorite fishing pole in half—to hear him tell it.

"Jazz and I had traveled the U.S. looking for the Cullens, following my visions. We finally tracked them to Arkansas," Alice added in her chirpy little voice.

"You should have seen Carlisle's face when he got a load of Jasper there," Rosalie snickered.

"Well, he _is_ pretty impressive," Alice retorted, squeezing Jasper's knee.

"Alice just marched in like she owned the place. Calling everyone by name, wanting to know what room she could move into." Carlisle just shook his head.

"Carlisle sent me to find Edward and Emmett," Esme joined in quietly.

"So, Esme shows up in a panic, demanding that we come home right away. Emmett dropped the bear and we all ran for home," Edward continued.

"When we got there, Alice had Jazz here, carryin' all of Edward's stuff down to the garage." Em was chuckling evilly. He reached out and high-fived Alice.

She grinned and shrugged. "Well, his room had the best view…"

"Anyway, Jazz and Alice decided to join the family and try living the vegetarian life. That is when we started to hear reports of strange happenings in the area." Edward said.

Everybody laughed.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" Emmett said, defensively.

"What kind of strange happenings?" I asked.

"People were seeing a bigfoot like creature stalking the local community over in Jonesville," Carlisle answered.

"And we were finding mutilated animal corpses in the woods—they smelled like vampire, but not," Edward murmured. "It took us some time to figure it out."

"We thought that we had a crazed newborn on our hands for a while," Carlisle added, his face animated with amusement.

"Are you telling me that Em turned a bear?" I asked incredulously.

Everyone chuckled.

"Papa Emmett," Rosalie said grinning wickedly.

I snickered loudly. "Hot damn, Emmett. I didn't know you had it in you!"

Emmett turned away shaking his head sadly. "You are a cruel creature, Bella Cullen."

"We hunted that bear for two years. The freak here"—Edward jerked his thumb in the direction of Alice and smile indulgently—"couldn't follow it through her visions because it didn't think like us." Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward.

"That bear was smart," Esme said, her voice a little awed.

"Sneaky." Carlisle shook his head in exasperation.

"Strong!" Jasper added.

"Purdiest bear I ever saw!" Emmett joined, with the most authentic southern accent I think I had ever heard. He sniffed and pretended to wipe away a tear.

"She left her mark on you, didn't she, Emmett?" Jazz said, his leonine face full of humor. "It's a shame really. A girl should treat her father better than that!"

Everyone around me cracked up, loud laughter filling the room.

"C'mon you guys, Bella _does not_ need to know about that!" Emmett sounded embarrassed.

"Okay. What am I missing?"

Rosalie's gaze caught mine. Her dark eyes were twinkling. "Well, Bella, the bear—we named her Betsy—she bit Emmett here on the ass! Now, he has a perfect double crescent to go with his full moon!"

Of course, vampire venom was the only thing that left a scar…

"Emmett couldn't sit down for a week!" Edward added, chortling.

"That bear had a huge jaw span!" Emmett retorted defensively.

"Rosalie wanted to keep it as pet!" Alice added. "She said it had good taste!"

I collapsed with laughter, turning my head into Edward's neck.

"That's it!" Emmett leaped to his feet. "Who wants to play football? I think I need to tackle something!"

* * *

**A/N:** The Jonesville Monster AKA The Fouke Monster is real…well, sort of! The first reported sighting was in Jonesville, Arkansas in 1946. It disappeared and was not sighted again until the 1970's in Fouke, Arkansas. (I guess the Cullens might have missed something!)

**You can read more about it here:** http[://]en[.]wikipedia[.]org/wiki/Fouke_Monster (remember to remove the brackets **[]**)

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!** **Reviewers get to ask Betsy a question!** (hint! hint!)

(And **Betsy will** answer them on Tuesday in a little segment I will call: **Interview With a Bearpire! **The first part of the story is written. It is just awaiting your questions**!**)

**FYI, I have it on good authority that Emmett tasted like ass! :D**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 38: VPOV**

_We crept into the large, dark room. There was some kind of bloody horror movie showing on the screen. The theater wasn't very crowded. It was perfect. I watched silently as blood covered vampires flew across the screen, terrorizing the townspeople. I grinned, my face full of dark humor. How very appropriate. _

_The front row was directly ahead of us. A girl sat closest to us, she had her head buried in a man's shirt. Her back was turned to us and his gaze was focused on the screen. There was a smile splitting his full mouth. He liked violence. I wondered how he would like my pet_.


	38. Bring It

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know it by now...all Stephenie's...but this story is mine! Grrrrr! :)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thank you Katmom for all you do!

If you haven't read my oneshot conversation with Betsy the Bear:** Interview With a Bearpire,** go check it out!

http[://]www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5501794/1/Interview_With_A_Bearpire** (remember to remove the brackets [ ] )**

**

* * *

**

**~~~Victoria~~~**

The first of our recruits had awakened from the burning. The small dark haired girl was sitting in a dirty, refuse littered corner. Her hands were wrapped around her knees and she was snarling at me.

"Calm down now. It's alright," Riley said soothingly.

She hissed at him.

"Don't be that way. Behave yourself and we will take you hunting. I know that you are thirsty."

"It hurts," she whimpered, clutching her throat.

"It's okay, Bree."

He smiled at her; there was still a hint of a crush lingering in his eyes. Leave it to the little nerd to change a girl he had once been enamored with. It was a little vicious, really. He knew that she was expendable. I smiled a bit. It made me like him a smidgen more.

He held out his hand. "Come on."

She took it reluctantly.

"See now, that wasn't so hard. Let's hunt, Bree."

I watched as Riley led her off into the night. He would take care of her. Teach her.

I didn't care about my newborn daughter. She was just a tool to me. We would destroy the loathsome wolves and then we would replenish our numbers and destroy the human Bella.

I smiled as I thought about ripping her apart. I would do it slowly, making her suffer. She deserved it for what her mate had done to my James.

I still couldn't fathom how one such as Edward could have killed my lover. I had thought that James was invincible. How many times over the years had I watched him play his games, participated? He always caught what he was after. And he had always lived to play another day, for centuries. What was it about these _Cullens_ that was so powerful that they could destroy him?

They would pay—all of them, the human in particular. I would accomplish what my James couldn't.

Revenge was all that I was living for. I would do anything to accomplish it. If it meant cozying up to the vile Riley…I would do it. And there really wasn't anything more disgusting on the planet than a teenage boy, though a teenage vampire was a close second. But I had picked him because he would be easily bent to my will and purposes. The fact that Riley was cunning was just a nice bonus.

Riley loved me. I knew it. It had been my plan and I had executed it flawlessly. He would do anything I wanted him to do. He was just a puppet, a temporary amusement.

My thoughts turned to Laurent. Sex with him hadn't exactly been the highlight of my existence, but knowing that he had wanted me for the half of a century that he had been with James and I had made it essential. He had tried to lure me away on more than one occasion. I had needed to secure his loyalty and he hadn't betrayed me, so far.

I was surprised to learn that the Cullens were up in Alaska and that they had their yummy little snack with them. It was nice of them to be so close—very thoughtful, all things considered.

I didn't believe it when Laurent had told me that the human was pregnant. Surely it couldn't be Edward's child, but Laurent had said that it was. I wasn't convinced. Vampires couldn't make children. I had never heard of such a thing in all of my two hundred and seventy years.

I knew that he could screw her without killing her, of course. His lust for her had been all but palpable in the air surrounding them. But planting his bastard in her was totally out of the scope of what was known.

I had briefly considered turning them over to the Volturi. They would have destroyed Edward for letting the human in on our secret, but they moved so slowly. The girl would have probably died of old age before they showed up. And I really hated the thought of letting anyone else have the spoils of my revenge. Be it her blood or her venom—it was mine! Knowing that she was with child would make the revenge all the sweeter.

I would rip her apart and I would kill the child, then I would destroy Edward. I just had to be patient.

Laurent had given me the information that I needed to obliterate them. Edward, he could read minds—perhaps that is how he killed my James. And the little one, Alice, could see the future. It would make things difficult, but not impossible. I would just have to set a trap and make them come to me.

The father was the key.

Laurent's insipid pacifist mate had been essential. How freely she spoke of her family, never realizing that she was betraying them even as she sought to deepen her relationship with her chosen one. They were disgusting, every single one of them. I should kill them all. They were like a cancer in our species. I couldn't understand how they could deny their natures like that—why they would bother. It was unnatural, an abomination.

I watched over my brood carefully. Another one was almost at the end of her burning. It was a relief. She was a screamer.

She had long red hair, dark auburn. She was probably about fourteen years old and beautiful. I was sure that our big, manly wolves would have a hard time killing her.

They appeared so innocent, caught in the blossom of youth—perfect. We had added four more females, after some arguing, bringing the girls' numbers to fourteen in total. The large male, Doug, would serve as the muscle. It was my hope that he would barrel his way through the wolves while the females distracted them.

I smiled as its heart finally quit beating. She was still whimpering. I waited impatiently for her to awaken, tapping my foot.

She sat up and opened her eyes, glaring at me. She leaped to her feet and sprang. I sidestepped her, catching her by the back of the neck. I slammed her down into the floor, grinding her face into the concrete. She was fiery. I could see that she was going to do well—much better than the whiny Bree.

"I am your mistress little girl. Do you understand me?"

She growled.

"You will obey me and I will reward you with what you desire most."

"And what is that, bitch?" she hissed.

I grinned, jerking her up to face me. I clutched her around the throat, squeezing slightly to let her feel the power I had over her.

"Blood, little one, lots and lots of blood. And it is Madam Bitch to you!"

I threw her into the wall.

"Let's go!"

She followed me, her eyes narrowed and calculating. I smiled at her rebellion. It pleased me.

"Where are we going?"

"Hunting," I replied shortly. Newborns were such a pain in the ass. But they were strong and wild. It was enough to overcome the aggravation of training them, satiating them. Seattle was going to be a bloody place for the next few weeks.

She followed me to a large building on the outskirts of town. It was a movie theater.

"Don't do anything until I give you permission."

I broke the lock on the side-door and pulled it open, sneaking inside a long, dim hall. My young recruit followed me quickly and silently.

I smiled as she mewled pathetically. The scent of human blood was strong here. There was venom glistening on her quivering chin. I grabbed her hand, restraining her as she tried to move past me.

"We are hunting, not eating. Not yet. We must have privacy for such things. Nod if you understand."

She nodded.

We crept into the large, dark room. There was some kind of bloody horror movie showing on the screen. The theater wasn't very crowded. It was perfect. I watched silently as blood covered vampires flew across the screen, terrorizing the townspeople. I grinned, my face full of dark humor. _How very appropriate_.

The front row was directly ahead of us. A girl sat closest to us, she had her head buried in a man's shirt. Her back was turned to us and his gaze was focused on the screen. There was a smile splitting his full mouth. He liked violence. I wondered how he would like my pet.

I smiled. My daughter was whimpering softly beside me. I motioned her forward.

"You have to be quick, now. Go in low, so you won't be seen. I will take the man. You take the girl. And do try to keep her alive, they taste better that way."

We moved forward in synch. I swept in, grabbing the man by his legs and jerking him from his seat. His head hit the floor with a sickening smack, knocking him unconscious. I dragged him through the theater door into the murky outlet.

My pet followed behind me, pulling her victim with her. The girl's legs were mangled in her hands. She was strong, but amazingly controlled. I was just glad that she hadn't ripped the woman's legs off in her haste.

I slung the man over my shoulder and my acolyte followed suit. When we reached the alleyway, I stopped. The man was stirring against my shoulder. That was good. I liked it when my victims were awake. Their terror made them more delectable.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her.

She threw her prey to the ground and fell on top of it. She was a messy eater. I wrinkled my nose, disgusted. It was such a waste, but then it wasn't like I was planning to keep her around. I waited for her to finish with the appetizer. Her hands had dug into it, breaking its bones, piercing its flesh. She was grunting rapidly, keeping time with each mouthful of blood she swallowed. _Ah, the uncontrollable nature of babies._

She raised her head, licking her bloodied lips. "More!" she snarled.

"Wait."

She growled impatiently. Her gleaming red eyes were fixed on the man in my arms. I pressed him up against the wall and slapped his face. His eyes blinked rapidly as he came fully awake. I smiled at him, watching with pleasure as his eyes widened. He couldn't draw his gaze away from my glistening teeth.

The little one snarled at him darkly. His eyes filled with horror as he glanced at her. She was a sight to behold. Her auburn hair was wild and tangled, her clothes dirty and tattered. But it was her bloodied face and hands that held his fascination.

"You should run," I said as I released him. My hand reached out to restrain the baby. I wanted her to hunt this one.

She hissed, frustrated, as he ran away. "But I want him!"

"And you shall have him, but it's more fun if you give him a sporting chance."

When he was half way down the alley, I released her. She snarled loping after him. I was pleased with the way that she tortured and played with him. She reminded me of a cat with a mouse. His screams were piercing as she broke him. Tonight was going to be fun. I could tell. And the best part was that it was just beginning.

I met up with Riley at dawn. He seemed to be pleased with Bree. He said that she had potential. I rolled my eyes. I could smell her all over him. His little way of paying me back.

I was a little concerned about the possessive light in Bree's eyes. She clutched Riley's hand in her own, standing close to him. I didn't want it to turn ugly. Perhaps things could work out in my favor, though. If she kept him occupied, it would leave my nights free. It would be welcome a reprieve.

He asked the name of my newborn. I didn't know why Riley was so interested—unless he wanted to bang her too—but I figured it would help to keep them straight. Her name was Anna.

We would have four more companions by tomorrow evening and then five more would wake the day after. Three days after the final batch, we would add four more, making fifteen in total. Then we would begin their training. It was Riley's plan to allow them to terrorize Seattle for a few weeks that way we could work out the kinks—and destroy any overly rebellious creatures. I liked it, thinking it would work perfectly.

**~~~oOo~~~**

Everything was going according to plan. We hadn't lost any and we hadn't had to destroy any, so I was pleased. My minions were cooperative for the most part, though Bree and Anna didn't seem to like one another very much. I hoped that they wouldn't eliminate each other before we got to the wolves. We would go soon.

Laurent had finally decided to grace us with his presence—three weeks late. I was a little irritated with him. It would have been nice to have his help with the newborns. But then, he had never been one who was fond of babies. He had a penchant for destroying them, just for fun.

He leaned in to kiss me, simply to irritate Riley, I was sure. I heard my young mate grit his teeth. Laurent looked good, well fed, well clothed—clean. I commented on it.

He smiled, his crimson eyes twinkling with good humor. "Just one of the perks of being more civilized."

"We should all be so lucky," I said sarcastically. I would take the nomadic life to the stationary one any day. The price of staying in one place was just too steep.

"I hope you have brought me some good news, Laurent."

"Well, I have been in Forks. The wolves are guarding your prize around the clock, I'm afraid. I have not been able to penetrate their defenses."

"Oh, I think that we can distract them," Riley added with a smirk.

"And what of your dear one, Irina?"

"Well, you know she always has such interesting tidbits to share."

"Do tell." I smiled at him engagingly.

"Edward has married his pet."

My eyes popped wide. "He married it? He married a human?"

Laurent grinned. "Rest assured I share your sense of incredulousness, my dear Victoria. But that is not all."

"Has he changed her?" I demanded.

Laurent sighed, "Always in such a rush, Victoria. Be patient, don't ruin a good story."

I glanced at him, letting my irritation show. I would not tolerate his games.

"My Irina tells me that Bella has given birth to a daughter and she is indeed half blooded. Who would have thought?"

"Tell me of the child. Does she live—in the human way?"

"Yes, she has a heartbeat, but her skin is much like ours."

"If she has a heartbeat then it can be stopped," I murmured calculatingly.

Laurent shook his head at me. His pale olive skin grew even more pallid under my scorching glare. His eyes were reluctant.

"What?" I snapped.

"I cannot help you in this, Victoria. Bella is one thing, but the child is something else entirely. My mate is very attached to her. If I take part in helping you destroy her, Irina will take my head off."

"When have I ever seen you so tamed, Laurent? I thought that you were your own man."

His eyes narrowed. "I am. But I am also a kept man and that leaves me somewhat...entangled."

I smiled. _In other words, Irina had him by the short hairs._ Maybe he was more attached to her than I had estimated. It could make things more difficult for me. I didn't want him to double cross me. I would have to keep a careful eye on him—keep him well loved.

"What of the snack?" I asked, my gaze intent. Blood or venom, I reminded myself. It didn't matter. It would be mine.

"Oh, they turned her some three weeks prior."

"Why am I just hearing of this now?"

"Because I have just heard of it, dear Victoria."

Somehow, I doubted that he was telling me the truth. I was sure that Irina had him on a shorter leash than that, but I let it go.

I was considering the information that Laurent had given me. The Cullens were now hampered by a newborn. She would be a volatile and an inexperienced fighter. Edward would be distracted in his need to protect her and his infant daughter. Perhaps, I could use it against them in some way. I would discuss it with Riley later, out of Laurent's hearing. The less he knew of our plans, the better.

As I considered my options, a partial plan formulated and became more absolute in my mind. I considered it hard. I wanted the little one to see it.

* * *

**Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing! Reviewers get to spank naughty Laurent! :)**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 39: EPOV**

"We can't go back to Forks, can we?" she whispered quietly.

"No."

"I'm sorry."

I took Bella into my arms. "It isn't your fault that the mutts are so intolerant. Carlisle is still considering trying to renegotiate with Sam and the tribal elders."


	39. Field Trip

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know it...not mine...Stephenie Meyer's owns all things Twilight...dang!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** All Hail the mighty **Katmom**!! Mrs. Awesome Beta! Thank you my dear, for all your hard work! I promise, one of these days, I **will** actually learn the difference between taut and taunt! :) LOL!

Oh, I almost forgot! **Lemon Warning**, dearies! :D

**

* * *

**

**~~~Edward~~~**

Life was good.

It had been a little over three weeks since Bella had made the change and she had handled the transformation extraordinarily well. I had told Bella that it was almost as if she were meant to be a vampire. It seemed to me that was the case. I had never seen a newborn adjust so easily.

We had yet to really test her resolve with humans, but she had been in the house when we had received deliveries. She had not tried to attack anyone and she was inordinately controlled with our daughter. She had even managed to stop destroying laptops—it had only taken her four.

I was so proud of the way she was adjusting, restraining herself. I didn't think life could be more perfect than it was at this moment. I had the woman of my dreams as my wife, I had the child which I had thought was impossible, and my extended family was happy and well.

Carlisle was concerned with the rate that Renesmee was growing, we all were, but I pushed the worry to back of my mind. It seemed to be slowing. I was hopeful that Renesmee had inherited my immortal side. Bella hadn't said anything about it, but I knew that she was just as worried as me. It was almost as if she feared to put her concerns into words, knowing that it would make them real, threatening.

The thought of having to go through eternity without my daughter was agonizing, especially knowing that it was out of our power to stop the aging process in her. Her body did not respond to venom the way a human's would.

Bella had already finished most of her school assignments; she was just waiting for the proper times to turn them in. I liked how delighted she was with the knowledge that calculus wasn't even hard anymore.

Charlie had been very concerned that Bella would not finish school. He was not happy about our marriage and had made that very clear not only to me, but to Carlisle as well.

Bella was convinced that Charlie would come around. I wasn't sure. Right now, he hated my guts and he hadn't held back the night I had spoken with him, just after Renesmee had been born. He had all but demanded that I stay the hell out of his daughter's life, claiming that I had hurt her enough. He was right. And I would spend an eternity making it up to my Bella.

Bella and I had managed to get away on a hunting trip this afternoon. Renesmee was going to spend the evening with her Grandma Esme. Esme was planning to try her hand at knitting and cookie baking. She was determined to take the grandma thing to the extreme—even though right now we couldn't get Renesmee to eat much human food.

Bella was enjoying our time in the Wrangell-St. Elias National Park. We had flown out on the family's Cessna T206H. We had a private dock and hangar where we stored the airplane. It was a six-seater bush plane on amphibious skids, white and blue—a newer model. Bella loved it. I had given her a rudimentary flying lesson on our way to the preserve and she was insisting on flying it home. I had the feeling that she would be a natural.

We had hunted moose by the shoreline, which she thought were better than deer. Then we had tried Dall sheep up in the hills. She hadn't liked those at all, saying they were too much like mountain goat. Her nose had been wrinkled in disgust.

It had taken some doing, but I had finally talked her into trying wolf, which surprisingly had been much to her liking. I should have known that she would like dogs. I fed on my portion of the pack with relish, seeing that mutt Jacob Black every time I took one down.

Bella commented on my viciousness. I told her that I liked wolf. The truth was that I needed to work out some of my frustration on a pale substitute.

"We can't go back to Forks, can we?" she whispered quietly.

"No."

"I'm sorry."

I took her into my arms. "It isn't your fault that the mutts are so intolerant. Carlisle is still considering trying to renegotiate with Sam and the tribal elders."

"It won't do any good; you saw how Jacob was…"

I resisted the urge to grit my teeth at the sound of that dog's name defiling Bella's glorious lips. God, I hated him—loathed, despised, abhorred him! That mongrel could bring out the dark murderer in me faster than anything I had ever experienced, with the exception of that first day with Bella. It took some effort, but I managed to stuff the fiend back in his cell.

I thought back over that day. I had been incredulous when Jacob Black had turned up. How had he even found us? I didn't know, but he had been fortunate to escape with his life—treaty or no. When that dog had intruded and looked at my Bella, longing for our child to be his… I could have merrily ripped his head off. They belonged to me!

It had been hard enough putting up with the lustful thoughts of the juvenile boys at Forks High School, but to have someone stand before me, tormenting me with his loving thoughts toward my mate…well, he was damn lucky that Bella was standing there. Not even Carlisle would have been able to stop me before I destroyed him.

I still considered killing him, but knowing that Bella cared about him and considered him a friend… I sighed. I would try to restrain myself, for her. I wouldn't hurt her by purposefully murdering him—no matter how much I wanted to do so. I comforted myself with the knowledge that accidents were possible.

"Jacob's in love with you, Bella, not that I blame him. You are pretty irresistible. It doesn't make for the most rational of thought processes." I leaned in and kissed her neck, relishing the feel of her smooth skin under my questing lips.

Her head bowed. "I know. Jake is a good person, a good friend, but he's not you. I feel awful that he cares for me like that. I hope he finds someone, one day. I hope that he can forgive me for choosing…" she shrugged.

"You weren't for him. He just can't see that right now."

"I just feel bad for him, Edward. He helped me—you don't know what it was like…" Bella glanced at me, her delicate brow wrinkled and her eyes agonized.

Unbidden, memories of how Bella had looked through that mongrel's eyes flashed through my mind. I saw her sitting on the couch in her living room, smiling at him sadly. Then a memory of her face tormented as she wrapped her arms around herself in obvious pain because of some small reminder of me. I had done that to her. Jacob was right to hate me, to think of me as a life-sucker. But he could never hate me, as much as I hated myself. My leaving had taken the life right out of her, just as it had me.

"I'm sorry, love." I kissed her forehead and pulled her close. She sighed and snuggled into my arms.

"I owe him, Edward. Even if I can't offer him my friendship—I feel like I should do something for him. He helped me to smile again. Jake was there when everyone but Angela had turned their backs on me—my mother, even Charlie. I need you to understand."

"I won't ever forgive myself for leaving you like that, Bella."

"I wish you would," she responded quietly.

I thought for a moment. As much as it pained me to do anything even slightly altruistic for that cur, I would do it for Bella. "Our family runs a charitable organization. It is called the Pacific Northwest Trust—it's a little pet project of Alice's. Perhaps we could arrange for Jacob to go to college in a couple of years, when he graduates—you know, on us."

Bella threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. "Thank you, Edward. That sounds perfect!"

I sighed into her neck. If it made her happy, I would pay for the whole damn pack of werewolves to go to the best universities in the world. She leaned up and kissed me softly.

"I love you," she whispered against my mouth. Bella pulled back and glanced at me, her eyes were twinkling.

"What?"

"Well, Rose mentioned that there was an old prospector's cabin that she and Em keep maintained up here…"

My eyes brightened. "Really?" I asked slowly, leering at her with intent.

Bella shrugged and glanced down, biting her lip. She shuffled her feet a little. She was picking up the human façade quickly.

I leaned in to murmur in her ear huskily. She shivered as I swept her hair back. "So, did she, um, happen to share the location?"

Her hands slipped around my middle and I sucked in a sharp breath as she slid her hands into the waistband of my pants. She nodded, her dark head brushing against my cheek.

"It's not far," she purred, her crimson eyes growing dark and passionate. Bella nodded toward the ridge behind me and licked her lips.

My eyes fastened on her mouth, the sight of her tongue flicking out like that, ripped through my insides, igniting fiery memories. I growled.

Her lips twisted wryly, her eyes were narrow and smoldering. I snatched her up in my arms and ran in the direction that she had pointed out like my very life depended on it.

I thrust inside of her tight body before we crashed through the door of the cabin. My fly was down and her skirt was hiked up around her waist, her legs wrapped around my hips. Skirts were a damn fine invention in my opinion, freaking brilliant, really. I was determined to buy her whole closet full. Long skirts, short skirts, full skirts, tight skirts…

**~~~oOo~~~**

Bella and I were walking leisurely hand in hand back toward home after docking the plane. It was bittersweet. It was nice to be back with family, but I liked having her all to myself.

I was looking forward to getting her into the shower. What had once been my after-hunting ritual had now become ours. I wondered if Bella would let me have her again or if she would be in too much of a rush to reconnect with our daughter.

"What are you thinking about?"

I glanced down, grimacing. I was such a degenerate. I should be able to control myself better. It was like I was…like I was…_a horny teenager_! It was mortifying really. I was a husband, a father…

"What?"

I sighed. "I was thinking about taking a shower with you when we got home." I picked up our joined hands and kissed her fingers.

"Oh, really? And just what were we doing in that shower?"

I smirked. "I don't think you want to get into my mind, love. It's a dirty place, downright filthy." I ogled her suggestively.

"Do tell, Mr. Masen!"

I leaned in a spoke quietly in her ear, "Well, let's see, Mrs. Masen. I was thinking about slamming you up against the shower wall. Then I would wrap my arm around your waist, pulling your back into me, while I have you from behind."

Bella gasped, her hand tightening on mine. Our slow walk had quickly become a jog, then a flat out run. We streaked into the house, flinging the door open and leaving it standing ajar. Bella took the stairs first; I was following close behind, her hand held securely in my own.

As soon as we stepped into our room, Bella crashed into me, her hands shredded my clothes and then her own. I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my middle, burying her hands in my hair. I kissed her desperately as we rushed into the shower.

She snarled wildly as I turned her around and shoved her into the wall. I proceeded to make the vision in my head a reality. Her gasps and growls igniting a fire in me. I realized as I held her, my arms crushing her to me, my body buried deeply in the depths of her own, that I would never grow tired of this. I would always want her—always need her. Suddenly, eternity didn't seem quite long enough to satisfy my desire for her.

I groaned loudly as I came, the exquisite pleasure that rushed through me, left me weak and trembling. God, how I loved her! Everything I was, everything I had—my heart, my body, my very life—was Bella's. She owned me completely.

I collapsed against her quivering body, gasping, my face pressed into her neck.

"What have you done to me, woman?"

She giggled. "Look, Edward."

I followed her gaze and chuckled.

Her hands were buried in the tile of the shower.

"I guess you're not the only one who can break the shower. I'm glad Esme has all that extra tile…"

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

She turned in my arms and pressed against me. My breath caught as my body stirred against hers again. My unceasing need for her was building once again.

Tilting her head upwards to peer deep into my eyes, she kissed my throat and murmured, "Well, Mr. Masen, if you haven't figured it out by now, let me enlighten you."

**~~~oOo~~~**

I pulled Bella into our room; we were laughing and teasing one another when we froze abruptly.

Bella's adorable face twisted in confusion. "Edward, where is our bed?"

I glanced around. All of our stuff was gone. Walking to the closet, I threw it open. Just as I expected, those were not our clothes inside. They were Carlisle's and Esme's.

"Are those…"

I nodded, "Yes." It was occurring to both of us that our parents had switched rooms with us, in our absence.

I glanced at Bella; she had her face in her hands, groaning. "Edward, I think I just broke Carlisle and Esme's shower."

I started laughing. She slapped my shoulder. "I'm serious, Edward! This is so embarrassing!"

I just laughed harder.

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"It's fine, love. I'll fix it. We should probably get dressed."

Bella frowned, her brow wrinkled and her lips were pouting slightly. "In what? I shredded our clothes." She pointed vaguely behind us.

I motioned toward the full, organized walk-in closet. "I guess it's either this or go naked."

Bella sighed. I reached out and snagged a short, stretchy, wrap around dress. It was cream, with rose-colored trim. I handed it to her. "Here, this shouldn't swamp you too much." Bella was more petite than our mother.

She slipped it on, pulling the front closed, overlapping one side with the other and neatly securing the tie. I smiled at her. She looked gorgeous. I said so.

I grabbed a pair of dark slacks and a stretch cotton shirt and put them on. Bella looked at me and gasped. She leaned in and kissed me.

"You look so good in black, very sexy."

"Quit tempting me woman!" I swatted her backside, playfully.

Her face fell into a teasing moue. She folded her arms across her chest and huffed a little. Too cute!

"Oh, wife?"

She lifted a brow. "Yes, husband?"

"I like you in skirts and dresses. Perhaps you could make an effort to wear them more often. They have such amazing benefits…"

She rolled her eyes and turned away.

I rushed her, sweeping her up into my arms and tossing her over my shoulder. She squealed, her hands slapping against my back futilely. I ran her down the stairs. We were laughing, our faces glowing with happiness.

Our family was smiling at us indulgently, as I set Bella on her feet. Esme was all but bursting with joy for us. She glanced at me, _"Oh, Edward, finally…"_

She patted my cheek and embraced my wife, before handing her our daughter. Renesmee reached for Bella's face, eager to show her all that had transpired in our absence.

"I hope you don't mind that we borrowed some clothes, all of our stuff has disappeared," I said.

Carlisle grimaced a little. "Not at all. I think your mother has something she wants to show you."

Esme motioned for us to follow her. We glided behind her at human speed—it was good practice for the newborn. Esme swept open the door of her former room.

"We figured that since you were more comfortable staying with the family that it would be best if you had more room."

"Thank you, Esme, Carlisle, but you didn't have to do that. Our room was fine, really."

"Nonsense, dear." She reached out and squeezed Bella's hand. "I did lose the bet after all. I didn't make you blush once and it will be safer for the baby to be downstairs if she starts toddling around before we move."

"But…you weren't…wasn't that just between Alice and Emmett?"

Esme just smiled serenely. I had the feeling that bet or no bet we would have been moving downstairs.

The room was glass paneled like ours and about twice the size. The ceilings were high and trimmed in the same golden pine as the floors. The entire back part of the room was walled in windows, which overlooked the shadowy forest.

Our bed was positioned adjacent to the door, covered in a much more appealing golden comforter and piled high with decorative pillows. My stereo system and music collection were situated in a private little corner along with my leather sofa. There was even a small reading nook for Bella, with shelves filled with the classics and a writer's desk. Her latest laptop was sitting on top of it.

"Thank you, Esme."

Bella nodded her appreciation, speechless.

"Come with me. I want you to see Renesmee's room."

She led us into what had been Carlisle's office. His shelves, which had once been full of books, were now full of toys. There was a beautiful white crib, outfitted with a little pink bumper set and a matching changing table. A heavy, white rocking chair sat in the corner, near a low shelf full of children's books. I was looking forward to rocking my daughter to sleep in it and reading her stories as I held her on my lap. I was positive that she would like that. Renesmee loved a good story.

Alice skipped in and began to show Bella the large closet that was packed full of clothes, and for once my wife actually oohed and aahed over such things. Bella was running her hands over frilly little dresses and jumpers, commenting on the sizes and styles. Renesmee had her hand pressed to her mother's face, sharing her own opinions on which outfits she liked best.

Alice was so happy over Bella's fashion change of heart that she was practically gloating inside. She was planning to get Bella out shopping with her for Renesmee when she was over the newborn phase. My sister figured that if they were already out shopping for my daughter that Bella couldn't object if they shopped for her too…

I leaned in and kissed my mother's cheek, thanking her quietly, and I left the girls to it. I was sitting on the couch razzing my brothers and playing Halo when Bella glided back in. She had changed in my absence and was wearing one of my button-down shirts. It was white—she had the flaps tied in a knot at her waist, showing off a wide strip of taut skin, and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A short, dark, pleated skirt, swayed against her trim thighs. Her hair was loose and flowing. She looked sexy as hell.

She caught my eye and winked at me. I swallowed hard. It was all I could do to keep from leaping off the sofa and sweeping her into our new room to christen it. She was ravishing, gorgeous. My brothers shouldn't be looking at her dressed like that!

Jazz started chuckling next to me. My emotions began to swing wildly between lust and desperation. I aimed a low hiss in Jasper's direction. He smirked evilly, the prick! Emmett snickered. His thoughts were _not appropriate_. I turned to glare at him. He turned away and whistled a light, happy tune.

Bella glided over and plopped into my lap, nuzzling my neck. My breath shuddered out of me. I shifted uncomfortably under her. She grinned. She was naughty...so gloriously, fabulously, naughty.

She plucked the controller out of my listless hands and tossed it beside us on the couch. I wrapped my arms around her, growling in her ear, "You look positively sinful."

Bella snickered wickedly. "That's what I was going for."

I sighed and she pressed her fingers against my lips, stilling my exasperated words. "Our daughter is with Esme. I thought you might want to help me with our shopping project." Her eyes darted to Emmett, surreptitiously. I knew that Bella wanted to show me what she and Alice had been up to.

I grinned. Bella stood up, taking my hand in her own. Alice walked in and grinned at us. "_Don't do anything I wouldn't do,_" she thought.

I laughed, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist and pulling her close. We had just turned toward our room when Alice gasped and bent double, moaning in shock and anguish.

My head snapped in her direction, immediately picking up on the vision that had overtaken her. Bella's hands gripped me tightly, twisting in my shirt, as she sought to bring me back to the present.

"Edward? Alice?" Bella sounded panicked.

"Shit! Charlie!" I hissed.

* * *

**Thank you for Reading and Reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 40: EPOV**

"What of the wolves, Edward?" Emmett asked, his eyes gleaming with excitement at the thought of a good fight.

"They consider the treaty broken, so we are going in at our own risk. Jacob says that it is their responsibility to protect Charlie," I replied quietly, my eye catching Carlisle's. He was still hopeful that the treaty could be renegotiated.

Em smiled broadly, his spirits lifting. "Do you mean that I get to rip apart vampires and mongrels? Score!" Rosalie hissed at him furiously. Her eyes were dark with worry and concern for her family.


	40. Second Sight

**Disclaimer: Twilight...not mine...That Girl...mine! :)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Thanks to her immortal awesomness...yes, that's right....**Katmom**! Super Beta in the extreme!

* * *

**~~~Edward~~~**

I gasped in shock as Alice's vision hit me.

"Charlie! Oh, no! No!" Alice screamed, jumping to her feet.

Charlie was huddled in a dark corner. It looked like a shack, possibly. He was bleeding from a gash in his forehead. There was a tall menacing figure standing over him. I heard growling. It was then that I caught a flash of flame like hair.

Victoria. _Damn it!_

_There was a feral grin on her face. She was licking her lips. Charlie's eyes were wide and he was panting with terror._

"_You'll do," she told him, deeply drawing in the scent of his blood. She growled wildly. "If I can't have your delectable little daughter, I'll just have to settle for you."_

_Charlie screamed as she snapped each of his fingers. She worked her way up his arm, laughing manically._

_He was begging her to stop, pleading with her uselessly. His ankle cracked under her straining hands. He passed out._

_She leaned in and slapped him hard across the face. Charlie's dark eyes fluttered open. _

"_Boo!" she purred._

_He shrieked in horror. "Why? Why are you doing this?" His eyes were rolling wildly._

"_Why, my pet? They killed my James."_

"_Who?"_

"_The Cullens, of course. And all over your slutty little daughter," she hissed._

"_Isabella?"_

"_Why yes, Charlie. Whatever did you think this was about? I'm going to kill her, you know. And that little half-blood bastard of hers."_

"_No," he gasped. "You leave them alone!" His voice was high with stress and worry._

"_Mmmm...I'm afraid I can't do that, Charlie. But before I kill her, I'm going to break her by breaking you. Piece by miserable piece."_

_He shrieked as she continued up his legs, snapping and crushing bone under her delicate hands. _

I watched in abject terror as she broke every bone in his extremities, before leaning in and biting him. I was horror-struck as she pulled herself away from him, smiling grimly as Bella's father began to writhe and shout as the fire consumed him.

I turned toward Bella in a panic. She was gaping at both Alice and I, her smooth brow wrinkling.

Esme came in carrying Renesmee; her motherly features were frighteningly fierce. Bella reached out and took our daughter, taking comfort from her presence. She clutched Renesmee closer to her chest, waves of apprehension flowing off of her. "What? What's going to happen to my dad?"

I grabbed Bella and pulled her and Renesmee into my arms. I tried to control the tremors running through my body, but I couldn't. The rest of our family ran in, their thoughts full of shock and alarm.

Carlisle gripped Alice's shoulders and shook her slightly. She was still frozen in horror. "What did you see, Alice?"

"Victoria!" I snarled before Alice could answer.

"We need specifics, Alice," Carlisle growled.

Alice shuddered. "She kidnapped Charlie, Carlisle. I saw him in a dark cabin somewhere. She…" Alice choked back a sob. "She hurt him, bad."

Bella shrieked. I took the baby from her and handed Renesmee back to Esme. I pulled Bella back into his arms. I could not let this happen. It would destroy Bella. Her hands clutched my shirt, ripping it, as she cried out in agony. I held her tightly, ready to restrain her if need be. If I let her go, she might run out the door and head toward Forks before I could stop her. And no matter what, I wouldn't let her anywhere near Victoria. I wouldn't risk her that way.

Alice glanced at me worriedly. She wanted to know if I wanted her to continue. I nodded at her.

"She bit him, changed him. I don't know why," Alice whispered, agonized. Her little face was pinched with worry and strain. Alice was very attached to Bella's father.

"No," Bella cried, keening and whimpering. I rocked her against me, trying to comfort her.

"When, Alice?" Jasper questioned, his gaze focused.

"I don't know," she replied.

"She will have to come to Forks to take him. We can intercept her there and stop her," Carlisle murmured.

"Let's go. Right now," Bella demanded, pushing out of my arms. I reached for her again.

Carlisle shook his head at her. "You can't go, Bella." He regarded me steadily. "Neither one of you can."

I started protest, but Carlisle held up his hand. "We will go, Edward. You need to trust us to handle this. You need to take care of your family. You cannot leave Bella and Renesmee unguarded."

I sighed heavily. "I know you are right, Carlisle, but…" _I wanted to kill that bitch. I had to protect Bella, my daughter, and my family…_

Emmett stepped up and squeezed my shoulder. His thoughts were filled with excitement at the prospect of the coming fight. "Don't worry, bro. I'll bring a piece of her home so you can burn it."

"You have to get Charlie out of there," Bella stated firmly. "Bring him back here."

We couldn't do that. Bella had never been tested around humans. "It would be too dangerous for him, Bella. You might not be able to control—"

Bella turned and glared at me. "I will control myself," she spit through clenched teeth. "We can protect him better here."

"We can't just kidnap him, Bella," Esme said gently.

"I don't care what you have to do. Lie to him. Tell him what we are. Knock him in the head. Just do whatever it takes to keep Charlie safe." Bella was frantic, unreasonable. But she was right. It would be easier to protect if Charlie were here.

"Don't worry, Bella. We will protect your father and destroy Victoria." Jasper spoke calmly, sending a wave of peace toward Bella. She snarled at him, completely unreasonable.

"Edward, give me your phone," Bella demanded.

I handed it to her wordlessly.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Carlisle questioned.

"I'm calling in reinforcements. It will take several hours for you to get to Charlie."

I watched in astonishment as Bella dialed the exchange for Washington.

"Billy," she growled. "Put Jake on the phone. I need to speak to him now."

She paused, "It's Bella. Put Jake on the phone."

There was murmuring from the other end of the line. Bella growled darkly, her eyes narrowing. "Shut the fuck up and put Jake on the goddamn phone, Billy! I don't have time for your bullshit, right now. My dad is in danger!" Bella was shouting. The phone collapsed in her hand, crushed under the weight of her anger.

Carlisle handed me his phone wordlessly. I redialed the number, running a hand soothingly down Bella's back. She was seething, beyond words.

"Jacob, this is Edward Cullen," I began.

"Go to hell, bloodsucker!"

"You first, mutt!" I tried to calm myself. It galled me to have to ask for his help. "Look, I wouldn't call if it weren't an emergency. My sister Alice has had a vision. She saw Charlie being kidnapped by a red haired vampire named Victoria. She is going to hurt him, Jacob, and then she is going to bite him. I don't know why, but she plans to turn him."

I listened incredulously as that mongrel informed me that they knew about the vampire in Forks. They had been tracking her for months. She had been stalking around Charlie's house, trying to get to Bella.

I hissed, "You knew she was there. Why didn't you say something weeks ago? How long has she been lurking around?"

"About five months. Don't worry about it we will catch them."

My breath caught. _Them… _"How many are there?"

"Three."

"Can you describe them?"

I listened carefully as he described the vampires and their activities. One was definitely Victoria. I didn't recognize the young one. When he mentioned Victoria's mate, all of the pieces fell together for me. My brow furrowed. "Let me guess, tall, dark haired, pallid olive complexion?"

"Yeah, friend of yours?" Jacob said sarcastically.

"It sounds like Laurent," I snarled. "That rotten bastard!"

Carlisle jerked in surprise. He snatched up the home phone and dialed quickly, hissing furiously into the phone when Tanya answered. He hung up abruptly. I think he was angrier than I had ever seen him. Carlisle knew, as well as I did, what the implication of Laurent's involvement meant. "Tanya and the others are on their way."

"We're headed back to Forks." I growled into the phone.

"I told you that we've got this, bloodsucker. We will protect Charlie. It's not your concern."

"Charlie is our family," I snarled.

"It's your funeral if you come back here. With the treaty broken—"

"I don't give a damn about the treaty! You tell Sam we are coming. All I am asking of you is to protect Charlie until we get there," I growled.

"I don't do favors for leeches," Jake said, his voice snide.

"You aren't doing it for us! I'm asking this for Bella!"

"And just what the hell is Bella now?"

"My wife is not your concern, dog!" I hissed furiously.

"I take that to mean that you have broken the treaty and killed her. Is she coming with you?"

I snorted, "Of course not, I am not going to endanger her or anyone else that way. She is staying here. Are you going to watch out for Charlie or not?" I demanded.

"I told you, Charlie is our responsibility…"

I snapped the phone shut, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose. Irritation was rolling off of me in waves.

I glanced up as our Denali family burst through the door and flew into the room. Everyone was tense and still. Irina was wringing her thin hands, her thoughts focused on her erstwhile mate.

I glared at her. "There have been three vampires in Forks off and on for the last five months. It sounds like Victoria, Laurent, and a young vampire I don't think I know. The wolves have been tracking them, watching them. The pack thinks that they were after Bella and they were protecting her. Victoria and the young one kept trying to get at Bella, but the wolves ran them off."

Bella turned to stare at me incredulously. "Are you telling me that I had werewolves protecting me without my knowledge?"

I nodded, "It would seem that way. I guess I owe Jacob Black more than I knew." I reached out and snagged Bella's hand, pulling her close and wrapping her in my arms.

"Laurent has only been around in the last month or so. He searched your father's house, Bella. The pack ran him off, but he has been back, snooping around. I don't know why." I focused on Irina, who cringed away from my anger. "Does he leave like this often?"

She nodded sadly. "I thought he was just out hunting. He is still very independent, wanting his space."

"What have you told him about us?" Jasper questioned quietly.

Irina's face crumpled in pain. "Everything. Your gifts, your histories, he knows about Bella's change and the baby. Maybe it's not him…"

Tanya turned to stare at her sister sharply. Kate pulled Irina into her arms and hugged her tightly. Tanya's golden eyes were narrowed and thoughtful. "Carlisle, Laurent is our responsibility. We will take care of him. If he has betrayed Irina, betrayed our family…" She winced. "Then we will deal with him."

"Can you get him to meet you, Irina?" I asked.

"Yes. I think so."

"If you can restrain him, remove him from the game, it will weaken Victoria's strength, her advantage."

Irina's frantic gaze turned icy. "I will do whatever I have to do in order to protect my family, our way of life. If he has deceived me, shared our secrets, endangered your mate and my little cousin…"

I nodded.

Jasper called the airport and made reservations for a flight into Seattle that was leaving in two hours. He had also arranged for a car to be left waiting for them at the airport. I hated to stay behind while our family went to protect Charlie, but I knew that I had no choice. I couldn't leave Bella and Renesmee unguarded.

The Denali coven would move to isolate Laurent. I wondered if Irina had the strength to destroy him. I resolved, then and there, to end him if she didn't.

"What of the wolves, Edward?" Emmett asked, his eyes gleaming with excitement at the thought of a good fight.

"They consider the treaty broken, so you are going in at your own risk. Jacob says that it is their responsibility to protect Charlie," I replied quietly, my eye catching Carlisle's. He was still hopeful that the treaty could be renegotiated.

Em smiled broadly, his spirits lifting. "Do you mean that I get to rip apart vampires and mongrels? Score!" Rosalie hissed at him furiously. Her eyes were dark with worry and concern for her family.

"How many are in the pack, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Seven, I think. Sam, the Alpha, is more reasonable than Jacob is." I was only sure of the wolves that Jacob had thought about. There could be more. It made me uneasy for my family.

"There are only six of us going. It puts us at a disadvantage if things turn ugly." Jazz was thoughtful. "Alice, can you see the wolves?"

She shook her head. "No. It could be another reason why Bella was fuzzy to me back then, why I couldn't see the danger surrounding her and Charlie."

Tanya spoke up quietly. "Eleazar, Carmen, I want you to go with the Cullens. Strengthening their numbers against the wolves may make it so they are unwilling to fight."

Irina shook her head. "Almost even numbers aren't enough. I will look after my mate. You and Kate should go too. I will travel with you to Seattle, if Laurent is nearby it will make it harder for him to refuse meeting with me."

Tanya nodded sadly. "If you are sure, Irina."

"I am."

Jasper reopened his phone and reserved five more seats. I could tell that he felt more optimistic about the way the numbers were shaping up. If the wolves decided to be difficult, ten would be much better than six, especially considering Kate's gift. She would incapacitate any wolf that came near her, making it easier to kill.

"Do you think that Sam will renegotiate, Edward?" Carlisle was thoughtful, considering ways to make peace again.

"They rightly believe that Bella is now a vampire. In their minds it is as if we killed her. That will be a difficult thing to overcome. They are also very concerned about what our daughter is, what kind of danger she poses."

Alice was trying to search out another vision of Charlie, trying to nail down the time when Victoria would strike. There was nothing. He was completely gone. It wasn't like he was dead; it was like he had dropped off the face of the planet. Dread filled my gut. I hoped that we weren't too late.

I flipped open the phone and dialed Bella's father. "Charlie?"

Bella held out her hand. "Hey, hold on, Bella wants to talk to you first." My voice was cordial, belying the tension within.

"Hey, Dad," she spoke in a quiet voice; its ringing tones were rough with worry.

"It's good to hear your voice, too." Bella's face was tragic. I slipped my arms around her waist pulling her against me.

"Renesmee's fine, she's growing so fast." That was an understatement. She was already the size of a three month old, with the motor skills of a child twice that age.

"Oh! Yeah, I understand. So, you are going to Billy's to watch a game." Her eyes met mine. They were filled with relief. "It's alright. I'll call you later."

"I love you, Dad. Uh huh. I'll see you soon. Bye."

I plucked the phone from her hand and slipped it into my pocket. Bella turned and buried her face in my chest, her choking sobs loud in the quiet room. Esme approached us and gently stroked Bella's hair.

"It's okay, Bella. We will be in Forks in five hours. Nothing is going to happen to your father."

"Mommy, don't cry," A small, high-pitched voice said sadly.

Bella turned in shock, a gasp flying from her lips. We both froze. Esme looked down at Renesmee, her eyes wide and unblinking. Renesmee reached for Bella at the same time Bella held out her hands.

Renesmee's melting brown eyes were swimming with tears. Bella gathered her close and brushed them from her eyes. "You don't cry either, Renesmee. Mommy is just worried that's all."

"Grandpa Charlie is hurt?" Renesmee's brow was wrinkled and concerned.

"No, he will be fine. The family is going to go watch over him, so nothing bad happens to him. They will bring him up here and you will get to meet him soon, isn't that wonderful?" Bella's voice was stilted and harsh. My arms tightened around her waist.

Renesmee snuggled into Bella's neck, not speaking. Her little hand was pressed against Bella's face; talking to her without words. I listened in, my face apprehensive.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! :) Okay, let the screaming about Charlie commence! *sigh* ;D**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 41: CPOV**

_My family fell into ready crouches, their eyes focused on the wolves, intermittent snarls and hisses echoing through the surrounding forest. This was going to be a bloodbath if I didn't do something._

_"Stop!" I ordered my family..._


	41. Mongrels

**Disclaimer: Not mine...Stephenie Meyer's--of course!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thank you **Katmom,** for all of your wonderful Beta work...you are the best my dear!

**To My Reviewers:** I apologize for not responding to your reviews in a timely manner...FFN was havng a log-in meltdown! I will get to them as soon as I can! :)

**

* * *

**

**~~~Riley~~~**

I pulled Bree into the dark alley and kissed her lightly. Her hands tightened around me and she tried to pull herself closer. I held her back. She was a fine distraction, but since she didn't make Victoria jealous, as I had planned, it was time for me to stop this thing between the two of us. She was getting the wrong idea. I didn't love her. I couldn't. I loved Victoria.

She clutched my arm. "Riley, let's run away. I have…I have a bad feeling. Something is very wrong and I think that Victoria—"

"Don't start that again."

"I love you, Riley. You have to know that."

I shook my head. "Bree, this isn't…look, I love Victoria."

"I'm better for you than she is." She reached for me again. I stepped back, out of her reach.

"It's been fun, but—"

"Don't say that," she pleaded. "Victoria is using you, Riley. Why can't you see that! She doesn't love you! Not the way, I do."

"Look, kid, I care about you, but she's my mate. I won't leave her."

"Riley, don't be that way. You like it, right? When we're together…it's good. I am good for you. We could be mates. Let's just run away, leave this place. I'm telling you, something bad is coming."

I sighed. "You're right, okay? There is something bad coming and you should leave. Victoria created all of you for destruction. I don't want that to happen to you. That's why I am warning you, Bree."

She froze, her eyes widening. "What's going on, Riley?"

"Okay, there is a coven of vampires, not like us though. They are sick, demented. They drink…animals…" My nose wrinkled in disgust. "They're unnatural. They're corrupting what we are. They have to be destroyed."

"Okay…"

"They're coming, Bree. It's the job of you newborns to kill the Cullens and the werewolves that protect them. But in doing so, most of you will die. I don't want that to happen to you, Bree, so you need to leave."

"What about you, Riley? Won't you die too?"

"No, we'll use the distraction to further our plans."

"What are your plans?"

I told her quickly. Her brow furrowed with concern. "I'm afraid for you, Riley. I think that Victoria is using you like she is using us."

"She loves me!" I growled, shoving her away. I didn't like having my own suspicions thrown in my face. Sometimes when Victoria stared at me, it made me think that she wanted to kill me.

I turned my back on Bree and silently loped away. She didn't try to follow me. I hoped that she would take my advice and leave. I didn't love her, but I did like her. I didn't want to see her destroyed.

It was my job to hang out at the airport and wait for our prey to spring the trap we had set for them. Victoria was sure that they would come. She said that Alice would see what she was planning and they would move to stop us.

A little more than five hours after I had arrived, I saw my quarry. There were more of them than I was expecting, eleven in all. I watched with interest as a female with silvery blonde hair snapped shut a cell phone with a resigned sigh. She shook her head toward another blonde female and hung her head. The one with the strawberry blonde hair was speaking to her so quietly that I couldn't hear what she was saying.

They picked up two vehicles from one of the rental stations, a Jaguar XJ and a Cadillac Escalade. After that, they split into two groups. The first group had six vampires, two tall blonde males, a large, muscular dark haired male, a gorgeous blonde female, a cinnamon haired motherly looking vamp, and a short dark haired female—who must be the seer. In the other group was one male, tall and lanky, with graying hair and an ancient demeanor, a dark haired female, and three more females who had varying shades of blonde hair, ranging from reddish gold to silver.

As soon as they sped away, I flipped open the cell phone that Victoria had given me and dialed quickly.

"Give me some good news, Riley."

I smiled. "Eleven vampires just disembarked off a flight from Ketchikan at the airport here." I had been watching this airport because it was the hub for every commercial flight out of Ketchikan into the continental United States.

"Eleven? Are you sure it is the Cullens?"

"They had a tiny, dark haired vampire with them and all of their eyes were gold."

"Hmmm… Describe them to me."

I did. I could practically hear the smile in Victoria's pleased voice. "It sounds like the Denali coven has joined them. But Edward was not among them, correct?"

"No, I didn't see him."

"Well, it's not what I was hoping for, but it will do. Call Laurent and tell him it's time. I want you to bring a car and meet me in Forks."

**~~~Jacob~~~**

It had been slightly more than four weeks since I had returned to La Push. It was thirty-two days since I had last seen Bella. I wondered if she was dead. I imagined that she was. Why would that bloodsucker wait? He had her now. She had chosen him.

I was miserable.

Charlie had told everyone in a hundred mile radius when he had become a grandfather. He was proudly showing the pictures of his granddaughter to anyone who would look at them. I didn't remember the name. I think it was something that had started with an 'R'. I tried to stay out of his way as much as possible. I didn't want to see the pictures and I sure as hell didn't want to hear him talking about Bella and her little monster baby.

He was back at the house with Billy right now. The Cullen bloodsuckers had called us earlier and asked us to watch out for him. Apparently the little one had seen the redhead kidnap him. We couldn't let that happen, but we couldn't let the Cullens have him either. What if they killed him, too?

We were waiting for them at the treaty line. There were five of us. We had left Seth and Embry, the youngest among us, back in La Push to watch over Charlie.

Sam was waiting in human form, so he could speak with the leader of the Cullen coven. I didn't know what there was to talk about. If they had killed Bella—and I was sure that they had—the treaty was void and they had to die. We would kill them and then we would kill the other leeches that were coming after Charlie. I was looking forward to it in fact.

Edward Cullen was mine. I wanted to see that bastard burn. I was going to strike the matches myself. I quivered with anticipation. It didn't matter to me that Bella had probably changed as a result of her pregnancy...the only thing that mattered to me is that they had made another vampire. No, there was nothing to discuss.

It was a relief to know that Bella wouldn't be with them. I didn't know if I could kill her, even as a vampire. I would probably see her soon, though. After I killed her mate, she would come for me. Thinking about that made me sad.

My nose wrinkled in disgust. I could smell them nearing our position. The stench was overpowering, sweet and sickly. The icy savor was burning my nose. I pawed at it, blowing hard, trying to clear my senses.

**~~~Carlisle~~~**

The two-hour flight had crawled by. Alice still hadn't been able to determine a specific time for the attack on Bella's father. Without knowledge of that, it would be better not to risk Charlie's life. We would remove him from the situation. It would complicate our hunt for Victoria, but no one in the family was willing to use him for bait.

I was mildly concerned about the way things would go with the wolves. It would be best to renegotiate the treaty. I didn't want to annihilate them, if it was at all possible. Perhaps, they would be willing to work with us.

Esme reached over and snagged my hand. I hadn't realized that my fingers were drumming loudly on the armrest. I smiled at her gratefully. It pained me to risk her this way.

Jasper had taken the time before our flight to go over some fighting maneuvers with the family. Taking on the wolves would be dangerous and he wanted to make sure that we were prepared and had a few tricks up our sleeves if necessary. Bella had watched with interest, even taking on a few rounds with Emmett and Jasper. Though she wouldn't be fighting today, she would need some training in the future. It wouldn't be right to leave her defenseless.

"Alice?" Her eyes were blank as she sought out the future, looking for Victoria, watching for more on Charlie.

She turned toward me; her little face was pinched with stress. "Yes?"

"Have you seen anything?"

She shook her head. "No, it's all very confusing, just flashes here and there."

Tension flooded through me. That was most troubling. We were going in blind with the wolves and didn't have any insight into the situation with Charlie beyond a vague vision of danger. No timeline, no concrete destination, it was very frustrating.

Jasper was reading a newspaper, _The Seattle Times_. His eyes flashed to mine, his face fierce and hard. He handed it to me and pointed at the front-page article.

I scanned it quickly. The police suspected a serial killer or killers were loose in the metropolitan area. There was a long list of murdered and missing people. Most of the missing were young girls. The report was grisly, the murdered having their bones crushed, their bodies mangled. It looked like a newborn on a rampage, but this was on a huge scale.

"What do you make of it, Jasper?"

"It's one of us most definitely. I suspect, more than one."

I sighed, so many people dying. "They're most likely abandoned. The Volturi will dispatch someone to clean this up." I thought about Renesmee and Aro. "That could be bad for us. If they were so close, they might decide to stop in for a visit."

Jasper nodded, but his face was troubled. "I need to do more research."

We offloaded the flight as soon as was possible after the plane landed. The airport was crowded and teeming with people. Irina had a phone in her hand as soon as we departed the plane. She was trying to call Laurent, but he was refusing to answer her calls.

Tanya reached out and slipped an arm around her sister's waist. She encouraged Irina to come with us. Irina just nodded her head in agreement, despondent. I wondered briefly how she would handle Laurent when she saw him. If he was truly working with Victoria, it was treachery of the worst kind.

Jasper had reserved two cars for us. The Denali clan drove the sleek Jaguar XJ sedan and our family took the Cadillac Escalade SUV. We quickly turned our vehicles west in the direction of Forks, covering the distance in half the normal time. Knowing that Charlie would not be home, we drove directly to our home on the outskirts of town.

After parking the cars in the garage, we sprinted into the woods, leaping over the river and quickly making our way toward the treaty line. The wolves met us.

Edward was wrong. There were five in all, in varying colors ranging from light gray to black. They were in their animalistic forms with the exception of a tall, hard faced young man. I assumed that this was Sam Uley.

The large russet wolf at his side growled at me menacingly. These wolves were very large, larger than their forbearers. Most of them had their teeth bared threateningly.

"We are peaceable," I stated calmly. "Is Charlie Swan still safe?"

"Yes. He is at La Push. We have left two of our pack behind to guard him."

"Thank you."

"What are your intentions toward Chief Swan?"

I stepped forward. "It is our intention to protect him from hostile vampires. Because of the precarious nature of our peace, we will take him and leave, unless you are amenable to renegotiating the treaty so we can protect him here."

My family stood behind me tense and still, waiting for their answer. None of us, not even Emmett with all his reckless bravado, wanted to fight them.

"What of Bella Swan and her child?" Sam's face was antagonistic.

"My daughter Bella was safely delivered of her child four weeks ago. Not long after the child was born, the venom in Bella's system reactivated and her change was completed," I said, keeping up the façade that Edward and I had agreed upon to protect Renesmee.

Loud snarls broke out from the wolves standing in front of us, the russet one in particular. He stalked forward slightly. His eyes were murderous.

"Quiet!" Sam commanded. Everything went silent around us. "So, Bella's transformation into a bloodsucker was an unexpected side effect of her pregnancy?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"And if the pregnancy hadn't changed her, what was your intention?" Sam's voice was hard.

"Our intention was to respect Bella's choice."

"Then the treaty meant nothing to you!" Sam said, sounding decidedly more hostile.

"It was not a decision that Bella or anyone in my family made lightly. But, regardless of how her change came about, it was what Bella wanted."

"How do we know that you will not bestow the same fate on Bella's father…if he desired it!" Sam snarled.

"It is not our intention to change Charlie Swan. Bella would never want that for her father," I stated firmly. "We are here to prevent that very thing from happening."

My hands came up from my sides in a placating manner. "We still honor the treaty of your forbearers, Sam Uley. It is my hope that you will grant us with an exception concerning Bella. We have not bitten anyone, nor will we. We would like to renegotiate, if possible. A fight is the last thing that we want."

Sam looked thoughtful. He was considering my words. I hoped that his level head would work in our favor. Whichever way he decided, I didn't think that we would be coming back to Forks.

"Would you agree to a codicil that prohibits intimate relationships with humans?"

I glanced at Tanya. Her lips twitched slightly. "It is only the males among us that pose a threat."

"Fine, will the males of your coven agree to forego physical relations with human women?"

"Yes, they will."

The russet wolf snarled. His eyes focused on me. I imagined that he was urging his Alpha to order an attack on us.

"How long will you be here?" Sam asked, his eyes narrowed.

The russet wolf huffed and turned into the forest disappearing. He came back in human form, clothed only in cut off shorts, much like Sam. It was Jacob Black.

"Surely, you can't mean to let this go!" he huffed. "His _son_ killed Bella!"

"Jake…"

"No, Sam!"

"Jacob, be quiet." Sam's voice was firm.

"I will not!" Jacob snapped, his voice just as firm.

The two men glared at one another, their eyes narrowing and their fists clenched.

"Jacob…" Sam said. The tenor of his voice was smooth and weighty, heavy with authority. "You will not do this."

"No! I was not meant to serve under you, Sam Uley."

"Are you challenging my authority?" Sam's voice was deadly.

"I won't fight you, Sam, but I won't be a part of this pack any longer." Jacob's voice was strong and resonating. He threw his shoulders back and straightened to his full height "I will not allow this atrocity to pass by unchallenged."

Jacob turned and snarled at me. He stepped away from Sam, and I watched in frozen astonishment as his form blurred. The air around him shimmered and crackled as he exploded out of his human body and became a wolf. Little bits of his clothing fluttered in the air around him, before coming to rest on the ground.

He crouched and sprang forward. Kate, who was standing nearby, intervened, using her body to block him. She thrust her hands out connecting with the animal's body. Her face was tense and focused as energy arced through her hands.

The russet wolf fell to the ground in front of her, shaking the earth underneath our feet with the force of his impact. There was a sharp yelp and he lay there twitching convulsively. The other wolves growled loudly, stalking forward.

My family fell into ready crouches, their eyes focused on the wolves, intermittent snarls and hisses echoing through the surrounding forest. This was going to be a bloodbath if I didn't do something.

"Stop!" I ordered my family. They straightened immediately. I backed up and they followed suit. "Jacob Black is fine, just stunned. He is not harmed!"

The huge wolf rolled to his feet and stood unsteadily. He shook his large head back and forth as if to clear it. A low rumble was building in his throat.

"We do not want this to come to a fight," I stated loudly. "We are here to protect Charlie Swan and kill the nomads that are threatening this area. Please do not force our hand!"

The Jacob wolf was quickly regaining his strength. He growled at us menacingly. His eyes were unreasonable. I could tell that he was going to attack again. The other wolves quickly surrounded Jacob, putting themselves between him and us. Jacob was snarling, his body quivering with anger.

My family stiffened and turned slightly as we heard the thudding sound of more wolves running in our direction.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" Sam shouted loudly.

Two wolves, both somewhat gangly in comparison to their pack brothers, burst into the clearing. One was a light sandy color, he went to stand beside the small silver wolf and the other was gray with dark spots peppering his back.

"Where is Charlie?" Sam asked.

The gray wolf shifted back to his human form and stood unashamedly nude before us. "He is on his way back home, when we heard the commotion we came to help—"

Sam snarled, looking incredulous. "You left him alone?"

Alice gasped. Jasper reached out and caught her around the waist, holding her when she would have collapsed. Her eyes were blank; she was caught in the midst of a vision.

"No! Damn! Damn it! NO!"

"What Alice?"

"Charlie! It's happening now!" she screamed and wrenched free of Jasper's hold.

Every member of our family turned and ran, following Alice. We had to get to him in time.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Preview Chapter 42: CS-POV**

_The car ate up the miles effortlessly. My cruiser could go much faster than I ever drove it. A blurry shadow on the passenger side caught my eye. It looked like there was something light in the woods. I glanced over to look more intently. There was nothing there, just the thick outline of dark, shaggy trees. I turned my eyes back to the road in front of me._

_A shiver of apprehension tingled down my spine. I was just being foolish. It was probably a deer or a wolf or something._


	42. Game Set Match

**Disclaimer: Not mine...All Stephenie Meyer's...Darn!!**

* * *

**Thanks, as always, to the Beta-licious Katmom! You're one of a kind, my dear!**

* * *

**~~~Charlie~~~**

Billy was acting weird. It wasn't anything new lately, really. One of these days, I was just going to come out and ask him what the hell his problem was. We watched the television in silence. It was a fitting Valentine's Day for a couple of old, crusty bachelors. The Milwaukee Bucks were playing the Seattle SuperSonics. I was rooting for the SuperSonics, of course. It was turning out to be a complete and utter wash.

Jake wasn't around. I hadn't talked to him since Bella had left. It had been good to hear from her earlier. I wished that I had taken a little longer to speak with my daughter. I'd have to go home early and call her back.

I missed Bella. Things just weren't the same without her around. I didn't know how to relate to her at all. In my mind she was still my little girl and not this woman I saw every time I looked at her. There were so many things I wish that I could tell her, but I just couldn't find the words.

She had been missing from my life for so long. I had just got her back when that Cullen kid had snatched her away again. I really hated his guts. I had seen where this thing between them had been heading every time I saw them together. She was so in love with him that it was like an unstoppable force. I knew there was no reasoning with her. Bella's mind was made up. But, she was so young and I wasn't ready to let her go yet.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when she admitted that she was pregnant, considering her level of involvement with Edward, but it had shocked the hell out of me. I had suspected, but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't know what to say or how to react. Mostly, I just wanted to kick that little shit's ass! How dare he touch Bella like that!

I should have protected Isabella better. I should have watched over her more, so she didn't have the opportunity to get into a compromising situation. I should have talked to her about teenage boys, about being safe…but I thought that Renee had already done that. It was my fault that this happened to Bella. My first opportunity to be a father in sixteen years and I had failed her, my sweet baby girl. And now she had run off with that Cullen kid…

I grimaced as I thought of her married to that boy. She wasn't even out of high school and neither was he. How was he going to support her, support a family? Where were they going to live? His family couldn't support them forever. She might love him now, but when the reality of life and family pressed in on them…

I sighed, troubled. I didn't want Bella to go through the pain of divorce, but I loathed the idea of her wasting her life with that prick. He was nowhere near good enough for my little girl. And I had told him so. The only thing Edward had going for him was the fact that he had an amazing family. I'd had a lot of respect for Dr. Cullen and his wife, but for them to allow—even encourage—marriage between our children was unconscionable to me.

A whole month had passed since I had seen Isabella. It would be nice if I could see her soon. I wanted to hold my granddaughter. Bella had been sick, but she was recovering slowly. I hoped that she could come for a visit in the next week or two, preferably without her…husband. I gritted my teeth. I still couldn't believe that she had married that shit! Maybe I would wake up and this would all be a terrible dream.

Rousing cheers from the television audience diverted my thoughts. I leaned forward and groaned as I noticed the score. The game was almost over. Seattle was losing abysmally. They weren't even trying anymore.

I sighed as the game drew to a close. Milwaukee 106, Seattle 91. The SuperSonics got skunked.

"Well, I guess the home team can't win them all," I groused.

Billy shrugged. His eyes kept darting to the door. He was anxious about something.

I stood up. "I've got to go. I promised Bella I would call her back and it's getting late. I'm hoping I can convince her to come for a visit soon. It will be nice to finally see my grandbaby!" I smiled goofily. I couldn't help it. She was such a cute little thing, even prettier than her mother. I didn't think that such a thing was possible.

Billy wheeled in front of me. "Do you have to go already, Charlie? The night is still young."

I squeezed his shoulder and laughed at bit. Weird, just like I thought. It was pushing ten o'clock. "Yeah, Billy. I really do. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You sure? There's bound to be something else on…"

"I've got an early day in the morning. Another hiker went missing today." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I thought we were finished with that grisly business." We had lost five hikers in the last four months. Never found a body, just bare human footprints in the woods.

Billy watched me from the window as I got into my police cruiser and drove away. A large cloudbank covered the almost full moon and kept it from imparting its subtle glow over the dark forests of La Push. It would be nice to see a starry night every once and a while.

The car ate up the miles effortlessly. My cruiser could go much faster than I ever drove it. A blurry shadow on the passenger side caught my eye. It looked like there was something light in the woods. I glanced over to look more intently. There was nothing there, just the thick outline of dark, shaggy trees. I turned my eyes back to the road in front of me.

A shiver of apprehension tingled down my spine. I was just being foolish. It was probably a deer or a wolf or something.

I had just turned right from the 110 onto highway 101 toward Forks, when I was suddenly thrown forward in my seat. The seatbelt tightened against my chest uncomfortably, but it kept me from crashing into the steering column. I slammed backwards and felt my neck pop. It hurt like hell. I lifted my hand and rubbed the back of my neck, whiplash for sure.

I peered into the darkness around me. I had come to a dead stop in the middle of the highway. A white cloud of steam was wafting up from the crumpled hood of my car. It was crushed, like a tree had fallen on top of it. But there was no tree.

There was a horrible metallic screech. I cringed to the side, throwing my hands over my ears. I could not believe my eyes as the door disappeared. I heard it crash into a tree on the other side of the road. It had been ripped and tossed away like a piece of tinfoil.

I stared in wide-eyed shock as the most beautiful woman I had ever seen appeared before me. She had flaming red hair and deathly pale skin. She grinned at me, her teeth gleaming brightly in the darkness.

"Hello, Charles."

"How do you know my name?" I stammered inanely. _What the hell was going on? I had to be dreaming. I was asleep at home having a nightmare._

"I know everything about you, Charlie Swan."

She had a strange voice. It was high and ringing. She sounded almost like a little girl.

I watched detached, resigning myself to the dream, as she pulled a cell phone from her pocket and spoke into it so quickly I couldn't follow her words. If I didn't fight the nightmare it would be over quicker. I shook my head. I hated dreams that you reasoned your way through. I wrinkled my brow in confusion. It was strange, I was dreaming in color. Typically my dreams were black and white. Renee had said it was because I wasn't very creative—that wasn't true. She had always been making snide comments on my unyielding nature.

"Don't worry; our ride will be here in just a moment."

Headlights flashed around the corner as she spoke. She reached out and tore the seatbelt away from my body. "I'm afraid that we have to hurry, Charlie."

I shuddered as her icy hand grabbed my wrist. I tried to jerk it back, but it wouldn't budge. She smiled at me. It wasn't a pleasant smile. It was nasty and dangerous. Just as she was, I knew instinctively. An uneasy shudder was crawling down my spine again. _What if this wasn't a dream?_

"You really don't want to give me a hard time, Charlie. It wouldn't go well for you."

She squeezed my wrist tightly in her hand. Pain exploded in it. She didn't let go; her dark eyes were full of pleasure. I cried out, begging her to stop. There was the sound of a loud snap, more than one. My wrist went strangely numb and then it began to throb intensely.

_Definitely not a dream! That hurt like son of a bitch!_

The witch jerked me toward her. I fell out of the car onto the ground, gripping my wrist to my chest. I gagged as nausea clawed up my throat.

I shrank away as I saw her pale hands reach out for me again. She snagged my aching wrist and pulled me to my feet. I screamed in agony. It sounded like she snickered.

She pulled me along, stumbling and swaying behind her. Black was starting to seep into the edges of my vision, but she didn't release my aching hand. She dragged me to the waiting vehicle. I didn't know what kind it was. It was a black sedan and looked foreign. I tried to remember as many details as possible, so I could describe it if I got out of this mess. I didn't get the full plate number, but I saw a partial. I committed it to memory. It would help me trace the vehicle later.

She shoved me into the back seat and slid in behind me. I fell against the far door heavily. I reached immediately for the handle and tried to open it, but it was locked. Her lips twisted with humor and innate evil.

"I have to say that I like your spirit, Charlie. It won't do any good though. You won't get away from me."

The car made a sharp u-turn and was already speeding away from the scene of my wreck. "Who are you?"

She smiled. "I'm Victoria and that there is Riley." She motioned toward the young man in the driver seat. The car was already rocketing down the road at over a hundred miles an hour. "You might want to remember that for later."

"What do you want? Where are you taking me?"

She laughed; it was giggly, again reminding me of a little girl. "My, my, you are you full of questions tonight. You will see in due time, Charlie. Just try to be patient."

I held my arm to my chest trying to keep it elevated. I was sure that it was broken. _How had a woman done that with her bare hands?_ I wished that it wasn't so dark, so I could get a better look at her. She didn't appear to be overly muscular or strong. _Something was very off here._

"Laurent is on his way," the young man said.

"Good. When do you think he will arrive with my little parting gift?"

"Probably about the same time we reach Seattle."

_We were headed to Seattle? _I tried to keep my thoughts clear, but pain was clouding my mind. Seattle was four hours away, but the way this kid was driving we would probably make it in two. I shifted uncomfortably. It was going to be a long two hours. I started to make a plan for my escape. These two meant to kill me, I was sure of it. I just didn't know why.

The redhead had a pleased smile on her lips. "When the Cullens see Laurent they are going to kill him and I won't even have to lift a finger to do it myself. It's beautiful. I couldn't have planned it better, if I had tried."

_The Cullens? Was she talking about my daughter's in-laws? She couldn't be. Carlisle wouldn't hurt anyone. _Dread flooded through me. _Just what the hell had my daughter gotten mixed up in? These people knew the Cullens and they had some kind of grudge against them. That must be why I am involved. But they weren't even in Forks. They were in California. At least I thought they were in California. Was Bella here? Was she in danger from these people?_

"How do you know the Cullens?"

"They killed a friend of mine." Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she said this. "I hope you weren't too attached. They all are going to die soon."

"But that is just crazy, Carlisle wouldn't hurt anyone!"

She laughed. "Humans are so stupid."

_What the hell did that mean?_

"You all are so blind to what is all around you. Nothing but cattle for consumption—that's what you are. I really don't understand what they see in you."

This was growing more confusing by the second. Every cell in my body was screaming at me that she was dangerous, deadly even. I shrank away from her, huddling into the locked door. I was bidding my time, until I could try to escape again.

The lights of the city flashed across my dark vision. I lifted my eyelids and blinked. I must have fallen asleep. Victoria had her pale arm over the neck of the passenger seat, she was pointing at something, speaking in a low voice. She was wearing a dark denim jacket and jeans. Her feet were bare.

I gasped in shock when she turned to grin in my direction. The light from a street lamp flashed across her face. She had red eyes. Crimson. _It had to be a trick of the light. She couldn't really have that color of eyes._

The young one glanced at me in the rearview mirror. His eyes glowed, blood red. I shuddered and turned away. _No, I was wrong…_

"There by the hospital, Riley. Turn left."

The car turned onto a narrow bumpy lane. I glanced over at the hospital. There was an ambulance sitting in the bay, its lights flashing. I looked around for people, someone that I could alert. The parking lot was deserted. It was very late. And we were moving further away from potential help.

The driver pulled into a dark, unlit area and turned off the ignition. There was nothing nearby except for a high fenced area. It had caution signs attached to the chain-link walls.

Victoria grabbed me and pulled me from the car. By the time I was standing next to her, the boy was at her side. She reached out and kissed him lightly on the lips. He looked very young, probably not more than sixteen. I sneered in disgust. She was using that boy. That was readily apparent to me. I had seen her type before. The world was an evil place.

My breath whooshed out of me, as she slung me over her shoulder. Everything blurred. I felt the movement of cool air on my skin, but I couldn't make out any details. Her shoulder was extremely hard under my stomach. The way it was pressing into me made it hard to breath.

I staggered as my feet touched the ground. My brow wrinkled. We were on the other side of the fencing. I could tell because the signs were blank and facing outward. _How the hell had we cleared that fence, it had to be ten foot tall?_

She smiled at my expression. "Still haven't figured it out yet, have you Charlie? You're dumber than I thought."

The young one pushed me forward. I stumbled. He sighed in exasperation. "Let's go!"

We walked to a large concrete pad. There was a gleaming helicopter on it. It was red and white, and was clearly marked as a life-flight MEDEVAC chopper. She jerked open the sliding door and pushed me inside. I sat on a strangely shaped stretcher. She climbed in behind me and slipped up front. Her young man was already seated in the pilot's seat. He started flipping knobs and pulling levers. Everything was coming to life around us. I heard a sharp whir and a thrumming vibration started to shake the helicopter.

"Do you think you can fly this thing, Riley?"

He grinned at her. "I have a hundred hours in a flight simulator."

She rolled her eyes. "I know, you've told me. But your memories are murky." Victoria rooted around under her seat and pulled out a thick book. "Why don't you peruse this real quick? I would be very put out if my little pet here"—she jerked her thumb in my direction—"was killed in a horrific crash."

The kid flipped through the book quickly, pausing and nodding occasionally. "Got it." He tossed the book in the back. It landed on the floor at my feet.

The whining grew louder. There was a sinking feeling in my stomach as the chopper jerked upwards. I glanced out the window as we quickly ascended. Seattle was spread before me, glistening like thousands of gems in the darkness. The helicopter banked north.

Victoria slunk out of her seat and moved into the back where I was. She jerked lightly on a locked toolbox. The drawer slid open with a screech. She dug around inside, muttering to herself. She pulled out a vial and a syringe and glanced at me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my voice quivering a little with fear.

She glanced at me, but didn't answer.

"What are you planning to do with me?"

Her lips split wide, her white face glowing in the lights of the console. "Why, nothing much, my yummy little piece of bait."

I felt a pinch as she stuck the needle in my neck and then everything went hazy, before descending into complete and utter darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D *Author ducks and runs for cover...Don't kill me!***

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 43: APOV**

_The wolves came to a stop about twenty feet away from us. I stood up abruptly and stalked toward them. "This is your fault! Damn mongrels, so hot headed and worthless!" I hissed._

_Jasper grasped me around my waist, restraining me. I struggled against him, futilely. He was much stronger than I was._


	43. Surprise

**Disclaimer: Not mine...All Stephenie Meyer's...Darn!!**

* * *

**Thanks, as always, to the Beta-licious Katmom! You're one of a kind, my dear!**

* * *

**~~~Alice~~~**

That dog was about to take a snap at Carlisle again. I didn't need to be psychic to know that this was going to end badly. If we killed one of them, we would have to kill them all. No matter whose fault the breech was.

I wasn't worried about our family. We could handle the dogs. I didn't have any doubt about that. It was how Bella would take it that concerned me. I would hate to kill her friend.

Jacob Black was so unreasonable right now. Completely out of his mind. He was going to get his brothers killed. I fell into a crouch. All of us did.

"Stop!" Carlisle commanded. "Jacob Black is fine, he's just stunned. He is not harmed!"

I stood. Jasper was stiff with tension beside me. He was ready to fight at a moment's notice. Jacob was eyeing my father with murderous intent flaring in his large, gleaming eyes.

"We do not want this to come to a fight! We are here to protect Charlie Swan and kill the nomads that are threatening this area. Please, do not force our hand!"

Carlisle was still trying to reason with them. The other wolves moved quickly to surround their brother. We backed away, wanting more distance between us. I froze when another sound besides the pounding of large hearts interrupted the silence of the forest. Something was coming up on us and fast. Two light colored wolves skidded into the clearance. I watched in amazement as one of them transformed into a human right before my eyes. He was saying something about Charlie…

They had left Charlie alone—totally unprotected! I hissed. What the hell was the matter with…

I gasped in shock as the vision hit me.

_Victoria leapt through the air landing on the back of Charlie's cruiser, slamming the back into the ground. She sprang up, arcing into a graceful handspring and landing on the hood, effectively stopping the car from flipping over backward. The car came to a complete stand still; its front and rear completely smashed into the ground. She reached out and ripped the driver's door from the frame. _

I shuddered in horror. _She had his hand in her grasp now. He screamed at the audible snap of his wrist breaking in her hold._

"No! Damn! Damn it! NO!"

_She shoved him in a black sedan, its taillights quickly faded into the distance._ The vision ended.

"What Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Charlie! It's happening now!" I was screaming. I jerked out of my husband's hold and ran for the dark forest toward the highway. I had to find Charlie. We had to stop this now!

My family was following close behind me. I could hear the pounding of paws on the ground, trailing behind us. Five minutes after my vision, I found Charlie's car. It was smashed into the road, just as I had seen it. The tires were laying flat against the ground at right angles. The cruiser looked like a tree had landed on it.

I moaned and fell to the ground in defeat; my head buried in my hands. What were we going to tell Bella? Victoria had her father! She could be killing him, changing him, as we stood here uselessly.

The wolves came to a stop about twenty feet away from us. I stood up abruptly and stalked toward them. "This is your fault! Damn mongrels, so hot headed and worthless!" I hissed.

Jasper grasped me around my waist, restraining me. I struggled against him, futilely. He was much stronger than I was.

The wolves changed into their human forms and those that had it, pulled on clothing. I was surprised to see that the small gray one was a girl.

"Jacob?" Sam asked

His head hung in shame. My eyes narrowed on him in black hatred. I wanted to rip his head off.

"Can you track them?" Sam was watching Jacob intently.

"Yes, I think so." He phased back into his wolf form and approached Charlie's cruiser cautiously. His eyes darted from the car to us warily.

I sighed in exasperation. "Oh, for God's sake! We aren't going to attack you! Get on with it already. Every second you waste, Charlie gets closer to death!"

Jacob turned his back on us and sniffed the car and then the ground. When he was finished, Emmett moved forward and pulled down a large fir tree. It crashed across the highway, landing in front of the car. Gripping the back end of the crushed cruiser, he flipped it up into the tree, so that it rested on its roof in the large branches. "That should do it," he muttered to himself.

Charlie would need a cover story if we found him. If not…he would be considered missing, presumed dead.

The wolves stared at us, their dark eyes cautious. Emmett's little show of strength had more than one purpose. Perhaps, now they would be a little more respectful.

Jacob turned away with a huff and moved forward at a quick pace. We followed, running behind him. His pack had changed back into wolves. They moved around us cautiously, taking up the position behind Jacob. They didn't trust us.

This made me glad. I wouldn't mind taking a few wolves apart myself. As we ran, I looked into the future. I got flashes of Charlie in the car with Victoria. She was talking to him. He seemed curious and afraid. I was relieved that he was still alive.

It frustrated me that I couldn't see where they were going, that I had to trust a dog to lead the way. It was humiliating really. I was seething.

Jasper reached out and caught my hand. He squeezed it. "Calm down, darlin'. You are making it harder on yourself. You know that all this anger clouds the visions."

I sighed. He was right. The visions were clearer, easier to experience when I was relaxed.

"Charlie is still alive," I whispered. "I still don't know where she is taking him."

Carlisle nodded. His smooth face was stressed. We all loved Bella's father. None of us wanted to see anything worse happen to him.

We were headed in the direction of Seattle. She could go anywhere from there. It occurred to me then that if I couldn't track Victoria, perhaps I could follow Laurent. If he was working with her, he could lead us to her.

I began to sift through the visions, looking for that traitor. I saw him now. He was in the woods. It looked familiar, definitely northern Washington. I hissed. So he was here and he wasn't alone. There were shadowy figures moving near him, following him.

He motioned them forward silently. I recognized this place. There was a ranger tower there; it was near our ball field. I gasped. Laurent pointed southwest in the direction of Forks. He was speaking of how the town was full of blood and it was all theirs.

As he spoke, I counted his companions. There were fourteen of them. They all had gleaming red eyes, glowing with youth and insanity. "_Shit!"_

My family stilled. I hadn't realized I had spoken aloud. The wolves turned back and sat waiting.

"Laurent!" I hissed. Irina folded in half with the pain of his betrayal.

"He's involved, isn't he?"

"Yes," I snarled. "He's coming and he's not alone."

"It's a newborn army, right?" Jasper asked quietly.

Every member of our family gasped. We all knew Jasper's history.

"I've been reading through the articles on my phone. I knew the problem up in Seattle was more than what it appeared. I just didn't want to believe it."

"Where are they going, Alice?" Carlisle's face was full of fear.

"They are coming here. I saw them at the ranger's station, near the ball field."

"They are setting them loose on Forks!" Esme gasped.

"It's a distraction, so she can get away," I reasoned.

"When, Alice?" Jasper asked. He was deep in thought.

"Tonight. The moon was the same. We have to intercept them."

"We can't leave Charlie—" Carlisle began.

"How many?" Sam interjected. He was in human form again. They all were.

"Fifteen total, one mature vampire and fourteen newborns. There are thirteen females and one male. It was just beginning to snow when he was talking to them."

The wolves shuffled nervously. "We can't fight off that many on our own." Sam's voice was solemn.

"We can't leave Charlie in that bitch's clutches!" Emmett roared.

"I'll go. I'll track her down." Jacob said, quietly. "This is my mess. I will fix it."

"There are two of them. You can't take them both. You will just get yourself killed," Esme said, gently.

Carlisle turned to me. "Alice, you should go with Jacob. Your visions—"

"You need me here! Besides I can't see with the dog involved!" Frustration was leaking into my voice, making its ringing tones harsh.

"You can look around him." Jazz spoke quietly. "I want you to go, Alice. You can take that bitch and end her. I know you can. Do it for Bella."

I glanced at my love. I didn't want to leave him. With the fight coming, if something happened…yet, I couldn't leave Charlie either. It was an impossible situation.

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly.

"Call us if there is a change. We will go to the clearing and intercept them." Carlisle turned to Jasper and said, "The wolves are going to need a crash course in killing newborns."

One of the Quileutes sniffed. He was very young. "I think we can handle them!"

"We shall see, pup!" Jasper said. His face amused.

Jacob glanced at me. "Let's go, Alice. They're getting away."

"As it stands now, my family appears intact. I don't know about you wolves," I said, glancing at Sam. He nodded in understanding.

Carlisle had moved closer to Sam and they began to discuss strategy. They both were wary, but their primary concern was stopping those newborns from reaching Forks. We knew that neither group could kill them all on their own. We were going to have to work together. It had united us in purpose, but after the newborns were destroyed…

I ghosted alongside, Jacob, the wolf—my enemy and Bella's friend. Jasper had pulled me close, kissing me and warning me to be careful before I left. He told me that Jacob was feeling repentant, but he reminded me that the wolf had a deep hatred for vampires. He could turn on me and I wouldn't see it coming. This thought stayed in the forefront of my mind.

We tracked the car to Seattle, where we found it abandoned in the parking lot near Harbor View Medical Center. We followed the scent and hopped a tall fence. We stopped at an empty landing pad where the scent vanished.

"They stole a helicopter," I hissed. "Damn it. We're too late. It's a dead end."

**~~~Carlisle~~~**

We had reached a tentative peace. If we helped kill the newborns, the wolves would overlook our transgression with Bella. I had offered my hand to shake on the arrangement, but Sam had refused to touch me. I wasn't surprised.

The Quileutes changed back into their wolf forms and followed Jasper as he led the way to the clearing. We would intercept the newborns there.

Jasper spent the next two hours instructing the wolves and us on the way that newborns fight. He showed us examples as he wrestled with Emmett. "They will be prepared for a head on attack. So come at them from the sides," he told them.

After Jasper was done, the wolves faded into the woods to set their trap. We stood tense and still. The forest was completely silent. It was beginning to snow—just as Alice had seen.

My family spread out, falling into crouches. We had decided to each pick out a target. The wolves would come around behind the pack of newborns and pick them off from the back. It was our hope that they would be so terrified that those remaining would run straight into us, where we would destroy the rest.

"Laurent is mine," Irina growled. We had all known this. She would never forgive us, if it were anyone other than her that took him on.

"Dibs on the biggest," Emmett called with a grin.

I chuckled and so did Jasper. Esme and Rosalie just shook their heads. A loud snarl roared through the forest. It was beginning.

Eight panicked vampires came hurtling through the woods and into the clearing. They were heading directly for us. Laurent was among them.

Irina snarled darkly. He glanced up in shock. His face was incredulous. "Irina?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Laurent."

"This isn't what it looks like," he began.

"Yes, it is. It is exactly what it looks like. You have betrayed me and our family."

"No! You aren't supposed to be here. It's just the wolves Victoria wants—"

"Then why did she kidnap Bella's father?"

Laurent swallowed hard. The newborns were standing near him, eyeing us warily. "I…she…well, the Cullens killed her mate…"

Irina shrieked, leaping upon him and forcing him to the ground, pinning him there with the strength of her wrath. Our family moved in on the newborns, each of us picking our target. Esme and I worked together to take down a fierce, snarling little redheaded girl.

Emmett went after the large male. They crashed head on, snarling and growling as they wrestled. Kate and Rosalie joined forces and chased down a small blonde vampire. They tore her apart quickly and then Rosalie rushed to join her mate in taking on the hulking male. As soon as Jasper had destroyed his target he turned to help.

Irina had shredded Laurent into tiny pieces. She had leaned over him, like she meant to whisper something in his ear and had severed his head from his body without a word. After she was done ripping him apart, she scattered his remains through the forest, unwilling to end him by burning. Perhaps one day she would forgive him and put him back together. I hoped that day would be very far away, if it came at all.

We piled the newborns into a large stack and lit it. I stood watching silently as the flames licked quickly across the pyre of pale, twitching limbs. Thick purple smoke began to roll forth. Its scent was cloying, a choking and rich odor.

The wolves came then, dragging pieces of their victims in their large jaws. They added them to the flames, before turning back to get more. We watched them complete their task silently.

Finally, they were finished. They sat at the edge of the woods watching the newborns burn. Their expressions were enigmatic. "Did you get every piece?" I asked.

Sam changed into his human form to answer. "Yes."

"Very good."

"Is this all of them?"

"Yes, we each destroyed our objective. And you?"

"Each of us took down our target."

"After they are finished burning, we will part in peace as agreed, correct?"

"Yes," Sam said, his voice stilted and formal.

"We will not come back to Forks to live, but I do have a request."

Sam watched me expectantly, his dark eyes narrowed slightly. "I will consider it."

"We will not come back to stay, but we would like permission to come back occasionally and visit. If we are able to rescue Charlie Swan, his daughter and granddaughter will want to return to see him from time to time."

Sam's lips thinned and he gritted his teeth. "I suppose that would be acceptable—if he survives."

"Thank you."

I glanced up as Alice and Jacob rushed into the clearing. She didn't say anything; she just ran to Jasper and embraced him. He picked her up and kissed her.

"I'm so glad you are okay," she whispered.

Jacob stood human before Sam and began to fill him in on the details. The nomads had stolen a helicopter and they had lost their trail. Dread filled my gut. There was no way to follow them, no way to know where they were going.

"Alice, have you seen anything?" I asked, frustrated.

She shook her head. "No, but I've been thinking about it. She means to destroy Bella, right, a mate for a mate. I think that she is going to use Charlie to lure Bella away from us. The same way that James used Renee against her before."

"That makes sense. We should go back. There is less chance of her escaping Edward, if we are all there."

"Yes. I called Edward and filled him in. He is going to stay by Bella's side like glue."

"We aren't going to get a flight out of Seattle into Ketchikan tonight. Jasper, call the charter company. Get someone out there with a plane. Tell them we'll be there in two hours."

He nodded, flipping open his phone.

"Carlisle?" Tanya asked, her face solemn.

"Yes, Tanya?"

"We are going to head back to Denali. Irina needs time to grieve. We will follow you back to the airport and run from there."

"Thank you for your help." I embraced her and then turned to the rest of my extended family. I glanced at Irina. She was hollow and empty. I didn't know if she would ever get over this.

I nodded in the direction of the wolves. I didn't know what to say to them. The treaty was broken and our peace was tenuous. The fire was almost completely done burning. This place had lost its appeal. Its beauty was tainted and scarred. I would not be coming back here.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 44: EPOV**

_I couldn't believe that those damn wolves had abandoned Charlie like that! He was out there, somewhere, lost and terrified with that monster doing God knows what to him._

_I cringed at the thought of Charlie dying. Bella would never get over it if he died that way, at the hands of a monster. And if Victoria changed him…if she set him loose like some mindless, blood lusting newborn…I would never forgive myself._


	44. Showdown

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer and not me...DARN!!**

* * *

Thanks to **Katmom** for all of her delicious Beta work on this story! She has finished her story **_Immersion_**! If you haven't, you should go check it out! :) **http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5434313/1/Immersion**

**One of my regular reviewers, **TDTwifan**, has written her first FF for the Home For The Holidays Contest! It pairs Jazz and Bella! You should go give it a read and wish her luck!! :)

_**Christmas Present**_: **http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5505826/1/Christmas_Present** (remember to remove the [ ])

* * *

**~~~Alice~~~**

When we arrived at the airport, we went directly to the rental station, leaving the cars there with the keys in the ignitions. We ran to the hanger for our charter company. They had a plane on standby for us. A sweet, mid-sized Learjet 60. It was white with dark gray accents. It would get us to Ketchikan in just over two hours.

Our pilot greeted us with a yawn and motioned us inside. I moved to the back of the plane and sat in one of the cushy, leather swivel chairs. My family quickly followed suit, strapping in unnecessarily.

"How quickly can we be in the air?" Carlisle asked, his face impatient.

"Ten minutes, folks!"

Carlisle started tapping his fingers on the tray table in front of him. He was frowning. Esme was staring out of the window, wringing her hands. The rest of us were sitting still, abnormally so.

I crossed my legs, trying to appear more human. Taking a cue from me, Emmett stretched his long legs in front of him and Rosalie fiddled with her hair. Jasper just sat there frowning.

It was as the jet was powering up that the vision hit me. I hadn't been looking for it, so I was unprepared. I saw a helicopter landing at a hospital. _Victoria pulled Charlie from inside. He was stumbling. She slapped him across the face and his dark eyes blinked in confusion. He glanced around._ I saw the name of the hospital and gasped.

I was wrong, so wrong. It all came together for me now. I knew what she was going to do. I jerked away from the vision and opened my phone dialing frantically.

**~~~Victoria~~~**

It was very early in the morning. I directed Riley to land the helicopter on the main island, Revillagigedo. I spotted the hospital in the distance. It would be the perfect. The parking lot was big and there was a large spot without vehicles.

I gritted my teeth as Riley set us down bumpily. The chopper bounced, vibrating fiercely, before coming to a standstill. He shut down the controls quickly and the unceasing racket of the engines and blades finally stopped.

We quickly exited the slow, bumbling ride. I glanced over and noticed a couple standing beside a rusty, gray pickup truck. They were both dark haired and dark eyed, older. The lady was dressed in bright white scrubs with whimsical little cartoon puppies all over them. I figured that the man was either picking her up or dropping her off for her shift.

I smiled as a new plan formed in my mind. Yes, that would be perfect. I leaned in and whispered in Riley's malleable ear. "Darling, I want you to run over there and snatch that delectable little female and follow me. Don't damage her though."

Riley glanced at me curiously and shrugged. I picked up my pet and slung him over my shoulder. He cried out in shock as I took off running, the ground had to be blurring right past his eyes at the speed I was moving. I hoped he wasn't prone to motion sickness.

It wasn't hard to pick up the scent of vampire here. It was all over the place. I was following an old trail, trying to ignore the constant screams coming from the woman over Riley's shoulder, when I picked up the scent of something new, fresh.

I inhaled deeply. "Do you smell that, Riley?" I asked as I came to a stop.

"What?"

"Mmmm, fear," I responded as a wicked glint entered my eye.

**~~~Edward~~~**

Bella and I were standing beside Renesmee's crib, watching her sleep. I had Bella's hand clutched in my own. Her eyes were dark and filled with terror. She was worrying over Charlie.

I knew Bella was feeling useless, we both were. I was fully prepared to stop her if she tried to do something foolish, like leave on her own. She hadn't tried, yet.

I understood how Bella felt. I wanted to be out there doing something, like ripping that worthless bitch into pieces. If I had my way, Victoria would be increasing the size of Hell soon.

I couldn't believe that those damn wolves had abandoned Charlie like that! He was out there, somewhere, lost and terrified with that she-devil doing God knows what to him.

I cringed at the thought of Charlie dying. Bella would never get over it if he died that way, at the hands of a monster. And if Victoria changed him…if she set him loose like some mindless, blood lusting newborn…I would never forgive myself.

The phone in my pocket rang. I answered it quickly, needing good news. Bella's frightened gaze touched mine and held.

"Edward! Edward, you have to get out of there!"Alice's voice was frantic. I wished that she were nearby so I could read her mind. It would be quicker.

"What's going on Alice?"

"Victoria, she's coming there." _Ah, shit! Of course!_

The newborns in Forks were a distraction, meant to divide us, weaken us. Victoria knew that Bella was a newborn and that I wouldn't let her anywhere near a populated area, no matter what. I should have seen this sooner, moved my family as a precaution.

"Victoria has Charlie and there is another vampire with her, Edward. You have to get Bella out of there!" Alice continued, her voice rising with each sentence she uttered.

"We're leaving now!" I growled, clicking the phone closed. Bella had already snatched Renesmee out of her crib and wrapped her in a heavy, pink, woolen receiving blanket.

Our daughter reached up to touch Bella's panicked face. "We have to go, Ren. It's alright."

"The plane," I suggested, my mind racing.

Bella nodded and followed me as I flew out of the house. We left the door standing ajar. I had a thousand dollars and a credit card on me. It would have to do, until we could meet up with our family.

We leapt off the stone landing, not bothering with the stairs and took off into the woods. The pier was five minutes away at a dead run. I hoped that I could get my family there in time.

"Bella, when we get there, I want you to take Renesmee and go!"

"No! You are coming with us!"

I tried to reason with her as we fled through the woods, leaping over logs and up rock faces. "She has Charlie, Bella. I have to try to save him. I will kill her, love. Don't worry about me."

She began to sob. "There are two of them, Edward. You will be killed."

"I'm a better fighter than that. One is young, a newborn. He will be easy to destroy. And as for Victoria, I can read her mind. I will see her moves before she makes them. I won't be hurt. Trust me, Bella. You have to protect our daughter."

Bella glanced down at Renesmee worriedly. I could tell she was torn. Her desire to protect me was at odds with her motherly instincts. We would die to protect our daughter. And we would die to protect one another.

"If you die Edward—" she began.

"I won't."

The dock was in sight now. I scanned the surrounding area cautiously, looking for any signs of danger. It appeared clear as I popped open the door of the plane. Bella jumped inside and turned back to hand me our daughter. She picked up the child carrier that was stored in the back and strapped it to the seat. I handed her Renesmee.

Bella's head snapped up when she heard screaming. She buckled our daughter in with trembling hands. We weren't going to make it.

"Go!"

Bella shook her head. "It's too late, Edward."

I wanted to deny her words, but they were already here. Bella's features hardened with determination. I had never seen her look so much like a vampire. She stepped out of the plane and turned to face the threat head on. I was proud and terrified at the same time.

They came out of the dark forest and stood at the edge. It was Victoria and a young, lanky boy with shaggy blonde hair. Victoria had Bella's father slung over her shoulder and the boy, Riley, was carrying a woman. She bent to drop Charlie to the ground and the boy followed suit.

The woman was dark haired and about forty. She sat on the ground whimpering. Her arms were clasped around her knees and she was rocking back and forth slowly. Charlie rose from the ground frowning. His eyes were focused on his daughter and me. He was holding his left wrist against his chest. It was puffy and bruised, obviously broken.

"What's going on here?" he asked. I was glad to see that he seemed okay with the exception of the broken wrist. His mind was full of questions and there was the consideration that all of this could be a bad dream in the back of it.

"It's going to be alright, Charlie," I stated clearly, glaring at Victoria.

Victoria laughed manically. "You don't know how long I've waited for this, Edward."

I turned toward the youth. "Riley, she's using you," I began in my most persuasive voice. "You should leave now. I would hate to kill you."

"He's lying, Riley."

"How did you know my name?" the boy asked in a thin voice.

I tapped my head. "Bree was right. You should have listened to her. Victoria intends to destroy you when this is finished."

"He's trying to get into your head, Riley. I love you. You know that. Ignore him, my love."

The boy's eyes flashed to mine and narrowed. He hissed at me and stepped closer to his mate. The human woman suddenly leaped to her feet and tried to run. Riley moved in and caught her easily.

Victoria's evil leer widened and she said, "Bring her to me."

My eyes narrowed. "Don't do it!"

"Don't do what?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, Charlie…" Victoria's voice was exasperated. "I think it's time that you see just what your precious, innocent little girl is."

I moved forward to stop her, but I was too late. Bella reached out and grabbed my arm, restraining me. Victoria jerked the woman's neck to the side and bit down.

Bella flinched, stiffening beside me. Victoria drank hungrily, grunting with pleasure at the taste of the woman's blood. Charlie watched in fascinated horror.

"Don't breathe!" I whispered. Bella's chest froze in mid-motion.

Victoria ripped her mouth away from the woman, tearing the wound wide, leaving it bleeding profusely. She stared at Bella intently and licked her lips. "Mmmm! She tastes so delicious, Bella. Don't you want some?"

Victoria held the limp woman out. She was whimpering, beginning to cry out loudly, as the hideous fire started to burn through her. With the way the blood was pumping from the wide wound on her neck, I was certain that vampire venom was the only thing that could save the woman's life now.

Bella wailed softly, turning her face away. Her hand reached out for my own and gripped it tightly. I kept my eyes on Victoria. I realized that this was her plan. It was evil and it was brilliant.

I was all that stood between Victoria and her mate and my wife and daughter. Bella, who was quickly being overcome by bloodlust, would be no help against them. I knew that as I fought, Bella would fall on that poor woman and finish her, and in her unsatisfied hunger she would turn to Charlie…

Riley slunk forward. I glanced at Bella's father. He was pale. Charlie was considering running. I caught his eye and nodded slightly, deliberately eyeing the tree line.

Bella was growling now, her eyes focused totally on the woman and the blood that was flowing from the wound on her neck. I reached out and caught her by the shoulders. I shook her hard.

Her gaze flickered to mine. "Concentrate! Renesmee, Bella. You have to protect her."

Bella glanced at Riley, her eyes narrowing. She snarled menacingly, falling into a crouch.

"Do you remember what Jasper showed you today, Bella?" She nodded.

Victoria smirked and dropped the human woman to the ground. Bella lost her focus, distracted by the sound. _Damn it!_

"Run!" I shouted at Charlie, but he was frozen in place.

Riley made his move then. I stepped in front of my mate to defend and to restrain her from going after the human. As he sailed through the air at me, I lifted my leg, delivering a well-placed kick to the abdomen. As my foot connected with his midsection, I reached out and grabbed his arm, using the backward momentum of his body to rip it loose at the shoulder. He shrieked in agony as he crashed into the ground. His maimed body slid several feet, cutting a wide swath through the mud, leaves, and debris that littered the ground.

Victoria was already moving forward. I threw the arm at her like a spear. It hit her dead center, knocking her back into a large hemlock. The tree shook with the impact and snapped, crashing into the woods. I took advantage of her momentary disablement and pounced on Riley. The force of my body smashed him into the soft soil. Grabbing him, I flipped him over, so that he was facing the ground. I jerked him up, pulling his thrashing form up against my chest and bit his neck, using my teeth to sever his head from his body. I dropped him to the ground and turned to glare at Victoria, her young mate's venom dripping from my chin.

Victoria glanced at me and then at Bella. Her eyes darted to Charlie and narrowed infinitesimally as a new plan formed in her mind. I growled at her. We were an equal distance away from Bella's father and she was determined to have her revenge—one way or another.

Bella snarled then. Her eyes were narrowed and intent on the bleeding woman. There was no reason left in her dark eyes. Her nostrils flared as she took in the scent. She stalked forward, her intentions plain.

I moved in front of her. "No, Bella."

"Get out of my way, Edward!" she snarled.

It was at that moment that Victoria made her move for Charlie. I didn't know what to do. If I let Bella go, that woman would die—and Bella would have a hard time recovering from such a thing. If I didn't, Charlie was going to die.

I pushed Bella back and leapt in front of Charlie. It would be much harder for her to lose her father. Bella crashed into a tree adjacent to the dock.

There was a furious snarl, deep and rumbling in its intensity. Victoria and I both glanced up in shock.

A large wolf sprang out of the woods. He was old and grizzled. His fur was brindled, a mixture of brown and russet. Gray peppered his muzzle. He lunged at Victoria, snarling, his great jaws closing over her head viciously. Her hair dangled out from between his glistening teeth like macabre orange yarn. There was a sharp crack as his jaw locked down. He twisted his great head to the side and began to sling it back and forth wildly, until Victoria's head snapped from her twitching torso.

The wolf dropped her head and it rolled off to the side. He turned to glare at me. I held my hands out and backed up slowly to stand beside my frozen mate. Bella's eyes had widened with horror and comprehension. I could see that she was in her right mind again and I heaved a sigh of relief.

The wolf moved to stand protectively in front of the woman writhing on the ground. He sniffed her and sent up a mournful howl. Charlie watched him. His eyes were incredulous. He was remembering reports of some sort of giant animal in the woods of Forks.

"Is that…Jacob?" Bella whispered. I shook my head negatively.

The wolf's head jerked around. His eyes narrowed on us again. He tilted his head to the side as he took notice of my golden eyes and then the feral crimson of Bella's.

"She's a newborn—not like the others," I stated, answering his thought.

The woman cried out, begging us to kill her. The wolf glanced down again.

"We can help her. She won't be like them."

The air crackled around us, full and alive with energy. The wolf blurred and became a man. He was resting on all fours, his hands pressed into the dirt. He stood up slowly.

Bella gasped. "Billy?"

"No, that's not Billy." Bella's memories were still a little murky. The man did look like Billy, but there were a few differences. _Ah. So, that's why… _"He's Billy's brother, Hank Black."

The man's harsh voice was full of grief. "She's changing isn't she? She's turning into one of you."

"Yes, she is. I'm sorry."

A tear slid down his craggy, weathered cheek. "Oh, Mary." He picked her up in his arms. "They came and just took her, snatched her away from me. There was nothing I could do…"

"I'm sorry," I repeated. There was nothing else I could say.

"How long does she have?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"Three days, maybe a little less."

He pulled her close and hugged her gently. He brushed her hair back tenderly, placing a light kiss on her lips. His face hardened abruptly.

"It doesn't have to be that way," I snapped. "We can help her. We will help her, if you'll let us."

"Edward, Renesmee could…"

I knew what Bella was thinking, but I shook my head. "It's too late; she's lost too much…" I stopped. I didn't want to remind Bella of the blood, her control was tenuous. "The venom is the only thing that is keeping her alive at this point."

Bella nodded and bit her lip. "What is he going to do?"

"He hasn't decided."

Hank Black didn't acknowledge my words or my offer to help his wife through the transition. He just turned away and carried his Mary into the murky forest.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! :) Well, I'm sad to say that we are nearing the end of TG...only 2 chapters to go!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Musical inspiration for this chapter**--_Sincerely, Ichabod_ **by** Project 86**

* * *

_**Preview of Chapter 45 BPOV:**_

_I glanced up as Charlie stepped out of the plane. He was holding Renesmee and he had the strangest look on his face._

_Edward chuckled. "I guess she has been talking to you, huh?"_

_I groaned. Charlie choked. "Is that what that was?"_


	45. The Truth

**Disclaimer: Not mine...Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer...Darn!**

* * *

Thanks, as always, to Katmom! You are wonderful!

* * *

~~~Bella~~~

I glanced at my dad again. I really wished that he would let Edward take him to the hospital. I didn't want him to see this.

He glanced down at the twitching, spasmodic bodies of Victoria and Riley. We needed to finish the job. Rip them apart and burn them.

Charlie was surprisingly unappealing. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't find his blood and heartbeat mouthwatering, but I couldn't find the desire within me to harm him. I breathed in slow and steady, ignoring the red-hot poker in my throat. Everything in me shied away from the monstrous desire to harm my father. The fact that his blood wasn't pumping on the ground before me, probably helped too.

I felt so ashamed. I had come so close to killing that poor woman. Reason had pushed its way through the overwhelming bloodlust when I had seen the wolf. The raging burn had disappeared when weighed against my instinct for self-preservation and my self-control had reasserted itself. I wondered what was going to happen to her, the woman who Victoria had bitten. I asked Edward.

"He hasn't decided yet. She was his wife for twenty years. He loves her fiercely, but he despises what she will become, it is ingrained in him," he replied solemnly.

"He should have left her with us. At least she would live. We would help her to not be the monster."

Edward didn't reply.

Charlie glanced at us again. "Vampires. They were vampires, right?" He shuddered.

Edward looked away from me to stare at Charlie. "Yes."

My father shuffled his feet nervously. "And…and…well, you're a vampire, too."

"Yes, I am."

"And your family—"

"Are vampires," Edward finished for him, a small, humorous smile twisting his lips.

"Bella…"

I glanced at my father and then looked down, for once ashamed of my choice. "Dad…I…"

"Yes, Charlie, she is. That is why we kept putting off our visit."

"You rotten bastard!" Charlie accused, his face flushing purplish red. He stalked forward with his uninjured fist clenched. "She is only eighteen…"

Edward held out his hand. "Don't!" Charlie froze. "Bella is new," he sighed. "You are a temptation to her."

I laid my hand on Edward's chest. "It's okay. I'm in control."

"Are you sure?" Edward's brow was wrinkled in concern; his eyes gazed intently into mine, as if trying to judge my honesty. He must have been satisfied with whatever he saw there.

"Do you…you know, do you guys kill humans?"

Edward chuckled. "Not if we can help it."

I slapped Edward's chest. "Stop it! That wasn't funny!" He shrugged.

"No, Dad, we kill animals instead. And don't blame Edward, this was my choice."

"And Renesmee?"

"Is sleeping in the plane, she is half human. Dad, please, we can play twenty questions later. You really need to get to the hospital and have that wrist looked after."

"What are you going to do with them?" He nodded toward the decapitated forms of Victoria and her mate.

"We are going to rip them apart and burn them. You really shouldn't be here for that," I said gently.

"It doesn't look like I have a choice, kid," Charlie replied, his lips quirking. His heartbeat was surprisingly calm.

"Charlie, Renesmee is in the plane. Perhaps you would like to spend some quality time with her?" Edward suggested, smoothly.

I smiled. He was brilliant.

"Sure," Charlie agreed.

I watched as Charlie got into the plane and sat down beside my sleeping daughter. Edward shut the door behind him. It was early in the morning. Renesmee would be waking up soon. It was something that she had inherited from me, I guess.

As soon as Charlie was out of sight, Edward and I turned to deal with Victoria and Riley. I snapped Riley's jerking body into uniform pieces and laid them in a pile. I glanced up. Edward was standing over Victoria's supine form, unmoving.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

He sighed. His back was turned to me. "I was considering putting her back together, so I could rip her apart again."

I walked over and slipped my arms around his waist, pressing my face into his back. "I know that you are disappointed that you didn't get to snap her head off, but look on the bright side, you will get to shred her body and burn her…that's almost as good."

Edward laughed and turned in my arms. He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss. "I am so proud of you. You are doing so well, Bella."

I frowned. "I almost killed that woman. If you hadn't pushed me away…"

"You didn't, Bella. That is all that matters." I snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms tight around me and held me close. "What do you say to helping me rip this conniving bitch apart? I'll let you light the matches…"

"Let's do it," I said with a huge smile on my face.

I snapped my portion of Victoria into slightly smaller pieces than I did Riley. I grinned, full of evil glee as I struck three matches and threw them on top of their pale quivering limbs. The flames flared up quickly. Finally, my family was safe. It was over.

Edward was standing behind me, holding me, as we watched our enemies burn. I leaned back into him and rested my head into the crook of his neck. I glanced up as Charlie stepped out of the plane. He was holding Renesmee and he had the strangest look on his face.

Edward chuckled. "I guess she has been talking to you, huh?"

I groaned. Charlie choked. "Is that what that was?"

I pulled away from my husband and approached my father slowly. It was still dark out. I was glad. My eyes might be too much for my father to handle right now. I held out my hands for my daughter. She reached toward me. Charlie leaned in and allowed me to pluck her out of his arms. He shuddered as my cold, marble hard skin brushed against his.

I kissed Renesmee and snuggled her close. She touched my face. "Yes, that's Grandpa Charlie." She smiled.

"She likes you, Dad. I think you are going to give Jasper a run for her affection."

"Bella, could you run home, pick up a vehicle, and meet us back here. I want to drive your father to the hospital. It would be more comfortable for him."

"That's a good idea, Edward. I'll take Renesmee. I think she needs a change of clothes and a new diaper. I'll be back soon." I walked over and kissed him lightly.

"Run?" Charlie looked concerned.

"It's okay, Dad. Running is no hardship for me. Now…" I added as an afterthought. Klutzy Bella Swan was no more. Good riddance!

I ran through the woods quickly, Renesmee clutched to my chest. She was tucked into her warm little blanket. When I arrived back at the house, I took the time to change her out of her nighttime clothing into a warm, quilted jumper. It was white with pink piping along the edges and it had tiny little bows on the feet. I plopped a fuzzy cap on her head that matched. Her Grandma Esme had knitted it for her. It was very cute.

I grabbed the keys to the Rover from their spot on the wall by the elevator. I swiftly buckled Renesmee into her car seat and climbed into the driver's side. I had to adjust the seat forward—Edward wasn't the passenger type. This was the first time that I was going to drive my car.

It started smoothly and I adjusted the heat for my daughter's comfort. I drove quickly through town, navigating my way with ease through the light traffic. It wasn't exactly tourist season.

Edward and Charlie were waiting at the edge of the woods on the south end of town. He slipped into the passenger seat and Charlie sat in the back next to his granddaughter. I would drop them off at the hospital and return home. It was dangerous for me to be out in public where humans could see my eyes.

I watched, feeling a little sad as Edward accompanied my father into the emergency bay of the local hospital here in Ketchikan. I drove home slowly. The rest of my family would be back soon, possibly even waiting on us. I hoped that was the case.

I smiled, as I smelled Alice. I was right. They were home. She rushed into the garage to meet me before I had even cut off the engine. She hugged me tightly, crushing me against her miniscule form and reached for my daughter. She snapped the restraints of the car seat in her impatience. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"It's okay, Bella. I'll buy her another one." She snuggled my daughter into her chest and nuzzled her hair. Renesmee reached up to show her aunt Alice all the new things that had transpired in her absence.

I quickly filled my family in on the details of our fight with Victoria and Riley, telling them about the old werewolf and his poor wife. Carlisle, in particular, was troubled.

"Will he kill her?" he asked.

"Edward wasn't sure. Hank Black hadn't made up his mind."

"I see." Carlisle's sigh was heavy and distressed.

"I don't think that there is anything we can do, Carlisle. We will just have to wait and see if either of them shows up. Otherwise, we'll have to assume that he killed her."

"I hate the idea of an unrestrained newborn stalking the island. I don't want more people to die." Carlisle's voice was forceful.

Jasper had told me of all the humans who had died in Seattle in Victoria's quest to kill us. I was horrified and consumed with guilt. I was to blame. I knew it.

"It's not your fault, Bella." Jasper's focus was intent on me. He could feel exactly what I was experiencing. It was a little disconcerting and irritating. It felt very invasive, but that wasn't Jasper's intention, really. He couldn't help it anymore than Alice could help seeing visions of her family or Edward could help hearing everyone's thoughts but mine. It was just part of life as a Cullen.

I shook my head. "Yes, it is. If I had died last year, it would have all been over. None of those people, those little girls, would have had to die like that."

"Bella, those people died because Victoria killed them. Not you. This is all about her and her need for revenge. If you would have died last year, every member of this family would have gone after the nomads in vengeance and the results might have been the same. They most likely would have created a similar army to combat us, if that had been the case. Victoria was the evil one, Bella, not you, not us," he emphasized.

I nodded, but I wasn't completely convinced. I would just have to find some way to live with my guilt.

Carlisle decided to join Edward and Charlie at the hospital. I followed Esme into the kitchen and she helped me as I tried to remember how to cook. She gave me pointers, which I thought was hilarious. I had been human more recently than she had. Still, Esme had been practicing more than I. We were hopeful that Renesmee would eat human food at some point.

A short while later, my husband, father, and father-in-law returned. Charlie's left arm was in a cast that stretched to the middle of his forearm and there was a collar around his neck. Carlisle had suggested that I call the police station back in Forks and inform them that my father had been in an accident. I did and I went on to arrange a leave of absence for him, stating that he would be staying with me in California while he recovered.

The story we concocted was that Charlie had crashed his patrol car into a tree that had fallen onto the road directly in front of his cruiser. Charlie, who had minor injuries, had managed to flag down a driver who had driven him to the hospital up in Port Angeles, since the road into Forks was blocked off by the tree Emmett had pushed over.

Charlie sat at the table eating the tough, overdone steak I had prepared him, a baked potato, and a salad—my little way of watching his cholesterol for him. In between bites he was asking questions.

He kept staring at me and glancing away. It was as I thought—the eyes were just too much for him. Carlisle answered Charlie calmly and truthfully, sharing with my father our histories and true ages. He told him of how his "children" went through high school and college over and over again, moving from place to place so he could practice medicine. They described for him what it was like to be a vampire who lived among humans.

My father turned and glared at my husband. "You had no right to do this to my daughter."

"Dad…"

Edward squeezed my hand. "Charlie, Bella was dying. After the baby was born, her body turned against itself. Would you have preferred that I had let her life end or change her?" I tried not to wince at the half-truth Edward had just told my father.

My father huffed. He didn't reply to Edward's question, the answer was obvious. "Tell me this, are you two really even married?"

"Yes, Dad. We really are married. I have the marriage certificate in our room. Do you want me to get it for you?"

"Did you…did you know, Bella?" He motioned toward Edward. "Did you know what he was before you got involved?"

I nodded. "Yes, I knew what he was, almost from the beginning. Edward saved my life, you know. Tyler's van—"

"Yes, he pulled you out of the way—"

"No, Dad. He ran across that parking lot, risking exposure for his entire family, and knocked me out of the way. Then he stopped that van with his bare hands. If he hadn't…I would have died. In Port Angeles, he rescued me from a group of men that had me cornered, intent on raping and probably murdering me." My father blanched visibly at my stark words. "And when Victoria's mate came after me, Edward saved me again."

"Phoenix," Charlie hissed.

"Yes. James almost killed me." I told my father what had happened—what had really happened. Charlie looked at Edward with new eyes, reluctantly grateful. Then they narrowed again, suddenly.

"But, he left you—"

Edward flinched. I stood up, abruptly, and wrapped my arms around him. Edward turned his face into my chest, a shaky sigh hissing slowly from between his clenched teeth. "God, Bella…"

"It's alright. You're here now, it's okay," I whispered into his hair as I stroked it. I didn't want Edward to see those images. They would haunt him forever.

"Dad, stop!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop thinking about it!" I cried, my voice clearly distressed.

He was confused.

"Don't think about me like that, Dad! Edward can read minds!"

My father's eyes popped wide. "He can…he can…like, read my mind?"

"Yes, he can read every mind in this room, with the exception of mine! The images in your head are tormenting him." He groaned against my neck, his arms crushing me with the strength of his hold. "Edward left because he wanted to spare me this life. He wasn't trying to hurt me. He did it because he loved me. Now think about something else, okay!"

"And the baby?" Charlie asked. "He rushed you into—"

"I seduced him. And I was only pregnant for four and a half months—the baby, she developed about twice as fast as normal."

My father gasped in shock. "But that's…that's—"

I shrugged. "Impossible? Yep! And vampires and werewolves don't really exist, either."

"Speaking of werewolves…Hank Black? Does that mean that Billy…"

Edward pulled me into his lap and glanced across the table at my father. "No, Billy isn't a werewolf. I don't know why Hank Black phased, but I think that it was a new thing, unexpected. I guess it could have been in response to the kidnapping of his wife—"

"Like a dormant gene waiting for a catalyst," Carlisle interjected. I could tell there was going to be an interesting conversation later on.

"Yes. We thought the werewolf thing had skipped a generation, but maybe not."

Charlie glanced away. He was deep in thought. "Are you telling me that the youngest generation of Quileutes are werewolves?"

"Seven of them are."

"Is Jacob one of the seven?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, and someone named Sam. He is the Alpha."

Charlie ran a hand over his face. "This is just too much to deal with. Are you sure this is what you want, Bella? Are you happy?"

I got up from my husband's lap and approached my father. I knelt in front of him. "I am sure about Edward, Dad. I am sure that this is the life I want and I am happy. I want you to be happy for me, but if you can't…I will understand that. But I need you to accept this, because I am greedy, Charlie. I want you to be a part of my life, a part of Renesmee's life."

"I would like that, Bells. I guess I can get used to all this…"

I threw my arms around him and hugged him gently. I clenched my jaw and patently ignoring the scorching burn in my throat. "Thank you, Dad!"

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 46:**

_We were sitting on the couch, going about our normal, every day routine when Em and Rose crashed through the door. Rosalie turned and winked at me conspiratorially, as she pulled Emmett up the stairs to their room. She was in on the joke._


	46. Jokers Wild

**Disclaimer: Not mine...don't I know it!**

* * *

A/N: Sorry, guys! I am behind on answering reviews! I got distracted by all the NM hooplah! But I will get to them! :)

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~**

Everything had settled into a comfortable pattern for the most part. Edward led our family in the search for Hank and Mary Black, but we found no trace of them beyond the main island. There was no scent of werewolf or unfamiliar vampire left in the area. Carlisle was fearful that Hank's ingrained animosity toward vampires had overcome his love for his wife. I wasn't so sure.

I asked Edward about it as I lay in his arms, our passion spent. He had more insight into Mr. Black's psyche than any of us. I wanted him to confirm my suspicions.

"She's alive, isn't she, Edward?"

He sighed against my neck, his arms tightening around me. "I don't know."

I sat up and leaned over him, letting my hair fall across his chest. "Don't give me that! Tell me what you saw in his mind."

Edward raised his hand and cupped my cheek. I leaned my face into his palm, letting the pleasure of his touch melt through me. "Love, Bella, overwhelming love and soul destroying anguish."

"He didn't kill her," I stated firmly.

"How can you be so sure, Bella?"

"I just know, Edward." I shrugged. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

Edward pulled me down across his chest and kissed me lingeringly. "Not at all, my love. I think you could be right. I didn't see the capacity for murder in him."

I smiled against his lips; a strange sense of certainty flooded through me. "We will see her again one day," I whispered.

Edward snorted. "I think one prognosticator in the family is more than enough, if you don't mind!"

I giggled. He was right about that! I snuggled into Edward's side, resting my head in the crook of his neck. "I love you, you know."

Edward smiled and leaned in, allowing lips to trace across mine. "I love you, too, Bella. Always."

His mouth slid down my throat and I moaned, burying my fingers in his hair. Our conversation quickly fell to the wayside as our never ending passion ignited once again.

**~~~oOo~~~**

Charlie decided to stay with us for a couple of weeks, despite his misgivings and probable fear. He wanted to spend time with his granddaughter and me. It was nice to have him around—with the exception of having to cook for him.

My self-control held steady. We were discussing attending to Dartmouth this autumn, but Edward wanted to live apart from civilization and its expectations of normalcy. He said, and I agreed, that our time with Renesmee as a baby was short and we didn't want to miss anything—like we would if we were cooped up in a classroom all day pretending to go to school. We had eternity for that later.

He suggested that we move to our home near Denali instead. It was isolated and appearances wouldn't matter there. If any of the family wanted to join us they were welcome. We would understand if Carlisle wanted to continue working. He had, of course, decided that now was a good time to take a hiatus from practicing medicine. They all were very attached to Renesmee.

I still hadn't decided what to do about my mother. Charlie didn't think that it would be a good idea to let her in on our little secret. I knew that with her uncanny intuition and instincts she would immediately pick up on the differences in me, in us. Maybe her wild imagination would work in my favor. She would make assumptions—most likely wrong ones—and I could have her in my life—for a little while at least.

Edward and I were still planning to remarry. I had talked him into rededicating our vows on our one-year anniversary, instead of waiting for June. Alice was already excitedly planning something lavish and ridiculous—I was sure.

Edward's Vanquish was finally in the garage downstairs. He had been livid when the call had come in about the damage. The garage had offered to pay for the repairs, but Edward had refused. Rosalie was the only one he trusted to work on that car. Besides, she had a little dent she had to fix in addition to the window.

It hadn't helped matters when he had inspected the car. Edward had cursed roundly, his eyes narrowing and glinting dangerously. "Do you smell that?" he raged.

I leaned in and sniffed the car. It smelled distinctly of wet dog. _Oh, no!_ I deduced right away that Jacob had done this to Edward's car. He must have followed Edward and Jazz to Ketchikan. That was how he had located us!

"Edward, please. You can't murder Jacob!"

His fists were clenched at his sides and he was growling. "Oh, really, Bella? I can't? I think I have suddenly developed a thirst for werewolf."

"Stop it, Edward. It is only a window,"—_and some money_—"I mean it could have been much, much worse!"

Edward turned his hot glare from the car to glance at me. "I will never get this stench out!"

I wrapped my arms around his waist. His hands came up hesitantly to hold me. "I'll buy you a new one."

He sighed. It was still my intention to send Jake to college, but I would have to do it behind Edward's back. He would never agree to it now…

~~~oOo~~~

Emmett and Rosalie were away on an extended hunting trip when our little surprise arrived. Edward supervised, as box after box was unloaded from the delivery truck.

"How long do we have, Alice?" I asked, glancing at the gleaming gold watch on my wrist. It had been a gift from my husband. It was a Rolex. I was still thought it was ridiculously extravagant. He was determined to spoil me at the least opportunity. It had been our one-month anniversary. He had also bought me a closet full of skirts and dresses as a late Valentine's Day present. I had just rolled my eyes, but I humored him, and myself, by wearing them often.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment, searching out the future. "An hour."

"We had better hurry then."

We were sitting on the couch, going about our normal, everyday routine when Em and Rose crashed through the door. Rosalie turned and winked at me conspiratorially, as she pulled Emmett up the stairs to their room. She was in on the joke.

While they were gone I dashed into the backyard and threw the tarp back from the huge pile there. I grinned evilly as I struck a match and flicked it away. Flames whooshed, quickly engulfing the mountainous stack. I had poured lighter fluid on it earlier. I didn't want there to be anything left to salvage.

I darted back into the house and returned to my chosen vantage point on the love seat. I was holding a book, pretending to read.

As I sat there, I thought about all of Emmett's practical jokes. I remembered the _Eeyore _bedspread and stuffed animals. _My husband was not an ass!_ Then he had short-sheeted our bed, interrupting the hot love making session Edward and I had been about to enter into. That pause had caused Edward to change his mind—to make me wait. Being a man and all, Emmett had no idea what my pregnancy hormones had done to my libido. That interruption alone could have cost him his immortality. And then there was the final straw—the sticky shower.

I wanted revenge. Now, I could have filled his sheets full of cornflakes, sabotaged the plumbing in his bathroom, sawed through the legs on his bed or some such thing, but that just wasn't Bella Cullen's style.

Everyone was in on it, Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. They each had their own little plans on how to exploit my prank. We were all waiting in gleeful anticipation for Emmett's reaction. Edward was half-heartedly playing _World of Warcraft. _Alice and Jasper were sitting beside one another surfing the web. I think that Jasper was setting up an account on a video sharing website.

Charlie was the only one who wasn't in on the joke. He was raiding the refrigerator with a half eaten cookie in hand. Esme had been experimenting on him, instead of Renesmee, lately. According to Charlie, she made a superb chocolate chip cookie.

"What the hell!" a loud voice shouted.

I tried to hold back my snicker, but it forced its way out. Edward dropped the game controller and turned his head toward the staircase expectantly. Charlie had shut the refrigerator and strolled back into the family room, his expression curious.

"What's going on?" he asked.

I nodded toward the staircase. "Emmett is getting some of his own medicine," I replied, a smug grin on my face.

"Your daughter is an evil genius, Charlie, in case you didn't know," Edward murmured. His beautiful golden eyes were glowing with love and contentment as they captured mine.

Just then, Emmett stomped down the stairs in a tight pair of burnished, leopard printed spandex pants. His feet and chest were bare. Rosalie skipped down behind him and slipped a black, leather jacket that was covered in erroneous zippers over his shoulders. She had insisted on that particular accessory herself.

It had been my initial plan to replace the clothes in Emmett's closet with something decidedly feminine in nature, but Alice had talked me out of it.

"_Oh, no, Bella, that won't work…trust me!" Her little nose was wrinkled and her eyes narrowed._

"_What am I missing, Alice?"_

_She sighed. "Well, you know I outfit the entire family in the latest styles…"_

"_Of course, Ali. I don't know what we would do without you…"_

_Alice snorted and tapped her head. "I do…everyone of you, with the exception of Rosalie, would dress about a decade behind the times! And Edward would look like some emo bitch's wet dream, all angsty and bed headed, wearing nothing but black!"_

_I hmmed noncommittally, trying to appear nonchalant. That was exactly how I imagined Edward on an hourly basis! I briefly wondered if I would have to make a jigsaw puzzle out of Alice in order to get Edward in black for all eternity. _

_My mind was quickly taken over by a fantasy of Edward lying on our bed, a tight, black t-shirt stretched over his chest. The dark jeans that were hugging his hips were unbuttoned and unzipped slightly… I whimpered. There was a snapping sound and I glanced up to find Alice's fingers in front of my face._

"_Earth to Bella!"_

"_Sorry, Alice," I mumbled, glad that I couldn't blush._

"_Anyhoo, back about twenty-five years ago, Emmett refused to wear anything I bought him! He absolutely despised the style of the times. I know he doesn't seem the type, but Em is very particular about what he wears! I tried to force him into expanding his sense of fashion, but…"_

_I leaned in. This was something I had to hear! "What did you do, Alice?"_

_Her lips fell into a decided frown. "Well, I replaced everything in his closet. On one side there were all these wonderful outfits…the height of fashion, I might add. On the other side were old-lady dresses and suits, you know, skirts and jackets in floral prints and plaids—all of them in Emmett's size."_

_I smiled. I wish I could have seen that. _

"_The thing is, Bella, Emmett wore the dresses instead! He despised the 80's that much! And don't get me started on how much he loved those plaid skirts!"_

_I fell over on Alice's bed in gales of laughter. A soft laugh joined mine. _

"_Now that I look back on it, Em looked a lot like Janet Reno in all those boxy suits, didn't he?" Rosalie said from the doorway._

_Alice giggled. "Now that you mention it! Come on in, Rose!"_

_Rosalie plopped down on the bed beside me. I imagined that we looked very much like a group of typical teenagers, giggling and gossiping about boys. It was nice to have sisters—best friends. We glanced at one another, our eyes bright._

_I folded my arms across my chest and sighed. "Well, since Emmett doesn't mind cross dressing, I guess that blows my plan completely out of the water…"_

_Rosalie eyed Alice, her countenance excited. "Oh, no, Bella, not at all!" She turned to Alice. "What do you say we go back in time a couple of decades? I did so love the 80's—it was all spandex, leather, and hot guys in heels!"_

_Alice started bouncing up and down on the bed excitedly! "Oh! This is going to be great! Okay, this is what we do…"_

Rosalie tilted her head and perused Emmett's form critically. "I have to say, babe. You look smokin'! Hmmmm…that's definitely the 80's rock star vibe that I was going for! Man, I adored that era! I don't know if we could get your hair to spike up, but I really did love that Billy Idol look!"

Rose winked at me. It had been her job to shred the clothes that he was wearing when they got home. She sashayed down the stairs with a chuckle.

"Wow, Emmett. That's…ah…quite the ensemble you have there. Those pants are very…um…David Lee Roth," Jasper said, snickering.

"Very funny, guys! Where are my clothes?"

Alice's face was very serious. She didn't joke around about fashion. "They're in your closet, of course. What a silly question."

He growled. "Those are _not _my clothes! What did you do? Buy out an old thrift store?"

I poked my lip out, affecting a pleading and injured expression. "Emmett, are you saying that you don't like them? And I put forth so much effort. I just wanted to do something nice for you…"

His eyes narrowed. "Where are my clothes, Bella?"

"Well…"

He sniffed. "What's burning?"

Everyone laughed uproariously. Emmett ran to the door and quickly disappeared outside.

"Shit! Are those…Oh, shit! They are! You _burned_ my clothes!"

I doubled over with laughter. Emmett was so big that he couldn't fit into any of his brother's outfits. He would have to wear my little gift to him until he could order something different and have it delivered. Or he could always go out in public...

Em was huffing when he came back in. "Damn it, Bella!"

I glanced at him innocently, a huge grin splitting my lips wide. Batting my eyelashes, I said, "You know what Emmett? Revenge is sweet!"

Rosalie was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, flipping through a thick catalogue. It was marked on the front, _Big Eddie's Retro Rocker—Spring 2006. _

"Hmmm…" She flipped the catalogue on its side and opened the pull out. "You know the outfit on page one-fifty-one has real potential. Purple leather…hot! Mmmmm…makes me thing of the artist formerly known as Prince!" Rosalie began to sing _Purple Rain_, which made Emmett growl.

Rose paused and glanced at me calculatingly. "That reminds me… Have you ever seen _Purple Rain_, Bella?"

I shook my head.

Rosalie smiled wolfishly and winked at Alice. "Girl's night!" they screamed together. Every man in the room groaned…including Charlie.

Alice and Rose giggled. Rosalie flipped the catalogue over so Charlie could see the picture. He snickered, promptly forgetting the evening of torture that lay ahead. "You have…amazing taste, Rose. But I don't know how Emmett would ever squeeze himself into those pants!"

"Bella, did you…"

I nodded. "Of course. Alice gift wrapped it and placed it under your bed for later."

Edward whipped out the digital camera he had been hiding and took several quick pictures. Emmett snarled at him menacingly. "Give me that camera!"

Edward sprang off the couch and landed by the door on the opposite side of the room from Emmett. "Well, Emmett, Big Eddie's loves receiving pictures of their satisfied customers wearing their outfits. They have a page where you can post them and everything!"

"I will be a smoldering pile of ashes before I let you anywhere near a computer in this house."

"I guess you didn't think about the Internet café in town!" Edward said, snickering as he dashed outside and disappeared into the woods. Emmett flew out the door in pursuit of my husband, but he stopped abruptly and looked down at his outfit. Then he glanced at the direction in which Edward had fled. He snarled in frustration and turned around.

Finally, he stomped back into the house and sat down on the couch beside me petulantly. "Like I said before, you are a cruel woman, Bella Cullen."

I smirked. "You will think twice about messing with me though, won't you, Emmett?"

He shrugged. "I'm not exactly a think twice kind of guy, Bella."

"Maybe you should reconsider your stance. It's okay, Em. There is a bright side."

"And what is that?" he grumbled.

"I nixed Jazz's idea of filming this and putting it up on _YouTube_!"

Emmett groaned and buried his face in his hands. I winked at Jasper slyly. He was giving me a lesson in video editing and production later—but Emmett didn't need to know about that…yet!

**~~~Edward~~~**

Well, the video of Emmett's reaction to his new wardrobe was an Internet sensation. His video had over two million hits, before the fervor began to die down. It was all due to Jasper's superior Internet marketing skills. Big Eddie's still contacted Em occasionally, begging him to reconsider posing for their spring line. It didn't matter where we moved. They found him. It took him a while, but he finally figured it out.

Bella owned the company.

Emmett still didn't know that it wasn't real. Big Eddie's was just a front for our never-ending practical joke. Alice and Bella did have a heyday putting together that catalogue every year, though. And then there were the fliers and the website. There was a quote from 'Emmett'—ahem, I mean Rosalie—on the homepage.

The practical jokes, of course, continued. Emmett tried to force Bella into buying him a replacement wardrobe by traipsing around the house nude whenever Renesmee was asleep. In vengeance, Bella had taken a decided interest in 80's glam rock—which Em despised. She played it continuously and loud!

Charlie's eyes had popped wide and he had choked on his drink the first time Emmett came strolling downstairs naked. Finally, I gave in and bought my brother some new clothes. I had to protect the innocence of my wife's eyes, after all. Besides, I was really tired of catching a glimpse of Emmett's huge, white ass every time I glanced up.

Bella had been furious, stating that she didn't want to let him win! Rosalie had insisted that Emmett keep the clothes from Big Eddie's because she thought that he looked hot in them. And anything that got Rose hot quickly became acceptable to Em.

Needless to say, the Cullen household was a swirling miasma of immortal lust. Rosalie and Emmett were almost as bad as Bella and me. Jasper had finally thrown up his hands and taken Alice on an extended vacation.

Emmett had gone as far as to thank Bella for his wardrobe improvements, which had only ticked her off more. I had to grab her around the waist and hold her back when she let out a furious growl and tried to launch herself at Em's head. Emmett had just chuckled, ruffled her hair, and nicknamed her, Kitten. Bella had snarled and snapped her teeth at him, almost taking off his pinky finger.

Bella actually _did_ saw halfway through the legs on his bed, but the collapse of their bed—at a most inopportune moment—didn't tame Em and Rose's ardor any. In revenge, Emmett had volunteered Bella to teach a cooking course at the local community center. She, in turn, had signed Emmett up to be a taste tester at a local chili cook-off.

Then Emmett, who knew how much Bella despised shopping, had helped Alice trick Bella into an extended shopping trip to Paris. After she got back, Bella had arranged for Emmett to be the keynote speaker at the _Save Alaska's Bears Conference_. Emmett had, of course, brought the attendees to tears with his impassioned speech about his love of Grizzly Bears, or Brown Bears as they were known here.

There was also the time that Bella had challenged Emmett to a drinking contest. He had readily agreed, thinking she meant quenching their thirst in the vampire way. Bella had blindfolded him and led him into a bar where she loudly proclaimed, "This is my brother Emmett and he said that he can drink any one of you pathetic losers under the table!" And he had to prove it, because neither Emmett nor Bella would back down from a challenge.

So, Emmett took Bella on a tour of the local Salmon processing plant and kept starting conversations with people so she would have breathe in order to speak. There was nothing quite like rancid fish and vampire senses. Bella swears, to this day, that her eyes actually watered from the stench!

It had taken Bella a week to wash off the odor of the plant. Emmett, of course, refused to bathe for a month, because he loved the way that Bella gagged every time he came near her. Finally, Carlisle and I had ambushed Emmett and shoved him into Connell Lake when we were out hunting, because he was stinking up the house.

This was the way our lives proceeded for the next three years, until Bella's coup de grâce. In a last ditch effort she had donated Emmett's beloved jeep to a charity auction, and recruited me to engage in a bidding war with him when he tried to buy it back.

Now, normally, I wouldn't have interfered in their little war, but Emmett had pulled _a Bella_—as we now refer to it. In vengeance for arranging for him to be a guest DJ at the local radio station during the _I Love The 80's Weekend_, he had burned all of the dresses and skirts I had bought for my wife. And that had seriously inhibited my and Bella's spontaneous sexcapades. Therefore, I was no longer Switzerland and had become decidedly Team Bella!

Em knew that there was no way he could win against the both of us. So, wisely, he called a truce and proclaimed, before the family, that Bella was the winner. It didn't stop her from slapping a bumper sticker on his newly reacquired jeep that stated that Emmett was 'Betsy's Bitch'. But he let it go and things cooled down after that.

**~~~oOo~~~**

We were in New Hampshire now, all set to start school at Dartmouth next week. Bella was really looking forward to attending college. We were living apart from the family for the first time. They were never far away, though, dropping in often—especially Alice.

We had spent the last four years attending high school with our daughter and siblings in Astoria, Oregon. This was the second time that Bella had graduated. Charlie and Renee—who _had_ figured it out, much to our surprise—were in attendance to cheer us on. We made regular visits to Forks and Florida to visit Bella's parents. They guarded our secret well, knowing that all of our lives were at stake.

Charlie stayed with us for two weeks after our graduation and then took Renesmee back to Forks with him to spend the summer. I had been a little apprehensive about this. It was the first time that we were separated from Ren for such a long period of time.

We had managed to survive three months without her, barely. Bella spent a lot of time going through photo albums and watching family videos. She missed our daughter dreadfully. Thankfully, Renesmee would be home soon—any minute, in fact.

Ren was eighteen years old now. She had reached maturity about four years before. She was full-grown and desperately needed a little teenage independence. That is why I had talked Bella into letting her spend the summer with Charlie. I hoped that he had kept a better eye out for Ren than he had for my wife. The thought of some boy sneaking up into Bella's old bedroom to spend the night with my daughter was just too much to handle.

Much to our relief, it appeared that Renesmee had stopped aging. Carlisle was hopeful that she had inherited our immortality. Bella and I were, as well. The other possibility was unthinkable.

I smiled as I heard a car pull to a stop in front of our large, Tudor inspired home. Bella was down the stairs and at my side in a flash. She was practically bouncing with excitement.

I grabbed her hand and restrained her as she tried to flit away to meet our daughter in the yard. "Wait, Bella."

"But, Edward, it's been three months!" We might not have seen our daughter in that long, but Bella made sure that we talked to her on the phone every day.

"Two minutes more won't kill you."

"Yes, it will. Come on." She tugged my hand and I followed her, rolling my eyes.

Bella yanked the front door open and rushed down the steps, before coming to a shocked standstill. My brow creased as I watched my beautiful daughter step out of the passenger's side of her silver Audi coupe.

"Mom! Dad!"

Renesmee ran toward us. Her long, bronze curls were bouncing and twisting in the light breeze. She was several inches taller than her mother, but had her lithe shape. She threw her arms around us and hugged us tightly.

My eyes narrowed on the car. Whoever was driving still hadn't gotten out.

"Who did you bring with you, Ren?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

She glanced away hesitantly, keeping her thoughts perfectly blank. She was hiding something.

She darted away to the driver's side of the car. Renesmee turned back to glance at us, biting her lip nervously.

I watched in abject horror as the car door slowly opened. A large man, with long, dark hair stepped out of the vehicle. His face was turned away from us, but he was distinctly familiar. Renesmee reached out eagerly and clutched the man's hand in her own.

I growled. Bella elbowed me in the side, her golden eyes wide. Renesmee had never brought home a boy before.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend." He dropped her hand and slid his meaty arm around her shoulder before lifting his apprehensive gaze to meet my dark, murderous glare.

Bella gasped in shock—probably because of the stench. I just stood there frozen, glowering at the rotten, stinking, mangy mongrel that had his arm around my baby girl!

**~~~The End~~~**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I think you all have guessed that there is a sequel coming! I am ending the story here, because it seems appropriate. _**That Girl **_was about Edward and Bella and they have their happy beginning!

But, I can't end the story yet, because there are so many unanswered questions out there, right? What about the Volturi? Will Charlie be able to keep his mortality? Is Ren in love with a werewolf? Just exactly WHO is the boyfriend in question?** (Hint: It's ****NOT Jake****!) **What about Bree, is she alive? And, of course, is Bella right about Mary Black?

****Note on Hank and Mary Black. **I know I left y'all hanging! It's purposeful. There are some questions about them; I'm not ready to answer yet! I realize that some of you are upset with me because I didn't let Renesmee save Mary—and it touches my heart that you all care so much about Hank and Mary! :D Sometimes, when writing you just have to go with your gut…and my gut tells me that it wasn't the time to reveal the full nature of Ren's gift! And that's all I can say about that! ;)

I hope you all will be patient and will stick with me while I write the sequel! A story that is as complicated as what is in my head cannot be written on the fly… (well, at least, I can't write it on the fly!) So, if you haven't, put me on **AUTHOR ALERT, **so you will be notified when I publish it!

I would once again like to thank** Katmom **for Betaing this story! Her advice, friendship, and ninja-editing skillz have blown me away! I have learned so much from her and will forever be in her debt! She has many, many wonderful stories out there-*cough*_**Guarding Edward**_*cough*-y'all should check them out, if you haven't!** www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/~katmom**

I would also like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed this story! Your enthusiasm and encouragement have inspired me to write more! I appreciate each and every review and PM that you have sent me! It means more to me than I can say! I swear you guys have turned me into a closeted review whore! LOL! They say that admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery, right?

* * *

****So, if you haven't before, leave a review! And if you have, THANKS! Okay, you know what to do! Click the green button and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
